The Slayers
by Sheev The Senate Palpatine
Summary: Natsu goes a bit overboard and is forced to leave Fairy tail but he is soon found by a man offering him power beyond even the dragons, what will this mean for Fairy tail and for all of Fiore. Manga spoilers from chapter 420 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We can't let this kind of behaviour go unpunished any longer my boy" the short master of fairy tail stood on a table as he looked down on a pink haired dragon slayer and he read off a list of damages

"I'm sorry gramps the damage wasn't that bad" Natsu said as he looked away from the angry old man

"YOU DESTROYED A VILLAGE AND THE VILLAGE NEXT TO IT" the master shouted as he waved the papers around

"They just got in the way I'm sorry"

"THEY WERE 5 MILES APART WITH A MOUNTAIN BETWEEN THEM, WHICH YOU ALSO DESTROYED" the master sighed as he calmed down, "I'm sorry but the council has demanded I do something"

"What you talking about?" Natsu asked as he looked up

"I don't want to but you have forced my hand" Makarov looked down as he spoke, "Natsu I'm going to have to kick you out of Fairy tail"

The entire guild was shocked, they expected him force Natsu to pay for the damages but not kick him out. Natsu looked at the old man as shocked as everyone else and unable to say anything. Erza was the first to break the silence, "master I know he messed up but this is a bit much"

"Yeah this is what we expect from Natsu" Lucy chimed in

"If you're kicking out Natsu then you have to kick me out as well" Happy came forward

The noise in the guild grew as more mages complained but Makarov silenced them all with a raise of his hand, "I will not kick anyone else out" he was still looking to the ground, "but this is what I have to do"

Natsu lit his fists on fire as he looked at the old man with pure rage, most of the wizards were worried he would attack the master but the dragon slayer just turned and walked out of the guild hall.

Happy flew after his partner but when he got to their house all he found was the dragon slayers scarf, left behind so he could forget about his past and Fairy tail.

He had been training in this mountain range for months, the dragon slayer broke several trees in half with a single kick as he went on to burn a trail through the mountain valley. The dragon slayer had stopped for a small rest when he heard someone clapping, he looked up to see a blond haired guy wearing a golden jacket sitting on a branch with a scythe resting on his shoulder, "you are a hard man to find salamander" he said as he looked towards the setting sun

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natsu asked as he lit his fists alight

"Tell you what let's make a bet" the man said as he continued to look away from Natsu

"Ok what's the bet?" Natsu asked as he smirked knowing he could beat this guy

"if I beat you then you will join my guild but if you win you can have all my money" he said

"fine with me" Natsu jumped at the man ready to finish this in one punch but as he was about to make contact with his face the man disappeared. Natsu looked around for him when he was suddenly hit from behind and sent flying in to a tree, Natsu looked behind him to see the man standing with a smile.

Natsu sprang forward as he charged the mysterious man but when he was close enough to throw a punch he was swatted to the side by his scythe, Natsu flew through the forest as he smashed through tree until he finally came to a stop somewhere far from the trail he made. The man appeared on a branch above the dragon slayer as the sun set behind him and made him in to a shadow and with the scythe it only made him look more like death.

"who the hell are you?" Natsu asked as he struggled to him feet

"I am the one who slays all" he looked down at Natsu, "I am death's general, Black storm Kalex of Reapers path"

"so you're from a dark guild" Natsu said as he stood and faced the mage, "now I can't let a chump like you win our bet"

"you are far too weak to win" Kalex disappeared and reappeared next to Natsu, swatting him with the scythe again, "I have won"

Natsu managed to get his feet on the ground and slid to a halt, "I haven't had a fight like this in years" the dragon slayer smirked as he charged Kalex with his fists alight

Kalex appeared above the charging slayer as he kicked him in to a nearby tree. As Natsu stood to fight he saw Kalex ready his scythe, "now sever, slicing dragonfly", Natsu was thrown back by the force of the dark mages swing as all the trees behind him were sliced in half.

Kalex walked over to Natsu as he lay on the ground, "you are weak" he looked down at the pink haired slayer, "too weak to beat me, too weak to be in Fairy tail"

At the mention of their name Natsu got mad, he screamed as he threw a flaming punch at the dark mage and threw him across the newly made clearing. The two mages looked at each other from either side of the clearing, they charged at each other wanting to finish this with one attack, "FLAME DRAGON WING ATTACK" Natsu jumped and bared down on Kalex

Kalex dropped his scythe and pulled out two knives, "1000 slices" as he said that Natsu felt hundreds of blades cut in to him as he was thrown back. Kalex walked over to the out cold Natsu and picked him up, "I think I won our bet"

Meanwhile at the Fairy tail guild, Happy sat at a table playing with the dragon slayers scarf when Carla walked up to him looking worried, "hey Happy do you want to share a fish?" she asked trying to cheer him up

"no thanks" he said not looking at her making her more worried

"hey don't be so sad" Lucy sat in front of the cat, "Natsu is probably out there stuffing his face and fighting, he'll be back when he feels like it"

"but why didn't he take me?" the blue cat asked

"he just needed some time to himself" Lucy said, "now let's go find a job"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked around, he was in a pretty nice room on a really soft bed. Natsu step on to the floor as he tried to remember what had happened, "oh yeah I got a serious beat down" he said as he walked over to the door

Natsu didn't know why the guy hadn't killed him and he didn't have time to wonder about it he needed to get out of here, wherever it was. Natsu peeked his head out of the door and looked down the corridor and seeing no one he ran in search for an exit. The dragon slayer was running down the corridor when his nose caught the scent of meat and his stomach started to growl, "I'll just get a small bite to eat, they kidnapped me the least they could do is give me something to eat" he reasoned as he started to follow his nose

His sensitive nose lead him to the kitchen where he saw a perfectly roasted joint of meat sitting on the counter, he walked over to it drooling but as he was about to take a bite he felt the cold blade of a knife against his neck, "and what the hell do you think you're doing?" he heard someone whisper in to his ear

Natsu looked behind him to see a man holding a knife to his throat, he had dark black hair that covered most of his face and a black scarf that covered the rest, "I was just getting a bite to eat" Natsu said nervously

"Hey Riki is lunch ready yet" a 7 foot tower of muscle without a shirt walked in to the kitchen and saw the scene before him, "what's going on here?"

"Found this guy trying to steal our dinner, either he's stupid or suicidal"

"Hey did you find out if lunch is ready" a kid only slightly older than Wendy walked in, "what's happening?"

"Hey I was just going to leave" Natsu tried to leave but the knife prevented him from going anywhere

"He is our guest guys" the man who had fought Natsu walked in, "let him go Riki"

"Yes sir" the knife was lifted from Natsu's neck

"who the hell are you, why am I here and where is here?" Natsu started to fire off questions

"I suppose we should introduce our selves, I am the black storm god Kalex" he then pointed to the man still holding a knife, "you have already met the unseen shadow god Rikimaru"

"I AM THE RUMBLING VOLCANO GOD, VESUVIUS" the muscle man shouted as he started flexing

"And I am the raging sea god, Poseidon" the kid introduced himself not really looking at Natsu

"ok then why am I here ?" Natsu asked

"I would tell you but I have a job to do so I need to go" Kalex turned and walked out the door before shouting back, "feel free to stay for lunch, Riki is an amazing chef"

Back at the Fairy tail guild, Lucy sat in the guild hall with Happy as they both ate lunch when Erza dragged Gray over and slammed a request on the table, "you will join me on this job" she demanded and without them agreeing or reading it she dragged them out of the hall. Erza dragged them all to the train station before they could ask questions.

"what is this job anyway?" Gray asked after he managed to get out of Erza's grip

"it is a bodyguard job, it pays really well and I know you need to pay your rent Lucy" Erza handed her the request

Lucy looked at the flyer, "4 MILLION JEWEL!" she screamed when she saw the reward, "why so much for just a bodyguard job?"

"this guy must be really scared" Gray commented

"yes now let's go" Erza marched on to a train with everyone else behind her

It took the group an hour to reach the place where the request came from, it was a mansion sitting at the top of a hill over a small town. The group met their employer as he cowered in the library, "why do you need protecting?" Erza asked as the man twitched and looked around

"I hired some guys to gather some information but I decided to not pay them and they threatened to send someone" he looked like he was about to cry as he kept twitching

"well as despicable as that is Fairy tail will protect you" Erza told him, "Gray and I will patrol around the premises, Lucy you and Happy stay here"

The time slowly ticked by as Lucy sat in the library with the client as he looked over his shoulder every 5 minutes, she read one of the many books to occupy her time, "I didn't know this job would be so boring" Lucy thought as she read, "but it's good money and you need to pay rent"

"such pretty hair for such a pretty girl" Lucy felt someone stroke her hair as they whispered in her ear

Lucy jumped up and grabbed her keys as she faced the intruder, standing in front of her was some blond guy barely older than her wielding a scythe, "IT'S HIM, HE'S HERE TO KILL ME" the client screamed as he ran to the door.

"so you're the slime who doesn't pay people" with one swing of his scythe their client was sliced in half just as he was reaching for the door, "my job is done so goodbye pretty lady"

Lucy stared in horror at what she saw as she grabbed a key, "you're not going anywhere, open gate of the golden bull, Taurus" A giant bull spirit blocked the assassin's path

"I am going to squash you in to a cow pat" the bull raised his axe and brought it down on the man

The axe was blocked by his scythe as Erza and Gray burst in to the room, "sever, slicing dragonfly" the bull's axe was cut in half as he was sent back to the celestial world, "sweet Lady Erza I wish I could stay but I really must be off"

The assassin blew Erza a kiss before he disappeared right in front of the mages eyes and so did any chance of getting paid. They all gathered around their clients body as Gray started asking questions, "who the hell was that and how did he know you?"

"that was the black storm god Kalex, he is a very powerful dark mage I have fought him a few times" Erza explained

"he must be hardcore if he can go toe to toe with Erza and come out with his life" Happy commented as he looked down at the body

"we should call the authorities and get back to the guild" Erza said as she made her way out of the library

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu stayed for lunch and that guy with the scythe was right, the food was amazing. "So are you lot really in a dark guild?" Natsu asked with his mouth full

"We prefer to call it a grey guild" Poseidon said, "we take on jobs too tough for regular guilds and if they involve murder or theft so what"

"So why did your leader bring me here?" Natsu asked as he ripped off more meat

"He probably wants you to join us" Vesuvius said with table manners just as bad as the dragon slayer's

"Correct lava for brains" Kalex walked in to the dining hall and sat at the head of the table

"And why should I join you?" Natsu asked without any food in his mouth this time

"Well for one you lost our bet" Kalex reminded him, "and I can make you more powerful than any one in Fairy tail"

Natsu slammed his fist on the table with a look of burning rage, "fine then teach me" he said as he broke the bone he was holding in half with his grip

"Good but we'll start tomorrow" Kalex stood and walked out without eating a thing

Natsu finished lunch and spent the rest of the day with the others and didn't see Kalex once as he was shown around the mansion they lived in. they showed Natsu the back of the property which was just a large bare and dusty plain in the middle of a forest, "wow you guys are really bad gardeners" Natsu commented when he saw it

"Kalex was the one who made it like this" Riki said, "beside we only ever use it for training"

"Ok then who wants to go a few rounds?" he asked with a smirk

"I'll beat you up" Poseidon stepped forward

The two mages walked to the middle of the plain and stood facing each other, "crashing wave" Poseidon sent a large wave to crush Natsu, who jumped through it and bore down on the water mage with fists alight

"Water chariot" a wave carried Poseidon away as Natsu struck the ground

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu turned and fired his breath attack

"Sea shell" Poseidon shielded himself in a bubble of water that managed to withstand the flames

Natsu lit his fists and charged at the water mage, "arms of the sea god" water surrounded Poseidon's arms as he met the dragon slayer punch for punch, Natsu threw a punch and Poseidon met it with his own but as Natsu tried to push through the water from Poseidon's arm seeped over and enveloped his hand.

"What the hell" Natsu tried to pull his fist out but couldn't, "well that mean you're just a closer target"

Natsu threw a punch with his left hand but that was met by Poseidon's other fist and now both of his hands were trapped, "how we supposed to fight if we can't use our fists?" Natsu asked as he tried to free himself

"Your fists are trapped" Poseidon brought his arms out of the water as he put them to Natsu's chest, "water geyser"

Natsu was thrown in to the air by a powerful jet of water, no actually saw where he landed and they found him half an hour later still soaking wet.

Around the same time Erza walked in to the guild hall with Gray and Lucy, all of them looking frustrated, pissed and depressed respectively, "bad job?" Mira asked as she gave them something to drink

"Yeah an assassin came and killed our client" Gray told her as he started gulping it down

"Yeah it was Kalex" Erza told Mira

"I still need to pay my rent guys" Lucy said from her place, face down on the bar

"Then get another job" Gray said getting another drink

"But the last on was so exhausting" she complained

"Shut up and get to work" Gray said not bothering to look at the blonde and turning to Erza, "so tell us more about this Kalex"

"He's Erza's lover" Mira said with a wink

"HE WISHES" Erza screamed, "any way he's a mage from the dark guild, Reapers path, he uses a type of wind magic called slasher magic"

"And?" Gray asked

"that's all I really know we have fought a couple of times but I always barely get out" Erza admitted making Gray even more scared of the guy, "I always got the feeling that he was never taking it seriously like he was holding back"

"Against you no way" Gray said not wanting to think about the guy who held back against Erza

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu woke up the next morning and made his way to the kitchen where he found Rikimaru cooking, "wow it's weird being the first up" Natsu commented, "so what's for breakfast?"

"the others are out on a job and I am making lunch" Riki told him

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted as he looked at the clock

"yes and you are late for training with Kalex" Riki continued cooking as the dragon slayer ran out of the kitchen

Natsu found Kalex around the back of the house patiently reading a book, "so you finally decided to wake up" Kalex said as he closed the book

"yeah sorry" Natsu looked away embarrassed, "any way I'm ready to train"

"what kind of magic do you use Natsu?" Kalex asked as he walked around the mage

"fire dragon slayer magic" Natsu answered as he lit his fists on fire

"what other types of slayer magic are there?"

"well I met a guy with fire god slayer magic but I kicked his butt"

"yeah I knew Zancrow but are there any other types of slayer magic?"

"I don't know I've only fought other dragon slayers and that one god slayer" Natsu was starting to get impatient with all the question

"well there is only one other type of slayer magic, devil slayer magic" Kalex stopped circling Natsu and stood next to him

"what type of magic do you use?" Natsu asked

"I am a lightning slayer" Kalex said as sparks started coming off his fists, "as far as I know the only one in the world"

"what do you mean lightning slayer?" Natsu asked not understanding what he was talking about

"120mm black lightning demon cannon" a ball of black lightning formed between Kalex's palms and shot across the plain in to a tree, completely obliterating it, "I use all three types of slayer magic"

"wow" was all Natsu could say at that display of power, "so are you going to teach me that?"

"yes Natsu, individually each slayer magic is powerful but brought together they are unstoppable"

Natsu worked hard over the next few months training in flame devil slayer magic, he was currently sparing with Kalex, "fire devil rage" Natsu shot his breath attack at Kalex who jumped

"dragon slayer secret art, spinning storm blade" Kalex started spinning as he bore down on Natsu, striking the slayer in the chest he sent Natsu in to the air

"well done" Natsu said as he stood up, "I'll beat you one day"

"sure keep trying" Kalex started walking to the house when Riki appeared out of thin air beside him

"we have a job so get ready" he said before disappearing again

"come on Natsu we have a job to do" Kalex ran towards the house with Natsu close behind, "and don't forget your cloak"

Back in Magnolia, Lucy sat with a certain blue cat as she worried about her rent, "no job that I can do pay very well" she complained as she face planted the table

"Lucy I want you to accompany me on this job" Erza walked up to her and slammed a flyer down

"protecting some cargo leaving Magnolia station" Lucy said as she read it, "it pays a lot but are you sure just the two of us are enough?"

"I have already got Gray, Juvia and Wendy to agree to come so hurry up"

"fine" Lucy stood up and followed the Requip mage to the station where the rest of the team were waiting

The mages sat between the crates playing cards as they waited for something to happen. They had been on the train for about 2 hours when they heard something land on the roof of their carriage, "Lucy, Juvia and Gray come with me, Wendy stay here with Happy and Carla"

Erza climbed on top of the carriage with the other mages and saw three mages standing there with their leader, Kalex, "so you were on this job Lady Erza" Kalex winked at her

"who's the new guy?" Erza asked pointing to the mage wearing a red cloak and hood that hid his face

"this is our newest member, the blazing sun god Helios" Kalex introduced him, "now if you don't mind we have a job"

"no way, ice make lance" Gray shot ice spears at them

"magma make wall" Vesuvius summoned a wall of lava to melt the spears

"arms of the sea god" Poseidon jumped over the lava wall and threw a water whip at Gray

"water lock" Juvia trapped Poseidon in a water orb

"slice to bits" the water orb and the lava wall were shredded in to nothing as Kalex walked forward, "I think this is between me and Lady Erza"

"yes it is" Erza summoned her swords and charged Kalex, going right for his neck

Kalex dodged Erza's strikes, he didn't even try to attack he just bobbed and weaved out of the way of the red heads swords but then for a split second Erza left herself open and Kalex struck, he slammed his fist in to her rib cage and the s class mage was thrown to the next carriage. Gray threw some ice spears at the dark mage but they were shredded to bits like everything else, "I think our time here is done"

Kalex along with the rest of his group jumped on to the carriage behind them just as Erza was getting up, "goodbye Lady Erza" Kalex winked as he blew her a kiss, "I'll win that bet one day"

Erza ran forward as Kalex cut the carriage from the rest of the train and he started getting further and further away, "AGGGHHHHH" Erza screamed as she punched the roof of the carriage leaving a dent

"calm down we managed to stop them from getting the cargo" Juvia said as Erza sat there taking deep breaths

"yeah they did leave in a hurry" Gray said as he thought about the fight

"Wendy" Erza climbed back in to the carriage in a hurry, only to find it empty with only Happy, Carla and Wendy tied up

"what happened?" Gray asked as he climbed back in with the others

"we lost our pay" Lucy said as she sunk to the ground

The wizards made it back to the guild hall feeling a mix of sad, pissed off and depressed, they all sat at a table as they put their head in their hands or on the table, "what the hell happened Wendy?" Gray asked the little mage

"I don't know all I remember is waiting there for you guy and then it went black and I woke up when you guys came back in" Wendy told them

"it was Rikimaru one of the death gods" Erza said

"who are these death gods?" Lucy asked

"They are the elite mages of Reapers path" Erza explained to her friends, "there are 4 members, first there is the black storm god Kalex he's their leader and as you know he uses slasher magic, the muscle man was the rumbling volcano god Vesuvius he uses magma make magic, the kid with the water arms was the raging sea god Poseidon he is a powerful water mage and finally there is the unseen shadow god Rikimaru he was to one who took out Wendy he uses stealth magic to become invisible"

"so they are bad news then" Gray said after hearing what Erza told them

"they are known to wipe out guilds that cross them" Erza told him

"so really bad news"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"that was boring" Natsu complained as they walked back in to the house, "I didn't get to fight anyone"

"well we needed someone to push the carriage" Kalex said taking a seat along with the rest of the group

"so what do we do now?" Natsu asked

"well since you've been on a job with us you are now a member of Reapers path" Kalex pulled out a stamp and placed it on Natsu's right shoulder, when he pulled away the mark showed a cloaked figure who seemed to be walking holding a scythe

"don't I need to see the guild master" Natsu said as he looked at the mark

"no one's ever seen the guild master not even me" Kalex said as he walked to the door and left

It had been a month since Natsu had got his guild mark and he had mastered devil slayer magic, he was currently tearing through the few trees left behind the house, "flame devil claw" Natsu slashed through several trees as he heard someone clapping behind him

"well you've mastered devil slayer magic" Kalex said

"now can I learn god slayer magic?" Natsu asked like a little kid

"sure but first I need you to accompany me on a job" Kalex threw Natsu's cloak at him as he walked back to the house

At Fairy tail Erza sat at the bar worrying about the death gods, she hasn't seen any of them in a month and no one else in the guild has reported anything about them. Mirajane set down a slice of cake in front of the worrying knight, "don't worry if he does show up you'll be more than strong enough to defeat him" she said with a smile

"every time I've fought him I've always gotten the impression he wasn't fighting seriously" Erza looked down at the cake as she ate

"you are stronger than you think Erza, if you believe you can beat him then you can"

"thank you Mira" Erza finished off her cake and stood, "I think I'll take a job"

"I've got the perfect one for you" Mira said holding out a flyer, "a town wants someone to clear out a bandit den, lots of people for you to fight"

"that's perfect Mira" Erza snatched the flyer from the maids hand and made her way out of the guild hall

Erza got to the town and the locals pointed her to the bandits' hideout but when she got there she saw the two guards were dead. She rushed over to the entrance and walked through the entire hideout only finding dead bandits, there was no one there everyone was dead. As Erza was about to leave she heard one of them cough and wake up, "what happened here?" she asked as she rushed over to him

"fire, lightning" he croaked out, "some guy with a scythe and some hooded guy came and killed everyone"

"Kalex" Erza deduced from the description

"that's what he called himself, please get heee….."the man went limp and died

Erza closed the man's eyes before she ran out of the hideout, intent on finding Kalex.

Not too far east, Kalex and Natsu walked down the road after a job well done, "well that was fun" the flame slayer said as the two walked side by side

"well they didn't put up much of a fight" Kalex commented

"yeah but there were a lot of them" Natsu looked down at the cloak he was wearing, "do I still have to wear this thing?"

"yes we don't want anyone recognising you" Kalex told him, "besides ….."

Kalex was interrupted when the road in front of them exploded and as the dust cleared a figure could be seen, the two got in to a fighting stance as the figure became clearer and they could hear it saying something, "destroy Kalex, beat Kalex" it kept saying that over and over

"I WILL BEAT YOU!" a red blur charged Kalex and he just managed to block their strike with his scythe

As soon as Kalex blocked their strike he knew who it was, the dust around her cleared and both mages could see it was Erza Scarlet standing before them, "well sweet lady Erza what are you doing around here?"

"I can no longer let you run free" Erza charged at Kalex, "I will bring you to justice"

"run Helios I'll deal with her" Kalex blocked all of her strikes as they came, "you seem to be worked up Lady Erza"

"I told you to stop calling me that" she kept up the attack as Kalex stood there blocking and deflecting every strike

Erza pushed herself harder and harder, if she was fast enough to just get one hit. She kept increasing her speed and finally she could see that one of her two blades had made it past his defence and was heading right for his neck. Everything was in slow motion as the blade inched forward towards the dark mages jugular and then suddenly…..… he was behind her with his scythe around Erza's neck. The knight stood silent, not knowing what to do, "I won't count this as a win Lady Erza" Kalex leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek before he disappeared

Erza fell to her knees as she let out a breath, she couldn't believe she was so close but in the end he still beat her. She balled up her fists in rage as she screamed in to the wind, "I will get stronger I will not be beaten a second time" she said to herself as she made her way back home to scrub her face clean

Erza walked in to the guild hall and slumped down at the bar as Mira placed down two slices of cake for her, "what happened?" she asked as she wiped the bar

"he beat me" Erza simply said as she ate the cake, feeling a bit better, "believing in myself wasn't enough Mira"

"well then you need to train" Mira suggested

"yes" Erza shot up and so did her spirits, "I will not let one defeat stop me, I will train and I will beat him"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the last 6 months Erza had trained harder than she ever had in her life. She increased her speed and reflexes as well devising every strategy she could to defeat her arch enemy. Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Lucy also trained just as hard so they could back her up against Kalex's team mates.

Across Fiore Natsu destroyed trees with his black flames, "well you have officially mastered god slayer magic" Kalex said as he watched Natsu destroy the trees

"you want to see how much?" Natsu said challenging the lightning slayer

"wouldn't you rather hunt some fairies?" Kalex asked

"I'm getting fired up now" Natsu lit his fist with black flames, "let's go right now"

"wait" Kalex stopped the pink head in his tracks, "half the fun of taking on a guild is making sure they are prepared"

"so what do we do?" Natsu asked

"just wait here and let a pro deal with this part" Kalex walked off before shouting back, "I will come get you when it's done"

Natsu sighed as he turned away from the lightning slayer and went back to his training.

Little Levy McGarden was stumbling through the streets of Magnolia carrying a stack of books as tall as her, "not too far to the donation point" she thought as she continued to struggle with the weight and not being able to see. She had taken a few more strained steps when she bumped in to someone and she fell to the ground along with her books.

"sorry" the stranger kneeled down and started to pick up her books, "wow an in-depth history of Ishgarian guilds, I didn't think anyone else had read this"

"yeah I found it really interesting" Levy said as she started picking up books

"so where are you going in such a rush with so many books?" the stranger asked

"I'm going to donate them to a charity that helps kids learn to read and hands out books" she told him

"how about I help you donate these books and then we can talk about Ishgarian guilds over some lunch" Levy looked at the smiling stranger for the first time, he was tall and handsome with spikey blond hair and his clothes seemed to be expensive

"well if you're paying then I suppose I can't say no" Levy walked ahead, now being able to manage the considerably lighter load

The two had a nice conversation about guilds over lunch at a small café, they were there for just over an hour. The stranger walked with Levy as they left the café, "how about we go back to your place for something more fun that talking" he said in a suggestive voice

"oh no I don't think so" Levy said blushing as she fumbled over words, "it's not you it's just there is someone else"

"shame I guess that's the way it is" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"anyway I don't think I got your name, I'm Levy" she introduced herself

"I'm Kalex" he said with a smile, "how about I just escort you home then"

"I'm fine with that" Levy said walking ahead not seeing the sinister grin on Kalex's face as he followed her

The next day Jet and Droy looked up at the great tree, in south gate park, in horror. They were frozen in shock as Erza pushed them aside to get a look at what had caused such a commotion, she also froze in shock when she saw it, Levy was beaten up and tied to the tree with the words "all paths lead to the reaper" painted above her.

"KALEX!" Erza screamed as she let her anger get the best of her, "I will destroy you"

Erza cut her down and ,along with Jet and Droy, they carried her back to the guild. While she was in the back resting everyone else in the guild was in the hall, silent after hearing the news, "so who did this?" Gajeel asked looking more pissed off than anyone

"a dark guild I have a rivalry with" Erza said

"it was my idea to tie her to the tree" Everyone looked up to see Riki sitting over the bar

"so you did this" Gajeel stood up ready to fight

"calm down I didn't do a thing" Riki said

"that was all me" everyone looked to the doors to see Kalex standing there

"Kalex" Erza growled as she summoned her sword

"wow calm down Lady Erza I didn't come here to fight"

"then what did you come here for?" Makarov asked, barely keeping his anger in check

"to tell you than me and my apprentice are going to destroy Fairy tail in one week" Kalex walked out of the guild without another word and Riki seemed to have disappeared

"those bastards" Gajeel slammed his fist on the table

"if they want to fight Fairy tail then we'll give them Fairy tail" Makarov shouted along with the entire guild, "WE'LL SHOW THESE DARK GUILD PUNKS THAT FAIRY TAIL ISN'T A GUILD YOU MESS WITH"

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Kalex had declared war on Fairy tail, the guild had managed to set up barriers and get residents out of where most of the fighting would take place. Every member of the guild was on standby, waiting around the town in teams.

"is everyone in place?" Erza asked over telepathy from the guild

"team shadow gear here" Gajeel said as he sat on a roof with Jet, Droy and Lily

"the Strauss sibling here" Mira said as she stood by the town entrance with Elfman and Lisanna

The other teams checked in from their posts around the town, "be careful everyone, the enemy we face is very dangerous" Erza told everyone before letting out a heavy sigh

"don't worry Erza we'll beat these punks like we beat everyone else" Gray said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"YEAH THESE FOOLS HAVE NOTHING ON FAIRY TAIL" Lucy shouted trying to lighten the mood

"yeah I believe we can win as well Lucy" Wendy started to laugh

Back at the town entrance Mira spotted two figures walking in to town, one was Kalex and the other was the hooded Helios, "I have spotted Kalex and one of his guild mates" Mira said over telepathy, "we'll hold them here till you can send some reinforcements"

All three of the Strauss siblings walked out and blocked the two mages paths, "you will not go any further" Mira said as she equipped her satan soul

"well you must be the Strauss siblings; you must be the devilishly sexy Mirajane, the ultra-manly Elfman and the youngest of the bunch little Lisanna" Kalex pointed his scythe at them as he listed them off, "I prefer to not fight beautiful women so Helios I'll leave the ladies to you"

"yeah like we give a cra…" Elfman was interrupted when with one swing Kalex threw him down the road

"ELFMAN!" Lisanna called out and attempted to run to her brother but her path was blocked by Helios, "sis get to Elfman I'll deal with this guy"

Mirajane ran to Elfman, who was still on the ground, but Kalex stood in her way , "it seems Helios is still so reckless, I guess I'll have to deal with you"

"out of my way" Mira said threateningly as she gathered dark energy between her palms

Kalex stood in place daring her to attack and she did, Mira fired the sphere of energy at Kalex, "sever, slicing dragonfly" Kalex swung his scythe, Mirajane's attack was sliced in half and she was thrown to the ground as her satan soul disappeared

"how?" she asked as she stood to fight again

"this fight is over now" Kalex appeared in front of Mira as she stood up and threw her in to a building

"MIRA!" Lisanna shouted, she stopped defending against Helios for a second and he took her out with his black flames

"I'm sorry Erza" Mira watched as the two walked away before everything went black

The two walked further in to the town until they were stopped when Gajeel and the rest of his team dropped down and surrounded them, "seems like we got 'ya" Gajeel said with smirk

"you take rivet face I'll deal with the others" Kalex charged towards Jet and Droy as Helios charged Gajeel

The flame slayer threw his burning black fists at the iron dragon as he dodged the swings, "iron dragon scales" Gajeel covered his body in iron as he got ready to strike back, "now let's do this"

The two exchanged blows but Helios seemed to be the faster on and was easily able to dodge Gajeel's attacks. The iron dragon slayer was taking more damage than he was dealing out, Helios kept hitting him with his flame fists as Gajeel used his scales to defend himself. Gajeel hid behind his arms as Helios pushed him back with a relentless barrage of fire attacks, "these flame are hotter than anything salamander made" Gajeel commented as he tried to find an opening to attack

Helios put everything behind one last punch, "flame gods divine hammer" he punched through Gajeel's defence and shattered his iron scales, throwing the dragon slayer back

"well that was surprise" Gajeel said as the scales fell off his body, he turned his arms in to blades and charged at the flame slayer

"flame god bellow" Helios let out a torrent of black flames as Gajeel was thrown

"sorry I failed Le" Gajeel only managed to say that before he became unconscious

Erza shook with rage, some of their best mages have been taken out like they were nothing, "everyone stay here I'm going to end this" Erza walked off to battle ignoring everyone's concerns

The two slayers walked through the empty town after defeating a few more Fairy tail mages, "why do I still have to wear this stupid thing?" Helios asked mentioning to the cloak

"so the reveal is more dramatic" Kalex told him

"I really hate….." Helios was interrupted by Erza appearing round a corner

"go on ahead Helios this is my fight" Kalex walked towards Erza as Helios took another route to the guild, "this is the end Lady Erza, I'm gonna win our little bet"

"like I'll let that happen" Erza requipped in to her heaven's wheel armour as she sent her multiple blade towards Kalex

"you know this won't work" Kalex said as he blocked and dodged every sword

Erza charged at him in an attempt to overwhelm his defences but he kept up his rock solid defence, "your defence is much tighter than last time" Erza commented as she kept trying to break through, "you've been training"

"and so have you Lady Erza" Kalex broke his defence and moved in for a strike on Erza , she managed to break off her attack and jump back just in time

"quite sneaky of you but my training shall prove fruitful and I will defat you" Erza got ready to attack again

"just because you believe and hope and pray doesn't mean anything will change only power matters and I will show you my power" Kalex swung his scythe, "now shatter, armour piercer"

Erza's armour and weapons were completely shattered and she was left wearing regular clothes, "what is this?" she asked surprised her armour would break so easily

"I developed than move just for you" Kalex got in to an attack stance, "now requip again I'll shatter everything you've got even your hope"

Erza requipped in to her adamantine armor, "you will not break this" she declared as she raised her shields and charged at Kalex

"shatter, armour piercer" with a swing of his scythe Erza's armour was shattered, "try again"

Erza tried several different armours but each of them were shattered one after the other, "if we keep this up you'll have nothing to wear" Kalex laughed as he prepared to attack again, "not that I would mind that"

"fine then no more armour" Erza requipped in to her clear heart clothes as she pointed her Katana at Kalex, "no more hiding I will strike you down"

"shatter, armour piercer" Kalex swung his Scythe and Erza's clothes and weapons were shattered

"how?" Erza asked herself unable to believe what just happened

"I am just on another level" Kalex swung his scythe and Erza was thrown down the street, "just give up and let me win, this is getting boring"

"no I will keep getting up no matter how many times you knock me down because THAT IS THE FAIRY TAIL WAY" Erza pushed herself up with more determination than ever, she requipped one last time and when the light faded she wore her nakagami armour, "I will defeat you no matter what it takes"

"you never learn now shatter, armour piercer" Kalex swung his scythe but his spell had no effect on her armour, "what the hell"

He tried it a few more times as Erza charged towards him, "NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT" Erza struck him with her halberd and sent the dark mage flying through the air and crashing to the ground as well as completely destroying his scythe, Erza walked away from the body to go deal with his friend.

"do you remember our bet Lady Erza" Erza turned around to see a beat up Kalex stand up

"your scythe is destroyed you can't use your slasher magic just give up" Erza faced the dark mage in a stare off

"no way I want the prize from our little bet more than anything" Kalex stood, refusing to give up

"then I guess I'll have to knock you down" Erza charged at Kalex and swung her halberd

Kalex raised his hand and stopped the blade dead, "with his bare hand" Erza muttered as she noticed lightning crawling over his hand

"I guess I'll have to get serious" Kalex punched Erza in her gut with a lightning charged fist and threw her back

"how?" Erza asked as she felt fear creeping up on her

"now tell me Lady Erza do you remember out bet" Lightning covered all of Kalex's body as he advanced on Erza, "I remember the loser will give their life to the victor"

"I will never give you anything" Erza charged the lightning slayer and aimed for his heart as she attempted to spear him

Kalex grabbed the blade and held it inches from his chest as he looked down on Erza as she struggled, "I will force you to submit, demonic lightning dragon god roar" a torrent of black and gold lightning sent Erza flying as her nakagami armour disappeared

Erza stood up again, only able to summon one sword, she stood strong as Kalex appeared in front of her. He looked like a menacing giant, looking down on her, and Erza could hear her sword rattle as her hands shook. She raised her sword for one final strike but before she could bring it down Kalex slammed her head in to the ground, "just give up" Kalex stomped her head further in to the ground as she tried to reach out and grab him, he kept at it until her arm went limp and she was out cold.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsu walked up to the guild hall where Gray, Juvia and Lucy waited, all of them got ready for a fight as soon as they saw the hooded figure approach, "don't worry guys I've got this" Gray stepped forward and got ready to cast

"I have your back my love" Juvia stood next to Gray as she got ready to attack

"ice make, spear" Gray threw ice spears at the advancing mage

"water slicer" Juvia shot multiple water blades at him

Natsu let out a powerful war cry as he radiated extreme heat, evaporating the ice and water, the mages flinched as they felt the heat wave hit them, "this is hotter than anything I've ever felt" Gray commented as he tried to cast again, "damn it I can make anything"

"me either my love, it feels like I'm evaporating" Juvia said

"well then it's up to me, open gate of the golden bull Taurus" Lucy summoned her spirit

"looking hot as always Miss Lucy, what do you need" Taurus asked as he appeared

"take out that hooded guy" Lucy commanded

"whatever you say Miss Lucy, I'll tenderise him good" Taurus charged forward

"black flame cannon" Natsu shot a plume of black flames at the bull and took him out

"well I have other spirits, open gate of the giant crab, Cancer" the crab hair stylist appeared in front of Lucy

"so you want me to give you a new look Lucy"

"no but that guy could use a little trim"

Cancer charged at Natsu and lunged forward with his scissors, "I normally deal with bad hair but bad guys aren't that different" Natsu took a step forward and upper cutted the crab with a flaming fist, taking him out of commission, "sorry seems I'm having a bad hair day"

Lucy started looking for another key when she felt a hand on her should, she turned to see Loke standing there ready to fight, "don't worry Lucy I'll deal with this guy and then we can have some alone time"

Loke jumped towards Natsu, "Regulus impact" Natsu blocked the attack with his bare hand and knocked the spirit out with a swift punch to the face. Natsu kept advancing on the mages as they were backed in to a corner, Lucy's spirits weren't enough and Gray and Juvia couldn't cast anything with the heat he was putting off.

"that's enough playing Helios" Kalex appeared beside the fire mage, "it's time we put these fairies out of their misery"

"if you're here, that means?" Gray started off his thought

"he defeated Erza" Juvia finished Gray's thought as all the mage stood silent at this revelation

"don't worry Lady Erza is very much alive" Kalex said with a massive smile on his face, "but I can't wait to see her face when I tell her that we slaughtered everyone in Fairy tail"

"hey that wasn't what we planned" Natsu said

"I bet I'll get an even better look if I destroy this town and hunt down all the residents" Kalex let out a laugh at the thought, "I think that'll break her spirit in a second"

"we were just going to show them our power" Natsu stood in front of Kalex protesting his proposition

"we can't leave the fairies alive, our guild will become the laughing stock" Kalex pushed past him, "if we destroy this town then Tartaros won't dare do anything against us"

Kalex stood in front of the three mages as they stood strong in front of the guild hall, "now I don't like killing pretty ladies so I'll give you two hotties the chance to become my prisoners" Kalex's face had a twisted look of insane amusement on it as he was so close to destroying Fairy tail

"I'll never abandon my love" Juvia grab on to Gray's arm as she stood next to him

"I'd rather die" Lucy stood next to the couple in defiance

"fine then but in hell don't say I didn't give you a chance, demonic lightning dragon god roar" Kalex sent a torrent of black and gold lightning towards the mages

"ice make, shield" Gray closed his eyes as he made a shield to at least put something between them and the attack

Gray opened his eyes to see he shield still intact and in front of it was Natsu with his back to them and a flaming fist out stretched, he had blocked the dark mages attack but it had ripped away his cloak, "NATSU!" all three mages shouted in surprise

"so you are betraying me Natsu?" Kalex asked

"I didn't want this, I just wanted to show them how powerful I had become without them" Natsu told him, "just go bac…."

Natsu was interrupted by Kalex punching him in to the guild hall. Kalex marched forward, walking past the three mages who stood out of the way, he ran towards Natsu as he was getting up and punched him out of the back of the hall. Natsu managed to slide to a stop before he fell in to the sea below, Kalex appeared above Natsu and the two started to exchange blows. Natsu threw a right hook that Kalex caught and he threw one back at the fire slayer but Natsu ducked and snuck under Kalex's defence, in a split second it was over, "demonic flame dragon god roar", Natsu fired his breath attack right through Kalex's chest, leaving a hole right where his guild mark was.

Natsu watched as the wide eyed Kalex stumbled about in shock, he stumbled towards the cliff edge and as Natsu reached out to grab him the rock crumbled from under his feet and he fell in to the sea below. Natsu as the shocked mage fell beneath the waves and disappeared; the fire mage was rooted to the spot, unable to move, he looked at the spot Kalex hit the water waiting for him to resurface. Natsu was interrupted by a blue cat flying in to him.

"you're back Natsu" Happy said with tears in his eyes, "never leave again"

"yeah" Natsu managed a small smile for the cat as he looked over at the cliff

"so it was you all along" Natsu looked up to see Gray with the rest of the guild, "you've gotten pretty strong"

"yeah stronger than you princess popsicle" Natsu said with a grin ready to fight Gray

"bring it match stick" Gray ripped off his shirt

"HOLD IT" Makarov walk out of the crowd and Natsu hung his head, not wanting to look him in the eye, "so this is what happens when I'm not there to keep you in check, the magic council urged me to expel you and the other guild masters insisted it would be good for you"

"I'm sorry master I didn't think he wanted to do this" Natsu said in his most sincere tone

"it seems you cause more destruction outside of Fairy tail than in it" Makarov said as he let out a sigh

"what are you saying gramps" Natsu looked up hopefully

"I suppose that I have to let you back in to fairy tail" Makarov said as the entire guild let out a cheer, "but you are fixing the guild hall by yourself"

"of course gramps" Natsu jumped up as he shot up fire balls

It took Natsu two months of haling lumber and laying bricks to fix the damage he had done to the guild hall, "I am beat" Natsu complained as he flopped down at the bar

"cheer up Natsu, now that you've finished you're now officially back in the guild" Erza walked up to the bar and gave Natsu a strong pat on his back, "I never did ask you, what happened to Kalex?"

"he's dead, I accidently killed him" Natsu looked down, saddened by the memory

"he was a bad guy the world is better off without him" Erza said even though she didn't quite believe it herself

"well nothing I can do about it now" Natsu said as he forced a smile on to his face, "let's go on a job"

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a year since Natsu re-joined Fairy tail, he was currently sitting at the bar having a drink when Lucy walked over, "hey Natsu wanna go on a job?" she asked

"nah I've been on jobs all week I'm tired" Natsu complained

"come on Natsu" Lucy begged, "I have a job lined up but I need your help, I have rent to pay"

"fine just stop bei…" Natsu froze as he sensed something was off, he grabbed just in front of his throat and felt a blade inches from it

The blade slowly materialised in his hand along with the person who was holding it, Natsu looked to see Riki holding a knife to his throat, "wow slayer are more observant than I give them credit for" Riki said looking Natsu in the eyes

"he's one of those freaks from Reapers Path" Lucy grabbed her keys and everyone else in the guild stood up ready to fight

"what are you doing here Riki?" Natsu asked, "you won't get out of here"

"I'll get out just fine" Riki said as he sheathed his knife, "the guild master ordered me to come"

"what business do you have here?" Makarov walked out

"the guild master has called for the traitors head, I was simply getting the first cut in" Riki told him

"and if we don't hand him over?" Makarov asked

"then I am ordered to report back and we will come and take him" Riki said

"and what make you think you'll get out of here" Jet stepped forward, "I need to pay you back for what you did to levy"

"yeah" Droy stood next to his friend

"come and try me" Riki said and even though no could see his mouth Natsu knew he was smiling under there

Jet took a single step forward and Riki disappeared before re appearing behind the two, blood exploded from Jet and Droy as the collapsed, "don't worry they won't die" Riki made his way to the door, "we'll be back to fix that in a week be ready fairies"

Natsu balled his fist in anger as he shot up and marched to the door, "where are you going Natsu?" Erza asked as she stood in front of him

"I'm going to follow him and pound that guild to dust" Natsu said going around her

"no you aren't" Erza pulled him back by his collar, "this problem might be your fault but we deal with it together, that is the Fairy tail way"

"fine" Natsu said as he struggled out of her grip

"good now what can you tell us about Reapers path's strength?" Erza asked

"well most of you know the death gods but with me and Kalex gone they aren't as dangerous but I've met and fought with their mages and they are as strong as any mage here" Natsu told the guild

"what about their master" Makarov asked

"no knows what magic he uses, none of the members every saw him but he occasionally gives out orders but still some think he doesn't even exist" Natsu told the old man, both worried about the outcome

"hey cheer up Gramps Natsu, we won't lose to some dark guild nobodies" Gray shouted at him, "WE'RE FAIRY TAIL"

A week had passed and hundreds of dark mages from Reapers path poured in to Magnolia but they were met with the Fairy tail wizards. Natsu and his team stood at the front of the guild blocking them from going any further, "give yourself up now Natsu and we won't raze this whole town" Riki said from the front of his guild

"I won't give up, that's not what a Fairy tail wizard would do" Natsu said staring the assassin down

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" Riki shouted, "and traitors cannot be suffered to live"

Natsu lit his fists as Riki pulled out his blades, if he was going to die it would be fighting. They both took a single step forward when out of nowhere a scythe stuck in the earth between them, they both looked up to where it had come from and they saw a tall figure shadowed by the sun, "go home the lot of you" he said

The figure jumped from the roof and landed next to his scythe, "KALEX!" everyone screamed in surprise when they saw who it was

"you-you're alive" Riki said not believing his eyes, "good now you can help us…"

"I said go home all of you" it was Kalex standing in front of them but his expression was different; something was missing, something had changed in him

"Kalex we nee…." A random dark mage stepped out to plead with him but Kalex cut him down with on swift swing of his scythe

"I said go home" electricity started to crawl all over Kalex as he released massive amounts of magic power. The dark mages started to back off, scared of his power

"they're retreating let's ge…." one Fairy tail mage charged forward and earned himself a lightning bolt

"I told you all to leave" Kalex released more magic power, "now all of you scurry on back to your holes"

Both guilds were backing away from the crazed mage standing between them but just before Reapers path were going to retreat a single man stepped out of their ranks, he was about 40 with spikey blonde hair and wearing a pristine suit, "I think not my boy" he stood facing the angry wizard

"and who are you being so brave?" Kalex asked as he faced this foe, not letting up on the magic power he was radiating

"I am Thanatos but I suppose you should call me dad" he said with a smile on his face

"is that some sick joke I have no parents" Kalex said the grip on his scythe tightening

"no I clearly remember the day you were born" Thanatos said as he took off his jacket, "and I remember leaving you to die in that forest, you couldn't even do that"

Upon hearing that something snapped in Kalex, his scythe snapped in half and his magic power sky rocketed. Kalex charged, screaming with rage, he threw a thousand punches a second and each one of them missed Thanatos. The dark guild master struck Kalex in the chest and sent him back.

"I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD" Kalex charged forward with only a single thought in mind

The two exchanged blows but while Thanatos tried dodging and blocking Kalex took every punch head on, fuelled by pure rage. Kalex started to break through Thanatos' defence as the guild master started taking more hits and stopped giving out as many. Once his defence was completely broken Kalex's attack was relentless; punches, kicks, knees and elbows he didn't stop until Thanatos was on his knees, "any last words" Kalex asked as he towered over his father

"only that you shouldn't get too close to me" Thanatos grabbed Kalex's wrist and in an instance all of his magic power was gone and he was on his knees

"what the hell did you do?" Natsu asked as Thanatos stood looking down at his son

"just took his magic power, he'll be much more docile if he kn…." Thanatos was interrupted by a fist connecting with his chin

Kalex stood, still depleted of magic but his rage burned brighter, without a word he started his relentless attack, the surprised Thanatos had no time to react, he kept going until Thanatos was back on his knees, "just tell me one thing what happened to my mother?" Kalex asked looking down at the defeated man

"Lydia yeah, I remember, I killed her that whiney bitch" Thanatos spat some blood on the floor, "all she was good for was cooking and s…"

Thanatos was interrupted by his sons fist through his heart, Kalex pulled out his fist and let the body slump on to the ground, "now all of you go home" Kalex walked through the entire Reapers path guild and just walked away from it all.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Makarov walked through a forest, he didn't know where he was going but he knew what he looked for was here, he soon came upon a clearing filled with the bodies of monsters and cut down trees. In the middle of all the carnage a man sat on one of the fallen tree trunks, Makarov walked over and sat next to him on the trunk, "what are you doing here old man?" he asked, he didn't look at the old man and his voice held no emotion

"I was just walking through the forest and I need some where to rest my old legs" Makarov said

The dark mage went back to sitting in silence, ignoring the old man, "you've had quite the life" Makarov said not knowing if he was listening, "Natsu told me all about it"

The old man still got no response from the lightning slayer so he continued, "spent the first 13 years of your life alone in the forest, you were found by Reapers path and soon became their most powerful wizard" Kalex still refused to acknowledge the old man, "I found out something interesting, the forest you were found in wasn't that far from Magnolia if you had just walked in the other direction you probably would have ended up at Fairy tail"

"are you just here to lecture me to death old man" Kalex asked still not looking at him

"no I'm here to offer you a place in Fairy tail" Makarov told him

"why would you do that, I'm the one who beat up that little blue haired girl"

"I know but I would never forgive myself if I let you be consumed by the darkness and didn't try to help"

"you know nothing about me old man now leave me alone" Kalex started to walk away from the guild master

"you are alone" Makarov said stopping the slayer in his track, "you have always been alone, even when you were in Reapers path and especially now"

"I had plenty of friends in Reapers path, you're going senile old man"

"they were not friends, they were subordinates your power meant that everyone feared you and you could never connect with them, you have been alone for your entire life" Makarov told the slayer, "that's why you trained Natsu, so you could have an equal"

"you can talk nonsense all you like old man but I ain't gonna listen" Kalex continued to walk away from the old man

"it is a sad thing when a talented young wizard loses his way, I will not stop you from walking down this aimless path you have set for yourself and even if you join Fairy tail I cannot guarantee you salvation or forgiveness but I can promise you a path to walk" Makarov stood as the slayer turned to face him

"if I join your stupid guild will you stop this stupid lecture?" he asked looking annoyed

Makarov cracked a smile before saying, "sure"

Natsu sat in the guild hall, with his team, as they argued over which job to do, "this one sounds more fun" Natsu said slamming down a monster hunting job

"that pays nothing we should take this job flame brain" Gray put a job for some help dealing with bandits on the table

"yeah I agree I need a little extra cash" Lucy sided with Gray

"no this job is perfect" Erza slammed down a job about helping out a bakery

"you only want to take that job because I pays in cake" all of them said

"is there something wrong with that?" Erza asked as they all started to fight and argue

"calm down guy, I'm sure we can talk about this" Wendy tried to calm them down but was ignored

"welcome back master" Mira said when she saw the master walk through the door but her eyes widened when she saw who came in behind him

"what is he doing here master?" Erza asked as she pointed a sword at him and the rest of the guild stood up to fight

"he's the newest member of Fairy tail" Makarov said but everyone soon started voicing their complaints

Kalex ignored all of the mages and walked over to the request board, he ripped off a job and walked out of the guild without a single word.

Kalex had been at the guild for a month and he had barely stayed at the guild for more than a few minutes before leaving for another job. Natsu sat at the bar with Lucy when Kalex walked in and, like always, walked straight to the request board, took a job and walked out right away, "that guy freaks me out" Gajeel said appearing next to Natsu

"he wasn't normally like this" Natsu said as he remembered when they were on the same team

"I heard a rumour that he doesn't even take the rewards for jobs" Gray appeared next to Gajeel, confusing Lucy as to where all these guys were suddenly coming from, "he just shows up, does the job and leaves without a word said"

"what the hell is wrong with him" Gajeel said, "people might start thinking we're handing out our services for free"

"it seems joining Fairy tail has not done what I hoped it would do" Makarov appeared next to a started Lucy, "killing his father has affected him much more that he first let on, I fear he has lost all hope for a future he is just a corpse going through the motions of being alive"

"how can we help him, gramps?" Natsu asked

"I don't know but if anyone can do it, it's you" the master hopped off the bar and made his way to his office

"you'll help me Lucy?" Natsu turned to the blonde

"sure" she answered not 100 percent sure what she just agreed to

"Gray? Gajeel?" Natsu turned towards the two guys

"sure I have nothing better to do" Gray said

"no way sound like a waste of time" Gajeel said before walking off

"Juvia will join you as well" the crazy water mage jumped out of nowhere and clung to an uncomfortable Gray

"Wendy will you help us?" Natsu asked the little sky slayer sitting by the bar

"sure whatever you need" she responded with a smile

"what about you Erza" he asked the knight sitting at the other end of the bar eating cake

"no way" she said sharply, still not over her grudge

The group sat down to brainstorm ideas to help him but after an hour they had come up with nothing, "really we can't come up with a single idea?" Lucy said as held her head down

"he's back you guys" Happy, their lookout, flew in announcing the slayers arrival

"ok I'm gonna wing it" Natsu said as he jumped up

Kalex walked in to the guild and made his way to the request board, "HEY KALEX LET'S FIGHT" the fire slayer charged forward as was taken out by a punch to the face

"that was stupid" Gray said as he stepped over the salamander, "hey Kalex you wanna go play pool?"

The lightning slayer ignored the ice mage as he took a job and headed to the door, the group sat down together again, "well that was useless" Gray said

"well we only have a few seconds til he's gone" Lucy said as she turned to Natsu, "what kind of things did he like?"

"well mostly women" Natsu said as he looked at the three females on the table but swiftly ignored Wendy

"well go seduce him you two" Gray said

"I know I shouldn't but if it is for my love I will seduce any man" Juvia grabbed Lucy and ran towards Kalex

The two stood in his way as he was about to leave the guild, "hey there big boy" Lucy said trying to sound and look as sexy as she could

"Juvia wants you to show her how to please a man" Juvia did the same thing

Kalex walked past the pair as they tried to continue to get his attention. Erza sighed, fed up with the racket, the knight stood up and shouted at the lightning slayer, "black storm god Kalex I will honour the bet we made"

The entire guild went silent and Kalex stopped just as he was about to leave, "then put it on" he said his first words in a long time

"what are you talking about?" Erza asked

"the armour we all know you have" Kalex turned with a smile on his face, "your private use armour put it on in front of the entire guild"

"I don't have any armour of the sort" Erza said, getting nervous as the guild started to chatter

"we all know you do now honour the bet and put in on and say this" Kalex walked over to Erza and whispered in her ear

Erza had gone completely red in the face by now, "as a knight I must honour this bet"

Erza requiped and when she was done she wore pink panties with stockings, the only thing that covered her chest was a long white apron and on her head she wore a maid hat, the only armour like parts were the gauntlets and the sword that had the words come on boy written on it, "hello master how can I serve you today" she stumbled through the sentence clearly embarrassed

The guild hall erupted in cheers and was filled with flashes as every member scrambled to take a picture of the now panicking Erza, Kalex let out a sinister laugh as he watched the chaos unfold.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The dragon slayer, their exceeds and Lucy stood around Levy as she told them about E.N.D and they discussed their concerns about Tartaros possessing this demon, "I've figured out what to do" Natsu said with a serious look on his face

"figured what out?" Wendy asked

"we need to take the fight to Tartaros" the fire dragon said with a smile on his face

"count me in" the iron dragon stood next to him

"are you two idiots" Kalex walked over and sat down, "you don't want to fight Tartaros"

"he's right we still don't know enough about them to pick a fight" Lucy said

"the more you know about Tartaros the less you'll want to fight them" Kalex told the group

"so you know about them?" Wendy asked

"yeah" Kalex answered

"so do you know how many people they have?" Natsu asked

"yeah they only have nine members"

"ha nine" Gajeel let out a laugh, "we can take 'em even if they have demons"

"oh you don't get it the nine members are demons" Kalex revealed to them

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as most of the group started looking concerned

"all nine members of Tartaros are the most powerful demons from the books of Zeref" Kalex clarified, "I even met one when they wanted my guild to join the Balam alliance but the one thing I never understood about Tartaros is why they didn't wipe us out when we refused"

"do you really think they're that powerful?" Wendy asked

"yes I think Fairy tail should stay as far away from them as they can and let the magic council do their job" Kalex stood up and started walking away when Jet and Droy burst through the hall doors

"terrible news everyone" they screamed in unison

"what is it?" Makarov asked

"the entire magic council has been killed" Jet said as he held up a newspaper to show the guild

"it seems Tartaros has finally made their move after all these years" Kalex whispered to himself as the guild stood silent in shock

It had barely been half an hour since Jet had broken the news when Freed appeared at the doors with the rest of his team and Yajima, "help them" he managed out before he passed out as well

All of them where carried to the infirmary and Porlyusica was called to treat them. The pink haired healer soon arrived and examined them all, "they have inhaled bane particles it is possible they could recover on their own but it is not very likely" she looked over to Laxus, "his case is much more severe than the others I'm surprised he is still alive, I can make an antidote but I will need the blood of what ever did this"

"he saved the town he breathed in all the poison" Freed said weakly as the master ran to his side, "are they all ok, are the people all ok?"

"yes they are" Makarov lied to him, "now get some rest"

"Tartaros did this" Natsu said slamming his fist in to the wall, "we'll make them pay, this means war"

The guild left the sick to rest as they went to discuss how to deal with Tartaros in the main hall, Natsu just walked past everyone and headed to the door, "where are you going Natsu?" Makarov asked

"I'm going to find Tartaros and beat them all to a pulp" he said with a look of pure anger

"we can't do that" max said as he tried to stop the fire dragon

It took a lot of the guild to hold Natsu down as he screamed about fighting Tartaros and tried to get them off of him, "we don't know enough about them yet" Erza said, "all we know is that they are called Tartaros, we don't know what they want or where they are"

"I told you they are nine demons from the books of Zeref" Kalex told the whole guild

"what else do you know about them?" Makarov asked turning to the former dark mage

"that's all I know about them, I've only met one of them face to face and she was defiantly a demon" Kalex said as a smile came across his face, "I should know those horns were defiantly real"

"really" Lucy said with a disgusted look on her face

"Kalex's weird hobby aside we know they are targeting council members" Erza said bringing the topic back

"so we need to hang around some former council members and they will come to us" Gray said

"true but all former council members addresses are kept secret" Macao told everyone

"well I can help with that" Loke said stepping forward, "I can't tell you where every former member is but I can tell you where a few are"

"how did you manage that?" Wendy asked

The spirit whispered the answer in to her ear and made the young girl go red in the face, Lucy held her head down as she realised how he got the information, "the best info is discovered in the bedroom" Kalex said as he and Loke high fived at that statement

"when did those two get so chummy?" Lucy asked as she watched the two playboys exchange stories

The celestial spirit pointed the guild to the location of four former council members. The guild prepared for war as Elfman and Mirajane said goodbye to Evergreen and Laxus. Soon everyone in the guild was ready to fight as the master stood in front of them all.

"today we go to war, our foe is the last pillar of the Balam alliance they are as strong as Grimoire heart and the Oracion seis but they should have learned from their allies mistakes for when we are done whatever is left of their guild will look back and rue the day they made an enemy of Fairy tail" Makarov's anger could be heard in his voice as he spoke, "they have hurt our comrades, the pain they have caused is our pain and the blood they have spilled is our blood, now it is time for that blood to boil and for that pin to feed our burning rage, let us not fight for justice but for the thunder in our hearts, I MAKE THIS OATH UPON THE HONOUR OF OUR GUILD, FAIRY TAIL WILL DESTROY TARTAROS"

The entire guild let out a massive war cry as they got ready for the war to come.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The entire guild mobilized and Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and their exceeds made their way to one of the former council members houses. They were greeted by a short cat looking man and his granddaughter, they explained the situation to him and tried to see if he knew anything about tartaros' intentions. The man didn't seem to be able to think of anything until he mentioned face and he went pale but before the wizards could inquire more Natsu tackled them to the ground and the entire house exploded.

Natsu burped as he finished eating the explosion, complaining about having to eat so fast. As the smoke cleared the culprit appeared, standing on that was left of the houses structure, "that explosion was so big I thought you would be difficult to tell apart" everyone looked up to see a smiling jackal/man hybrid standing above them, "that's how it was with the magic council"

"so you're with Tartaros?" Natsu asked

"yes I'm one of the nine demon gates, Jackal" the demon answered, "who's asking?"

"Natsu of Fairy tail" Natsu cracked his fists as he stared up at the demon, "and the guy who's gonna kick your ass"

Jackal laughed as he swept his hands and the town started to explode, angered Natsu jumped towards the demon who tried to blow him up but the fire slayer ate his attack and used the power to knock the demon down. Natsu continued his relentless attack; punches, elbows, kicks and knees the fire slayer attacked the demon even as he was trying to speak, "flame dragon god iron fist" with his red and black flames Natsu punched the demon clear across the room and jumped on top of him not letting up on the punches, at least not until Lucy reminded him that they needed him to be awake but by then it was too late.

Michello, the former council member, announced that he was leaving and started to walk away but the Fairy tail wizards still had questions ad were still concerned for his safety. Natsu tried to threaten him but the old man still insisted that he knew nothing and he was of no help.

"oh what a shame" Jackal sat up, seeming perfectly fine, "I might have let you live if you had some info"

Jackal stood up and dusted himself off, "you're powerful that's for sure but you should really learn to listen"

"what are you talking about?" Natsu asked then Lucy pointed out he had multiple glowing marks all over his body

"my curse makes anyone who touches me in to a bomb" Jackal explained, "with the amount of time you touched me that blast would take out everyone here and then some"

"GET AWAY" Natsu shouted at everyone as he was blinded by the glow and then finally exploded

Jackal laughed as he watched Natsu go down and he started to advance on the rest, "tell you what if you tell me what you know I'll only kill your grandkid"

Michello ran away, unable to take it anymore, and Jackal followed after him, Wendy tried to fight him but all her spells were cancelled out by the demon's explosions. Lucy called forth Scorpio to try and defeat him but Scorpio's sand blast was dispersed by Jackal's explosion, Lucy recalled Scorpio as Jackal laughed at their attempt.

"his magic is way too strong" Lucy said

"ha magic, us demons prefer something much dark we use curses" Jackal explained to them

"what does that mean?" Wendy asked as she stepped away from the demon

"it mean you could never hope to beat me" Jackal let out a laugh as he swept his hands again, "explosion spiral"

Lucy and Wendy were thrown up in to the air by a spiral explosion and came crashing to the ground, the wizards seemed to be out for the count as Jackal ran off after Michello. Lucy told Wendy to help Natsu while she went after Jackal. The former councilman had been running through the town franticly trying to find any kind of shelter, he hadn't gotten far when Jackal finally caught up to him, the demon laughed as he watched the old man ran for his life. Lucy ran up behind the demon about to open a gate.

"unless you want to be splattered across this town I wouldn't do that" the demon said, informing her of the mine she was standing on

Lucy tried to warn the people to stay away from her but they just stood staring, Jackal decided to turn it in to a game as he clicked his fingers and both a random lady and Michello were trapped inside some bubbles.

"now little fairy pick which one of these bombs will explode" Jackal told Lucy, "better hurry up or I'll just blow everyone up"

The two people begged for their lives as they made their cases to Lucy but she could do it, she couldn't pick who lived and died. She couldn't do it.

"times up fairy so who's it gonna be?" he asked with a huge smile on his face

Before Lucy could answer Natsu came flying out of nowhere and sucker punched the demon in the face, Jackal skipped across the river and flew through walls until he finally came to a stop, the bombs he made disappeared as Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Michello started ranting at the wizards but Natsu knocked him out and made his way over to Jackal.

"you forget or something, anyone who touches me turns in to a bomb" Jackal let out a laugh as he stood up to face the fire wizard, "better step back your friend is about to put on a fireworks show"

The mark on Natsu's arm started to glow and just as it exploded he ate it surprising the demon. Jackal stepped back a bit as Natsu walked towards him, "how the hell can he do this" Jackal thought, "he's not human but then again neither am I"

Jackal transformed until he looked like a giant jackal-like beast, this new monster lunged at Natsu and threw him back with a powerful explosion. Natsu got back up and charged at the monster punching him in the face then followed up with a kick as the demon flew in to a house, "I don't care if you're a demon, human or even a god if you hurt my family I'll take you down" Natsu activated his lightning flame dragon mode, "lightning flame dragons firing hammer"

Natsu's attack tore through half the town as he put Jackal out of business but the marks that Natsu got from fighting Jackal exploded, "you ok Natsu?" Lucy asked as she ran over to him

"i-i-I'm fine" he managed out as he held up a fist in victory

Jackal let out a laugh as he lay on the ground, "that was quite the beating, it's going to be tough to bring me back but I need to take theses stinking humans to hell with me" the entire town started to glow like it was about to explode, the wizards begged him to stop, "I couldn't if I tried this body is gonna blow, AHHAHAHHHA SEE YOU IN HELL FAIRIES"

Happy wasn't having any of this as he picked up Jackal and flew in to the sky with him, his friends screamed at him to stop but he ignored them and kept on fly up. Jackal exploded.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Natsu looked up to the sky in horror after he had just watched Happy explode along with Jackal, everyone started to shed tears until they saw a small dot getting closer and closer until they could see it was Happy. A bit charred around the edges but Happy was alive. Natsu ran over and hugged his friend.

"we should get in touch with the guild" Lucy said as she took out a lacrima

They sat around as they listened to the reports of the other teams failures, "we managed to defeat the demon Jackal and Michello is unharmed" Lucy reported to the guild master, "he mentioned something called face but he refuses to talk about it"

"Michello" the guild master shouted at the former councilman, "what is face and what do Tartaros want with it?"

"face" the old man looked terrified at the mere mention of its name, "it's the magic councils greatest weapon and greatest shame, it is a weapon capable of nullifying all magic on the continent"

Upon hearing that all the members of the guild were shocked in to silence. Natsu grabbed the old man by his collar and threatened him, "where is it?" he asked, "that thing shouldn't even exist"

"I don't know where it is" Michello said fearing for his life, "but I know that three former council members sealed it way using organic link"

"who are they?" Makarov asked, "Tartaros must be hunting them so they can unseal face"

"I don't know who they are" Michello said, "but the former chairman should know"

"do we know where the former cahirman is?" Makarov asked turning to Laki

"yes we've sent Mirajane, Erza and Kalex to his house already" she told him

"good" the guild master turned back to the mages, "all of you get back to the guild"

Kalex appeared outside the house of the former magic council chairman, holding Erza in his arms and giving Mira a piggy back, "thank god we're here" Kalex said as he fell to his knee

"are you ok?" Mira asked as she got off his back

"yeah it's just that it's difficult to maintain it over long distances and with passengers" Kalex stood and the group entered the former chairman's house

The first thing Kalex noticed was the extremely strong herbal smell, it blocked out any other smell, the three sat down with the former chairman and explained the situation to him as he served them tea. They were in the middle of enjoying their tea when Kalex's ears pricked, "you hear that?" he asked Erza

"yes" they all stood and made their way outside to find the house surrounded

"funny they only sent grunts" a smile spread across Kalex's face as he got ready to attack, "I was hoping to see that sexy demon again"

"just focus on the task at hand" Erza said as the three of them charged and took everyone out in a matter of seconds

"that was no fun" Kalex said as he kick the limp body of one of the grunts

"strange they sent such weak members to capture the former chairman" Mira said as they made their way back to the house

"what is stranger is that they know about face at all, I mean not even all of the magic council knew about it, the only way they could know is if…." Kalex's eyes widened as he realised what was going on but before he could say a word the entire world went black

"KALEX" Erza shouted out his name as both her and Mira fell to the ground

The former chairman contacted the dark guild Tartaros to get some help collecting the prisoners .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucy helped Natsu stand as they got ready to leave for the guild, "how could the magic council ever make something like that?" she wondered out loud

"what is more disturbing is how Tartaros found out about face" Carla said

"don't worry they won't be able to unseal it once the former chairman tell us which members have the body links" Wendy told her cat

Upon hearing that something clicked in Natsu's head, the slayer grabs Happy, "hurry I think Erza might be in trouble"

The fire wizard and his cat fly off at the speed of sound as they rushed off to save their friends. When Natsu could finally see the former chairman's house he jumped down to the ground and ran to the house, which he found empty and in a fit of rage he demolished the building.

"what happened?" Happy asked as he flew down, "where are Erza and the others?"

"I'm not gonna let them get away" Natsu put his nose to the ground to find a scent, "don't underestimate a dragon slayers nose"

At the dark guild Tartaros, Erza woke up in a dim lit cell chained to a wall with a woman standing in front of her, "I assume this is Tartaros" she said as she open her eyes

"yes I am Kyouka one of the nine demon gates of Tartaros"

"where are my friends and the former chairman?" she asked as she look at her surroundings

"your friends are being enhanced, they will make fine slaves, and Crawford was the one who brought you to us" Kyouka told her, "now tell us where is Jellal Fernandes?"

"what do you want with him?" Erza asked

"he is that last key we need to unseal face" Kyouka revealed, "now tell me where is Jellal"

"I haven't seen Jellal for years I have no idea where he is" Erza told the demon defiantly

"we know you have a special relationship with Jellal, now tell me where he is" Kyoua ordered, "or things will get a lot worse for you"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did know" Erza stared at the demon determined not to tell her anything, "no matter what you do to me"

"fine then" the demon moved her finger down the prisoners arm but to the knight it felt more painful than anything she had experience, "you get it now, tell me where Jellal is and we can end this"

"I won't tell you anything" Erza said as she clenched her teeth, fighting the pain

Kyouka smiled as she reached for Erza again but the dungeon shook with force as the demon complained about having to go investigate.

Above Erza's cell, Natsu had bust in to the dark guild and had started to battle some weird green demon. He didn't understand what it was talking about ad he didn't care, he just wanted his friends back. He definitely seem to be winning the fight when out of nowhere the entire room got cold, the demon backed off as Natsu turned to face a new challenger.

"cool down Franmalth I'll take it from here" the demon looked like a human wearing armour, the demon Franmalth dragged the unconscious chairman away as he left Natsu with this new challenger

"getting cold in here" Natsu commented as he faced off against this demon

"a fire wizard you must of melted sun village" he said as he cracked a smile, "really owe you one"

"so you were the thing that froze it?" Natsu asked

"yeah I was so embarrassed when I heard that it was a dragon soul and not a demon" he let out an embarrassed chuckle

"you smell a lot like someone I know" Natsu said, "Gray Full…."

Before Natsu could finish the name he was turned to ice, "don't say that name around me"

Happy called out for his friend but he knew he couldn't do anything, the cat instead turned and ran away knowing he needed to inform the guild about everything. Happy ran though the dark guild as he evaded all of Tartaros' foot soldiers, he eventually found a way out and flew as fast as he could back to the guild.

Back at the guild hall, all the wizards had returned and were discussing the disappearance of Natsu and the other members.

"could you sniff them out?" Gray asked Gajeel

"no way if the squirt couldn't do it and besides Natsu's smell is long gone by now" Gajeel explained

"what about Elfman and Lisanna they still haven't reported in" Cana said

"we need to find a way to locate these demons" Makarov mumbled to himself

Seconds later happy flew in to the guild, rambling about find Tartaros and Natsu being turned to ice. Carla grabbed the blue cat and ordered him to calm down and make sense.

"ok the former chairman is a traitor and they have captured Erza, Mira and Kalex and now they have captured Natsu as well, I just managed to escape" Happy told the entire guild, "we need to go and rescue them right now"

"this is troubling, the former chairman a traitor" Makarov said to himself

"and they capture some of our most powerful wizards" jet said

"we need to know where they are Happy?" Makarov asked the cat

"well it is on this weird flying cube" the car revealed

"then it is impossible to find" Cana groaned

"no" Levy stepped up, "if Happy can remember how he got here we could work out the trajectory"

Happy started to blurt out some nonsense that no one could understand until he mentioned Bosco, "so they are around the eastern border" Makarov surmised

"I can work with this" Levy said as the entire guild cheered her on

"now everyone else get ready to fight" Makarov shouted, "this will be our greatest enemy yet"

The guild erupted in cheers. As they were about to get ready for their assault on the dark guild Elfman walked through the door, looking like he had been to hell and back.

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elfman stumbled in to the guild, he was sweaty and just stared off in to the distance, "hey Elfman where's Lisanna?" a guild member asked as they saw he was alone

"councilman Yuri is dead and Lisanna has been captured" Elfman told everyone as the sound of murmurs could be heard

"what you talking about?" Gray asked, "how?"

"Tartaros was waiting for us I managed to escape but Lisanna got caught" Elfman walked past everyone

"what the hell Elfman you call yourself a man and you let your little sister get captured" Cana berated him

"hey ley off him Cana" Gray defended Elfman

"I'm sorry I just need to get some rest" Elfman said as he headed off

Elfman headed to the guild's basement as he remembered what he had been forced to do, "this is all for Lisanna" he kept repeating in his head as he held back the tears

He got to the basement and pulled out the lacrima he had been given, "I'm sorry everyone but I have to do this for Lisanna" he whispered to himself as he started at the bomb

Elfman had place the lacrima bomb and was about to make his way out of the guild when Cana walked down the stairs, "hey Elfman I'm sorr…. What is that?" Cana asked as she spotted the lacrima

Elfman grabbed her as he panicked and held her in a lock. He let his tears out as he tried to explain to her why he had to do this.

Meanwhile inside of Tartaros, Natsu was thrown in to a cell by some of Tartaros' foot soldiers as they laughed at the imprisoned slayer, "hey give me back my scarf" Natsu ordered as he threw himself against the bars

"last time I checked you were the prisoner" the soldiers laughed as they walked away from him

"hey you two get back here" Natsu shouted after them

"is that you Natsu?" the fire mage looked behind him to see Lisanna in the same situation as him

"so they got you as well" Natsu said as he sat next to his friend, "what about Elfman?"

"I don't know what happened to him, the demon we faced made Elf choke me till I blacked out and when I woke up I was here" Lisanna explained

"well we're busting out" Natsu ran towards the bars and threw himself against them repeatedly

Lisanna sat there, for what seemed like hours, watching Natsu throw himself against the bars until she couldn't take it anymore, the heat and Natsu constantly slamming against the cell door, "stop it Natsu these cuffs make sure we can't use magic and even you can't break those bars" she said fed up

"no I won't give up" Natsu kept on ramming himself against the bars

"well you should" a voice came from the dark hallway

"whoever that was come out here and fight me" Natsu yelled

"you're more annoying that before" the armoured ice demon walked up to their cell door and held out a cup of water, "ice cold water for the lady"

"smells clean" Natsu said as he sniffed it

"fine I'll drink it" Lisanna said as she approached the door and started to drink, "thanks"

"yeah and while you're being so nice how about some food?" Natsu asked

The demon walked away without another word as Natsu yelled after him, "hey who the hell are?" the fire wizard asked before mumbling to himself, "why the hell does he smell so much like Gray"

In Erza's torture chamber, the requip mage was being restrained by a giant frog/octopus demon as Kyouka watched it electrocute her in to submission, "that's enough" Kyouka ordered and the torture stopped, "now tell me where Jellal is"

"only if you let Mira and Kalex go" Erza said

Kyouka grabbed the wizard by her hair to look her straight in the eyes, "have you ever wondered if it was possible to die of pain?" the demon asked before using her pain enhancement curse, "continue"

The giant frog demon started to electrocute Erza again as she let out painful screams. Erza was tortured until she passed out, "keep her restrained" Kyoua ordered as she walked to the door, "I need to check on the former chairmans progress"

Kyouka made her way to the control room, as she approached she heard the former chairman and Franmalth talking about how the former chairman stole the key from Jellal, she approached from behind as the former chairman was boasting about his abilities and stabbed him through the back. As soon as the last breath left the large man's body the cube started to shake to signal that ace had been unsealed.

In the prison cells, Natsu and Lisanna were thrown about as the cube shook, "what the hell was that?" Natsu asked after the shaking had subsided

"never mind about that look Natsu" Lisanna said drawing Natsu's attention to a sword sitting just outside their cell

Natsu put his back against the bars as he grabbed the sword and pulled it in to their cell, he then cut Lisanna's cuff who returned the favour and using the sword they cut through the bars, "this thing is great" Natsu said as they ran through the halls in search of their friends

Back at the Fairy tail guild Levy had just finished her calculations and knew where Tartaros should be, "I know where Tartaros is" she stated as she stood up

"so where are they?" Gray asked

"right above us" Levy answered confusing everyone

"what are you talking about shrimp?" Gajeel asked

"from everything Happy said as long as they haven't changed direction then they should be right over Magnolia" she explained

"so they decided to come to us" Lily said

"yeah and we will show them that it was a fatal mistake" Makarov stood on a table, "now get ready everyone for our assault on Tartaros"

As the entire guild erupted in cheers Cana ran up from the basement, "card dimension" Cana turned all the mages of Fairy tail in to cards as she called them all in to a deck, "Happy, Lily, Carla get them out of here"

Cana turned herself in to a card as the exceeds carried every member in a deck, heading straight for the dark guild Tartaros.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The demons of Tartaros look down at the Fairy tail guild as it exploded but their victory was short lived as they saw the three exceeds flying straight for them, cards in paw. Tartaros created a gravity on the bottom of the cube, forcing the exceeds to land there, and they sent out their foot soldiers to take care of them. As soon as the exceeds landed everyone in the guild changed back and got to work on a counterattack.

"no what did I do" Elfman said as tears streamed from his eyes

"if you want your sisters back then be a man and get up" Cana told him before walking off to fight with the others

Back inside Tartaros, Kyouka made her way towards Erza, intent on using her as a hostage, but when she opened the door all she found was an empty cell with a giant hole in it. As Kyouka stood staring at the hole her arms were grabbed by Natsu and Lisanna.

"how did you escape?" Kyouka asked as the restrained her hands

"this fancy sword we found" Natsu said looking down to the sword tied to his waist

"how did you get that?" she asked surprised they had it

"practically fell in to our cell" Natsu said, "this thing is great at cutting just about anything"

"where is Erza?" Kyouka asked one last question

"you were such a kind host" a voice came from the dark hole soon Erza stepped out with the frog demon draped over her back, "it would be a shame if I couldn't return the favour"

The trio put Kyouka in shackles and hung her in the same spot Erza was only a few hours ago, "where are our friends?" Natsu asked her as Erza but a blade to her throat

"two of your friends are labatory" Kyouka showed no signs of resistance or lying, "two floors down"

"what about Elfman?" Lisanna asked

"we never captured anyone called Elfman" Kyouka told them still seeming to tell the truth

"I don't believe you but I need to help Mira" Lisanna said as she rushed out of the cell

"I'll get her to tell the truth" Erza said before turning to Natsu, "go help her"

"sure" was all he said as he ran off after Lisanna

The two started at each other for a few seconds before Erza got back to questioning her, "so what was that shaking?" she asked

"it was out cube reacting to face being unsealed" Kyouka said

"so you killed Jellal" Erza said knowing what face being unsealed had to mean

"no we found another way to unseal face" she told the wizard

"why are you doing this, why unseal face, why destroy all magic?" Erza asked the demon

"it is all to please our master, Zeref" Erza was about to ask more question but Kyouka broke free of the shackles, "fool these shackles nullify magic not curses"

The demon went to stab Erza but the mage blocked the strike and kicked the demon through the wall. Kyouka quickly got back up and shot her dagger like fingers at the knight, who blocked them with ease, the two fought it out with both weapons and words.

"it doesn't matter what you believe, you need to think for yourself and not let it blind you" Erza requipped in to a new set of armour as she levelled a large lance at the demon and charged

On the underside of the cube, the mages of Fairy tail were fighting the foot soldiers of Tartaros as they tried to think of a plan to get to the top of the cub. As their situation was getting desperate, the ground under them exploded and Erza flew out of it along with Kyouka.

"that's out way in" Makarov shouted as the Fairy tail mages made their way in to the newly created hole

In the hell core laboratory, while all the fighting was going on a small girl with bunny ears wearing a lab coat had her face pressed up against a large tube, "oh you are such a hunk" she said as she drooled over the blond suspended inside, "you'll make such a hot demon but first…."

She spun over to the next tube, "I need to make this bitch in to a troll" she said staring at the pretty white haired girl inside, "I'm gonna mess up that pretty face so much that none of the boys will ever like you again"

The bunny girl laughed as she injected demon blood in to the mage but soon realised her mistake when Mira's eyes shot open. The bunny backed up as the glass tube shatter and the demon mage stepped out, "h-h-how?" she asked afraid

"I already have demon blood in my veins but a transfusion was just the boost in needed" Mira said with a sinister smile on her face

A few floors above, Lisanna and Natsu ran through the halls of Tartaros, hoping to find Mira in time. The pair was soon spotted an Tartaros soldiers were after them, "go ahead Lisanna I'll deal with these chumps" Natsu said as Lisanna ran down some stair

Natsu jumped to action, he took them all out with a swift flame kick, "this is easy with magic" Natsu said before he noticed everyone was frozen in time, "what the hell"

"hello Natsu" Natsu turned to see the black mage standing behind him, "I would like to welcome you to my library, Tartaros, I do hope my creation weren't too tough on you"

"it's you" Natsu reached for his sword

"amazing isn't it with the right motivation even chaotic being can collaborate" Zeref said as he looked around, "these are my greatest works but I can't take any credit for their organisation that belongs to E.N.D"

"E.N.D that's the one Igneel tried to kill isn't it?" Natsu asked

"a better way to put it would be to say Igneel couldn't kill him" Zeref told him

"then I'll just have to finish what he started, starting with you" Natsu drew his sword and charged at the dark mage

Before the sword could make contact with the immortal it's blade was completely eviscerated, Natsu didn't even see how it happened.

"you probably could kill me but you should consider why Igneel couldn't kill E.N.D" Zeref said, "you'll face the same choice he did, to let live or kill, goodbye Natsu"

"wait where you going?" Natsu asked as Zeref began to disappear, "get back here"

"Tartaros is doing this to meet me, if I just walked in it would spoil the fun" Zeref said, barely visable now, "who will I see first I wonder you or E.N.D, until then"

Natsu watched as the black wizard disappeared completely and time returned to normal, "what the hell are you playing at, Zeref" Natsu asked himself as he stared at the spot Zeref stood

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lisanna wandered between large glass tubes as she called out her sisters name, out of nowhere Mirajane jumped in to view and Lisanna rushed over to her, "Mira I'm so glad you're ok" she gave her big sister a hug

"what are you doing here?" Mira asked surprised to see her

"Elf and I were captured along with Natsu and Erza, we all managed to escape but I still don't know where Elf is" Lisanna explained

"Elfman is close but he is not a captive" the two looked up to see a beautiful woman with gold horn coming out of her head

"she's the one who captured me and Elf" LIsanna said, "careful she can control people"

"Elfman was my latest pawn, sent him back to Fairy tail to completely erase it" the demon said, "you guild hall is nothing but rubble and yet every member of your guild lives, he humiliated me in front of Lady Kyouka, for that he will pay and the price shall be his sisters blood"

"the price is blood" Mira said, "but it's yours"

In Tartaros central command; Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla had been wandering through the castle after they had charged in, they had found their way in to a large room with a giant blue orb floating in the middle.

"this place seems important" Lucy commented as they look at all the screens floating about

"look at this" Wendy said pointing to a single screen, "it looks like face has been unsealed"

"that's bad" Happy said, "do you think we can use this thing to seal it again?"

"maybe but we have no clue how to use it" Carla said, "we could just make things worse"

"wait if I'm reading this right face can only be activated by the on-site controls" Lucy's eyes widened as she kept reading the screen, "but it has already started"

"guys" Wendy looked up to a screen with numbers on it, "I think this is a countdown"

"only 41 minutes until we lose all magic" Carla said as Happy panicked

"no time to tell the other we need to go and destroy face now" Lucy said as they prepared to stop face

The sound of a staff against the wood and the clicking of metal against metal echoed throughout the room as the fairies turned around to see a skeleton approach them as he recited poetry. The fairies shook in fear as he approached.

"we don't have time for this, we need to stop face" Lucy whispered to Wendy

As they were getting ready to fight Franmalth appeared from behind the skeleton, mocking the two ladies. Lucy summoned Taurus and Aries, they all slipped out as the spirits were attacking the demons. As they were flying out of the castle the skeleton appeared in their path, as the demon was about to attack out of nowhere Gray punched right through him allowing the two girls to fly past. The two girls flew down the hall and where almost to an exit when Lucy and Happy suddenly flew face first in to Aries' wool .

"are you ok?" Wendy asked as she and Carla stopped

"I'm fine just go and stop face" Lucy said as she tried to get out of the wool

Wendy flew out of the castle but the demon Franmalth's arm chased after her but just as it was about to catch her it exploded. Lucy looked to see Natsu standing there, ready to fight.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OK NATSU" Happy screamed as tears fell from his eyes

"where's Wendy going?" Natsu asked as he watched the sky dragon fly away

"she's going to stop face" Lucy told him

Franmalth started screaming as he changed his form, once he was done he looked like Taurus, "did he absorb Taurus and Aries?" Lucy wondered

"yeah and they were tasty" the demon answered

"release them now" Lucy ordered as she stepped forward

"now way that would cost way too much"

"fine it'll be fun ripping them out of you" Natsu ignited his fist and charged the demon

Franmalth made his head look like Aries as she begged for mercy, allowing the demon to strike while Natsu hesitated, "time to eat up" he said as he reached for Natsu, "your soul is going to be tasty"

"sorry but my soul isn't on the menu" Natsu retorted as he jumped out of the demons reach

"please don't roast my rump" Franmalth looked like Taurus now

"I'm fine knocking you out" Natsu said as he sucker punched the demon

The demon stood back up and started to glow, "now you will see my most powerful soul" as the light receded the Fairy tail wizards were confused

"is that supposed to be master hades?" Natsu asked as he looked at the mangled version of the former guild master, "you just look weird"

"it doesn't matter what I look like, I'm Hades remember him" Franmalth said, "you would be shaking in your boots if you knew who he was"

"no we know who he is but I'm questioning that you knew who he was" Natsu said

"clearly you don't, he was the fearsome guild master of Grimoire heart" the demon lectured them

"yeah we know we defeated him" Lucy said

"I happened upon his body as I was searching for Lord Zeref and i…wait what" he stopped his lecturing when he realised what they had said

"we beat the crap out of him" Natsu charged forward and punched the demon square in the face, throwing him in to a wall, "now that I think about it he wasn't that tough"

"well you didn't do it alone" Franmalth jumped forward and punched the fire wizard with all him might

Natsu looked down at the demon's surprised face as he caught the fist with very little effort, "yeah but I wasn't as strong as I am now" Natsu ignited his fist with black flames as he punched the demon down the hallway

Natsu ran after him, with a fist of red fire and a fist of black fire, "flame dragon god brilliant flame" Natsu brought his hands together and created a massive explosion. Natsu watched as the castle shook and the stone work fell but then the flames started to be drawn in to the demon.

"that soul was tasty" Franmalth said as he stood there unharmed

"what the hell?" Natsu wondered how he could still be standing

"I can absorb the soul of magics as well" the demon revealed as he was surrounded by black and red flames

"how can we beat someone who can absorb magic?" Lucy wondered

"you can't you wizards should just give up no…." Franmalth was cut short by Natsu punching him in the face without any magic

"you can't absorb a punch" Natsu said before charging at the surprised demon

Natsu threw a flurry of punches as the demon desperately tried to dodge, Natsu threw one last punch as Franmalth flew down the hall and landed on his back. Natsu picked up a large stone and threw it on to the demon, as he begged for mercy, the flame mage kept on doing this until Franmalth had been put out of commission.

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mirajane stood off against the demon, Seilah. The two gave each other evil looks as they waited for the other to strike, "so let me get this straight you forced Elfman to blow up Fairy tail" Mira said as she shook with rage

"yes and after I defeat you I'll make him kill both of you with his own hand" the demon said

"if you defeat me" Mira summoned her Satan soul and charged at the demon

"I manipulate people from high above as I weave my tale , a lowly human can't beat me" books appeared around Seilah and flew towards Mira

Mira swatted the books out of the way and kicked the demon back, "not everything works out the way you want" Mira threw a punch that was blocked by the demon

"for the sake of Lady Kyouka I'll kill you myself, Satan soul Mirajane" Seilah said as her books started to hit Mira from behind

The demon shot her books at the mage, forcing her on to the defensive, Mira couldn't see a way to attack through the barrage but at the same time the demon wasn't going to defeat her like this. One of the glass tube bubbled as the water drained out of it.

"use this hunk to beat her, Lady Seilah" the bunny girl stood next to the glass tube as she snickered

"you little" Lisanna tackled the bunny girl before she could do anything else

"get off me, I hate your pretty face and your cat ears and you boobs are way too big" the rabbit demon said as she wrestled with Lisanna

Kalex fell out of the tube and on to the floor, "this will make a perfectly tragic tale, two comrades forced to fight and kill each other with no happy end in sight" Seilah said

Kalex jumped up and charged straight at Mira, who brought up her arms to block, but nothing happened. Mira looked up to see Kalex standing behind the demon with his hands over her chest.

"oh just as big as I remember" Kalex said as he squeezed, "long time no see Seilah baby"

"I never thought I would see you again especially not with them" Seilah said as she looked at the head rested on her shoulder

"oh you remembered me" Kalex said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "now how about we forget this silly fight and we can pick up where we left off last time"

"why doesn't my curse work on you?" she asked, "it doesn't work on her because of the demon blood she has but why not you?"

"as a devil slayer I'm immune to demon curses" Kalex told her, "so how about you take that off and we can have some fun"

"I must defeat all of you for Lady Kyouka, to make up for my mistake" the demon said as books flew at Kalex from all directions

Kalex appeared in front of the demon, dodging the books, "shame, I don't like it but it seems I have to fight another beautiful lady" lightning covered Kalex's body as he got ready to fight, suddenly the tube next to Seilah bubbled and a demon appeared in it

"that damn brat and her cat, I'll slice them to pieces" it screamed from inside the tube, "revive me Seilah"

"did Wendy and Carla defeat him?" Mira asked as she wondered how he was here now, "and what does he mean by revive"

"this is Tartaros' own respawning site, Hell's core" the bunny said from Lisanna's back as the cat girl backed up in to a tube

"so the rumours were true" Kalex said, "go Mira and take your sister with you"

"I need to beat her, she controls Elfman" Mira explained, "and we need to find a way to stop this place"

"then go find him and make sure he isn't forced to do anything else" Kalex said as he destroyed the tube the demon was in, "and don't worry I can deal with all this"

"I shall weave a tale so tragic that you will no longer be able to fight" Seilah said as four figures dropped down from above

One landed in front of Mira and the other three landed between Kalex and Seilah. Mira was now faced with her brother and Kalex with his old team mates, " long time no see traitor" Riki said as he drew his knives

"I did always wonder what happened to you guys" Kalex said as a smile spread across his face

"will you be killed by your friends or will you fig…." Seilah's speech was cut short by Kalex punching Vesuvius in the face and sending him flying

Seilah took a step back as she watched him savagely beat his former team mates, in a few seconds they were on the floor unconscious. Seilah threw her books at him but the lightning slayer appeared right in front of her and grabbed her throat.

"I'll make him kill her" Seilah said drawing his attention to Mirajane begging as Elfman crashed her head, "you wouldn't want both their blood on your hands"

"I don't really give a shit" the demons eyes widened as the slayers grip tightened and he slammed her in to the floor

Kalex turned away from the demon and shot Elfman with a bolt of lightning, dropping the giant to the ground, "what did you do to him?" Mira asked concerned for her brother

"I just stunned him, he'll be fine in a few minutes" Kalex assured her

"I am glad Lady Kyouka isn't here to see my failure" the demon got to her feet, "release my limiter"

Seilah started to glow as she released tons of power; her form had changed, her skin got darker, her horns were much bigger and the clothes around her chest were gone. The Strauss sisters stepped back when they saw her new form.

"I like the idea of losing the clothes around your chest but you were way hotter before" Kalex said as he saw her new form

"this is my etherious form, I will kill all of you" Seilah held out her palm, symboly surrounded the hand and an eye fromed on the palm

The demon blasted the slayer with a wave of energy that destroyed most of Hell's core. As the smoke cleared Kalex stood unharmed, the slayer punched the demon in her face with a lightning fist throwing her back.

"there will not be a fairy tale end for any of you, demon eye release" Seilah brought her hands together as she prepared a more powerful attack

Kalex appeared right in front of the demon as she prepared to attack. Seilah looked up at the mage as she felt a tinge of fear inside her, form the power and aura he exuded he started to seem like more of a demon that she was. She stepped back as the lightning slayer grabbed her face and slammed it in to the ground.

"demonic lightning dragon god roar" Kalex hit the demon with a breath attack at point blank range, "such a waste of such beauty"

seilah had now changed back and lay in a crater completely unconscious. Kalex walked away in search of some clothes to wear.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Natsu, Happy and Lucy watch as the souls trapped inside Franmalth floated up in to the sky. The ghost of Hades appeared behind them, "tell Makarov to release the light" he said before disappearing forever

"IT'S A GHOST" Happy screamed in fear

"what did he mean by release the light?" Lucy wondered

"doesn't matter right now we need to regroup with the others" Natsu said as they started to run down the hall, "Happy go find Gramps and give him the message"

"aye sir" the blue cat said as he flew off

"hey I think Gray is back there fighting someone" Lucy said

"I can smell Mirajane" Natsu told her

Suddenly they heard Warren's voice in their heads, "it's ok guys we found Mira and Kalex" he told everyone, "Lisanna and Elfman are here as well"

"hey Warren can you make everyone hear my through your telepathy?" Lucy asked

"yeah sure" he told her, "go on"

"Wendy and Carla managed to stop face" Lucy told the entire guild as they started cheering

"hey can you put me through Warren?" Happy asked

"yeah sure"

"we talked to Master Hades' ghost and he told us to tell you to release the light" Happy said, "do you know what that means master"

"HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Makarov shouted

"he seemed serious to me" Happy said

Suddenly Warren bent over and held his head in pain as everyone started to hear static, "pardon the intrusion I wish to speak to Fairy tail" a new voice spoke in to the mages heads

"I am the underworld king, Mard Geer but that doesn't matter" he said, "for none of you shall live to see tomorrow"

The cube started to shake as all the mages on the outside started to fall off. Inside the cube the walls started to become coated with a pink substance as it started to encase all the mages inside. Lucy screamed as she started to be pulled by a mysterious force, she reached out for Natsu's hand but only managed to brush the tips of his fingers before she was pulled away. All the mages of Fairy tail and even the foot soldiers of Tartaros fought against this pink substance as it drew them in and trapped them. Eventually the shaking stopped and all was silent as all the mages were sealed inside this stuff.

Lucy tumbled through darkness until she finally came to a stop and landed somewhere else in the cube. She looked around as she called out to her friends only to be met with silence. Suddenly the entire place started to shake and a deafening roar forced Lucy to cover her ears.

"demons of Tartaros, I have used alegria, the intruders have been wiped out and face will soon activate" the voice of Mard Geer spoke in to her head

"he can't be serious, right?" Lucy said to herself

"it seems one human managed to escape alegria's grasp" she heard, "a vacancy has opened up in the nine demon gate, whoever kills this girl shall fill it and if it happens to be a demon gate then they shall get something even better"

A water spout appeared on the wall next to Lucy as she was washed away. She managed to grab on to a floating piece of wood, "I can't be the only one left" she thought to herself, "I need to believe in everyone else"

Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts three foot soldiers appeared, surfing towards her, Lucy climbed on to the drift wood as she used her whip to knock them in to the water. Lucy surfed through the cube as more foot soldiers appeared and started shooting at her, Lucy used her whip to get behind one of the soldiers and kicked him off his board before summoning Sagittarius to shot the rest.

Lucy spotted a bunny girl spinning on the water's surface right towards her, the bunny girl managed to deflect everyone of Sagittarius' arrows with easy. The bunny flew towards the horse and took him out of the fight. Lucy summoned Virgo, who seemed to anger the bunny, suddenly another demon appeared above Lucy but she managed to summon Loke, who the bunny seemed to like, just in time. The demons as spirits fought over the water as Lucy lay on her board, exhausted.

Jackal appeared just as Lucy was reaching her limit, with no other options left Lucy grabbed Jackal's wrist with her whip, "you forget about my curse?" Jackal asked as the whip exploded and threw her in to the water

Lucy climbed back on to her board only for Jackal to blow it up and threw the blond in to the air, Jackal set off explosions all around Lucy sending her flying in all directions.

"just kill her already" the shark like demon fighting Loke said

"the pink haird fire breather and his blue cat are dead so torturing their friend is the only revenge I'll get" Jackal said as he set off more explosions

Lucy was swept under the water and was being dragged away by the currents, she could barely find the strength to open her eyes but she knew that her friends wouldn't give up until she was safe and neither would she. Lucy grabbed on to something as she stood in the water.

"I don't care how many of you I have to fight, you'll never beat me" Lucy used all the power she had, "open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius"

The water seemed to recede as Lucy fell to her knees, finally out of strength, "you are such an idiot" the familiar voice came from behind the celestial mage as she let a smile appear on her face

"glad to see you" Lucy said weakly as she looked up at the mermaid

"like I said before you're an idiot" Aquarius said as she sent a tidal wave towards the demons

Jackal and the bunny seemed to be washed away by the current but the third demon swam against it just fine, "how is he swimming against my current?" Aquarius wondered out loud

"water is my specialty" the demon burst out of the water and slashed the water spirit

Loke and Virgo attempted to help their fellow spirit by Jackal appeared and forced them back to the spirit world. Lucy fell on to dry land as the demons started to mock her.

"I can give you a quick death" the shark demon said

"that's no fun" Jackal said with a smirk on his face

"yeah we could torture her for hours" the bunny girl said as she let out a laugh, "but I should get all the credit"

"no not like this" Lucy thought as she tried to push herself back up only to have Jackal set off an explosion next to her leg as he and the bunny started to laugh at her

"if you won't kill her I will" the water demon said

"if you touch her I'll kill you" Jackal turned to look at the other demon

"fine whatever" the other demon walked off without another word

"how about we blow up her massive tits" the bunny girl laughed as she sat Lucy up and held her arms above her head

Jackal grabbed the bunny girls face and blew up her head, "annoying bitch"

"you blew up your friend?" Lucy asked as Jackal stood over her

"yeah and if that is how I treat my friends what am I going to do to you" Jackal let out a laugh as he got ready to have some fun

A wave of water stopped the demon and threw him off the blonde as Aquarius grabbed her, "listen the zodiac can't beat these demons" the spirit told her as she kept Jackal at by with wave after wave, "but there is still one way you can win"

"what is it?" Lucy asked

"listen 'cus I'm only gonna say this once, you are strong Lucy and I believe you are strong enough to summon him, the celestial spirit king"

"is that even possible?" Lucy asked, "I don't even have his key"

"it is, his strike form the stars can destroy them" Aquarius told her, "the king doesn't have a key, you can only open his gate with a golden key but you must break it"

"no I couldn't do that" Lucy said knowing what breaking a key meant, "I couldn't sacrifice one of you like that"

"you can only open the kings gate if the wizard and spirit have a strong bond and completely trust each other" Aquarius continued her explanation

"no I can't do it, it's like telling me to pick a friend I want to kill, it's like murder" Lucy said as she tried to hold back tears

"it's not if I let you do it" Aquarius said, "I still think you're an idiot but we've been together for a long time so I think it'll work"

"you can't really be telling me to…." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence

"to do whatever you can to save your friends and all magic on this continent"

"but you're one of my friends, I don't care if I lose my magic as long as you're safe " Lucy started to shed tears now, "there has to be another way"

"there is no other way and besides I'll be fine, It'll be like I moved away" Aquarius said as she gave Lucy a smile

"that would still be too sad"

"for you but I'll be glad to finally be free of you" Aquarius smiled as she remembered all the times she spent with Lucy, "your mother was a great wizard, the best master I've ever had but you were nothing like her, not one bit and I really hated you"

"I don't care what you think I still love you" Lucy was on her knees crying her eyes out

"do you want to lose all your friends" Aquarius shouted, "no one is coming, you need to do this, BREAK MY KEY!"

Jackal started to get closer and closer as Lucy wiped away her tears, "I love you" she said as she channelled all her magic power in to the spirits key, "OPEN GATE OF THE KING!"

Aquarius let a few tears slip out as she remembered all the time she spent with Lucy, "I love you too" she said as she disappeared

All the water vanished along with the spirit as the golden key shattered. Suddenly the cube started to shake and fall apart as the celestial king smashed right through it but Lucy just sat on the cold hard ground crying over the loss of her oldest friend.

End of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Falling from the stars, the giant smashed through the cube and completely destroyed it. Standing over the wreckage the king of the stars looked down to see the underworld king at his feet.

"well hello my old friend" Mard Geer greeted him

"I don't believe we can call each other such" the booming voice of the king spoke

"I'm surprised to see you here" Mard Geer said, "I didn't know that one of the fairies had the power to summon you"

"I see you still carry that dusty old book, have you not fulfilled your ambition yet?" the celestial king asked

"this old book holds the spirit of E.N.D, we will revive him and return to our Lord Zeref"

"so you still seek to bring life from those dead pages, are you so blind that you would plunge the world in to darkness just to fulfil your foolish ambition"

"I am not blind I can already see that our return to Zeref is close at hand"

The celestial king looked over to the crying blonde who summoned him, "my old friend lays on the ground sobbing in pain, did she try to impede your return to Zeref?"

"yes" the underworld king looked the giant in his eyes, daring him to strike

"her tears anger me, are you the reason they flow?" he asked, anger clear in his voice

"I think the time for talking has long since passed" Mard Geer said as the sun started to dip below the horizon

"I agree so in order to repay the debt I owe my old friend I will destroy all those who will do her harm" the king of the stars raised his sword

"will you now" Mard Geer said as he stood firmly before the angered giant

"you will pay dearly for what you have done" the king raised his sword, now glowing with power, and brought it down on to the demons head

The underworld king jumped up to become level with the giants face as he blocked a second strike from the celestial king's blade. The demon jumped around the wreckage, dodging every slash from the giant sword.

"are you just going to run underworld king?" the celestial king asked

"you still have the same weakness, it is quite nice to know I will win" the underworlds king said

"you are nothing but talk just as you have always been" the celestial king said before the two clashed again

Mard geer dodged another strike from the celestial king as he summoned his cursed thorns and impaled the spirit king in multiple places, holding him there. The demon king summoned more thorns as he stabbed the starry monarch in more places.

"these thorns are nothing compared to the pain my friends feels, for all that she had done for me and for the sacred bond that we share" the celestial king struggled against the thorns before he finally broke free, "I WILL DESTROY YOU"

The celestial king raised his glowing sword above his head and brought it down, carving the land in two as he sent out a wave of power. Mard Geer stood next to the newly formed cavern as he looked up at the king.

"you are still bound by the same weakness you have always had" Mard Geer said

"what do you mean?" the celestial king asked

"you are bond by celestial law" the smirk on Mard Geer's face faltered for a second as he looked over his shoulder, "so Jackal has been defeated by that lone fairy"

The demon jumped up as the two kings clashed over and over, "what happened?" Mard Geer asked as he blocked another strike, "you power seems to be waning"

"she has used up all her power" the celestial king muttered to himself

"if the wizard that summoned you loses all their magic power then the spirit in turn loses a lot of their own power, that is celestial law" Mard Geer said as he landed in front of the giant

The celestial king raised his sword as he opened up the heavens and the wreckage started to glow with celestial power, "will you destroy your summoner as well?" the demon asked knowing what this light must mean

The celestial spirit king cracked a smile as the red tissue that encased all the mages started to melt away. They all pulled themselves up, dazed and confused, but they soon got to work finding each other.

"you've broken the Alegria" Mard Geer said as he realised what the king had done

"the light of the starts has chased away your darkness, I now leave it up to my old friend and her comrades" the celestial king started to glow as he was pulled back to the celestial world, "there is oe last thing I must do before my old friend carries on what I started, good bye I know our next meeting will be more joyful"

"you're running away" Mard Geer reached out as the celestial spirit king vanished

The tips of the demons fingers started to turn to stone and soon his whole hand was rock, it spread all across his body until he was finally completely encased in stone.

End of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The shark demon, Torafuzar, stood over an unconscious Lucy as he was poised to kill her with the razor sharp fin on his forearm.

"I'll fix Jackal's mistake" he said as he brought his fin down

The sharks fin was deflected by the sudden appearance of the iron dragon, who deflected the blade and sent the demon flying back. The skeleton priest, Keyes, appeared behind Gajeel but was soon stopped by Juvia's water nebula. Juvia's water was frozen by the appearance of absolute zero Silver but the fairies own ice mage cancelled it out. The storm demon, Tempester, interrupted the meeting of ice uses as he consumed the fairies in fire. The flames of the demon were soon consumed by the fairies fire ball.

"I don't know how but you did it Luce" Natsu said as the blonde looked up to see all her friends, "we'll take it from here"

"not without me" Kalex jumped down and landed next to Natsu

"where's your shirt?" Natsu asked when he saw the lightning mage was only wearing trousers, "did you catch what Gray has?"

"HEY WHAT YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouted at Natsu

"oh you got something to say popsicle" Natsu said as the two headbutted

"maybe I do matchstick" Gray pushed back against Natsu

"enough of this" Kalex ripped the two apart, "let's fight the real enemy"

"you're right" Natsu set his fists alight, "oh I'm fired up now"

"yeah the twin dragon gods fight again" Kalex said as he charged his fists

"I never liked that name" Natsu mumbled

"hey I taught you god slayer magic so I get to name the team" Kalex said, "now let's beat the crap out of some demons"

"hey don't I know you?" Gray asked looking at the armoured demon, Silver, "nah you couldn't be him"

"he's the one who froze that village and on top of that he froze me as well" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at the demon

"who ever heard of a fire wizard being frozen" Kalex muttered under his breath

"can it you" Natsu turned to Kalex

Silver rushed forward and picked up Gray before they both disappeared, his friends only able to watch as it happened.

"you shouldn't be turning your backs, twister" cyclones appeared and flung the fairies in to the air

"counter cyclone" Kalex produced tornadoes of his own to cancel out the demons

The lightning slayer charged towards the storm demon only to be intercepted by Torafuzar, who protected his comrade, "seems I'm gonna have to kill all of you then" Kalex twisted to kick the shark in his face and sent him flying

"you're not doing it alone" Natsu jumped over him and bore down on Tempester, " flame dragon god's brilliant flame"

"downpour" Tempester muttered as rain extinguished the flames

"what the hell" Natsu said as he landed in front of the demon

Keyes appeared behind Natsu but was warded off by Juvia's water, yet again. Natsu charged at Tempester while Gajeel took care of Torafuzar, as Natsu got close the demon muttered something and the flame wizard was slammed face first in to the ground. Kalex appeared behind Tempester and kicked him in the head, sending him in to a wall.

"you having a hard time keeping up, Natsu" Kalex mocked as he charged towards the recovering Tempester

"shut it" Natsu said as he fired a flame dragon roar at the demon

Kalex rushed in and hit the demon with a flurry of punches before he could recover, "twister" Tempester muttered as he summoned more tornadoes

"counter cyclone" Kalex cancelled them out again, "when you gonna learn that won't wo…"

Kalex noticed that the demon had used the twister as a cover to escape, "WHERE THE HELL'S HE GONE?" Natsu screamed at Kalex

"I DON'T KNOW"

"slam" the demon said as he watched the two slam face first in to the ground

"you two are pathetic" Gajeel commented as he blocked another strike from Torafuzar and landed next to the pair

"shut it metal head" Kalex said as they both got up to see Tempester standing next to Torafuzar

"these are powerful foes" the shark demon said, "we cannot afford to underestimate them like Jackal did"

"yes I grow tired of this" Tempester said as he and Torafuzar started to glow

"this is where the fight really starts" Kalex said as the two demons entered their Etherious forms; becoming bigger, scarier and more beast like

"well if they are getting serious" Natsu said with a smirk

"then so should we" Gajeel finished

"lightning flame dragon mode activate" Natsu said as he became a ball of flames and lightning

"iron shadow dragon mode activate" Gajeel said as his skin became iron and he started to produce a black aura

"now you do yours Kalex" Natsu said as the lightning slayer stood between them

"I can't do that and since when could you" Kalex said as he looked at the flame dragon

"since I defeated master Hades, didn't I tell you" Natsu said as he scratched his head trying to remember

"no you didn't and now you're showing me up" Kalex shouted at the two before he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, "I guess I have to show you that you don't need a fancy form to beat these chumps"

"then show us what you got" Natsu took a step back as Kalex charged his entire body with lightning

"you'll be begging for help soon enough, your static will barely hurt them" Gajeel stepped back as well

"you'll be interfering before I even get hit" Kalex bet

"you're on, the loser writes the winner a song"

"I think you mean losers" Kalex said before he disappeared

Kalex reappeared between the two demons, punching them to opposite sides of the valley they were fighting in. Kalex appeared above Tempester, "lightning dragon god thundering storm" Kalex brought his fists together as Tempester was consumed by black and white lightning

Torafuzar charged towards the mage as his back was turned but, just as the demon got in to range, Kalex disappeared. Kalex appeared above the shark demon, "lightning gods heavenly spear" black lightning fell from the sky and struck Torafuzar in his back

"lightning god divine storm" multiple forks of black lightning struck the two demons as Kalex landed

"he's doing pretty well" Gajeel said as the two dragon slayers watched from the sidelines

"I would do better" Natsu said

"well I would do better than the both of you put together" Gajeel retorted

"no way"

"yes way"

"well you wanna prove it?" Natsu asked as he got in Gajeel's face

"yeah I do, the loser has to write a song in the winners honour" Gajeel lay down the stakes

"you're on" Natsu said as he charged towards

The two dragon slayer charged and punched the demons they were fighting before, just as they were getting up to face Kalex. The two ran after them without saying another word.

"well I guess I win" Kalex shouted as he walked off after everyone

"lightning flame dragon iron fist" Natsu punched Tempester and sent him flying

"iron shadow dragon roar" Gajeel used his breath attack to send the shark flying

"are they demons?" Torafuzar asked as the two charged forward for the final strike

The two screamed as they threw their punches and hit each other in the face, "you guys are the stupidest people I have ever met" Kalex said as he arrived on the scene, "I think I might join the demons"

"what the hell was that?" Natsu asked getting in Gajeel's face

"what did I hurt you, candle boy?" Gajeel asked

"no I didn't hurt one bit, barely felt it" Natsu said

"yeah well I didn't even feel yours" Gajeel said

"enough of this" Torafuzar stood up and held his arms open, "now plunge in to the depth of darkness"

A huge wave of black water appeared and rushed towards the fairies, "I hate all of you" Kalex said as the wave crashed down and consumed everything

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The fairies were plunged in to world of black water as Torafuzar moved through the water like it was nothing. Juvia lay suspended in the water, injured and unconscious from defeating Keyes, while Lucy worried how she would do in these conditions. The shark demon slammed in to the three slayers as they fought the urge to breathe in. They didn't know what they were going to do; they couldn't breathe, they could barely see and they couldn't move as well as the demon could. Natsu tried to summon his flames but the water snuffed them out before they could even burn.

"salamander, get the girls out of here" Gajeel ordered only to see Natsu had fallen unconscious, "Kalex get them all out of here, I'll deal with this bastard"

"sure I'll be back so don't go dying" Kalex said as he swam over to Natsu, "you still owe me a song"

"well when salamander wakes up tell him he owes me a song" Gajeel smirked as he blocked a strike from Torafuzar

Kalex grabbed Natsu, Juvia and Lucy before he swam up as fast as he could, "your friends will never make it out of my black sea" Torafuzar said as Gajeel covered their retreat

"you underestimate them" Gajeel said as he threw his iron club at the demon

"they will run out of air before they ever reach the top and even if they do the poison will kill them" Torafuzar sped around Gajeel as he hit the iron dragon from all sides

"I'm done talking I need to save my breath" Gajeel said before he bolted his mouth shut

Gajeel swam towards the demon but it just dodged every strike the dragon slayer threw at him and would counter within seconds, "I'll end this now, deep impact" Torafuza put all his strength in to a single punch that threw Gajeel to the sea floor

"how that hell am I gonna win" Gajeel thought as he got back up, "I can't hope for Kalex to come back anytime soon and even if he did his lightning is less than useless under water"

"impressive you can still stand" Torafuzar mocked as he watched the dragon slayer from above

Gajeel swam towards the demon as fast as he could and then turned in to a shadow so that he could slip behind him. The iron dragon turned both his arms in to swords as he slashed at the demon's back, the demon whipped round and hit him with another deep impact and then another and another.

"how…can….I…. beat him" Gajeel thought as he strained to hold his breath

Torafuzar kept punching the iron dragon slayer over and over again, "must hold my breath, must beat this bastard" Gajeel thought as he took the beating

"I just need air" Gajeel though as his vision beg to fade and he sunk in to the dark ocean

As Gajeel sank and he began to lose all hope of survival, a small light grew to take up most of his vision and out of that light a figure swam towards Gajeel. Levy grabbed the dragon slayer and gave him the last of his air.

"I can breathe" Gajeel thought as he opened his eyes to see Levy sinking in to the depths

"little brat" Torafuzar muttered as he swam towards Levy

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" Gajeel screamed as he punched the demon in his face and grabbed Levy, "hey Levy wake up"

The small mage opened her eyes as Gajeel shook her, "can you give me more air?" Gajeel asked

The letter mage blushed and shook her head as she looked away in embarrassment, "use your magic god damn it"

Levy looked down in shame, for not thinking of that, as she created an air bubble for both of them, "thanks" Gajeel said as he took deep breaths, "did you happen to see Kalex and the others?"

"no sorry" Levy answered

"don't worry about it they're probably fine" Gajeel tried to convince himself, "just keep this air coming ok"

Gajeel fought with renewed strength. He dodged and counterattacked with speed equal to the demons, nothing was going to stop him. The iron dragon punched the shark in his face then swam under his arm to hit him in his back; he was a machine, he was deadly and nothing could stop him from gaining victory now. Torafuzar produced a smoke screen but Gajeel punched right though it and his fist was stopped by the steel chest of Torafuzar.

"ha ha ha, you have no hope of beating me" the demon said as he watched Gajeel's iron skin disappear, "I have that strongest defence of the nine demon gates"

"the poison is starting to affect you and soon you will die along with everyone else submerged in my black sea" Torafuzar grabbed Gajeel and started to crush him, "your iron is too weak to break my steel"

"luckily steel conducts electricity" Kalex dropped down on to the demon's back and shot all the lightning he could in to him

"thanks sparky" Gajeel said as he broke free of the demon's grip

Gajeel punched the demon with all his might as Kalex jumped off its back, "everyone if fine by the way" Kalex said as he stopped next to Gajeel

"good, so you wanna finish him off together?" Gajeel asked

"yeah and I've just thought of the perfect combo for us" a smirk spread across Kalex's face as he looked over at Gajeel

"I think I know exactly what you're thinking" Gajeel grew an identical smile

The iron dragon drew in carbon from the water as he made his arm in to a steel sword, Kalex grabbed hold of Gajeel's forearm as he filled the blade with lightning and they swam towards Torafuzar

"no way" the demon said as he watched the two, "they can't break my defences, no one can"

"LIGHTNING STEEL DRAGON SWORD, SLICING DRAGONFLY" the two screamed in unison as the blade made contact with the demon and sliced right through him

"easy as carving a cake" Kalex said as the waters disappeared

"I could have beaten him on my own" Gajeel boasted

"whatever I just came to make sure I got my song" the two fist bumped as they turned their attention to the last remaining demon

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"thanks sparky" Gajeel fell to his knees in exhaustion

"yeah don't worry about it" Kalex advanced towards Tempester, "I'll take it from here"

"you are weak from fighting Torafuzar" Tempester said as he walked towards the mage, "it will be a simple task killing you and your friends"

Just as the two were about to clash lightning fell from the sky and struck Tempester's feet. The demon managed to dodge the strike and when he looked up he saw Laxus standing between him and Kalex.

"this one's mine" Laxus said as he charged his fists, "get Gajeel and Levy outta here"

"sure thing" Kalex helped Gajeel to his feet before turning to look back at Laxus, "hey Laxus"

"what?" Laxus looked over his shoulder

"catch" Kalex shot Laxus full of lightning

"thanks" Laxus let the lightning flow through his body as he got ready to fight

"you inhaled my bane particles" Tempester recognised him, "you should be dead"

"well I guess I'm tougher than you though" Laxus said

"you're weak this will be easy"

Tempester became a fire ball as he charged forward only to be sent flying back by Laxus' fist. The demon surrounded Laxus with twisters but the lightning dragon slayer destroyed them with ease.

"you hurt my friends, THIS IS FOR THEM" Laxus charged forward and threw the demon back with a powerful lightning punch to the face

Tempester levitated rocks and threw them at Laxus, who used his lightning to turn them in to dust and pebbles. Out of the dust cloud Tempester charged and threw a punch that was met by Laxus' fist and the two were thrown back.

"no way" Tempester said as he realised the truth, "you never recovered from the bane particles they are still inside you, how are you even standing right now?"

"thought it would take you longer to figure it out" Laxus said, "I guess I need to wrap this up quickly"

"I'll be the one ending thigs here" Tempester breathed out fire and surrounded Laxus in flames

"ha Natsu's flames burned hotter than this when he first joined Faory tail, can you even call this fire" Laxus dissipated the flames and charged straight for the demon

Laxus put all his strength behind his fist and punched the demon right in his gut, sending him flying in to a bolder. Laxus fell to his knee as he coughed up some blood.

"and you talked such a big game" Laxus wheezed out as he caught his breath

"you think that will stop me" Tempester rose from the rubble and towered over Laxus, "I am Tempester the immortal, you will not defeat me"

"well I ain't going down easy either" Laxus forced himself to stand, "so bring it punk"

The two stared off as the emanated auras of power. Laxus sprang forward and threw a punch at the demon, Tempester jumped back to dodge the punch but Laxus managed to hit him with a concentrated ball of lightning.

"that's it" Tempester said as he used a twister to launch himself at Laxus

Laxus blocked the demon's strikes as he was thrown back; Tempester didn't let up on his offensive throwing, rocks, twisters and fireballs at the lightning mage until he fell on to his knee.

"give up human you have no way of defeating me"

Laxus didn't say a word he just charged towards the demon. Their fists met and Laxus flipped, delivering and axe kick that was blacked by the demon, Tempester countered the kick with a punch to the gut.

"lightning dragon jaw" Laxus brought his fists and tons of lightning down on the demon's head

Tempester dodged the attack and used a twister to throw Laxus in to a wall. Laxus fell to the ground as he tried to force himself back up, "seriously just end this already" Laxus looked up to see Kalex standing on the side lines

"I would if it was that easy" Laxus forced himself on to his feet one last time

"I've already figured out how you can beat him, one attack he cannot dodge" Kalex smirked at his own genius

"that would be great if I were possible but he is too weak and slow" Tempester said as he advanced on the barely standing Laxus

"for someone who's spent as much time on the ground as you have you sure don't pay attention to what's down there" Kalex gave Laxus a clue

Laxus fell to his knees and looked down as realised what Kalex was talking about and a smirk grew on his face, "you are a pain in the ass but you can be helpful"

"I don't know what you two are talking about but your friend should come and save you" Tempester stood over Laxus as he raised his hand to deliver the final blow

"I don't need saving, lightning dragon roar" Laxus fired his roar in to the ground as it was conducted by the puddles of water and it struck the demon from all sides at once

Tempester coughed up blood on to Laxus' coat as they both fell to the ground, Kalex rushed over to Laxus' side, "well you did it and you even got the blood"

"congratulations human you have beaten me, not even the life force of the underworld king grants to me can restore me now and hell's core is gone and now I will die" Tempester said as his body started to glow, "but I will not die alone you will be joining me in hell"

A black fog filled the air as Kalex lifted Laxus up, "damn it the others aren't too far from here and I can't get them away in time" Kalex thought as he tried to think something up

Suddenly the air became cold and everything, including the fog froze, as Kalex looked up to see Gray walking towards them, "did he really fight in that condition?" Gray asked as he looked at the unconscious Laxus

"yeah but Gary where the hell did you get a power like that?" Kalex asked knowing what this magic was

"it was a gift" Gray said as he walked off by himself

"where the hell you going?" Kalex shouted after him

"to destroy Tartaros" Gray said as he continued to walk off

End of chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Kalex sat around an unconscious Laxus, "Gajeel take this and him to that pink haired lady" Kalex threw Laxus' coat at the iron dragon

"you might need me if you get in to another fight, why not someone else" Gajeel suggested

"we need Natsu more and no one else can carry Laxus" Kalex pointed out

"so did you see Gray?" Juvia asked

"yeah but he somehow became a devil slayer" Kalex told her

"you serious it took me months to learn that and he got it in a couple hours" Natsu pouted

"and he's better at it that you" Kalex muttered

"what was that?" Natsu got in Kalex's face

"you never practiced any of the other slayer arts, they are more powerful when you use them together" Kalex shouted back at Natsu

Suddenly Kalex backed off as his face twisted in anger and he balled up his fists, "calm down man, I know Natsu's annoying but just let it go" Gajeel said when he saw Kalex's face

"it's not that Gajeel" Natsu looked up to the sky as he heard it, "can't you hear it"

Gajeel stood frozen in shock and fear as he realised what that sound was, "what is it guys?" Lucy asked worried

"it's-it's Acnologia" Natsu stuttered

Natsu and Gajeel fell to their knees as the black dragon appeared in the sky and started destroying what was left of Tartaros' base. Lucy reached out to help Natsu but he was hot to the touch.

"it's because they're dragon slayer they're reacting to Acnologia" Juvia said

"it's not that" Kalex said as he looked up at the dragon

"wait where are you going?" Levy asked as the lightning slayer started walking towards Acnologia

"I'm going to kill him" Kalex ignored everyone's protests

The pain in the fire and iron dragon slayers chests grew and grew as the black dragon shook the earth with his roar and set the ground ablaze with his breath, suddenly the pain stopped and Natsu heard a voice.

"it has been far too long, Natsu" it was a voice he could never forget

"Igneel is that you" Natsu said as he looked around confused

"you must defeat E.N.D but I have faith you can do it" his father ignored the question

"WHERE ARE YOU IGNEEL!" Natsu called out to his father as he frantically looked around for the source of the voice

"no one is here Natsu, who are you talking to?" Juvia asked

"I will deal with Acnologia" Natsu started to glow like a blazing inferno as he let out extream amounts of heat

Seeming to come out of Natsu's very body, the fire dragon king Igneel appeared in all his terrifying glory. All the mage stood frozen in awe.

"I never did leave you son, I will explaine everything soon enough" Igneel shot up in to the sky to face the black dragon, "but first I must wipe this world clean of Acnologia"

The dragon king rammed the black dragon as the two monsters started a clash that could reshape the world. As most of the mages looked up in fear and awe, Nastu shed tears as he focused solely on his father. Everyone watched as the two dragons smashed in to each other over and over, the force from their blows creating a strong wind felt even on the ground.

"I searched for so long" Natsu said as he wiped away the tears

Natsu set his feet ablaze as he rocketed towards his father, "why did you leave, why were you inside me and if you were inside me why didn't you say anything?" Natsu asked as he landed on his dad's wing, "you owe me an explanation"

Acnologia charged toward the distracted dragon when Kalex suddenly appeared on the black dragons back, "I'LL KILL YOU!" the lightning slayer screamed as he punched the dragon with all his might

"he won't last long but it's just enough time" Igneel said to himself, "son I have a job I need you to complete"

"what is it?" Natsu asked as he looked at his father confused

"look over there" Igneel grabbed Natsu as pointed him in the direction of Mard Geer, "see that book, that is the book of E.N.D, I want you to steal it"

"why me?" Natsu asked

"because you are the only one who can, plus he's Tartaros' leader do you need a better reason" Igneel said, "now listen do not open or destroy that book, got it"

"how much?" Natsu asked

"what?"

"I work for a guild, I can't just be doing these things for free" Natsu said

"fine I'll tell you everything as payment"

"sounds good to me"

"great now let's get your firend" Igneel turned back towards Acnologia

Meanwhile on the black dragons back, Kalex was throwing everything he had at the dragon trying to break through his scales, "I BECAME POWERFUL SO I COULD KILL YOU" Kalex screamed as he punched the dragon over and over, "IS THIS NOT WHAT YOU WANTED, A FIGHT THAT WILL NEVER END"

Kalex held on to the dragon as Acnologia tried to throw him off, "YOU SET ME DOWN THIS PATH, YOU IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Kalex was about to deliver another punch when Igneel rammed Acnologia and Natsu jumped on to the black dragon's back, Natsu grabbed the lightning slayer and rocketed off the dragon towards Mard Geer.

"what the fuck Natsu" Kalex reached out to try and grab hold of the dragon but he was too late

"you were getting in my dad's way, so you're gonna help me with a job" Natsu smirked as he landed and dropped Kalex

The two stood up and came face to face with the underworld king himself, Mard Geer, "I'm fired up now" Natsu said with a smirk

"your head will be an adequate substitute for Acnologia's" Kalex stood next to the fire dragon slayer

"and who might you be?" Mard Geer asked

"I'm Igneel's son" Natsu jumped up and threw a punch that the demon caught

"and I'm waiting in line to kill that fucking dragon" Kalex rushed under Natsu and upper cutted the demon

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mard Geer jumped back as Natsu charged forward, the demon summoned his thorns but without missing a step Natsu dodged every one of them. Kalex appeared behind the demon and gave him a kick in the back, sending him towards Natsu, the fire dragon sent the demon king flying with a powerful punch to the face.

"I'm gonna take that book of yours" Natsu said as Kalex appeared next to him

"this fight will only end one way, soon millions of faces will activate and killing you will be a simple task" Mard Geer stood up and brushed himself off

"taking away my magic won't make me any easier to kill" Kalex cracked his knuckles

The two charged the demon and started throwing punches but the underworld king was wise to their strategy and managed to dodge their fists. The two slayers and the demon fought as the dragons shook the earth with their own battle. Natsu focused on an all-out frontal assault on the demon while Kalex attacked his blind spots and countered for the fire dragon's son. Natsu jumped up to kick the demon in his face but Mard Geer ducked, Kalex appeared above the demon and brought him down with an axe kick. The underworld king jumped back as the two mages regrouped.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Natsu screamed as he craged straight for the demon

"you're an idiot" Kalex mumbled as he followed the dragon slayer to battle

"you are pests" Mard Geer said as a he produced a glowing orb that swallowed the two up, "I only need to be worried about the dragons"

"fire dragon talon" Natsu jumped out of the sphere and attempted to kick the demon

"you are now where near a dragon" Mard Geer caught Natsu's leg and punched him through the ground and down in to a deep abyss

"then how about me" Kalex appeared behind the demon a brought both his lightning fuelled fists down on him

"you might be weaker that the hot headed one" Mard Geer caught the lightning slayers fists before swiftly kicking him and then throwing him down the same hole as Natsu

"time to end this charade" the underworld king watched as the two fell and summoned his cursed thorns to finish them off

The two mages dodged the thorns as best they could but soon they were coming from every direction and there was no escape. The two braced for the attack when suddenly all the thorns were destroyed, Natsu looked up to see Sting and Rouge falling beside them.

"Sting, Rouge" Natsu exclaimed as they landed, "thought I smelled you guys"

"we're here to help" sting said

"that's great but who are these guys?" Kalex asked

"just some old friends of ours" Natsu told him before turning back to the white dragon slayer, "appreciate it but we've got this covered"

"but Minerva told u…."

"yeah now's not the time" Natsu interrupted Sting as he looked up at Mard Geer, "we've got other business to handle"

"yeah with all four of us he won't stand a chance" Sting said

"yes we'll definitely be stronger together" Rouge chimed in

"you make a good point but I'll have to pass" Natsu said, "my dad gave me this job and I'll finish it by myself, the only reason Kalex is here is because my dad told me to bring him"

"I'm just waiting for a slot to fight Acnologia to open up" Kalex admitted

"how about this our two teams will fight that demon together and the team that beats him wins" Sting proposed the challenge with a smile on his face

"I'll beat all of you" Natsu jumped up towards the demon king

"hey wait up I'm on your team flame brain" Kalex jumped after him along with Sting and Rouge

Natsu flew out of the hole and straight towards Mard Geer, with his fists ablaze, the demon dodged the fireball as he crashed in to the ground like a flaming meteor. Natsu charged and threw a punch as the underworld king swatted him down but Sting soon appeared with his fists alight, the underworld king duck under the white dragons attack and kicked him away. Rouge appeared below the demon while Kalex appeared above and together they managed to land hits on his stomach and face. Mard Geer was overwhelmed by the constant barrage of the dragon slayers, Sting dealt a decisive kick that sent the demon right through several walls.

"two dragons in the sky and four dragon spawn at my feet" Mard Geer stood as he gripped the book of E.N.D tighter, "you fly about my home and disturb my peace, I am reminded of a feeling I had long forgotten, anger"

"I take offence to that" Kalex stepped forward as he surrounded himself with black lightning, "I wasn't raised by no mere dragon"

"we never perfected that unison raid did we" Natsu stepped out next to Kalex as he became engulfed in black flames

"how about we try and do it now" Kalex smirked as Natsu nodded, "I doubt there will be anything left of him"

"demonic flame dragon god" Natsu drew his head back as he breathed in

"demonic lightning dragon god" Kalex did the same

"ROAR!" the two let out a torrent of black, red and white that combined in to a devastating beam

Mard Geer jumped just as the beam was about to hit him, "seems I underestimated you" the demon said as he landed, he walked over to some rubble and set the book down before walking over to his throne, "anger is a powerful emotion, it has the power to completely change a person but one must wonder who would this changed me be, who is Mard Geer the underworld king master of Tartaros, I must remain these things so I will banish these emotions and you along with them"

The underworld king took a seat on his throne as he started giving off massive amounts of power, suddenly thorns shot up out of the ground all around the mages. Natsu climbed the thorns as he jumped out of the maze and rocketed towards Mard Geer only to be thrown back by a shield. Natsu charged again, this time hitting the demon with his fire dragon sword horn but he only managed to throw the demon up in to the air.

"Sting, Rouge now" Natsu said as he flew over the demon's head

"let's do this" Sting put all his power in to one hand

"I'm with you Sting" Rouge did the same

"holy shadow dragon flash fang" the two dragon slayers combined light and dark to create a powerful beam of energy

"light and dark can never exist together" Mard Geer said as he absorbed the attack

"watch you back, lightning god bellow" Kalex appeared above the demon and rained black lightning down on him, throwing the demon to the ground

Mard Geer soon stood up and jumped out of the way as Kalex fell to the ground, the demon king jumped up and landed perfectly on his throne as the ground around Kalex was destroyed, "if that is all you've got then give up now"

"never gonna happen buddy, I have a contest to win" Natsu said

"is that really the only reason?" Sting and Rouge asked

"it'll be a cold day in hell when I lose to you guys" Nastu answered

"besides that why do you want to erase magic, you could defeat most wizards easily?" Kalex asked

"that book you want to steal contains E.N.D and it is sealed by magic" Mard Geer explained

"so you need to erase it all to free your friends is that it" Sting put it all together

"yes once E.N.D is released then we can return to Zeref"

"why go through this much trouble why not look for Zeref in your own?" Rouge asked

"have you ever questioned why Zeref created us and why did he give us this urge to return to him?" Mard Geer answered the question with another question, "I alone know the answers to these questions"

"why then?" Natsu asked

"we were created to give Zeref the one thing he could never have" Mard Geer smirked as he answered, "we were created to kill our Lord Zeref and the only one who can fulfil our one purpose in life is Zeref's masterpiece, E.N.D"

"if you wanted to kill him so badly we weren't going to stop you" Sting said, "couldn't you have left us out of it"

"when you walk down the road you don't avoid the weeds you crush them" as Mard Geer said that vines grabbed and held tightly; Sting, Rouge and Kalex as Mard Geer summoned a giant flower

"what the hell is that?" Natsu asked

"a prison flower freshly picked from the underworld" the flower flew right towards Natsu as vines held him in place

Natsu struggled to free himself as the flower approached to claim him, but just before the flower could swallow him up it froze along with all the vines. Natsu watched as the vines shattered and the frozen head of the flower crashed to the ground. As he was processing what just happened, he felt his scarf land on his neck.

"wow I thought I had lost it for good" Natsu said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck

"you're welcome" Gray suddenly stood beside Natsu

"thanks" Sting said as he helped Rouge up

"what" Mard Geer looked down to see his right arm frozen, "who are you?"

"I'm the last face you'll ever see" Gray held up his right hand as a tattoo appeared on it

"you're a devil slayer" Mard Geer said as he realised what was happening

"so he's just what we need right now" Rouge said

"you know us two are devil slayers as well" Natsu point to Kalex

"THEN WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN USING IT" Rouge shouted as the two looked at each other trying to come up with an answer

"it didn't want it to be too easy" Kalex turned towards Mard Geer with his fists charged

"yeah same" Natsu lit his fists as they faced the underworld king

Gray struck first, completely encasing the demon king in ice but he soon escaped and sent his thorns after the mage. Gray froze every thorn as Mard Geer sent more, that were also frozen as all the wizards looked on in amazement.

"my old man send his regards" Gray's ice threw the underworld king throught the air, "I've come to finish what he started"

"you screwed with the wrong family you bastard, now die, ICE DEVIL ZEROTH LONGSWOR…" Gray jumped up and fell towards the demon but as he was about to strike an elbow came down on his neck and he was thrown back

"wait a sec I know this smell, it can't be" Natsu said as he looked up at the figure standing between him and Mard Geer

"no way" Sting said as he stared at the figure before him

"he's dead" was all Rouge could say

Jiemma, the former master of Sabretooth, stood before them as a demon, "they turned him in to a demon" Natsu observed

"yeah but it suits him more than Minerva" Gray said

"of course that's why I demanded to be transformed" Jiemma spoke up, "now I am the most powerful demon that ever existed"

"was it really worth it to abandon your humanity just for power?" Rouge asked

"he's gone insane" Sting said

"I have no equal, my power exceeds that of the heavens" Jiemma started to let off massive amounts of power, "I will crush all of you bugs"

"I'll show you the power of a bug" Natsu charged at Jiemma and the two clashed but soon Natsu was thrown back and through a wall

"you should have stayed dead" Sting charged with Rouge by his side

With a single motion Jiemma threw the two dragon slayers back, "you are weak, too weak to even fight me" Jiemma advanced on the two as they stood up, "you claim to be raised by dragons, are you sure they weren't just lizards"

The two dragons jumped forward and punched Jiemma in the face, "leave him to us guys" Sting told the other mages

"yeah this won't take long" Rouge said

As the two dragon slayer were fighting their former master, the other three mages stood against the demon king, "powerful isn't he but I simply must do something about that arrogance" Mard Geer said as he watched the fight unfold

"nobody left to protect you" Gray said

"ad do you really think I need protection?" Mard Geer asked as he started to glow, "our Master E.N.D is rising from a long slumber, it is time for me to rise as well"

The demon started to morph and change before the mages eyes as he took on his etherious form. As the smoke cleared the demon stood before them looking like a demon should; 7 foot tall,with sharp teeth, completely black skin and black wings on his back.

"behold I am Mard Geer Tartaros, absolute demon and king of the underworld" he announced himself as the mages steeled themselves for battle

"WE DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELF" Natsu shouted at the demon with his fists alight

"yeah cus we'll take you out all the same" Kalex smirked as lightning crawled over his fists

"that's just how fairy tail does it" Gray finished off as ice mist formed around his hands

"then come and give it your all for this shall be you last fight" Mard Geer readied himself for battle

This was the final part of the battle, with dragons fighting above, Natsu and his friends faced off against a demon in the truest sense but they were not going to die without a fight. The three mages charged head long towards the demon. Mard Geer summoned countless thorns to stop them but Gray froze half of them and Natsu burned the other half while Kalex jumped through the middle.

"lightning devil claw" Kalex upper cutted the demon, who only stumbled back

Mard Geer grabbed Kalex and flew up, "hey come back here with him" Natsu shouted after the demon

"you get the privilege of not seeing you friends die" the demon said as he dragged Kalex along the ground

"yeah cus we ain't planning to die" Natsu appeared as he punched the demon in the face with his flaming fist

The demon went flying toward Gray, who slammed him in to the ground with an ice hammer. Mard Geer soon sprang up and threw Gray in to a charging Natsu and Kalex. The demon flew over the battlefield and shot at the mages with a beam of energy. The wizards scattered as they dodged the attack.

"fire devil rage" Natsu shot at the flying demon

"lightning devil rage" Kalex shot as the demon dodged the first breath attack

"ice devil rage" Gray finally managed to hit the demon and send him falling to the earth

"ice make, hammer" Gray put the demon further in to the ground with his ice hammer

The underworld king stood in the crater and with one flap of his wings, cleared the air of dust, "your attempts to kill me have been amusing" Mard Geer said, "now I shall entertain you with a story about the primordial magic"

"you mean that stuff Grimoire heart was looking for" Natsu mumbled to himself

"from that origin all magic's came in to this world, E.N.D studied this evolution and realised the potential for a new kind of power, curses" Mard Geer told them, "a power fuelled by the most negative emotions; spite, envy, pain and even hatred, these negative emotions manifested and gave us incredible power"

"that sounds like a bunch of bullshit" Natsu said, "but if it is true then magic will always be stronger"

Mard Geer outstretched his arm as the ground became consumed by darkness and surrounded the three mages, holding them still, "the era of magic is over welcome to the era of curses, welcome to hell" Mard Geer said as the wizards struggled against the darkness, "now I will use the ultimate curse designed to kill Zeref himself, now cease to be, Memento Mori"

Dammed souls completely consumed the mages and formed a pillar reaching for the sky as the three struggled against the curse, "you are now and forever will be nothing" as Mard Geer said that a pillar of blinding light over took the darkness as the curse was completed

Mard Geer transformed out of his etherious form as the dust settled on the battlefield, "the ultimate curse has been perfected, soon Master E.N.D will be revived and then we will kill Lord Zeref" Mard Geer said to himself

The underworld king looked around the batelfield, Jiemma was dead and the twin dragons were unconscious, he smirked as he turned to leave but the ground in the crater he made started to rumble. Bursting out of the ground, Mard Geer was shocked to see all three of the mages were fine, half of Gray and Kalex's skin had turned black, but they were unaffected by his curse.

"how have they…?" Mard Geer looked on in shock

"your skin?" Natsu looked at the two

"I believe in you Natsu" Gray fell to the ground

"yeah go kill that demon, show him how good a teacher I was" Kalex fell alongside Gray

"yeah sure guys" Natsu adjusted his scarf as he got ready to face Mard Geer

"fine I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way" Mard Geer re-entered his etherious form, "once I kill you the mongrels are next"

"I won't let you lay a finger on either of them" Natsu drew on all his power as scales started forming around his eyes

Mard Geer flew towards the fire dragon slayer and was greeted by a flaming fist to the face, that sent his straight though a building. Natsu rocketed after the demon as his body was consumed by fire.

"Igneel style dragon slyer secret art, crimson lotus phoenix sword" the fireball rammed right in to the demon, crashing through the flying rubble

As the two fell to the ground, Natsu finally ran out of power and his dragon force subsided, Mard Geer grabbed the falling mage, "when I am done with you there won't be a body left"

"that's all my magic" Natsu said, "you're pretty tough for a demon"

"DIE YOU HUMAN FILTH" the demon shouted as he grabbed Natsu's neck

"but unlike you I'm not alone" a smile spread across Natsu's face

On the ground, Gray and Kalex stood up as Gray created an ice bow and a black lightning spear appeared in Kalex's hand, "NOW GUYS" Natsu shouted

"LIGHTNING DEVIL GOD SPEAR" Kalex used all his strength to throw the spear

"ICE DEVIL ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW" Gray shot the bow straight at the demon's heart

The lightning spear hit him first and then his chest exploded as the ice arrow hit. The underworld king left his etherious form as he fell to the ground, with Natsu following not far behind.

"we did it" Natsu said as he sat up

"no this won't be over until I have destroyed E.N.D" Gray walked over and picked up the book

"yeah sorry bud but Igneel told me to get that book for him" Natsu said

"sorry but you ain't getting it"

"stop screwing and hand it over" Natsu said as he stood up

"I'm not messing around Natsu this is the most powerful demon in Tartaros, this might be our only chance to kill it" Gray tried to reason with Natsu

"I made my dad a promise so hand t over Gray before I make you"

"let Gray destroy it" Kalex spoke up as he dusted himself off, "why does Igneel even want the book anyway"

The fire and ice mages were staring each other down when the ground started to shake, "what the fuck is it now?" Kalex asked fed up with the constant fighting

"is this the faces?" Natsu wondered

"what the hell" Kalex said as he tried to bring out a lightning, "I can't even make a spark"

"me neither" Natsu said

All over Ishgar mages and magical items started to lose their power, it was chaos as everything from lights to trains stopped working and no one could do anything about it.

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

All over the continent guild worked to try and destroy the faces but to no avail, they seemed to be completely resistant to all kinds of magic. Just outside Magnolia, Gray and Natsu were still arguing over the book of E.N.D

"give me the book Gray" Natsu demanded

"the faces have activated this is our only chance to destroy E.N.D, don't you see that" Gray said

"my dad told me to get the book and I will" Natsu got ready to fight

"it's useless once all your precious magic is gone the seal that binds Master E.N.D will be broken and he will be free" Mard Geer said from his crater

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT WILL HAPPEN" Natsu shouted

The ground shook as the black dragon fell to the earth and everyone present looked on in shock and disbelief, "it-it's Acnologia" Gray said not believing his eyes

Everything was still as the dragon seemed dead and Igneel stood over the black dragon, "hope is not lost, do not give up humans" Igneel roared

As the mages trying to destroy the faces were just about to give up the white towers were brought down in an instant. Winged creatures flew at unmatched speeds right through the faces as if they weren't even there. All across Ishgar the mighty roar of the dragons could be heard as they effortlessly destroyed the faces.

"my kin are free at last" Igneel said, "we soar through the skies once again"

Everyone let out cries of victory as the celebrated, "ok fess up where you been?" Natsu asked his father, "and where are the other dragons"

"all the dragons were inside their respective dragon slyer children" Igneel confessed, "we used magic to allow our spirits and power to lay dormant inside you"

"so that's what those heart palpitations were, your powers were awakening" Rouge put together

"yes we did this to stop you dragon slayers from turning in to dragons and becoming like Acnologia" Igneel told them, "and secondly…."

Before Igneel could continue Acnologia shot up and took off to the skies, with Igneel right on his tail, "wait dad what was the second reason?" Natsu asked as his father flew off

"we'll finish this later just get that book" Igneel told his son

"what book does he want?" Sting wondered

"it's the one Gray's holding" Kalex told them

"yeah and he still needs to hand it over" Natsu turned towards Gray

"no way, I promised my dad that I would destroy E.N.D, no matter what it took" Gray stood ready to fight

The two friends waited for the other to strike when the book of E.N.D vanished from Gray's hand, "what the, where did it go?" Gray asked confused

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME" Natsu shouted

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Gray shouted back

"thank you for taking care of my book" everyone looked over to the source of the voice

A black haired young man wearing robes made his way on to the scene, holding the demonic book, everyone, including the demon, looked on in shock and fear at this new arrival.

"it's quite important to me" the black wizard said

"Zeref" Natsu muttered

"that was a valiant effort, Mard Geer" Zeref spoke casually as he walked past the demon, "you came so close to reviving E.N.D, now rest"

"Lord Zeref" Mard Geer reached out to his creator, "I only wanted to fulfil my promise to you"

"sadly you have failed" Zeref snapped his fingers and Mard Geer disappeared in to a book which was burnt to ash

"didn't you create him?" Gray asked the black wizard

"yes but what I create I destroy as well" Zeref answered

"how about I destroy you" Kalex appeared next to Zeref and punched him right in the face

"if only you could" Zeref said as he sent Kalex flying, the black wizard looked up to the two dragons fighting, "I wonder will Acnologia change history again or will there be a miracle, not even I know the answer"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked

"I am just interested to see how you will survive this new era of darkness" Zeref told Natsu, "if you can at all"

Zeref turned his back on the mages and walked away, book in hand, before he completely vanished without a trace. Meanwhile in the skies above, Acnologia was gaining the upper hand as he forced Igneel to the ground.

"son" Igneel said telepathically, "I will give you an explanation while I still can"

"what are you talking about dad?" Natsu looked around for the voice

"I told you there were two reasons the dragons lived inside you, number one was to stop any physical transformation" Igneel told Natsu as the boy sprinted off to find his father, "and second was so we could fix our mistakes, we dragons brought Acnologia in to this world and we needed to be the ones to destroy him"

"NO DAD WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the two dragons

"no Natsu he's too strong, stay away" Igneel warned his son, "that's an order"

"I don't give a shit" Natsu said as he kept running to his father, "I'm not going to lose you again"

Igneel pushed Acnologia off of him and the two took to the skies once again. Natsu looked up as the two dragons charged towards each other for the final blow of this fight. Igneel managed to bit Acnologia's entire left arm off but the black dragon ripped right through the dragon king's torso. Natsu watched in horror as his father fell to the ground; all the memories that they shared flashed before his eye, learning magic together, learning to read and write, flying on his dad's back, learning to cook by himself and even when Igneel left him.

Acnologia circled around and delivered one last roar to the falling dragon as Natsu ran towards his father. The sun started to rise as Natsu let loose an endless stream of tears. All the other mages found their way to him just as the dragons landed.

"you're really back Grandeeney" Wendy was on the verge of tears as she looked up at her mother

"yes we have returned and Acnologia has been repelled" the sky dragon said, "you did well destroying that face"

"thanks but Carla did most the hard work" Wendy said as she wiped tears from her eyes

Gajeel looked up at his father without saying a word, "so that's Metalicana" Lilly said as he looked up at the dragon

"so that's your dad" Levy looked at the dragon in wonder

"you still look like you just swallowed rust" the iron dragon spoke up

"SAME TO YOU" Gajeel shouted

All the dragon slayer talked with their parents until the topic of how they were still alive came up, "in truth we have been dead for many years" Grandeeney revealed, "many years ago Acnologia tore our spirits from our bodies and so we had to reside within you"

"so you mean?" Wendy asked

"yes now we have left your bodies we cannot return" the shadow dragon answered

"Igneel could not defeat Acnologia but he fought from the very edge of death" the iron dragon said, "when you speak of this day remember that fact, none among us has his strength or his courage or even his love for humanity"

The dragon slayers looked over to the dead dragon's body and the mage crying in front of it. Natsu knelt on the ground as his tears flowed, "I failed you dad so I can't hold it against you for leaving but I had so many questions and things I wanted to tell you" Natsu could barely get the words out, "please stay, I searched for so long, I've learnt to write and I can cook my own food and I have made the best friends so dad, PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"we have only told you a fraction of what we wanted but our time here is up" the sky dragon announced

"what?, you're leaving again?" Wendy asked

"the path ahead is dangerous but I know you are strong enough to walk it" the sky dragon told her daughter

"no I can't, not without you" Wendy looked down as tears fell from her face

"let's send them off with a smile kid" Gajeel made Wendy look up

The dragons set off in to the sky as their bodies began to disappear, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Wendy shouted after her mother

"I will always love you Wendy" the sky dragon said before vanishing

"you should get that face checked out" the iron dragon said before he left this world

"WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT YOU RUST BUCKET" Gajeel shouted as he wiped a tear from his eyes

"thanks for everything, Weisslogia" Sting told his father

"rest well, Skiadrum" Rouge bid farewell to his father as the two dragons vanished

The body of Igneel started to disappear as Natsu continued crying, "cut out it with those water works" Natsu heard the voice of his father, "I taught you what to do when you feel like this, didn't I"

"I remember" Natsu said as he looked at the ground

"then get up and prove it" Igneel told him, "I have been with you all this time and nothing has made me more proud than seeing what you've become, I will always be in your heart, now show me the burning fire you have in you"

"I WILL WORK HARDER AND BECOME STRONGER AND I WILL TAKE DOWN ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu shouted to the sky

"that's it, look to the future that is where the power of life lies" Igneel told his son before disappearing forever

A week past and everyone got to work on rebuilding the town and getting back to normal. Bit by bit everything was getting back to normal and most of the guild members were acting like they usually would. Natsu and Happy were going through their things and packing up.

"so how much money do we have?" Natsu asked his cat

"about a 130,000 jewel" Happy told him

"so we're kinda poor" Natsu said

"we wouldn't be if someone hadn't stolen our safe" Happy said, "we had enough dough for 10 years in there"

"we'll make it work" Natsu flashed Happy a smile

"aye" Happy smiled back

Lucy made her way to her front door, "ALL RIGHT PARTY'S OVER YOU TWO" she shouted as she opened the door but, for the first time ever, she found no one in her home

Lucy noticed a letter sitting on her table, she walked over and opened it, "wow someone writes even worse than Erza" she muttered as she read on until she got to the main part, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Lucy rushed out of her house to find the two idiots who sent her the letter. She ran all around Magnolia, with tears in her eyes, but she couldn't find a single trace of the fire dragon slayer. A day after Natsu had left on his yearlong training mission, Makarov called all the members of Fairy tail together.

"what going on Gramps?" Gray asked as everyone arrived

"I need to let you brats find your own way so I am officially disbanding Fairy tail" Makarov announced to everyone

The entire guild started to argue with him but Erza came to his defence, "if this is what master wants then we must respect his wishes"

"you can't be ok with this Erza" Gray said, "and where the hell is Natsu he should be here"

"Natsu is gone he won't be back for some time" Lucy told them as she held back tears

"it doesn't matter what you say, Fairy tail is no more" Makarov walked away as the guild members looked on in shock

A few more days past and Erza received a knock on her door while she was in the middle of packing up her things. She sighed as she went to open it and found Kalex standing at her door, "what do you want?" Erza asked

"to say goodbye this might be the last time we ever see each other" Kalex said

"well goodbye" Erza said, feeling kind of sad to see him go

"and to get a million jewel" Kalex finished and that feeling left Erza

"and why would I give you a million jewel?" she asked

"our bet was that the loser gives their life to the victor and I won so give me 2 million jewel" Kalex said

Erza gritted her teeth but her honour wouldn't let her back out, "fine come in" she sighed as she invited him in

"nice place you got here, it looks much better in the day" Kalex said as he looked around

"what?" Erza asked

"nothing" Kalex kept on looking at her armours

"here's your money this better be the last thing I do for you" Erza said handing him some notes

"it won't" Kalex said as he took the money with a smile on his face

"shouldn't that have healed already" Erza noticed he still had a bandage on his forehead

"it's just taking it's time" Kalex's hand went up to the bandage as he put on a smile

"want me to take a look at it?" Erza asked kind of worried

"no it'll be fine" Kalex said nervously as he left the knights home

All the members of Fairy tail went their separate ways and within a few weeks the town of Magnolia was completely free of any Fairy tail mages.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A year has passed since Fairy tail disbanded and Lucy now lived in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, working as a reported for Sorcerer weekly. That morning Lucy did everything she would normally do; wake up, stretch, shower, brush and have breakfast. After picking out a cute outfit she ran off to work, the blonde rushed through the streets of Crocus as she made her way towards the grand magic games.

It was the finals of the grand magic games and two guild were about to face off, in truth if they had competed against Fairy tail they would have been destroyed. Lucy couldn't really get in to the match but Jason was as pumped up as ever.

"this is so cool" Jason screamed, "this has feature written all over it or maybe even a special issue"

"hello Earth land to Lucy" Jason said to the blonde as she stared off in to space

"sorry I zoned out" Lucy apologised

"come on get pumped it's the final battle" Jason said, "so cool"

"Scarmiglione is gonna win by a land slide" Lucy predicted

"come on Dullahan head have won every match by miles but Scarmiglione have only won theirs by the skin" Jason said, "this match has to be close"

"yeah but Scarmiglione have been holding back this entire time they will win no problem" Lucy tod Jason

"why the hell would they do that?" Jason asked

"so they could sway the odds with the bookies of course" Lucy answered

The match ended just like Lucy said it would, with Scarmiglione defeating Dullahan head no problem. The winners celebrated in arena as the crowds cheered and the announcer declared them Fiore's number one guild. But as they were busy celebrating a hooded figure walked in to the arena.

"hold on somebody is entering the arena, who could it be?" the announcer asked

"get everyone out of here" Lucy told Jason as everything started to become hot, "so much heat"

"so you think you're Fiore's greatest guild?" the hooded man asked

"who the hell are you?" one of the winners asked

"I am challenger" the man unleashed a wave of fire that took out the entire team

The air was so hot that the stone work and even peoples clothes started to melt, "wait I recognise this" Lucy looked at the man closer, "it can't be"

The man removed his hood to reveal a head of pink hair and a scaly scarf around his neck, his hair had grown over the past year and his right arm was wrapped up but there was no doubt that it was Natsu. The entire arena went up in cheers as everyone recognised him.

"hey long time no see" Lucy turned to see Happy flying behind her

"whoever wants a piece come get some" Natsu said as more mages ran to challenge him and all were defeated in seconds

"that all you got?" Natsu asked as the air cooled down and everything stopped melting, "isn't there anyone who can put up a good fight?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile as the fire dragon laughed at all the mages fleeing from him but as soon as everyone had fled the sky became overcast and static could be felt throughout the arena.

"that's a nice look Lucy" Happy laughed as Lucy's hair seemed to be trying to fly off her head, "are you going super?"

"well back at ya fluff ball" Lucy said as the blue cat now looked like a fluffy blue ball

"what is going on?" the announcer asked

"you want a worthy challenger" the voice seemed to be coming from nowhere, "then I am here, descending from pitch black heaven like a shining god"

A single bolt of lightning struck the ground, blinding everyone, as the light subsided everyone could see a new person standing in front of Natsu, "who is this?, a challenger for the challenger" the announcer screamed

"black lightning Kalex has arrived" the lightning mage had let his hair grow out and he now wore headphones, he also now carried a long sword on his belt, be besides that he looked exactly the same

"what's with that entrance?" Natsu asked as he ignited his fists

"I'm thinking about bringing it back but I'm not quite sure yet" Kalex told him as lightning crawled over his body

"I don't remember you ever saying that" Natsu said

"it was a long time ago, now are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?" Kalex asked cracking his knuckles

"now you're talking my language" Natsu charged forward

The two slayer's fists connected and the shockwave was felt by everyone in the arena as the two started to exchange blows. Their fists could barely be seen as they punched and blocked, it was insane to watch, but it all came to an end a few minutes later when Arcadios rushed in to the arena with some other guards and ordered them to stop.

"aww it was just getting good" Kalex said as he was cuffed

"yeah I was just about to beat him" Natsu said as the cuffs were put on

"yeah right I was going to destroy you" Kalex boasted as he was dragged away

"like you could, I was going to wipe the floor with you" Natsu argued back

The two were dragged off as they shouted insults and taunts at each other. They were brought before the king himself, who decided to set them free.

"what are you serious?" one of the guards asked, "you're just going to set them free"

"yes now uncuff them" the king ordered

"hey how you doing?" Natsu asked as he let out a chuckle, "haven't been since the party"

"yeah I still remember the day I broke in here" Kalex muttered to himself before her appeared next to Hisui, "but I think I would remember someone a pretty as you, what is your name?"

"I am princess Hisui" she answered blushing a bit

"oh a princess, I've always fancied the idea of being king, how about we ta…." Kalex was cut short by Arcadios' sword at his throat

"do not disrespect the princess" the knight glared at the wizard

"don't be so tightly wound" Kalex appeared behind Arcadios, "if I really wanted to hurt them you guys couldn't stop me"

"how dare you sa…." A guard spoke up but was interrupted by the king as he started to laugh

"I like you, what is your name?" the king asked as he wiped as tear from his eye

"Kalex your majesty" the wizard appeared right in front of the king, towing over the small man, "and I must say you a much shorter that I thought, your daughter must get everything from her mother"

"well she is very lucky" the king laughed, "now go on you two are free to go"

"thanks king" Natsu said as he ran out of the throne room, "sorry about the colosseum"

"yeah thanks your majesty" Kalex followed Natsu out, "and princess if you are ever feeling lonely you can always call me"

The two mages walked out of the palace to find Lucy waiting for them, "are you guys seriously not in jail?" she asked as they walked over to her

"so you here by yourself or what?" Natsu asked

"yeah where's Fairy tail?" Happy asked

"Fairy tail is gone" Kalex bluntly told them

"why what happened?" Natsu asked shocked

"well one final demon appeared and took out everyone, I only managed to get Lucy out safe but everyone else…" Kalex lied

"what happened to them?" Natsu asked tears in his eyes

"stop lying" Lucy hit Kalex over the head, "the master disbanded the guild"

"WHY WOULD heeee…" Natsu trailed off as he collapsed on to the ground, "I'm so hungry"

"come on I'll treat you to a bite" Lucy said, "on me"

"great now let's go I know a great place" Kalex grabbed the three and dragged them off

"hey if I'm paying I get to pick" Lucy shouted as she was dragged

"you'll love it trust me" Kalex said

"WHAT THE HELL" Lucy screamed as she saw how expensive everything was, "I can't afford any of this"

But it was too late, Happy had ordered every fish course they had and the other two had ordered half the menu each, "goodbye bank account" Lucy fell on to the table

"so what have you guys been up to?" she asked as they started stuffing their faces

"well first we went to Tenro island and visited the first's grave and then you won't believe what Natsu did"

"what you talking about?" Natsu asked

"he talked me in to going on this yearlong training mission and all we did was walk around, it was brutal" the cat said as he tucked in to some fish

"training missions are supposed to be brutal" Natsu said

"so what about you?" Lucy turned to Kalex

"oh you know the same as them" Kalex said, "I travelled up and down Ishgar seducing all the beauties of this continent"

"that's nothing like what we did" Happy commented

"well I did also train as well" Kalex muttered as he ate another mouthful

After lunch the group walked around the capital for a bit as Lucy lamented her once full wallet, "I will miss you money" she said with tears in her eyes, "I'm definitely gonna be homeless now"

"oh stop crying you big baby, here" Kalex handed her a stack of notes, "this is enough to cover the bill"

"where did you get so much money?" Lucy asked as she hugged it

"I've been a career criminal since I was 10 I have money stashed all over this country" Kalex revealed, "also my dad was a real big investor, my inheritance was massive"

"your journey definitely wasn't anything like ours then" Happy commented

"so do you know where everyone is?" Natsu asked

"everyone went their separate ways" Lucy said

"you didn't keep in touch, not even with Erza or Gray?" he asked

"no everyone went off to do their own thing" Lucy told him

"what about Gramps where is her?" Natsu asked as he balled his fists

"no one knows where he went"

"so Fairy tail disbands and no one cares" Natsu said, "what about you didn't you try to stop it, Kalex?"

"I went my own way as well, the old man insisted that Fairy tail would be no more" Kalex told him

"let's stop talking about this, there is nothing we can do now" Lucy spoke up, "how about we go back to my place"

"just the words I've always wanted to hear" Kalex said with a smirk

"you really need to clean out your mind" Lucy muttered as they set off

They made their way to Lucy's bigger, nicer and newer apartment in the capital, "wow nice place you got here Luce" Natsu said as he looked around

"since you guys have nowhere to stay I'll let you crash here" Lucy offered, "but don't mess anything up and stay out of my room"

The three guest immediately started to mess things up and poke around in her private things, not that it surprised Lucy, "hey Luce can you summon that scissor guy?" Natsu asked, "I need a haircut"

"his name is Cancer and yeah I can" she said as she summoned the spirit, "you want a new do, Kalex?"

"nah this style really suits me"

The friends spent the rest of the night telling stories of their adventures over the past year, playing games and just really getting on Lucy's nerves. The slayers were forced to sleep on Lucy's couches for the night, even though they could just about fit on them, while Happy slept on a pillow.

"hey Kalex you awake?" Natsu asked

"yeah what you want?" Kalex replied

"let's go draw on Lucy's face" he suggested

"I'm in" Kalex instantly held up a marker

The three of them snuck in to the blonde's room as she slept and quietly made their way over to her bed. Just as Natsu was about to put marker to face he turned to see a giant map on her wall with the locations of most of the guild and what they have been up to.

"what is this?" Natsu wondered as he and Happy walked up to it

"she's tracking everyone" Happy observed

"huh what" Kalex looked over at the two as he finished drawing on her face

"come on Kalex" Natsu complained, "you forgot the unibrow"

Lucy woke up in the morning to find soldiers outside her house deciding whether to rush in or not, "what the hell is going on?" Lucy asked her guests

"oh they found us already" Natsu said

"yay I'm not the wanted one here" Kalex cheered, "finally"

"that is not something to be proud of and why is the army looking for you" Lucy shouted at her friends

"forget about that Lucy" Natsu picked the blonde up and jumped through her window as they set off running, with Kalex not far behind

"what trouble have you gotten up in now?" Lucy asked as the fire dragon carried her

"I just left a message telling everyone that Fairy tail is coming back" he said with a smile as they ran

"well it will be much more fun that wandering the mountains for weeks on end" Kalex said as he sprinted ahead, "race you there Natsu"

"oh you won't beat me" Natsu raced off after him

"wait up" Lucy pleaded as she trailed behind with Happy, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE EVEN GOING?"

End of chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"you wanna get an inn for the night?" Lucy asked as the group walked down a country road, "Natsu?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see him staring at a nearby clock tower, "what's up buddy?" Happy asked

"didn't I destroy this?" Natsu wondered

"yeah" Happy said, "glad they managed to fix it"

"yeah but there is a weird border between the old and new" Natsu noticed, "maybe we should destroy it again"

"don't even think about it" Lucy hit him over the head

"come on I wanna let loose" Natsu said as he punched the air, "what's the point of all that training, I wanted to beat up Gray and then take on Erza"

"trust me she would destroy you" Kalex commented

"well I can still take you on" Natsu got in to a fighting stance

"oh bring it flame brain I'll fry you" Kalex said as his body was consumed by black lightning

"I said no" Lucy hit them both over their heads, "anyway you two bone heads aren't the only ones who've been training"

"so you wanna fi….." Natsu stopped as his ears pricked and he spun around shooting a fireball between Lucy's legs

"what the hell was that?" Lucy asked as she closed her legs

"good but you missed one" Kalex shot a lightning bolt that missed Lucy's ear by millimetres

"show off" Natsu mumbled as he walked off

"seriously what was that about?" Lucy asked as she followed them

Down the road a man ran after his carriage as men taunted him from on top of it, "please my entire life is in there" he pleaded as the overweight man tried to run after them

"finders keepers" one of the thieves mocked as he showed the man his behind, "if you want it so bad come and take it"

As the two on top continued to taunt the man a fireball hit them both and sent them to the ground as the driver looked surprised. The driver was about to speed off but he was hit by a lightning bolt and the shocked and confused carriage owner simply took back his stuff.

The wizards soon made it to an inn where they settled down for the night and discussed their plan to reunite Fairy tail, "from here we head southeast" Lucy said as she looked at a map, "that will take us to Margaret city and to Lamia scale"

"Jura and Lyon's guild" Natsu said, "they will be a good test for my new power"

"yeah but someone else is in Lamia scale as well" Lucy said

"can you two shut up and go to sleep" Kalex shouted at them from his bed, "it's getting late"

Morning came and the mages made it to Margaret city by the afternoon, they found the city in celebration as people walked the streets and brought things from stalls.

"wow it's almost like Fantasia" Natsu commented as he looked at all the decorations and people

The four made their way to a crowd gathered around the stage where members of Lamia scale were putting on performances for the crowd. As the guilds master was dragged off after her terrible performance Yuka, but with somehow bigger eyebrows, walked on to the stage.

"and what you have been waiting for" he announced as the crowd erupted in cheers, "the sky sisters, Chelia and Wendy"

The two girls walked out on to the stage in dresses and wings as the crowd went wild and the Fairy tail mages screamed in shock. A bigger surprise came when the two started to sing and dance on the stage.

"what the hell is she doing?" Natsu asked as he stared at the stage

"the song is catchy though" Kalex said as he listened

"yeah I know" Happy started to follow the girls moves

"yeah a lot of the others joins other guild to find work as well" Lucy explained

"speaking of the others" Happy said as he looked around the crowd, "where Carla?"

"I knew you'd appear eventually tom cat" a white haired girl with a cat's tail and ears walked up to the group, "sorry I mean Happy"

"who are you?" they all asked as the girl sighed

"follow me you lot" she walked off and they followed

"are we sure we can trust her?" Happy whispered to everyone

"well she knew your name so she must be trust worthy" Natsu said

"that is not a reason to trust someone Natsu" Lucy told him

"you trained your muscles but you didn't even bother with your brain" Kalex said

"I sometimes wonder if he sold his brain for something to eat" Happy said as the two laughed

The girl took them to the Lamia scale guild hall where they were greeted by Lyon, "always knew you would be back for her" he said as the mages walked in, "hey Wendy you got some visitors"

"NATSU, LUCY, HAPPY" Wendy ran over to greet them

"I came as well" Kalex grumbled as he stood in the corner

"you've gotten taller" Natsu said as he patted the girls head

"not by that much" Wendy said

"ok come on then" Natsu slung the little dragon slayer over his shoulder and started to walk out

"HEY COME BACK HERE" most of Lamia scale shouted

Lucy dragged Natsu back and made him put Wendy down, "fine" he said as he set Wendy down, "but we are going to need her if we are going to reform Fairy tail"

"so you're bringing back Fairy tail" Wendy said

"yeah the master has been missing for a year but we'll figure something out" Lucy told her

"he got in to a lot of trouble with the council when he disappeared" Lyon mentioned

"isn't the council dead?" Kalex asked

"the council was reformed with the ten wizard saints but Makarov disappeared" Lyon explained

"forget about that" Natsu said as he turned to Wendy, "come with us Wendy"

Wendy looked down for a few seconds before she answered, "I am part of Lamia scale now I can't go with you"

"WHY?" they all asked

"I'm sorry" Wendy said as she looked at her feet

"it's ok you can go with them" Lyon said, "we knew this would happen eventually"

"come on Wendy why?" Natsu asked

"i-i-I" Wendy stumbled over her words

"stop trying to force her she has already made her decision" the cat girl appeared again

"Carla…." Wendy looked up

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU HUMAN?" Natsu screamed in surprise

"it transformation magic" the cat explained as she turned back in to a cat, much to everyone's relief, "are you sure this is what you want Wendy?"

"yes I'm sorry Natsu, Lucy, Happy I'm a mage of Lamia scale now" Wendy told them although she didn't sound too sure

"might as well not be here" Kalex grumbled as he walked out

The four spent the night at an inn as Natsu tried to process what happened, "I just can't believe it" he kept saying as he walked aimlessly around the room

"I wonder if the others will feel the same way?" Lucy wondered

"well we can always start our own guild" Kalex said

"I'm not giving up" Natsu said, "if she won't come willingly then we can kidnap her"

"we can't do that" Lucy spoke up

"wait wait Lucy give it some thought, I know how to kidnap someone and Natsu wants to kidnap someone" Kalex listed off the 'reasons'

"those aren't good reasons to kidnap someone" Lucy told him

"never stopped me before" Kalex replied

Suddenly the sound of an explosion could be heard and the mages ran outside to see the Lamia scale guildhall in flames and monsters running through the streets as Lyon shouted out orders, "what's going on?" Natsu asked as they ran up to the ice mage

"a pack of monsters appeared and attacked the city" Lyon said as he froze on of them

"where did they even come from?" Kalex asked as he shocked more monsters

"we've been in a feud with the guild Orochi's fin" Lyon told them, "this must be them"

"a pack of atleast a 100,000 monsters is coming from the west" someone shouted

"that many could destroy the city" Lyon said as they prepared for battle, "they are crazy to go this far"

"it seems they have some summoners in their ranks" their master observed, "we need to go after them first"

"then we can attack from the air" Natsu said as he picked up Happy

"I'm with you Natsu" Wendy said

"so you'll help us?" Lyon asked

"of course we will" Natsu told him

"yeah I need to test out my new strength" Kalex said as he did some stretches, "Natsu barely gave me a warm up"

"I'll show you a warm up" Natsu mumbled as he got ready to fly

Just as Natsu was about to grab on to his cat, Chelia beat him to it and flew off with Wendy as Natsu screamed for her to bring Happy back. The sky sisters flew over the army of monsters and drop down on the enemy mages as they unleashed their breath attacks. They got to work taking out the mages as they tried to find the summoner among them.

Meanwhile in the city, Natsu ran straight through the monsters lines as he screamed about getting Happy back from that cat thief, "WAIT UP NATSU" Lucy screamed at him but he was gone

"I'll get him" Kalex said as he disappeared

Back with the sky sisters, Chelia and Wendy were making quick work of the Orochi's fin's mages and they had just spotted the summoner when a new mage appeared on the battlefield, "so you can fly, can you?" he asked, "well now you fall"

The sky sisters and the cats were slammed in to the ground as the gravity multiplied and the man known as Bluenot Stinger appeared above them. They tried to fight against the immense gravity but none of them could even move.

"there you are you cat thief" Natsu appeared and picked up Chelia like nothing was wrong

"hey Natsu Lucy said wait up" Kalex appeared, also oblivious to the situation

"how are they moving under my gravity" Bluenote asked himself

"oh my god it's Bluenote Stinger" Kalex said as he noticed the mage, "been a long time we met once on a job, remember?"

"now's not the time we're fighting here" Carla said

The fire wizard looked up at Bluenote as he tried to remember who he was but Bluenote wasn't taking any chances, he increased his gravity by tenfold and charged at the two standing mages, "now be crushed"

"I'll leave this one to you" Kalex said as he stood aside

"I don't know who you are but in your dream" Natsu sent Bluenote flying off in to the sky with a single flaming punch

After seeing that display of power from Natsu, Orochi's fin surrendered. As the city celebrated not getting destroyed, Wendy and Chelia had a little talk.

"that didn't go to plan" Chelia said, "I wanted to show you that I was the only one who could be your partner but Natsu kinda ruined it"

"well he is Natsu" Wendy let out a little laugh

"you have to go with him wendy" Chelia told her friend

"why?" she asked

"you love him don't you?" Chelia asked

"n-n-no way" Wendy stumbled out, "I mean I like him like a brother"

"well that is also love" Chelia looked at her friend, "if you don't go you'll regret it"

"but Chelia…" Wendy couldn't find the words

"even if we're in different guild we'll always be friends" Chelia told her, "plus I wanna fight you in the next grand magic games"

"sure" Wendy let out a laugh, "but I'll definitely beat you"

"in your dream" Chelia said as she embraced Wendy

By midday Wendy and Charla had said their goodbyes and were on their way with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

End of chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The now bigger group made their way down the road as Lucy looked at a map to see where they need to head to next, "so where are we heading Lucy?" Wendy asked

"a place called rainfall village" Lucy read before heading off, "apparently it is always raining there"

"I wonder who we'll find there" Kalex said sarcastically

"yeah me too, maybe it will be Erza" Natsu said, oblivious, "I've been itching for a good fight"

"he can't be this stupid?" Kalex asked

"trust me" Happy flew behind the lightning mage, "Natsu is as dumb as they come"

"hey I'm right here" Natsu shouted at the two as they ignored him

It took the group a few days to reach the village, it was small and the entire village was being rained down on while just outside was perfectly dry, "not something you see every day" Lucy said as they walked towards the rain

"rain here, sunshine here" Happy jumped between the rain and dryland, doing a little dance

"so immature Happy" Natsu stood halfway in the rain as he did a dance, "it's better to dance in halfway, halfway rain halfway rain"

Lucy smacked Natsu over the head and they all headed in to the rain, following Natsu's nose. They soon came apon a blue haired woman sitting on a bench alone.

"it's Juvia" Natsu said as he ran towards her

The rain woman looked up as she saw a figure running towards her through the rain, "GRAY, MY LOVE" she rushed towards the figure only to be met with Natsu

"I ain't Gray" Natsu stopped Juvia from trying to hug him

"oh it's just you" Juvia looked disappointed

"been a while" Lucy said as she smiled at the water mage

"so you live here alone?" Kalex asked

Before Juvia could answer she fainted, being caught by Natsu; the group took her inside, put her in some fresh clothes and put her to bed. Wendy examined the woman as the others stood around and worried.

"so what's wrong?" Kalex asked as he looked around her small home

"she has a really high fever" Wendy told everyone, "it must be from being in that rain"

"so this is Juvia's place" Lucy said as she looked around

"I can smell Gray here as well" Natsu said

"Juvia has been living here with Gray" the rain woman woke up, "just the two of us"

"what's with that grin?" Lucy asked as Juvia flashed her a smug grin

"we worked, ate and trained together" Juvia sighed, "and in this bed…"

"THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!" Lucy shouted

"he would refuse to sleep with me" Juvia finished, "it was heaven but one day, black marks started appearing on his body and he went out alone more often, I haven't seen him in half a year"

"who does he think he is just up and leaving like that" Natsu said, "what a dick"

"what every you say pot" Lucy said sarcastically

"hey I left a note" Natsu defended himself

"it doesn't make a difference" Lucy looked away from Natsu, "you still just up and left"

"so you don't know where he is?" Happy asked

"Juvia searched for day but she found nothing" Juvia started to cry, "but Juvia knows Gray will come back, he has to"

"I'm gonna find him and drag him back here" Natsu declared, "we can't revive Fairy tail without him"

Juvia soon fell asleep and the group went outside to discuss how they were going to find Gray, "I have no leads on him" Lucy admitted, "you got any ideas Natsu"

Natsu ignored her and looked off in to the forest, "I'm going to Sabretooth"

"why?" everyone asked as Natsu walked off

"Kalex stay here and look after Wendy and the others, Lucy and Happy come on" Lucy ran after him as they headed towards Sabretooth

After Lucy and Natsu had left, Wendy headed back inside to help heal Juvia. Kalex stood in the back while Wendy worked her magic, "even with my magic her fever isn't breaking" Wendy said as she took a break

"oh yeah" Kalex's head shot up, startling the girl and her cat

"what do you know how to break her fever?" Wendy asked

"no i just remembered" Kalex started looking though his bag until he pulled out a small drawstring bag

"what is this?" Wendy asked as Kalex handed it to her

"one of the first place I headed to on my journey was Crocus, I met a girl there and when she found out I was in Fairy tail she told me she knew you and gave me this for you" Kalex explained

"oh what was her name?" Wendy asked as she tried to figure out who it could be

"her name?" Kalex thought as Wendy started opening the bag, "oh yeah it was Cosmos"

"what?" a fearful Wendy looked it to the bag to find small red fruits, "so sour"

"she said you'd love these" Kalex ate one as his face puckered, "wow they are sour"

Natsu and Lucy rode on the back of an animal as they made their way towards the Sabretooth guild, "there it is" Happy pointed to a large building in the middle of the city

"wow it's massive" Lucy marvelled, "you think we'll find info on Gray here?"

"I can't be sure" Natsu answered

"what do mean?" Lucy asked

"listen up Lucy" Natsu spun around so he was face to face with Lucy, "I believe in Gray but for now I'm gonna have to not believe in him"

"hey Natsu can you….er…just" Lucy looked past Natsu as they raced down the street

"I promise I'll bring Gray back" Natsu looked Lucy in her eyes, "so for now don't question me"

"Natsu…." Lucy looked the fire dragon in his eyes, "TURN YOUR ASS AROUND ALREADY!"

They soon made it to the Sabretooth guild and were greeted at the door by Yukino, "Natsu, Lucy, Happy"

"hey Yukino, been a long time" Lucy hugged the girl, "everything been good?"

"yeah all the work Fairy tail got is now coming to Sabretooth" Orga said, "we've made a killing"

"well watch you back because Fairy tail is making a comeback" Lucy told them

"really?" Yukino asked hopefully

"well I said it didn't I" Lucy told the girl

"well it will be nice to have some real competition" Orga commented

"well look who it is?" Natsu turned to see Sting, who was now fat, approach, "if it isn't Natsu and Lucy"

"yo Sting" Natsu greeted the fellow dragon

"THAT'S STING!" Lucy shouted in surprise

"haven't changed a bit" Sting said

"right back at ya" Natsu said

"ARE YOU BLIND!" Lucy shouted

"so where's Carla?" Lector asked Happy

"she's not with us" Happy told him, "speaking of which, where's Frosch?"

"he's off with Rouge and Milady on a job" Lector answered

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Natsu grabbed the cat

"they just left" a terrified Lector told him, "you could still catch them"

"thanks Lector" Natsu rushed out of the guildhall

"what was that about?" a normal looking Sting asked

"HOW IS HE NORMAL AGAIN?" Lucy asked, surprised

"with a little help from Libra" Yukino said

"why was he even fat to begin with?" Lucy asked

"we decided to have a eat contest and he went a bit over board" Yukino explained

At the city gates, Rouge and Minerva were just leaving the city on their job when they heard a rumble and someone shouting, they turned to see a duct cloud heading for them, "Natsu?" Rouge said as he could just about make out the fire dragon

"we gotta talk" Natsu grabbed Rouge and ran off with him, leaving Minerva alone and kind of confused

Lucy and Happy soon caught up to them but Natsu insisted it was just between him and Rouge so they stayed behind with Minerva. Natsu dragged Rouge away from everyone.

"what the hell is going on Natsu?" Rouge asked

"show me the job request form" Natsu demanded

"why?" Rouge asked

"JUST SHOW ME!" Natsu shouted at him

"fine" Rouge handed him the flyer

Natsu looked at the job request, in big letter at the top it said "destroy Avatar" and went on to explain that Avatar was a dark guild and at the bottom had the reward.

"he must be here" Natsu said before turning to Rouge, "I'm gonna do this job"

"you can't do this, it's a Sabretooth job plus you're not even in a guild" Rouge complained

"I'm with Fairy tail" Natsu declared, "I'll give you the reward but promise that neither you or Frosch will leave the city until I get back"

"why?" Rouge asked him but the dragon slayer was off

"come on we've got a job" he grabbed Lucy and Happy

"future Rouge told me that Gray would kill Frosch but can I trust him" Natsu thought as they left the city, "doesn't matter….."

"Gray is a key part of Fairy tail" Natsu said

End of chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

So what is Avatar?" Happy asked as the three of them made their way through a forest

"they are a religious organisation that arose after the fall of the dark guilds" Lucy explained, "they apparently worship Zeref"

"so he started this group" Natsu said

"I'm not sure id Zeref himself is involved but they do worship him" Lucy told him

"I'd much rather beat up Zeref but some of his minions will do just fine" Natsu flashed his signature smirk, "I'm getting fired up"

"more importantly why did you take Rouge's job and why do you think we'll find Gray there?" Lucy asked

"I guess I can tell you" Natsu said, "future Rouge told me that around this time him and Gray fight and Gray kills Frosch"

"no way Gray would do that" Lucy protested

"but Juvia said it herself, those black marks, they were also there when we fought Mard Geer" Natsu told her, "it's because of the devil slayer magic, he might have become some kind of devil himself"

"you use that magic and nothing happened to you so…" Natsu placed a hand on top of Lucy's head

"I believe in Gray" Natsu told her, "no matter what happens he is one of us"

The group soon made it to an old unused church in the middle of the forest, trees had long since consumed the road and were now all over the church, "looks abandoned" Lucy noted

"so what's the plan Natsu?" Happy asked

"we smash the door down" Natsu answered, "what else"

"hold it" Lucy said, "we don't know how powerful these guys are, so we should just bust the door down"

"but Gray might be in there" Natsu said

"and that's why we should gather some intel first" Lucy pulled out one of her keys, "and I have just the spirit"

"open gate of the maiden, Vir…" the spirit appeared, bound and hogtied, "…go?"

"what happened to you?, who did this?" Natsu asked as Lucy untied the spirit

"oh I was just bored so I decided to punish myself" Virgo explained

"you really have problems" Lucy commented

"long time no see Natsu, Happy" Virgo greeted the two

"well let's do this, star dress Virgo form" Lucy was consumed by light and when it faded she was wearing a maids outfit

"wow she transformed" Natsu said surprised

"reminds you of a certain red head" happy remarked

"in this form not only does my own magic power increase but I can also use Virgo's magic as well" Lucy explained, "now let's get going"

The wizard and her spirit drilled the group a tunnel and after a few minutes they found themselves in a dungeon, complete with prison cells and a variety of torture devices, "good now we only need to stay out of sight and gather some intel on Gray" Lucy said as she pulled herself out of the hold

"HEY GRAY ARE YOU HERE, COME ON OUT!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Lucy slapped Natsu over the head, "THAT COMPLETELY NEGATES OUR RESON FOR SNEEKING IN"

"well you're also shouting" Natsu pointed out

"BECAUSE YOU'VE ALREADY LET THEM KNOW WE'RE HERE SO I GET TO SHOUT" Lucy screamed at him

"anyway Gray is here" Natsu told everyone, "I can smell him"

"what are you doing in here?" everyone looked up to see a small man with his face painted like a clown sitting on the ledge, he had a stripped hat that was bigger than his head and he held a Mr Cursey doll, "is it fun?, is what you're doing fun?"

"that doll?" Lucy said, "it's…."

"MR CURSEY" Happy screamed in terror

"oh you know Mr Cursey" the little man jumped down, "I got him from some big shot that was in Grimoire heart, it is really terrifying magic"

Natsu walked up to the guy without saying a word and slammed him in to the ground with a flaming fist, much to everyone's surprise, "sorry but I'm only here for Gray" Natsu turned his back on the unconscious little man

"ABEL!" a bald man wearing a robe with a goatee and eyebrows to compete with Yuka ran in, "what a pi-tea"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ABEL" the various tools of torture started to float around the monk, "YOU ARRE IN THE GRAT GOUMON'S TRAINING ROOM, NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TOOLD OF PUNISHMENT"

Natsu jumped and hopped around as the tools were thrown at him while Virgo looked on in awe and Lucy looked at her like she was sick. The monk sent a triangular wooden dragon towards the fire mage, Natsu jumped back but as he did an iron maiden opened up and swallowed him.

"NATSU!" Lucy called out

"punishment complete" Goumon said as he bowed his head, "tea"

The iron maiden shed a single tear as the steel started melting and Natsu's face was revealed, the fire dragon broke out of the trap and rocketed towards the monk, taking him out in one punch, "two down" Natsu said as a man covered completely in black, with a mask that only had a central eyehole, appeared above them

Natsu quickly kicked him to the ground, "three down"

"wow he strong" Virgo said amazed

"you guys could never hope to beat him" everyone looked up to the door where a half blackened Gray stood, "I'll take care of him"

"yo man what you been up to?" Natsu asked with a smirk

The two ran at each other and punched their opponent in the face, sending them flying back, "what the hell are you even doing here?" Gray asked as he charged forward and threw a punch

"I could ask you the same" Natsu blocked and countered with a kick to the gut

"I can do what I like" Gray said as he skidded to a stop

"no you can't, not while Juvia's been waiting for you" Natsu charged forward and threw a flaming punch, "and, in order to revive Fairy tail, we need you"

"cut the bullshit" Gray dodged the punch as he made ice explode from the ground, "FAIRY TAIL IS HISTORY"

"only in name" Natsu smashed through the ice, "it's still alive in our hearts"

"and why can't you just leave it that way?" Gray asked, "if it really is in your hearts then could you stop pestering me, because Fairy tail doesn't exist in me anymore, so cut all this buddy buddy crap"

Lucy marched up to the ice mage and slapped him across the face, "is that all it was to you?" she shouted at him, "we were friends Gray don't you remember, how could you….."

Lucy suddenly fell to the ground as she held her stomach, "who are these guys Gray?" a girl with short pink hair and cat ears walked up to Gray, "old friends from that crushed guild"

"what are you doing here Mary?" Gray asked only to get a giggle as an answer

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?" Natsu was about to rush over when cuffs grabbed his wrists and chains wrapped around Virgo

"struggle all you like they are made from magic sealing stones" Goumon said as he laughed at them

"NATSU!" Happy ran towards his partner only to fall to the ground, thanks to Mr Cursey

"GRAY!" Natsu struggled forward as Goumon pulled on the chain leash

"he is strong" the monk commented as he struggled to hold Natsu back

"do not move" a tall blonde man with scruffy hair and wearing a breast plate and jacket held a sword to Lucy's neck as she complained about the pain

"you should have kept you nose out of it Natsu" Gray said as Natsu continued to struggle

"THIS ISN'T YOU GRAY, YOU'VE BEEN POSSESED" Natsu screamed at his friend

"this is who I am now" Gray took off his jacket to reveal the mark of Avatar where his guild mark used to be, "I erased the mark of Fairy tail with my own hand, this is what I have to do to get the answers I need"

The members of Avatar subdued the wizards and threw them in to the cells, with magic sealing cuff on, "is your stomach ok now" Happy asked Lucy

"yeah it's fine now" Lucy reassured him

"what the hell has gotten in to that bastard?" Natsu brooded in the corner

"he's probably under someone's control" Lucy tried to convince herself

"yeah Gray would never do stuff like this" happy said

The bald monk, Goumon, walked up to their cell, "WHERE THE HELL IS GRAY, BRING HIM HERE RIGHT NOW" Natsu screamed as he slammed in to the cell door

"Gray and the others are no longer here, they are completing operation purification" the monk told them, "I have stayed behind to find out who sent you, by way of torture"

"what the hell is operation purification?" Natsu asked as he kept slamming against the bars

"to bring Zeref to us we need to offer him countless lives" Goumon revealed to them

"how could you get Gray involved in this" Lucy said

"have you really not noticed yet?" Goumon asked, "I am dressed as Lord Zeref right now"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT" Lucy screamed

"HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THAT" Happy screamed alongside her

"I even have his name tattooed on my" he pointed to the kanji tattooed on his forehead, "I heard it reads Zeref"

"they read matcha you idiot" Lucy was really fed up with this

"you are really annoying me little girl" Lucy's cuffs flew up and she was forced to stand as she was chained to the celling

"let go of her" Natsu threatened before he and Happy were chained to the back wall

"now sit back and watch Goumon's torture show" the monk walked in to the cell with a table of torture tools

"whip, hot wax, waterboarding, bondage, licking the soles of your feet, which kind of torture shall it be?" he asked Lucy

"wow pervert much" Lucy said as she struggled against the chains

"go for the licking one" Natsu shouted, "that probably won't hurt"

"YEAH BUT IT'S SO GROSS" Lucy shouted

"you don't seem to understand this torture" Goumon spoke up, "after I cover your feet in salt water I release a goat, and in search for salt, the goat will lick your feet, it's dry tongue will begin to tear the flesh off the sole of your feet"

"that is …." Happy and Natsu were both speechless

"let's try it" Goumon grabbed Lucy's feet as she tried to kick him

"STOP THAT YOU BASTARD" Natsu shouted as Goumon bound Lucy's feet and gagged her

"tell me who sent you while this lady still has her feet" Goumon told Natsu

"WE CAME HERE ON OUR OWN TO GET GRAY BACK" Natsu shouted at the monk

"we've told you Gray is one of us now"

"no Gray will always be one of us" Natsu struggled against the cuffs as a goat approached Lucy, "and if he doesn't believe it then we'll just believe in his place"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Goumon pulled Lucy straight and he raised an axe, "no licking your feet torture I'll just cut you in half"

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he tried harder to get out of the cuffs

"DO YOU STILL BELIEVE IN GRAY!" he dropped the axe and just as it was about to hit Lucy, the monk turned to ice

"Gray?" Natsu looked up to see the ice mage walk into the cell

"damn it" Gray froze and shattered the wizards restraints, "you idiots ruined everything"

Gray pulled out a small rectangle and put it to his ear, "code blue here, we've got trouble"

The wizards started at him as he talked in to the rectangle, "his marks" Happy said as the black marks started to disappear

"like I know ask him yourself" Gray threw the rectangle at Natsu, "put that to your ear"

"what the hell is this?" Natsu asked as he put it to his ear

"is that you Natsu" the fire dragons eye widened as the voice of Erza came out of it, "looks like Gray infiltration mission has gone up in flames"

End of chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"infiltration mission?" Natsu asked Erza

"yeah why else would I be with these low lifes" Gray said

"it was about half a year ago I was investigating Avatar for Jella" Erza explained over the lacrima, "and I happened to run in to Gray"

"I was under the care of Porlyusica after that black mark had appeared" Gray told them as they made their way out of the church, "but I'm able to control it now"

"yes we talked and came up with a plan" Erza kept explaining over the lacrima

"well I also wanted to find the book of E.N.D" Gray said

"yeah but why didn't you tell Juvia?" Natsu asked, "even for you that's a bit harsh"

"I stopped him" Erza told Natsu, "we had to keep the number of people who knew down to a minimum"

"yeah but still" Natsu said

"I didn't want to stay away for so long but" Gray paused for a bit, "I was just to gather intel but then they started talking about operation purification"

"yeah, that weird bald guy mentioned it but I didn't get what he was say" Natsu remembered

"in order to summon Zeref Avatar is going to destroy an entire town" Gray revealed, "they believe that Zeref will appear where there is death"

"well then why didn't you crush them from the start?" Natsu asked, "you could have taken them alone and with Erza would be no problem"

"Avatar is far bigger than what you saw back there, it was only one cell" Gray explained, "not even the people in Avatar know how big it is, all the cells are unknown to each other"

"so you had to wait until they all gathered" Lucy put it all together

"exactly, that is the only way we could stop Avatar and operation purification" Erza said

"hey I'm sorry for what I said back there" Gray apologised

"well you didn't really mean it and I slapped you so I should be sorry" Lucy forgave him

"well you did it in a cute maid get up so I guess I can forgive you" Gray flashed a grin

"what is that even…" Lucy became flustered

"just so you know I never forgot about Fairy tail" Gray put his hand over his heart

"glad to hear that" Lucy smiled at him

"then we've got on thing left to do" Natsu raced out in front of the group, "let's crush Avatar and operation purification"

"yeah" Lucy nodded

"I gonna get them all" Happy flew about excited

"you never change, Natsu" Gray said with a smile

"I didn't want to get you guys involved…" Erza said sounding like she was frowning

"it doesn't matter if you wanted us here or not, we're getting involved" Natsu said, "we are gonna fight together after a year, and what do we say at times like these?"

Everyone cracked a smile, "I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" they all said together

Just outside the small city of Malva, the army of Avatar stood ready to purify it, thousands of dark wizards ready to raze the entire city. At the word of Avatar's leader, the priest arlock, as they charged they noticed 3 people standing just outside the city gates. With a single punch Natsu took out at least 20-30 Avatar mages.

"YOU WANNA GET ANYWHERE NEAR THIS CITY YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH US" Natsu declared as he started taking out mages

"you can't have all the fun" Gray blasted the rest of the dark mages with his ice

"you've gotten better" Natsu noted as they got ready for the second wave

"I'll show you just how good after this" Gray said

"don't go hogging them all, start dress Taurus form" after transforming lucy wore, a cow patterned bra and sleeves with leather pants that left her right leg exposed

"no one passes" Taurus said as he wielded his axe

As Avatar was being beaten in the front Erza rode in and smashed through their rear, leaving the ranks of the dark guild in chaos as the mages smashed through them with ease. Natsu burned, Gray froze, Erza slashed and Lucy whipped through their enemies. As Gray continued to fight the dark mages, a dark skinned woman with white hair wearing nothing but a cloak, black bra and black loincloth, charged at him.

"GRAY" she screamed as she ran at him

"Briar" Gray turned to face her

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US OR HAVE YOU JUST BEEN PLAYING US FOR FOOL" Gray dodged as Briar sent a shockwave through the ground, destroying it, "WAS IT ALL A LIE, THE TIME WE ALL SPENT TOGETHER?"

"yeah of course, you think I could ever get chummy with a bunch of killers like you" Gray said as he prepared to fight

"IT IS PURIFICATION, IT IS ALL TO SUMMON ZEREF" she sent anther shockwave, "do you even want the book of E.N.D?"

"no I want the book but I'll get it without using your methods" Gray said as he dodged the shockwave, "or I wouldn't be able to face my dad"

Gray fired an ice blast and the dark mage who dodged it by splitting in two, "finally showing off your clone magic" Gray said as she split in to four

"I'm pissed off" her angry person said as she took a fighting stance

"like you could take us all" her amused persona started laughing

"it's so sad, I am going to have to kill you" her sad persona started to cry

"you know I kind of loved you a little" her loving persona said

Suddenly Gray felt a shiver down his spine as a figure appeared over his shoulder, "so she is a love rival" Juvia appeared behind a terrified Gray

"why… are you …here?" Gray asked as the crazy water mage took out the loving persona

"how dare you" the angry one said

"that was hilarious" the amused one kept laughing

"so cruel and so sad" the sad one shed more tears

"ok you guys are really annoying, cool" Gray froze the remaining three

"GRAY MY LOVE" Juvia latched on to the ice mage, "Juvia has waited so long to see you"

"thank for that Juvia" Gray pulled her off him, "I'll explain everything later"

Both Juvia and Gray took off their tops, "but we've gotta deal with these guys first" Gray said as they got ready to take on the rest of Avatar

"of course my love" Juvia stood beside him

On the other side of the battlefield, Lucy and Taurus were taking out Avatar mages when she felt a pain in her stomach, "what the hell?" she wondered as she gripped her stomach

"my black magic allow me to infect anyone with various diseases" Mary appeared before Lucy as she fell to her knees, "this virus aggravates the bowels so you better haul ass to a bathroom"

Lucy tried to fight the pain as the pink haired lady walked towards her, "you're so weak how could you ge…." Suddenly Mary completely froze in place in front of Lucy

"well if you want someone stronger I'm here" Kalex appeared over the dark mages shoulder with a sinister grin

"nullify all ailments" Wendy appeared as she healed Lucy

"thanks but what are you doing to her?" Lucy asked as she looked at the frozen Mary

"it's a move I created, I'm leaching the electrical signals in her body" Kalex explained, "she can just about form a coherent thought"

"wow that is scary" Lucy said as she backed away from the lightning mage

"yeah whatever let's deal with the rest of these guys" Kalex snapped his fingers and a lightning bolt took out Mary

"right behind you guys" Wendy sucked multiple dark mages up into a tornado, "sky dragon's tornado"

Even Carla, in her human form, was kicking ass. All the mages of Fairy tail smashed through the army like they were nothing. Natsu had punched his way to the centre of the army and he was now face to face with some priest looking guy wearing a mask.

"you must be the leader" Natsu said as he punched through some mages

"just as I prophesised" Arlock face the fire mage

"you guys are defeated so just give up" Natsu said

"youth is a wonderful thing but all grow old and all climb a stairway of regret as they age" Arlock pointed his staff at Natsu, "and eventually all reach despair"

The dark priest fired a spell at the Fairy tail mage who just swatted it out of the way. Natsu charged forward but before he could reach the leader he slammed in to a magical barrier, Arlock shot at the mage from the other side of the magical wall.

"so your attacks make it throught" Natsu said as he dodged the spells, "that's cheap"

Natsu rammed in to the barrier and smashed right through it, the dark priest put up more but the fire dragon just smashed right through them, "how?" Arlock wondered as Natsu pulled back his fist

"fire dragon's iron fist" Natsu slammed Avatar's leader in to the ground, breaking that stupid mask and sending the surrounding mages flying

"hahaha" the priest started laughing

"what's so funny?" Natsu asked

"we have won" Arlock declared as Natsu looked down to see the man's burned face, "I have burned my own face, I paid the price and would happily do it again"

"what the hell are you babbling about?" Natsu asked

"NOW. WAR GOD COME FORTH AND WIELD YOUR POWER FOR OUR CAUSE" Arlock screamed at the sky, "IKUSATSUNAGI!"

Dark clouds over head started to swirl and gather as everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the vortex of magical energy. Lightning started to strike the earth indiscriminately as a giant foot descended from the clouds and smashed the earth as it landed, killing mostly members of Avatar.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN MEN?" Natsu grabbed the priest's collar

"this is operation purification" Arlock started to laugh, "the souls of believers are the ultimate sacrifice and in response to such a sacrifice Zeref shall appear and lead us to victory"

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD" Natsu gripped the collar tighter

"THE WAR GOD IKUSATSUNAGI WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL THE SOULS HAVE BEEN REAPED!" Arlock looked up as the god descended and finally stood towering high above all

"a god" Natsu faced the towering monster as black flames surrounded his fists, "I've got just the thing for that"

The god raised his sword and brought it down, slicing the earth in two as everyone took cover, the mages of Fairy tail looked up to see a small speck running up the sword. Natsu had jumped on to the god's blade and he ran straight for the God's face, he jumped off as he reached the cross guard and ran up the arm.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Natsu screamed as he reached the shoulder, "FRIENDS AREN'T JUST PEOPLE YOU CAN USE AND THROW AWAY!"

Natsu jumped off the shoulder, "THEY WORK TOGETHER FOR A COMMON GOAL AND ARE THERE EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE DIFFERENT GOALS" Natsu flew towards the god's face, "THEY BELIEVE IN EACH OTHER"

"I WON'T LET YOU USE YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THIS" the black and red flame in Natsu's right fist grew bigger, "I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO DOESN'T TREAT THEIR FRIENDS LIKE FAMILY!"

The god's face exploded as Natsu punched it, "you are a fool to think that would work" Arlock said as he watched the god recover from the attack

"I WON'T LOSE ANYONE EVER AGAIN" Natsu raised his fist

"couldn't agree more" Kalex appeared next to Natsu, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL A GOD!"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON KING DEMOLITION FIST" the both shouted as they punched the god together

The god exploded as it was completely destroyed, to the surprise of all of Avatar. The two landed on the ground safely as the entirety of Avatar started to retreat in the face of these monsters. It was at that moment that Gajeel, Levy and Lily appeared with the magic council, to the surprise of all of Fairy tail.

"you must be Gajeel's twin brother" Natsu greeted the iron dragon

"KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL SMACK YA" Gajeel shouted at him

"no way Gajeel would become a councilman" Natsu said in disbelief

"I was looking for some cash and the tree guy hit me up" Gajeel explained

"he was probably joking" Happy commented

"any way, I hereby place you under arrest for looking menacing" Gajeel got in Natsu's face

"you for the crime of showing too much skin" he pointed to Lucy

"Juvia for the crime of being too wet"

"too wet?" Juvia questioned

"your crime is eating too much fish" he told Happy

"but they're so good" Happy said with a fish in his mouth

"you for the crime of being with too many women" he turned to Kalex

"how could love be illegal" Kalex flashed him a smile

"and your existence is a crime" he pointed at Wendy

"what does that even mean?" Wendy asked

"and I don't need to tell you Gray" he grinned at the ice mage, "you won't get off easy"

Erza appeared behind the iron dragon and slapped him over the head, "I know you're Gajeel's twin brother but you are just as arrogant as him" Erza said

"I AM THE REAL GAJEEL" he screamed

"no way Gajeel would never become a councilman" Erza shook her head

"he's the real Gajeel" Lily vouched for him

"Avatar has been eliminated thanks to us" Erza told him, "or more precisely…"

"yeah I know" Gajeel cut her off

"and he was the one who led us here" Lily reminded him

"yeah fine he's off the hook" Gajeel gave up

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS" Erza raised her as everyone else cheered along with her

Gray looked over to see a small cat in a frog suit, "hey your Frosch from Sabretooth" Gary knelt down to his level, "what you doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know" the cat said as Natsu looked on in shock

"that bastard broke his promise" Natsu said as he remembered what future Rouge said

"now that I take a good look at him" Gray picked up Frosch, "he's kinda cute"

"it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Gray hugged Frosch as he made quite an adorable face

"I get the feeling but please never make that face again" Kalex said

"but he's just so cute" Gray kept hugging the cat

"does this mean Juvia has a new love rival?" she asked as everyone started laughing

"HE TRYING TO STEAL FROSCH" Rouge shouted from the bushes

"calm down he's just being friendly" Sting held his friend back, "let's go and say hi"

End of chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After the defeat of Avatar all the mages promised to tie up any loose ends and meet in Magnolia to revive Fairy tail. Natsu and his group had just arrived in the town and were getting reacquainted with the streets.

"I'm back ladies of Magnolia" Kalex screamed as they entered the town

"and so is Fairy tail" Natsu shouted

The group laughed as they made their way towards where the guild hall was, Lucy looked down as she stopped in her tracks, "what's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked when he saw she had stopped

"you worried the guild hall won't be there anymore?" Happy asked

"a building doesn't mean anything as long as we are together Fairy tail will always be alive" Natsu told her

"but what if the others don't want Fairy tail to live any more?" Lucy looked at her feet, "what if they have moved on, it's been over a year since we last spoke and I managed to send letters to some of them but what if…what if…."

"what if we forgot about Fairy tail" Cana appeared on Lucy's shoulder, "as if that would ever happen"

"Cana!" Lucy looked at her old friend as she took a swig from a bottle

"plus how could I pass up the chance to see these again" Cana started to grope Lucy

"well I didn't miss this part of Fairy tail" Lucy took the drunk's hands off her

"I was out looking for Guildarts when I get this letter" Cana told Lucy, "I've been in this guild since before I could drink, I really didn't know what to do at first but the guild breaking up was a good life experience"

"I see you didn't take the time to fix your drinking problem" Kalex commented

"did you fix your womanising problem?" Cana asked

"when loving women will shorten my life I'll give them up" Kalex said

"with the way you treat women I'm surprised you are still around" Cana muttered as she grabbed Lucy, "anyway everyone is waiting"

The drunk dragged the blonde to where the guildhall once stood and waiting there was everyone; from Alzack to Vijeeter and everyone inbetween. Lucy was brought to tears at the sight of all her friends together once again. Natsu climbed on top of the rubble and started to dig through it.

"here you are" he said as he lifted the tattered banner of Fairy tail out of the rubble and started waving it, "it's about time we bring back our guild"

The mages of Fairy tail soon got to rebuilding their guild hall and finding out where the master was. Everything had returned to normal; with Mira handing out refreshments, Gray wearing barely anything and Natsu trying to find a reason to pick a fight even Levy had her face stuck between pages but they were documents to officially revive Fairy tail.

"what's wrong Levy?" Wendy asked as she saw the girl sighing

"well i started this process months ago just in case Fairy tail got back together but we have one glaring issue" Levy told the sky dragon

"what is that?" Wendy asked

"who is going to be the seventh guild master" Levy said

"we need someone who can keep all these idiots in line" Cana appeared next to Wendy

As Levy was thinking about a candidate Nastu's fight with Elfman suddenly turned in to a full scale guild brawl, even Loke appeared to take part but just as it had gotten going she appeared.

"Get. Back. To. Work" Erza ordered

"yes ma'am" everyone said as they rushed off to continue the construction of the guild hall

"wait why am I afraid" Kalex questioned, "I've beaten you be…."

Before Kalex could finish he was pinned to a wall by several swords, "I said back to work" Erza said as the scared lightning mage rushed off

"there was only ever one choice" Levy said as she wrote the name on the form, "the seventh master shall be Erza Scarlet"

"wait what are you talking about?" Erza asked the bookworm

"you're the only one capable" Mest walked up to the group

"who is he?" Lucy wondered along with everyone else

"I think he's in the guild but I can't remember his name" Cana said as she tried to remember

"I've been waiting for you all to get together once again" Mest said, "because only you can save Makarov"

"what are you talking about?" Everyone asked at the same time

"I will reveal everything in time but first Erza follow me" Mest walked off with Erza close behind

She followed him to a door amongst the rubble and she followed him through and down a set of long stairs, "I didn't even know this was below the guild" Erza said as she looked around

"the entrance is normally sealed so no one can come down here" Mest told her

"Doranb… sorry I meant Mest" Erza corrected herself

"you memory must still be fuzzy I did quite a number on it, but go on" Mest said

"why am I the only one allowed down here?" she asked as they descended further

"because you are the guild master" Mest told her, "where we are going is for your eyes only even I'm not allowed in"

They soon reach the bottom of the stairs and entered a chamber with the Fairy tail emblem on the floor and a set of large doors, Mest walked over to the doors and they opened, "this is Fairy tail's greatest secret, the Lumen histoire" Erza gasped as she saw the body of the first encased in a lacrima

"is that the first master?" Erza questioned

Just as Mest was about to answer Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Kalex and their exceeds tumbled out of their hiding place, "where the hell are you touching" Lucy complained as they struggled to get up

"well you put you big butt in my face" Kalex complained as he stood up

"why is the first in a lacrima under the guild?" Gray asked as they all got up

"well Mest?" Erza turned to him

"even I don't know why she's here but she is obviously important" Mest told everyone, "the reason Master wanted me to infiltrate the magic council all those years ago was to find out info on the western continent"

"there's a western continent?" Natsu questioned

"are you really that stupid?" Lucy asked

"well even I don't know much about it" Gray said

"me neither, it doesn't seem like there is much information available on it" Erza said

"the wester continent of Alakitasia, it is mostly dominated by the military empire of Alvarez, the continent is much bigger than Ishgar but lacks the same number of islands, there are vast deserts in the south and a cold mountainous region in the nor…." Kalex trailed off as he noticed everyone staring at him in awe

"have you been there?" Lucy asked

"maybe once or twice" Kalex laughed nervously as he looked to Mest, "what were you saying?"

"yes, when Fairy tail disbanded master revealed why, it was to avoid a war with Alvarez since they seem to be after the Lumen histoire but they hadn't invaded because the council had etherion and they probably threatened them with the faces"

"but face is gone now" Gray realised what he was talking about

"yes the master didn't think we could survive in a war against Alvarez" Mest told them, "he went to negotiate with them"

"why wouldn't Gramps believe in us?" Natsu asked, "we can kick anyone's butt"

"not Alvarez" Kalex seemed to get serious, "750 guilds untied in to an empire over 2 million soldiers but I believe we could deal with them no problem, the real trouble is with the Spriggan"

"who are they?" Wendy asked kind of scared

"powerful mages also known as the shields of Spriggan, they are the protectors of the emperor himself and the leaders of his armies" Kalex told them

"how do you know all this?" Gray asked

"you know just trivia" Kalex became really quiet

"so you're saying Gramps left for that what-ever-you-call-it country and hasn't come back?" Natsu asked Mest

"yes and I haven't heard anything since he left" Mest answered

"I hope he's ok" Lucy said as she started getting worried

"me too" Wendy said

"I don't know if he's still negotiating or if they have captured him or if he's…" Mest stopped

"don't even think that" Erza told him

"I went along with his plans and remade the council with the ten wizard saints and they have set up a defensive line against the empire" Mest continued his explanation

"so Gramps' plan to buy some time worked he should be coming back any day now" Gray said

"yes but either he has been informed of these developments or something is stopping him from returning" Mest said

"it doesn't matter why, we're gonna save his ass" Natsu declared

"as a Fairy tail mage it is my duty" Mest said

"when we're together nothing can stand in our way" Happy cheered

"let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves when we get there" Kalex said

"wait" Erza silenced everyone, "we can't let everyone know about this, we will rebuild the guild and take jobs as normal, that is what I want as the guild master"

"you can be serious" Natsu held back his anger

"but as a guild member I must save our master" Erza told them, "only the people here shall go and save him, a small band is better, we'll sneak in grab the master then get the hell out"

"we are not going to pick a fight, we will not cause a ruckus and we will not draw attention to ourselves" Erza looked at Natsu, "Natsu?"

"yeah I get it" he said, "we just want Gramps back"

Above ground Juvia was searching everywhere for her precious Gray, "he followed Mest and Erza with Lucy, Natsu and Kalex" Mira told the water mage

"with…Lucy" Juvia's imagination started to go wild as she thought about Lucy trying to seduce her Gray

Gajeel came up behind her and knocked her on the head, "quit you're day dreaming, I think it's time to reform B-team"

"you mean the one from the grand magic games?" Cana asked

"yeah we're gonna go and find that lightning bastard" Gajeel declared

"where is this coming from?" Mira asked

"and so you actually know where Laxus is?" Cana asked

"if Salamander get's to have some fun no reason I can't" Gajeel smirked as he walked off

End of chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Natsu and Kalex lay on the deck of the ship trying to keep their lunches where they were, "why did I learn this magic" Kalex complained as he held his mouth

"why are we taking a boat?" Natsu asked

"what you think we were gonna use our legs?" Gray asked

"I thought Mest was going to teleport us" Natsu said as he hung off the edge of the ship

"it's too far for me to do that" Mest told him

"Wendy….help…." Natsu looked to find the sky dragon also hanging off the edge of the ship

"so she developed it too" Lucy said as she checked on the little girl

"yes, she can't use any magic when she's like this" Carla told the blonde

"I'll carry them to their rooms" Gray said as he picked the three up and took them inside

"all done" Gray walked out in his underwear

"where are your clothes?" Lucy asked as the ice mage ignored her

"what's wrong?" Mest asked Erza as she let out a sigh

"master went as far as dissolving the guild to protect us and the Lumen histoire" Erza said, "but we still don't know what the Lumen histoire is and I still question whether it is really worth all this"

"all I know is that it is some kind of weapon" Mest told her

"Gramps was going to use it against the faces, so it must be powerful" Gray said

"yes, but why is the body of the first inside it?" Erza asked, "that is the biggest mystery"

"is she alive or dead?" Gray asked

"and more importantly what exactly is the entity that has been appearing to us as the first all this time?" Carla asked

"so many question and not on fucking answer" Gray groaned

"I'm sure the master will clear everything up once we rescue him" Lucy reassured

"anyway, how long to reach Alvarez?" Erza asked Mest

"it takes about ten days to reach the continent and it's a few days trip to the capital" Mest answered, "but first we need to gather supplies at the tourist island of Caracole"

"it's not named after a flower" Lucy said

"it means it's not part of Fiore" Gray told her

"do we really have time for this?" Erza asked

"I have arranged a meeting with an intelligence agent on the island, they'll help with our infiltration" Mest told her

They ship could soon see the shell like outline of Caracole island but as they got closer they could see several black ships anchored just off shore of the island, "what are those?" Erza asked as she tried to make out the mark on them

"ships from the Alvarez imperial navy" Mest said as he made out the empires imperial crest on the ships

"Caracole isn't part of the empire" Carla said, "why are they here?"

"they seem to be inspecting the harbour" Mest looked through a telescope at the island

"they are looking for the spy's friends" Natsu stumbled on to the deck, "but they haven't found the spy yet"

"you can hear them?" Lucy asked

"yeah barely though" Natsu flopped on to the deck

"what do you want to do?" Mest asked Erza

"we need to find that spy before Alvarez does" Erza said

"what are we going to do they are probably gonna be looking for Fairy tail members" Lucy reasoned, "we could pretend to be tourists but what about our guild marks"

"I have an idea" Kalex burst on to the deck and then fell face first on to it

"what's your idea?" Lucy asked as she went to check on him

"give me your hand Lucy" Kalex told her

"why?" she asked

"just give it" he grabbed the blonde's hand and changed the guild mark

"wow how did you do that?" she asked as she looked at the new mark, "and why is it Cait shelter?"

"I've had to pretend to be someone else for a lot of job and Cait shelter is a pretty low key guild so no one would check" Kalex explained as he changed the other's guild marks

The group dressed in bikinis and swimming trunk to pose as tourists as they approached the island. They disembarked and stood in line as Alvarez soldiers checked peoples bags.

"wow when did you get that?" Natsu asked Kalex as he saw a giant circular scar on the centre of his chest, where his guild mark was

"you really don't remember?" Kalex asked looking peeved, "that time you shot me through the centre of my chest"

"oh yeah sorry I forgot" Natsu said as Kalex looked like he was about to kill the fire dragon

"stop fighting you two" Erza told them, "and Natsu…"

"yeah yeah restrain myself" he said

The group soon got to the front of the line; they came face to face with a pair of fully armoured soldiers, even their faces were covered and they had the imperial crest emblazoned on their chests, "we've come to sightsee and have some fun" Lucy said putting on her best tourist act

"is that your guild mark?" the soldier asked when he noticed Lucy's hand

"yeah Cait shelter" Lucy showed them

"never heard of it" he said

"I can barely count the number of Ishgari guilds I know on one hand" the other soldier said

"but we have to search all guild members meticulously" the soldier whispered to his partner

"but are the spy's friends just going to waltz though with their guild marks on display" the other said

"good point"

"please let us through" Lucy put on her flirtiest voice as she leaned forward

"it would be such a shame if all the star mangoes sold out" Erza joined her

"fine just show us your bags" the soldier looked away as he looked through the bags, "all clear"

The group walked past the soldiers but as Kalex passed one of the soldiers suddenly stopped him, "do I know you?" he asked as he took a closer look at the mage

"no I've never been to Alvarez" Kalex lied

"yeah you couldn't possibly be him" the soldier let him pass

"did you know him?" Lucy asked

"no clue who he was" Kalex told her

They walked through the streets of the tropical island as they passed squads of Alvarez soldiers, "we should try to keep our guard up with all these soldiers around" Erza said

"and try not to draw attention to yourself Natsu" Lucy told him

"why are you always on my case?" he asked

"because you draw attention to yourself even if there is a fireworks show behind the person" Kalex said

"BRING BACK MY DADDY!" the group looked up to see a small child, surrounded by a squad of soldiers, crying, "WHERE IS MY DADDY!"

"ignore them Natsu" Gray said as the fire dragon balled his fists

"DADDYYYYYY!" the kid kept crying as he grabbed on to the soldier

"shut your mouth you brat" the soldier raised his arm, "or I'll shut it for you"

Natsu was about to jump in to action when Kalex appeared next to the soldier and grabbed his arm, "has the mighty Alvarez fall so low as to only be able to beat a child" Kalex mocked the soldier

"you want some then" the soldier threw a punch at Kalex

"it seems you didn't recognise me" Kalex snapped his finger and the soldiers were all thrown to the ground

"what's going on" the locals started to gather

"YOU THERE HALT" more soldiers rushed towards the group

"we'll take care of the kid" Wendy said as she and Carla took the kid away

"Mest go get the information" Gray said as they got ready to fight

"yeah" Mest said as he disappeared

"let's try and keep the damage to a minimum" Erza said as the mages proceeded to beat the soldiers senseless

"that wasn't even a warm up" Gray said as he looked down at the soldiers

"let's get them to tell us where Gramps is" Natsu picked one up

"they probably don't know where he is" Lucy said

"besides we should stay on high alert" Erza sat at a star mango gelato shack as she enjoyed the treat

"OHHHHH YOU'RE STILL HERE" Kalex walked up to the counter as he smiled at the bald man running it

"I remember you" the owner said as he served the lightning mage, "here you go, it's been quite some time since you were last here"

"yeah and I thought you were going to Ishgar" Kalex said as he started eating

"still working on that dream, I've only got this old shack" the man chuckled, "so how's your wife?"

"are you married?" Erza looked at Kalex like he was a different person

"no I'm not married" Kalex told her

"but you had just got engaged when you were her, such a lovely girl" the man said

"ARE YOU ENGAGED?" Lucy asked shocked

"now I'll answer that one wit….." before he could answer the shack exploded and the mages were thrown back

"all of you pass with flying colours" a man approached as he clapped his hands

"oh no please god no" Kalex muttered

"who the hell are you?" Erza asked filled with rage

"those expressions also pass" they were faced with a thin man with spikey black hair wearing a black suit with an open collared shirt, "I am Marin Hollow, I am a member of Brandish squad of the Alvarez imperial army"

"my life's work" the shack owner sat in the ruins of his business

"here you go" Gray handed him some money, "this should help you get back on your feet but for now you should run"

"I will avenge my mango gelato" Erza declared

"you pass again" Marin beamed, "you simply can't seem to fail"

"enough of you nonsense" Erza started to requip

"wait…." Kalex tried to warn her but it was too late, her magic wasn't working

"I can't requip" Erza wondered what happened

"we won't be having any of this, this space belongs to me" Marin told them

"what are you talking about?" Erza asked

"you magic allows you to equip weapons and armour from another dimension" Marin explained, "but you're wasting your time, all spatial magic is ineffective against me"

"then leave this to me, open gate of the archer" Lucy pulled out her keys but nothing happened

"sorry but celestial magic is also spatial" Marin informed her

"and one last thing" Marin said as Lucy and Erza's bodies started to disappear, "those who have been defeated by my edicts of space get a one way trip to my relaxation dimension"

"LUCY!, ERZA!" Natsu reached out only to grab air, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"a little slow aren't we, they are in my relaxation dimension" Marin told him, "those to passed by you fall way short, YOU FAILED"

Marin snapped his fingers as a beat up Mest appeared, "THIS IDIOT HAD THE NERVE TO USE SPATIAL MAGIC IN MY PRESENCE"

"you really annoy me you know that" Kalex stepped forward as lightning covered his entire body

"it couldn't b…." before Marin could finish Kalex appered in front of him and punched him in the face

Marin appeared behind Kalex as he punched the lightning dragon in the back and disappeared again, "how were you able to do that with my edicts of space?" Marin asked as he appeared on top of a hut, "normally people can't hit me"

Suddenly everyone felt a massive source of magic power approach, "how much longer are you going to be entertaining yourself Marin" an uninterested looking green haired woman with a bob cut, wearing a bikini with a long coat over it and sandals, approached with the mark of the empire clearly on her right thigh

"I am sorry Lady Brandish" Marin appeared next to her, "but that outfit is a definite pass"

The remaining mages stood frozen at the amount of power they could feel she possessed, she stared at them for a few seconds before she pointed a Kalex and asked, "don't I know you?" she tilted her head as she tried to remember

"I think he…." Before Marin could finish a lightning bolt struck him down

"nope never been to Alvarez before" Kalex looked away

"any way I want some mango gelato" Brandish turned away from the mages and walked over to the shack only to find rubble

"where the mango shack?" she turned around with tears in her eyes

"it was those guys" Marin pointed to Natsu and Gray

"HEY THAT'S LOW" Natsu screamed

"I was really looking forward to that gelato" Brandish turned around and walked away, "I'm going home"

"but Lady Brandish these guys were picking a fight with my soldiers and they could be involved with that spy" Marin complained

"I really don't care" she kept walking away, "and bring back those girls you passed"

"but you said I could keep them, they were going to be part of my collection" Marin kept complaining

Brandish stopped and she released massive amounts of magical energy as the whole island started to shake and raise out of the sea, "do not make me repeat myself" she said

"YES MA'AM" a terrified Marin brought Lucy and Erza back immediately

"what kind of power is this?" Gray thought after seeing that display

"are you guys ok?" Natsu asked as he rushed to the girls side

"we're fine" Lucy told him, "glad to get out of that weird room"

"Lady Brandish we can't go back empty handed or Whal will have some words for us" Marin followed after Brandish

"Ishgar will never pick a fight with the empire" Brandish said barely acknowledging the man

"but what about the loss of face?" Marin asked, "we'd have failed"

"I really don't care about that" Brandish said

"hey wait up" Natsu spoke up

"you don't want to pick a fight with her" Kalex appeared next to him

"there's no way I am keeping my mouth shut" Natsu said as he pushed Kalex back

Brandish looked back to Natsu and then over to Marin, she snapped her fingers and the man disappeared, "now I've lost one of my allies, we're even" she turned around and continued to walk away

"how could you do that to your ally" Natsu shook with rage

"I really dislike tedious so I'll make it look like I took care of the spy and the people he was supposed to meet" she didn't look back at them as she spoke, "do yourself a favour and stay away from Alakitasia "

"she knows who we are" Erza realised

"Makarov still lives" Barndish looked over her shoulder, "but if you little band does something rash then who knows what could happen, consider this a warning"

And then the ground vanished and the mages along with all the inhabitants were suck in the ocean as Brandish stood on a rock above them, "the island has disappeared" Lucy said as the locals cried for help

"there are 11 other wizard of my strength in Alvarez" Brandish told the fairies, "I would not suggest staring a war you could not win, Fairy tail"

"11 more wizards like her" Erza thought, "and they know we're coming"

Brandish disappeared and left the people in the ocean to find land by themselves but luckily a fishing fleet was nearby at the time and picked everyone up.

"where did Caracole island?" one of the fishermen asked as he helped people on

"it just vanished" one of the islands inhabitants told him

"or more precisely it shrunk" Erza thought as she looked at the now smaller Caracole island

End of chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

People rushed all over the deck as they tried to tend to the wounded as the dragon slayers tried to keep the mango gelato inside their stomachs. Erza walked over to Lucy, as the blonde tried to make sure Natsu didn't fall over board, "what are we gonna do now?" Lucy asked as she rubbed the fire dragon's back

"well we should find a way to meet with the sp…." Erza suddenly disappeared

Before Lucy could react she wasn't on the boat any more, she was in some kind of temple. She looked around to see all the other Fairy tail mages where also teleported, "it's fine I did it" Mest told her

"would be nice to get a little heads up" Lucy complained as the dragon slayers ran about with joy

"yaaaay not a vehicle" Natsu ran about the place

"where are we?" Erza asked

"we are just off Caracole island on the sea floor" Mest told everyone

"wow so cool" Natsu said as he walked up to the windows and stuck his head out, "no windows how does it work"

"I made contact with our spy and they told me to meet them at these coordinates" Mest explained

"that weird" Erza said as she continued to explore the temple

The temple started to shake, as it grew robotic legs and shed the temple exterior, and it started to run along the sea floor, "A VEHICLE!" Natsu buckled over as he held back vomit

"welcome everyone" the group turned around to see Angle of the Oracion seis, wearing a bikini, "I am captain Sorano and this is the sailing temple Olympia"

"ANGLE!" Lucy screamed in surprise

"so our spy this entire time was her" Happy noted

"why couldn't you have gotten Cobra?" Erza asked Mest

"he would never get off my case if I did that" Mest said nervously

"well in truth I owe Mest one so I thought I'd lend a hand this time" Sorano said

"well thanks Angle or Sorano" Lucy thanked her

"where the hell is this thing taking us?" Natsu asked from the floor

"it's taking us to Makarov" Sorano answered

"so you know where the master is?" Erza asked surprised

"why of course"

The temple soon reached the coast of the continent and the group walked on to the beach, "Mest can teleport you to the capital from here" Sorano told them, "I'll be just off shore until you return"

"thanks" Mest said before he teleported the whole group

They ended up in a forest and they could see a city in the distance with a massive castle, one almost as big as the city itself, towering over it, "so this is the capital" Erza said as she looked down at the city

"cool let's go bust some heads" Natsu grinned as he marched towards the city

"this is a stealth mission remember" Lucy stopped the flame brain

"I'll teleport in to the castle and get the master" Mest told them

"are you sure you'll be ok you're still injured" Erza asked worried

"I'll be fine" MEst told her before disappearing

It took a few seconds for mest to reappear with the master in his arms, he had grown a beard but he was definitely Makarov, "MASTER!" the all cheered as they saw the old man

"ZEREF WAS THERE!" Mest interrupted the celebrations with the bomb shell

"what the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked

"it seems the Emperor Spriggan is actually Zeref" Makarov told them, "I am guessing Mest told you about the situation"

"he did" Erza confirmed

Makarov fell to his knees as tears fell, "I was so stupid, they never wanted to negotiate" the old man punched the ground, "I put you all through so much to come here and it was all for nothing"

"don't say that master we're just glad you're back with us" Wendy said as she wiped tears from her eyes

"we had time to grow and find ourselves in that year old man" Kalex told him, "I may not have figured everything out but it did help"

"and we've even rebuild the guild" Lucy said

Natsu walked up to the old man and held his hand out, "let's go home Gramps"

"sure thing Natsu" the old man wiped his tears and took Natsu's hand

"is that Fairy tail's new guild mark" Makarov joked as he pointed to the Cait shelter mark they all still had on

"any way we should get out of here before they come looking for the master" Carla suggested

"I can only teleport everyone one more time and I want to save it to get back to Sorano" Mest explained, "we need to make it to somewhere I can use it"

Kalex sniffed the air as he stiffened up, "we need to go now" he said filled with fear

"what are you talking about?" Lucy asked as he grabbed her

"no time we need to le…." Kalex was interrupted when as dark skinned man with wildly spikey brown hair, he wore baggy pants and not much else

"why you leaving so soon?" he asked, "you've barely had enough time to buy souvenirs, a real shame you'll all be six feet under soon"

"all of you run" Kalex stood between the group and the mage, "I'll hold him off"

"this is a real surprise what are you doing here dra…."the spriggan was interrupted by a lightning bold blasting off one of his ear rings

"you can't fight him" Makarov begged the lightning slayer, "he's a…"

"Azir the desert king I know" Kalex pushed the old man back, "go all of you I'll meet back at the guild"

"but…." Lucy tried to argue

"I SAID GO NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU ANNOYING WEAKLINGS" Kalex screamed at them as he advanced on Azir, "you may not be able to fight him but I can"

"fine then" the master relented, "but I expect you back at the guild"

"I'll be there before you" Kalex cracked a smile as he face Azir

"such a touching good bye" sand started pour from Azir's hands, "but none of you are going anywhere, now drown in the sands of death"

A tidal wave of sand rose up and over the mages, about to swallow them whole, Kalex snapped his fingers and the sand wave disappeared. Kalex watched them flee before he turned back to Azir, "I think I can fight you for real now" he told the sand wizard

"sweet" a smile spread across Azir's face

"I have a magic vehicle ready" Carla lead everyone to the car as Erza took the wheel and they sped off

"should we have left him?" Lucy wondered as she looked back at the explosions of lightning and sand, "what if he can't beat him"

"Kalex is a powerful mage" Erza reassured her, "and he's a lot smarter than he looks, he'll come back no matter what it takes"

Kalex jumped as the ground gave way to sand, "why are you with those weaklings?" Azir asked as he dodged some lightning, "you really want to be on the losing side that badly?"

"the losing side is the most fun" Kalex said as he appeared next to Azir and punched him in the gut

"yeah the only down side is you end up losing" Azir smiled as Kalex found his arm was stuck in the spriggan's stomach, "sandstorm"

Sand whirled around the two as Kalex's skin was sand blasted from all sides, "this sand storm will tear you apart and then next is your friends" Azir started to laugh, "first I kill you and then your friends, Mari will be so disappointed when she hears about this"

"you weren't who I came here to see" Kalex looked Azir in the eyes as he violently shot lightning in all directions, vaporising the sand

Azir jumped away from Kalex to avoid the violent storm, "sweet" Azir snapped his fingers and a giant sand monster lifted him off the ground, "see if you can destroy all this sand"

"they are probably far enough away by now" Kalex said to himself, "just fight for a little longer and then that's it"

"ahhhahhhaaa were you always such a push over?" Azir asked as the sand monster raised its arm

Before the monster's arm could drop lightning fell from the sky and destroyed it, Kalex looked up to see a ship with wings flying above them and on the horses head stood Laxus, "YOU GIVING UP?" he shouted down, "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL POWERFUL OR SOMETHING"

"you call those sparks lightning, THIS IS LIGHTNING" Kalex shot black lightning at the sand monster, destroying it and sending Azir flying

"HEY GET ON OUR BOAT" Levy shouted down

"YEAH GET UP HERE" Gajeel appeared next to here

"sorry Azir it was nice catching up but my ride's here" Kalex shot lightning a Laxus before disappearing

"what the?" the lightning hit Laxus in the chest and Kalex appeared in his arms

"I STILL HAVE ONE GIFT FOR YOU AZIR" Kalex hopped out of Laxus' arms and snapped his fingers, black lightning fell from the sky and struck the spriggan creating an explosion that almost reached the ship

Ichiya turned the ship around and they headed for Fiore, "where's Gramps?" Laxus asked

"we saved him" Kalex told them, "I was holding that guy off to give them enough time to escape, they should have met up with Sorano by now"

"one last thing what was with shooting lightning at me when you teleported and teleporting in to my arms?" Laxus asked

"well the thing is I don't teleport" Kalex revealed to them, "I never have, I just turn my entire mass in to energy and travel at high speeds, that's why I shot the lightning I need something to travel through"

"one question of my own why aren't I throwing up my lunch?" Kalex asked he noticed he was perfectly fine on the ship

"this ship has been customised so dragon slayers can ride it" Gajeel told him, "pretty cool"

"GRAY MY LOVE!" Juvia started to search for him, "WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?"

"he's not here" Kaex told her, "him, Lucy and the others are taking another way back to the guild"

"him and Lucy, Gray and Lucy, who knows what that harlot is trying to do to him" Juvia started to imagine a thousand different things

"why did you have to phrase it like that?" Levy asked

"I can't help it she's so funny when she gets like that" Kalex snickered as the ship continued over the ocean

End of chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Christina landed just outside the guild and Kalex disembarked, along with Gajeel and his B team, "so do you know when the others are going to get here?" Gajeel asked him as they walked in to the guild

"I have no c…." Kalex was interrupted by the appearance of Mest and the others

"I'M GOING BACK I'M GONNA PUNCH THAT SAND MAN RIGHT IN HIS SMUG FACE" Natsu screamed as Gray held him down

"oh I didn't know you cared so much" Kalex mocked as he stood over the two

"how did you get here?" Natsu asked as he calmed down

"I told you I would get to the guild before you" Kalex joked, "plus Gajeel appeared with Blue pegasus and saved my ass"

The guild had gone silent as they watched the wizards speak but it soon erupted in cheers as everyone got over their shock and welcomed the master back, "LET'S BREAK OUT THE BOOZE" Cana screamed as she waved a bottle around

The guild was soon in full party mode as the master went around and was welcomed back by every mage in the guild, everyone drank and ate and Natsu tried to start fights. After Makarov had talked to just about everyone and had a few drinks, he approached Kalex as he was trying to best Cana in a drinking contest.

"I need to talk to you" he told the lightning slayer as he was downing a mug

"just a sec old man" Kalex threw one mug aside and picked up another

"I need to talk to you now" Makarov emphasised his point

"fine" Kalex put the mug down and followed the old man

Makarov to Kalex to his office and locked the door behind them, "now I want to know…" Makarov faced the lightning mage, "what exactly is your relationship with the Alvarez empire?"

"what are you talking about I'm just like everyone else in the guild" Kalex said, "I think you might be going senile"

"you knew who Azir was, you even knew his title" Makarov said, "how?"

"fine" Kalex gave up, "I stayed in the west for a bit a few years back and I got in to a lot of trouble, after their grunts couldn't beat me Azir was sent after me"

Makarov felt like he wasn't getting the whole truth but he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him, "fine thank you for telling me" Makarov opened the door for Kalex

"yeah whatever old man" Kalex walked back to the party as Makarov sat and thought

"worrying about these kids will be the death of me" Makarov sighed as he took up his staff and walked out of the office

Makarov walked on to the stage at the front of the guild and slammed his staff against the floor, getting everyone's attention, "forgive me" he addressed everyone, "I destroyed the place you all call home and all for nothing, I can never apologise enough but now Alvarez will come in full force, an entire empire will descend upon this very guild"

Everyone became silent until Natsu spoke up, "LIKE I CARE!" Natsu walked over to Makarov, "we've all fought and bled to protect this guild and our desire to protect it will make us strong and see us through to the end no matter how strong the enemy"

"Natsu…." The old man looked at the salamander in surprise

"I'll admit we're all afraid and we will never get rid of our fears but if we want to laugh together again then we have no choice but to charge head first in to this fight" Natsu stood in front of the master, "WE FIGHT TO PROTECT OUR LIVES AND OUR FAMILY, WE FIGHT FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

"well said Natsu" Makarov lifted his staff up, "WE WILL MAKE THEM RUE THE DAY THEY HEARD THE NAME FAIRY TAIL, WE'LL TAKE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM DOWN!"

The guild hall erupted in cheers as everyone got fired up for the upcoming war, Makarov silenced them all with a tap of his staff, "before we fight I must discuss something with you all" Makarov become solemn, "the Lumen histoire or Fairy heart…."

"allow me sixth…. No eight" Mavis appeared next to the old man, "Fairy heart has been the guilds ultimate secret, something that can never be revealed to the world but all of you should know why Zeref is after it and of my sin"

"first" Makarov tried to interrupt but the first stopped him

"it's time for me to tell all" she sighed as she faced the guild, "I met Zeref for the first time over a 100 years ago just before the founding of Fairy tail, we met by chance but I had him teach me and my friends magic so we could free Magnolia from a dark guild, it was during that fight that I used black magic I hadn't yet mastered and my body was no longer able to mature"

"soon after the founding of Fairy tail the second trade war began and guilds were hired as mercenaries, it was during this conflict that I earned the name the fairy tactician, it was about six years after the war ended that I met Zeref again and he told me that I was cursed by Ankhselam just like him" Mavis continued her story, "I didn't believe him and I returned to the guild and because of that…. Makarov had just been born and Rita insisted that I name him but not soon after that she passed away, it was my fault I killed her I'm sorry Makarov I'm sorry"

"first?" Makarov was shocked by this revelation but he held his reaction back, "please continue first"

"yes" Mavis wiped the tears from her eyes, "after that I ran away from the guild and wandered around , every living thing I got close to dying around me, it was a year until I met Zeref again, he had be living with this curse for 300 years and he had even started to contradict himself in the same sentence, we were in love and we decided to find a way to die together but when we kissed he stole my life energy away I wasn't dead but I couldn't wake up"

Everyone was shocked and surprised as they heard about the first's past, "Zeref took me back to the guild and Precht must of put me inside that lacrima, he did everything he could to bring me back but he couldn't" Mavis powered through her painful story, "he told the guild I was dead and he became the second master but he never stopped trying to resurrect me, his genius and my immortal body combined to created something that could uproot the foundations of magic itself, the eternal magic Fairy heart"

"eternal magic?" Lucy questioned

"as the name suggests it is eternal" Mavis told the guild, "Fairy heart is an infinite font of magical energy"

The entire guild was stunned in to silence at what they were being told, "why didn't anyone destroy it?" Kalex asked shocking everyone even more

"that would mean destroying the first" Gray said as he grabbed Kalex's collar, "how could you suggest something like that"

"no I agree with him" Mavis stopped the approaching fight, "such magic should never be in anyone's hands but unfortunately there is no way to destroy Fairy heart at least not that I know of"

"that doesn't really matter now Alvarez know of Fairy heart and are coming to take it" Makarov got back to the topic at hand, "we need to stop them"

"but why do they want Fairy heart?" Lisanna asked, "they are already strong enough"

"I believe they want to use it to kill Acnologia" Mavis told them, "he stands in the way of Zeref's plans"

"then why don't we use Fairy heart to beat up both Acnologia and Alvarez?" Happy asked

"you have appoint Happy, I did consider using when we were facing Tartaros" the master answered, "but there is no way to guarantee that we can control it"

"yeah and we can't just use the body of the first like that" a guild member shouted

"we can't let them take the body of our first master" another member shouted

"to think a magic born of my sins would put all of you in such terrible danger" Mavis looked hung her head

"it ain't a sin to fall in love" Gajeel said, "even I wouldn't arrest you for that"

"REALLY?" most of the guild asked shocked

"WHY ARE YOY LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" Gajeel shouted at them

"you shouldn't put yourself down first" Kalex told her, "anyone who has lived a life has done terrible things for love, even me"

"REALLY?" the guild asked even more shocked

"WHY ARE MORE PEOPLE SURPRISED?" Kalex shouted

"don't be sad" Lacy said, "it's because of you that we are all here today so well fight to protect the guild you created"

"so sad" Juvia said as tears streamed from her eyes, "master Mavis is going to have to fight the person she loves"

"our love is in the past" Mavis wiped away her tears, "Zeref is a threat to humanity and we must defeat him no matter what"

End of chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"well we don't need to worry about Zeref I have a secret weapon to deal with him" Natsu said as he patted his bandaged right arm

"and what is it?" Lucy asked

"a secret" Natsu answered

"quit trying to be cool and tell us" Gray grabbed the fire dragon

"if Natsu is this excited then I'm sure it is some kind of trump card so calm down please" Wendy broke got between the two

"that may be true but I want to make sure, Natsu are you just going to punch Zeref in the face?" Kalex asked

"no" Natsu sounded almost offended

"are you just going to punch him in the stomach?" Kalex asked

"no" Natsu answered

"well I'm out of ideas those are his only two moves" Kalex said

"I know more moves" Natsu whined, "anyway I can only use this technique once and I made it to defeat Zeref, so it'll work"

"at any rate we need to know more about the enemy we are about to face" Erza turned to the master

"you're right" Makarov addressed everyone, "we know the emperor is Zeref but under him are the spriggan 12, the elite guard to the emperor, in the year I was there I only came face to face with six of them"

"only six?" Lucy questioned

"the spriggans don't get together very often" Kalex told her, "they prefer to do their own thing"

"first is the winter general Imber, he is the chief of staff and Zeref's consul" Makrov explained, "as his name suggests he uses ice magic"

"well let's see how well he does against an ice devil slayer" Gray said

"the desert king Azir, he's the one Kalex fought during our escape" Makarov continued, "he uses sand magic and is violent even for one of the 12"

"yeah and I would have beat him if Laxus hadn't shown up" Kalex boasted

"then why didn't you stay and finish him off?" Laxus asked

"I wanted him to see Ishgar before he died" Kalex said, "it's lovely this time of year"

"the nation breaker Brandish, she is not very aggressive but she wields great power"

"we met her on Caracole island, her power must involve the manipulation of mass" Erza spoke up

"war princess Dimaria, I don't know what kind of magic she uses but she is a knight that has conquered many battlefields"

"so she doesn't use magic?" Cana wondered

"during my time in Alvarez I met her a few times and she does use magic" Kalex warned, "and trust me you don't want to fight her"

"rank one of the ten wizard saints, God Serena" Makarov kept going, "he is kind of a disappointment as a man but he is strong"

"I still can't believe he would defect like that" levy said

"the mage kin August, he's…." the master seemed afraid of just his name, "he's on a different level even compared to the 12, he's mastered even more magics than Zeref"

The guild was speechless at hearing about this foe, "those are the six I have met face to face but I know the name of three others; Bloodman, Nineheart and Whal"

"listen everyone, we must formulate a plan so please listen closely" Mavis took over, "Zeref will definitely lead his armies himself, we are at an extreme disadvantage, these are the strongest foes we have ever faced but we will fight to the end and show them the power of our guild"

The guild let out a thunderous cheer as they prepared for war. The guild spent the next few days evacuating all the town's people and devising as strategy to overcome Alvarez's numerical advantage. It was the day before they were going to head out to Alvarez's predicted landing site and the mages were relaxing for the last time in a very long time; Lucy was playing games with Natsu and Happy, Erza was relaxing in the bath with Wendy and Gray was just looking over the city from above.

"Gray" Juvia approached him from behind

"oh Juvia want some?" he threw her the chocolate he was eating

"Gray's leftovers" Juvia started to breath heavily

"I'm glad to have you" Gray said surprising the water mage, "you're always by my side, so when the fighting is over I'll give you an answer"

Juvia didn't know what to say, "let me focus on the fight for now" Gray told her

"ok" Juvia said

"I'm gonna take them all down, Zeref and E.N.D" Gray looked out over the city

Kalex was at his place looking through all his weapons as he reminisced about when he used them, "I beat Erza with this" he muttered as he picked up a broken scythe

He kept looking through all his weapons until he found a long object wrapped in cloth, he unwrapped it to reveal a katana with a handle covered in tattered red cloth and a sheath to match. He pulled out the blade slightly before putting it back.

"now's not the time" he said to himself as he rewrapped the sword and walked out, still carrying it

At the guild they had set up a scanner to detect any enemy movements in Fiore, Makarov stood by as they waited to see the first blip on that screen, "if we knew where they were going to attack from it would be much easier to plan counter measures" Makarov mumbled

"he will probably feint a northern offensive and then attack with the main force in the south" Mavis appeared next to him, "I was checking on everyone with the fighting being so close and they don't seem to be afraid at all"

"it may seem that way to you first but to me they look about ready to collapse out of fear" Makrov said, "they draw closer together to lessen their worries and encourage themselves, a parents duty is to stand before their children with their shaking legs planted firm against the earth"

Suddenly alarms started to go off as all the looked around for the enemy, Warren looked at the screen in shook as multiple blip appeared just off the coast of Fiore, "how did I not detect their approach?" Warren asked as he fumbled to set up a telepathic link with the guild, "ENEMY APPROACHING BY AIR, ABOUT 50 FLYING BATTLE SHIPS DETECTED!"

All the mages jumped up ready for a fight as they looked up at the western skies, the flying battle ships slowed and fired on the town. Freed deployed a magical barrier to protect everyone, "even Freed won't be able to keep this up forever we need to do something"

"inform everyone we're going with plan d" Mavis told Warren, "flying dragon and osprey squads move out"

"osprey squad reporting in from the eastern forest, the target is out of range" Bisca reported in alog with Alzack and Asuka

"you're the only one who can do this Bisca" Mavis told her

"YES MA'AM" Bisca aimed the repurposed Jupiter cannon they stole from Phantom lord at the head battle ship and fired

The beam hit the ship head on but Azir deflected it around him, scattering it and destroying many of his own ships. The three dragon slayers and their exceeds flew about destroying as many ships as they could but after the decimation of the fleet they landed on the command ship.

"you've made one mess of things" Azir greeted them before they all fell to the ground, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I forgot" Mavis felt disappointed in herself and in her guild

"this is gonna be easier than I thought" azir said as he walked over to the dragon slayers, "tell any ships left to land, I'll take care of these clowns"

"your buddy was talking big about you back in Alvarez" Azir picked Natsu up, "he must have been wrong and here I thought the head hunter had better standards"

"what… the… hell are… you talking about?" Natsu struggled out

"what you don't know about him, he was famous in Alvarez he was the….." Azir was cut off by the bow of the ship being cut off and the dragon slayers falling to the ground

"Happy, Charla, Lilly get them out of here" most of the soldiers were cut down as heaven's wheel Erza appeared on the ship, "whatever he did in the is his business, of he wishes to talk about it then he can but he is a member of Fairy tail regardless"

"and who are you?" Azir asked as he faced Erza

"the person who is going to cut you down" she answered

The dragon slayers flew down to the ships landing site, to fight of the invaders, while Erza stood against Azir. Erza threw all her swords at Azir, who turned them to sand, using that distraction she requipped in to her black wing armour, rushing Azir and slashing at him.

"how many wizards are stronger than you in your guild?" Azir asked as he jumped back

The desert king disappeared and reappeared next to Erza, the knight slashed at the spriggan as he jumped over her sword and she was caught in a sand pit that she couldn't escape from, "now crumble to dust and die" Azir laughed as she was enclosed in the sand, "all the water in your body will soon dry up and you'll be history"

"wind god armour" the sand surrounding Erza was blown away as she requipped in to a loose robe with a sword styled after a wind current, she sent bladed of wind toward the spriggan as he blocked them

"sweet, this takes me back" he said when suddenly a huge man burst through the ship, "Bakel?"

"I'll follow your lead Natsu" Erza rushed forward and slashed Azir

"what the heel everything that touches me should turn to sand" Azir said as he saw Erza holding a sword made of water

"this sword can harden sand" Erza said as she slashed at Azir again

The desert king jump on top of what remained of the mast as he called forth a giant sand storm that covered the entirety of Magnolia, "welcome to sand world where I am god" Azir appeared out of the storm next to Erza as she blocked his strike

"I can move freely in this world, I can be anywhere and everywhere" his voice seemed to becoming from everywhere as Erza tried to cut through the storm, "I am one with the sand"

Azir's hand grabbed Erza's throat as he lifted her off the ground, "worship me and I'll grant you a swift death" Azir tightened his grip as Erza tried to summon her strength, "my magic sucks all the moisture from your body, so call me a god and it can all end"

"I knew someone who called themselves a god but my guild didn't fear them and we won't fear you" Erza looked Azir in his eyes, "we beat him and we'll beat all of you as well, MORNING START ARMOUR!"

Erza requipped as Azir created a sand axe, "it doesn't matter your head is mine" Azir swung his axe when suddenly the Jupiter smashed through his ship and in to him, the sandstorm ended and Azir was defeated

While Erza was fighting in the sky, Warren had detected a breach in the barrier on the ground and enemy forces were pouring in to the city, "they are in the streets everyone prepare for battle" Mavis told all the mages in the city

Lucy got ready to fight as she picked up what was left of Aquarius's key and was on her way out when she heard something coming from her bathroom, she walked towards it and opened the door to find Brandish sitting in her bath.

On the streets of Magnolia; Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane were fighting the invading forces as they tried to stop their advance, "this is going to get annoying" Gray said as he froze another soldier

"then allow me, satan soul, Mirajane Seilah" Mirjane turned in to an exact coppy of the demon Seilah, "now all of you sleep"

Many of the soldiers fell to the ground unconscious, "that's great and all but some of them ignored you" Gray pointed out the few still standing

"then allow me Gray" Kalex appeared in front of them and walked towards the soldiers, "long time no see Whal, I wish we could just mee face to face"

"I didn't believe it when I first heard it but it seems to be true" his body was almost completely round and he had long arms and legs and hair that stood up to a point, "I'm sure that I'm not the spriggan you wanted to see"

"no you aren't but I'm sure we'll meet soon enough" Kalex said as a sand storm descended on them

"this is interesting, sand world" Whal said as he stood in the storm

"this kind of brings me back" Kalex said, "it took me weeks to get all that sand out"

The sand storm soon ended and as the sand cleared the mages could see six robots standing in front of them, "oh no" Kalex thought as the robots charged

One of them attacked Juvia with steam and another attacked Gray with fire, Elfman's opponent was super-fast and Lisanna's had a strong defence, Mirajane's looked like Elfman and Kalex's looked like a blonde woman.

"what the hell these are all designed to exploit our weaknesses" Gray said as he dodged another strike

"that is Whal's power and it is super effective, IF…." Kalex turned his back on the blonde woman and walked over to the Elfman bot, "you are alone"

Kalex completely destroyed the Elfman robot, "you've got the right idea" Mira said as she took on Lisanna's robot

"no one is as fast as me" Lisanna took on Elfmans robot

"I'll protect you my love" Juvia faced the fire robot

"a little steam never hurt me" Elfman wrecked the steam bot

"sorry but you're not my type" Gray skewered the blonde robot

"did you really expect that to work?" Kalex asked Whal

"no I calculated that you would defeat my weakness soldiers" Whal opened up his coat as he transformed in to robot, "but I do not need them to defeat you"

"he's a Machina" Mira said as they got ready to fight

"I can't fight him" Kalex walked away from them

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Gray shouted at him

"sorry but lightning only empowers him so I'm useless here don't worry he isn't that powerful" Kalex kept walking away, "have fun and Whal when you see her tell her I said hey"

"thanks I'll deal with him satan soul, Sitri" Mira transformed

The demon flew through the robot, completely destroying it in one strike, "that wasn't so hard" Mira said as parts flew everywhere

End of chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"WHY IS ONE OF THE 12 IN MY BATH!" Lucy screamed as she saw Brandish sitting in her bath

The spriggan looked up at here, "join me" she said much to the blondes surprise

"are you serious, breaking in to my house then taking a bath and then asking me to join you" Lucy screamed at her

"I see" she held up a miniature Marin and placed him in a small container, "problem solved now get in"

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted

"I'm sure you remember what my magic can do, I could shrink this town to nothing in a few seconds" Brandish threatened, "but all I want to do is enjoy this bath right now, if you do what I say you'll be alright"

"why are you doing this?" Lucy asked, in response Brandish snapped her fingers and a rumbelling sound could be heard, "what was that?"

"the house next door, I shrunk it" Brandish told her, "this is your last chance get in"

Lucy relented and undressed as she climbed in to the bath with her enemy, "aww I wish I could see" Marin said from his container, "please let me out Lady Brandish"

"why are you here?" Lucy asked

"you're not really that cute" Brandish held up cat ears and a bell, "wear these"

Lucy said nothing as she put them on and sat in the bath wearing nothing but cat ears and a bell around her neck, "oh my how adorable" Brandish looked at her like you would a cat

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Lucy screamed

"have I seen you somewhere before?" Brandish asked

"I wrote for sorcerer weekly for a year and modelled for them as well" Lucy told her

"never heard of sorcerer weekly" Brandish said

"well I was on the winning team in the grand magic games" Lucy said after some thought

"never heard of it" Brandish tried to think, "I don't remember where"

"don't tell me you came here just for that?" Lucy asked

"yeah that's right" Brandish answered, "also take those off already we're having a serious conversation"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lucy screamed to the sky

"wash my back" Brandish ordered as she got out the bath

"fine" Lucy climbed out and began to wash her foes back

"what is your name?" Brandish asked

"Lucy" she answered

"I could take her out right now" Lucy grabbed Aquarius' key as she raised her arm to stab the spriggan in the back, "she's lowered her guard"

"Layla's daughter" Lucy stopped at the mention of her mother

"you knew my mother?" Lucy asked

"so it's true then you are Layla's daughter" the room started to shrink

Lucy ran out in to her room and jumped out of the window in to the street below as he house shrunk to the size of a doll house, Lucy turned to look back at her house to find a fully clothed Brandish standing over it.

"what happened between you and my mother?" Lucy asked

"it's to much trouble talking so I won't say anything" the killing intent was clear in her voice

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Brandish dodged some cards as Cana appeared to help Lucy

"thanks for the save Cana" Lucy said relieved to see a friendly face

"I love your new look Lucy" Cana joked as Lucy realised she was only wearing cat ears and a bell

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK" Lucy screamed

"it really doesn't matter any way" Lucy held up the Marin container as he threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot, taking out Marin, "now I can use my celestial magic, Star dress, Aries form"

Lucy was suddenly dressed in a fluffy dress with ram horns on her head, "this brings back memories of Tenrou island" Cana said as they got ready to fight

Before they could start fighting a sandstorm appeared out of nowhere and blinded them all. The storm soon passed and the fairies got ready to face the spriggan but Brandish started sneezing, again and again and again.

"what's with this pollen?" Brandish asked as she kept sneezing

"ok enough of that" Cana hit the spriggan on the back of her head and knocked her out

"wow that was easy" Lucy said as she helped Cana pick their captive up

"we're probably the only ones who managed to capture one of the 12" Cana said as they carried her to the guild

Just off the coast of Hargeon a Alvarez fleet headed for the port town, on the deck of the command ship a young man with messy black hair and a devilish grin lay on face down. He started to laugh like as mad man as a blonde woman turned to him.

"you're ruining the sound of the waves" she told him as he kept laughing

"thing just got way more interesting" he sat up

"what is it?" she asked

"the head hunter says hey" he relayed the message as he started laughing again

"oh what is it?, speechless?" he asked as she said nothing, "I know what'll make you feel better, they also took down Azir and have captured Brandish"

"that is funny" she started to laugh, "even if he is here I'll kill him"

"maybe I'll beat you to it" the man's arms turned in to a giant cannon, "target Fairy tail"

"that's over 400km away are you sure you can hit?" she asked

"Dimaria you know better than to underestimate, the Machina elite, Whal Icht" the cannon powered up, "LONG DISTANCE ANTI-MATTER MAGIC CANNON!"

At the guild hall Warren picked up the blast heading straight for them, "SENSORS PICKING UP A FAST MOVING SOURCE OF MAGIC HEADING THIS WAY FROM THE SOUTH"

"Freed's barrier will block it" Max said

"if it's what I think it is" Kalex walked in to the guild, "it won't, that ting will take out most of Magnolia"

"incoming 700…600..500" Warran tracked it's progress

"WE GET IT" max grabbed the telepath as the guild panicked, "IT'S GONNA HIT US!"

As the blast came in to view the guild looked up to the sky to see and winged ship flying in to the path of the blast, "is that cristina?" Levy asked, "what's he still doing here?"

The blast completely destroyed the flying ship as Ichiya's voice could be heard by the entire guild, "this is a fight but not one you will fight alone" Ichiya contacted all the other guilds around Fiore and called them to arms

The mages recovered Ichiya from the wreckage of Christina and everyone regrouped back at the guild, "we fended off their vanguard but unfortunately it seems they are attacking from all sides" Makarov caught everyone up on the situation they were in

"yeah but we've got all the guilds in Fiore backing us" Jet said, "our power has increased by ten fold now"

"this is Fairy tail's problem" Mavis looked saddened, "I didn't want to get others involved"

"it was pointless to try and keep them out" Kalex told her, "they are invading Ishgar so Ishgar is gonna have to fight not just Fairy tail"

"Kalex is right we need to accept their help and come up with a new stratagem to defeat our enemy" Makarov spoke up, "now Warren report on the current state of the battlefield"

"yes sir, three of the 12 are advancing from the east" Warren stood in front of his screen, "just west of us is a massive force of a million soldiers, from reports they managed to take out all the guilds in Bosco but they seem to have halted their advance"

"no way they took out an entire countries guilds" DRoy couldn't believe what he was hearing

"we also have two other armies heading for us from the north and the south" Warren continued, "but Sabretooth and Blue pegasus are going north while Lamia scale and Mermaid heel are heading to Hargeon"

"we can't just sit around here and let all the other guilds have all the fun" Wakaba said

"yeah we need to back them up" Romeo suggested

"of course we will; Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy and Lily will go North" Mavis ordered, "Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Laxus will head south"

"wait where is Natsu?" Gray asked as he noticed it was uncommonly quiet

The guild tried to find the fireball but he was nowhere to be seen, "Natsu is fine" a bandaged Erza stood up, "I'll join you in the south, it will be nice to see Kagura"

"fine Lucy and Cana will watch over our prisoner" Mavis told them, "and the rest of you will be in charge of the defence of the guild"

"what about the forces to the east and west?" Makarov asked

"the western forces have halted for now but they are most likely headed by Zeref himself" Mavis deduced, "for now the biggest threat is from the east and I have gathered our strongest to meet them"

"what are you talking about first?" Makarov asked

"the magic council and the top four wizard saints, I have asked them help us defeat Alvarez" Mavis told him

"I have a problem" Kalex spoke up, "are you really just gonna leave me at the guild?"

"no I want you to do something special for me" Mavis said with a smile, "how long does it take you to cover all of Fiore?"

"a few minutes maybe less" Kalex told her, "why?"

"I want you on all fronts at once" Mavis told him

"what is she talking about?" members of the guild asked

Kalex cracked a smile as he realised what she wanted, "you want me to cause chaos in their ranks, I'll appear cause devastation and then completely vanish, if I do this enough times they'll be too afraid of the next attack to focus on the fight they have right in front of them"

"I FOUND HIM!" Warren shouted as he pointed to a blip on the screen, "it's Natsu"

"where's he going?" Gray asked as the dot flew across the screen

"HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Makarov shouted as they realised he was heading straight for Zeref

"he's an idiot, I guess we're changing the plan" Gray was stopped by Erza

"we'll follow the first's plan" Erza told everyone, "leave Zeref to Natsu"

"if we're following the first's plan then my first target is the western forces" Kalex picked up his cloth wrapped sword as he walked out of the guild

"wait" Erza tried to stop him

"I'm not gonna stop him from facing Zeref" Kalex reassured her, "I'm just gonna give him back up"

End of chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Natsu flew towards Zeref at full speed with Happy on his back, he was ready to end this war and kill the black wizards. As they approached the valley that the army was marching down they could see the sheer size of their foe.

"it's like they're a black carpet" Natsu commented as the duo approached their enemy

As they were closing in on the army a lightning bolt struck Happy's wing and forced them to crash, "did they see us coming?" Natsu asked as he pulled himself up, "you ok Happy?"

"I'm fine I don't know what happened" the cat answered as he got up

"you really are stupid" Kalex appeared in front of Natsu

"so you shot Happy down" Natsu realised, "don't try to stop me, I'll kill Zeref"

"I'm not here to stop you" Kalex told him, "I'm here to give you a hand, you don't want those soldiers getting in the way"

"thanks" Natsu said

"sure thing, you look for that bastard by air and I'll get their army's attention" Kalex disappeared as Happy took Natsu back up

Kalex appeared a few feet in front of the Alvarez army, much to their confusion, he pulled out his long sword and stabbed it in to the ground, "as long as I'm here none of you will cross this sword" he declared, "I will give you invaders one chance to run but if you don't take it then all your heads are forfeit"

"who the hell do you think you are?" A soldier asked as a few started to advance on him

"black storm god, guild slayer, the general of death" Kalex unwrapped his katana, "I have been known as these but you might know me as the head hunter"

In one movement Kalex drew his sword and cut off the heads of several soldiers, he wasted no time and started cutting through their ranks. The soldiers pointed their spears at the lightning slayer but nothing happened.

"I can't use my magic" a soldier said just before Kalex cut his head off

The soldiers close to Kalex started to panic as they found that their magic didn't work and they could barely keep up with his speed, "of course you can't, corpses don't need magic so I took it from you" Kalex kept on slashing through them, "this sword stops anyone in a 5 meter radius from using magic of course that means me as well but I really don't need it to kill you"

"HE IS THE HEAD HUNTER" A soldier dropped his spear and started running, "NO ONE TOLD ME WE WOULD BE FACING HIM!"

"I gave you a chance to flee" Kalex grabbed the soldier and cut him down, "now all your lives belong to me"

"we shouldn't let him have all the fun" Natsu said as he circled overhead, "drop me down there Happy"

"whatever you say" Happy let go of him

"FIRE DRAGON GOD BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu landed with a giant explosion, "I think I just took out twice the number you have in that one blow Kalex"

"yeah it's easy if you use magic" Kalex kept slicing through the soldiers as they started to run away from the two demons attacking them

"THEY'RE DEMONS RUN MEN RUN!" they screamed as they fled, "THEY'RE MONSTERS"

"you wanna show them a real monster?" Kalex asked as he sheathed his sword

"yeah let's show them what Fairy tail can do" Natsu said with a grin, "DEMONIC FIRE DRAGON GOD…."

"DEMONIC LIGHTNING DEAGON GOD…." Kalex pulled his head back as he breathed in

"ROAR!" the two unleashed a deadly torrent of fire and lightning that combined to decimate their enemy

As the smoke cleared they could see that the ground was melted away by their attack and many soldiers were either dead or severely injured, "how many of our men were taken down?" one soldier asked as he stared, horrified, at the massive crater left behind

"10,591" a black sphere appeared in front of the two fairies and started to grow, "we still have 989,409 men left"

The black sphere soon became the black wizard himself, Zeref, "this is your fight" Kalex said before disappearing

"you came sooner than expected" Zeref said, "but I wanted to see you as soon as possible, Natsu"

"yeah but we're gonna be saying good bye reall soon as well" Natsu started unwrapping his right arm, "Zeref"

"move back a bit" Zeref ordered his army

"hey Happy fly away from here" Natsu told his best friend, "you to Kalex"

"I'll be fine right here" Kalex sat at the top of the valley, looking down on the fight, "I'm not gonna miss the fight of the century"

As Zeref's army retreated and Happy flew away,Natsu and Zeref faced off, "we ain't handin' over the first" Natsu told Zeref

"things unfolded like this because you were unable to destroy me" Zeref replied

"I can never understand what the hell you're saying" Natsu dropped his bandages, "but I really don't care about that"

Zeref was surprised, on Natsu's right forearm he had a mark in the shape of a dragon, giving off massive amounts of heat and magical power, "let's do this" Natsu charged forward and punched Zeref, sending him flying back

The black wizard soon came to a stop and he fired black energy at the fire dragon who burned it away, before Zeref could react to that Natsu appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. The black wizard was being thrown around by Natsu as the Fairy tail wizard, Zeref managed to get a hit in, grazing Natu's right cheek and leaving a large cut, Natsu responded by punching the Black wizard away from him.

"what is that power of yours?" Zeref asked as he skidded to a halt, "it caught me off guard"

"I inherited this power from Igneel" Natsu told him

"Igneel's power?" Zeref said in surprise

"this is the last of the power Igneel left inside me" Natsu explained, "it took 10 months of training to unleash this"

"power granted from the dead" Kalex whispered to himself, "that might be enough to kill an immortal"

"this is a one time deal only, once I use this power it is gone forever" Natsu told the black mage, "this power is Igneel's undying tenacity"

Zeref stepped back as he realised what this power could do to him, "BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE!" scorching flames rose around Natsu as he unleashed his power, the earth around the two becoming fire

"this power…" Zeref looked around in amazement

"this is the end, Zeref" Natsu charged towards the black wizard

Zeref could feel a small smile tug on his lips as he watch Natsu approach, "after all this time my wish is going to be granted; thank you Igneel, Anna, Layla, Mavis and…." he stood there as Natxu drew closer, "most of all you, Natsu"

Natsu put all his power in to one punch as everything around the two was blown away by a massive explosion. The smoke started to clear as Natsu fell to his knee out of exhaustion, the smoke cleared further and Zeref could be seen standing in slightly charred clothes.

"please Igneel, lend me your strength for one last attack" Natsu stood again to face Zeref

"you've become a lot stronger, Natsu" Zeref said as Natsu gathered his strength, "I believed you would be the one to stop me but you are too late I have chosen to destroy the world and not myself but seeing you now maybe your next attack will prove that I am not immortal"

"but there is something I would like to tell you while I still live" Zeref looked straight at Natsu, "my name is Zeref Dragneel, I am you brother"

"what the hell?" Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing

"400 years ago our parents were killed in a dragon attack, you were also killed" Zeref revealed, "I did all I could to bring you back and in the process I created the etherious"

"what kind of bullshit are you spouting?" Natsu asked

"and that's when I created you, etherious Natsu Dragneel" Zeref continued, "E.N.D"

"that would explain why Igneel didn't want the book destroyed immediately" Kalex thought as he looked on

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Happy shouted

"yeah I know buddy" Natsu said, "first I'm your brother then I'm dead and now I'm E.N.D, I've had enough of your bull"

"Igneel couldn't destroy E.N.D but he could have easily destroyed me" Natsu said

"it's not that Igneel couldn't destroy you, he couldn't bring himself to destroy, he loved you too much" Zeref answered him

"well E.N.D created Tartaros" Natsu pointed out, "I think I would remember doing that"

"Mard Geer created Tartaros, he just picked this up and made it seem like E.N.D did it all" Zeref held up the book of E.N.D before he dropped it on the ground, "but maybe in some sense you did create Tartaros"

"I'M NOT E.N.D SO CUT IT WITH YOUR BULLSH…." Natsu was stopped when Zeref shot through the book and Natsu felt a pain in his chest

"NATSU!" Happy called out worried

"you never were a good listener" Zerfe said, "you didn't even want to learn to read or write, I would talk about it with a friend of mine…. Igneel"

"Igneel you friend?" Natsu questioned as he stood up

"I met him while I was out getting herbs for my research, he was a dragon that didn't want to kill humans" Zeref told the fire dragon, "he told me about his plan to teach you dragon slayer magic, along with other dragons they would use their dragon soul magic to become a part of you, you would then be sent in to the future to eventually defeat Acnologia"

Natsu looked at the black wizard with pure hatred as he held his chest, "why go to the future you ask?" Zeref knew what he would have asked, "the dragons were weakening so they needed as much eathernano as possible to regain their strength; 5 children were chosen for this, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rouge"

Natsu really couldn't believe what he was being told but Zeref continued anyway, "I gave permission for Igneel to use you but I really didn't care about Acnologia I just needed you to become strong enough to kill me" Zeref told him, "we used the eclipse gate, a celestial spirit mage called Anna opened it for us, we didn't know where we were sending you but we only needed to follow Anna's plan and you would end up in a time where the eathernano concentration was high"

"the gate was opened on the other end by another celestial spirit mage called Layla on the date July 7 x777, that wasn't the date Igneel went missing it was the date you awoke on, you and your friends are from 400 years ago"

"I TOLD YOU TO CUT IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT" Natsu ran towards Zeref, "I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"

"you are a demon from a book of Zeref" the black wizard told him, "if I die then you die too"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT" Natsu put all of Igneel's power behind this punch, "I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO STOP YOU SO THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!"

"then do it" Zeref could feel tears in his eyes, "goodbye little brother"

As Natsu aimed for Zeref's face Happy swooped in and lifted Natsu away from the fight, "WHAT THE HELL" Natsu struggled against the cat's grip, "PUT ME DOWN HAPPY"

"I don't wanna….." Natsu stopped as he saw the cat crying, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE NATSU"

"HAPPY LET ME GO BEFORE IGNEEL'S POWER FADES" Natsu could see the dragon mark fading as he said this, "THIS IS OUR ONE CHANCE TO DEFEAT ZEREF"

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Happy was crying his eyes out now, "DON'T YOU THINK OF ME AS THE SAME?"

"of course I do you idiot" Natsu whispered as the dragon mark disappeared completely

"then we need to go back to the guild together" Happy said before he flew off with the dragon slayer

Kalex appeared next to Zeref, "you should really change your clothes" He joked as the black wizard turned to him

"will you not rejoin us?" a bespectacled manwith long white hair in a ponytail wearing a high collared jacket over a shirt and tie walked up behind the emperor

"you know I never really fought for you" Kalex said as he walked away, "plus you were always too much of a stick in the mud for me Invel"

"there is no one capable of stopping me now" Zeref told him, "you should take the kind offer"

"we'll see" Kalex said before disappearing

End of chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kalex appeared in the guild as Lucy and Cana walked out of the infirmary, "what happened with Natsu?" Lucy asked as soon as she saw Kalex, "where is he?"

"he's fine" Kalex told her, "they should be getting here soon"

"so Zeref is dead?" Cana asked

"unfortunately no, Zeref is still alive" Kalex told the guild

"what happened out there?" Makarov asked

"I can't tell you everything but Happy stopped Natsu from killing Zeref" Kalex said

"why would Happy do that?" Lucy asked, "what happened?"

"I can't tell you" Kalex walked past Lucy, "you'll have to wait for Natsu"

"why can't you tell us?" Cana grabbed the lightning slayer

"Natsu has to tell you himself" Kalex pulled out of her grip and walked over to the bar

"that bastard" Cana was about to go after him

"you should look after our prisoner" Makarov stopped her

"fine" Cana and Lucy made their way to the infirmary, where they were keeping Brandish after they found Marin strangling her

It was a few minutes before Brandish shot awake, "where am I?" she asked as she looked around the room and then down at her cuffs

"you're in the infirmary" Lucy told her, "I'm sorry but we can't take those off"

"where's Marin?" she asked

"he's still locked up" Lucy answered, "it was quite the surprise finding him trying to kill you"

"why did you save me?" Brandish looked down as she asked, "I am your enemy you could have gotten rid of one of the 12 and captured Marin"

"well we still have a ton of questions for you" Cana told her

"well I have nothing to say to you" Brandish said

"well torture is always an option" Cana smiled as she rubbed her hands together

"we're not doing that Cana" Lucy scolded her, "plus I don't think you're that bad"

"so your questions are about Layla" Brandish said as she held up her cuffs, "take these off and I'll talk to you alone"

"you think we're stupid or so…." Cana was stopped by Lucy

"fine" Lucy told the drunk, "I'll be ok"

"ok" Cana unbound the spriggan, "I'm not taking the magic sealing stones off"

Cana walked out and Brandish began speaking, "my mother's name is Grammi , she worked for your mother" Brandish revealed to Lucy, "when your mother stopped being a celestial wizard she split her keys between 3 servants; Capricorn went to Zoldeo, Cancer went to Spetto and Aquarius' key went to my mother"

Lucy was surprised at what she was hearing, "my mother loved Layla, she would always take care of Aquarius' key, but Layla betrayed her" Brandish continued

"what did my mother do?" Lucy asked

"Layla killed my mother" Brandish told her

"no" Lucy couldn't believe that, "my mother would never do something like that"

"how naïve" Brandish jumped Lucy, wrapping her legs around her and pinning her arms behind her back, "you shouldn't be so trusting"

Lucy struggled and tried to scream but Brandish had her hand over the blonde's mouth, "I don't have anything against you" Brandish said as Lucy tried to get free, "but this is all I can do to avenge my mother, so please just die"

The two wrestled on the floor as Brandish tried to cut of Lucy's air supply, Brandish managed to end up on top of Lucy when she was thrown to the wall by water. Lucy looked up to see Aquarius standing over her.

"Aquarius…." Tears started to form as she couldn't believe what she was seeing

"been a while Lucy" Aquarius said

"AQUARIUS!" Lucy wrapped her arms around the mermaid as she began crying, "your finally back"

"not really" the fish told her, "a new key of the water bearer has been born but the spirit king opened my gate with his own power so we don't have time for a long reunion"

"I'm just happy to see you again" Lucy said as she wiped away tears

"it's been an even longer time hasn't it" Aquarius looked over to Brandish, who had been sitting watching, "Brandish"

"so you two know each other?" Lucy asked

"yeah her mother took care of my key, the two of us would play all the time" Aquarius told her, "didn't we brandish"

Brandish silently glared at them, "SAY SOME THING YOU LITTLE BRAT, IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY HELLO" Aquarius shouted at her

"so…sorry my deepest apologies master" Brandish stammered out

"mast….what?" Lucy looked confused

"you turned in to a real bitch" Aquarius grabbed Brandish's face as she talked down to her, "you'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude got it"

"yes" Brandish said nervously

"now crawl around on all fours like you used to do" Aquarius ordered

"woof woof" Brandish barked as she crawled on all fours, Lucy just looked at the scene not really knowing what she was looking at

"such a good girl" Aquarius petted Brandish, who was acting like a dog, before she slapped her across the face, "like you'll get off that easily"

"thank you master" Barndish said as she bowed before Aquarius

"what…what….what….WHAT?" Lucy really couldn't process what was happening

"Lucy is my master so that means she is your master" Aquarius told the spriggan, "and you know what that means"

"that may be but I can never forgive Layla for killing my mother" Brandish said

"but Lucy isn't Layla" Aquarius told her, "and besides Layla didn't kill Grammi, she never would"

"what are you talking about?" Brandish asked

"come to the other side with me and I'll tell you" the three of them were enveloped in light, "or more accurately I'll show you"

They appeared in space, infinite blackness surrounded by starts shining in the distance, "what the hell I have a tail" Lucy saw her legs were replaced by a tail

"I'm a mermaid" Brandish was the same

"more importantly where are we?" Lucy asked as she looked around

"this is the memory of the stars" Aquarius told them, "it's an archive of all the memories of the celestial spirits, now follow me"

They followed the spirit through the blackness as an image started to come in to view, when they could see it clearly they could see a woman who bared a striking resemblance to Lucy, "that is Anna Heartfilia, she is one of Lucy's ancestors from 400 years ago" Aquarius told them, "she hatched a plan with the black wizard and the dragons to send powerful warriors in to the future to defeat Acnologia, Anna opened the eclipse gate and for generations your family waited to open the other door"

"what do you mean other door?" Lucy asked

"the eclipse requires two celestial spirit mages to open the entrance and exit, if the utmost care isn't taken then you have seen what could happen" Aquarius told her as they travelled through the space again, "the door was finally opened by Layla, she required all 12 of the zodiac so she contacted all the celestial spirit mages to gather all the keys but she couldn't contact Grammi because she had moved to Arakitashia"

"so she couldn't find your key" Lucy realised

"yes so she used her own magic power to compensate for what was missing from my key" the image of Brandish's mother by Layla's bedside came in to view, "she opened the door but she fell ill with magic deficiency disease, Grammi eventually heard and blamed herself but Layla never blamed her"

They watched the two talk and laugh before Brandish's mother left and made her way up the road when Zoldeo appeared and stabbed her in the back, "MOTHER!" Brandish shouted

Tears fell from the spriggan's eyes as she watched her mother fall to the ground, "DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MOTHER" she cried as they returned to the infirmary

"it might be a little late but maybe we could be friends" Lucy hugged her crying enemy, "just like our mothers"

Suddenly Happy burst through the door as Kalex dragged an unconscious Natsu in, "NATSU JUST PASSED OUT AND STOPPED MOVING" Happy shouted as he cried over his friend, "SOMEONE HELP HIM"

Kalex lifted him up on to a bed as Porlyusica came in with Cana behind her, "what is happening?" she asked

"I can't hear his heart" Lucy said as she laid her head on his chest

"just a sec" Kalex checked, "it's faint but it's there, he probably doesn't have too long"

"move" Porlyusica examined the fire dragon, "it seems and anti-eathernano tumor has formed inside him, if it isn't removed he will die"

"they remove it" Happy continued to cry

"surgery is our only option but no one in Ishgar could do it" Porlyusica told them

"what about Wendy or Chelia?" Cana asked

"this is far beyond their ability to heal" Porlyusica kept a neutral face through it all

"this can't be happening" Lucy looked down at Natsu as she started to cry, "there has to be something we can do"

"Brandish can shrink it" Kalex suggested

"are you crazy" Cana said

"I can do it" Brandish spoke up, "I could shrink it so it would no longer be a problem"

"can we really trust her?" Cana asked

"we don't have to" Kalex drew his sword, "she knows I would cut her head off before she could try anything"

"please save him" Lucy begged

"fine just take these off" she held up the magic sealing stones on her wrists as Lucy took them off

It took only a few seconds before Brandish said she was done and they put the sealing stones back on, "now could you please return me to my cell" she said, "but I would like my coat back"

As Brandish was being lead out she passed by Kalex, "you sounded a lot more like yourself, head hunter" she whispered to him before she left the room

"damn bitch remembered me this whole time" Kalex said as he walked out of the infirmary in to the guild hall

"Kalex go to the eastern front" Mavis appeared next to him

"the wizard saints are there, they wouldn't need my help" Kalex said

"something is wrong with Worrod I can feel it" Mavis told him, "now please go to the east"

"fine" Kalex disappeared

In a field in the east the top four wizard saints lay on the ground defeated as a man with medium length orange hair stood over them, he had two bits of hair coming out of the middle of his head like rabbit ears and a scar over his nose, he wore black white and red robes with a wheel of blades on his back, giving him a sort of halo. He was God Serena.

"tell me this is a joke, is that really all you have against little old me" God Serena laughed, "and you dare to call yourselves wizard saints"

"Mavis" Worrod called out to his old friend as he looked up at God Serena

"don't worry Worrod, I'll put you out of you misery" God Serena stood over the defeated wizard saints, "God bye"

"if I am going to die then you will come with me" Worrod was about to spring up when a figure stood between him and God Serena

"I think your friends are still sick of you from life so give them a few more years to start missing you" Kalex stood with his back to the tree man

"and who are you?" God Serena asked

"August, Jacob" Kalex spoke to the old man and the bald man standing behind God Serena, "as invaders I will give you the chance to flee"

"hey don't ignore me" God Serena said

"but you are a traitor" Kalex undid his belt and dropped his swords, "and you will not get the chance to flee"

End of chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"who the hell do you think I am?" God Serena asked

"the guy I am about to kill" Kalex said with a smile

Jacob took a step forward but was stopped by August, "no this will be interesting to watch" the old man said, "the head hunter vs the hybrid, who will prove to be the strongest mage in Ishgar"

"you really are stupid" God Serena's eyes became black as he released massive amounts of magic power, "CAVERN DRAGON EARTH DESTRUCTION!"

The ground under Kalex's feet collapsed as he disappeared and reappeared next to God Serena, "so you're and earth dragon slayer" Kalex said as he covered his body in lightning, "great because lightning always finds its way to ground"

"you were stupid to face me" God Serena jumped away from Kalex, "purgatory dragon's hellfire"

God Serena sent a wave of fire at the lightning slayer, "slicing dragonfly" Kalex sliced the fire in two

"he can now use his slasher magic without any blades" August noted, "you have become strong"

"Neptune dragon's battle array" God Serena unleashed a swirling torrent of water towards Kalex

"lightning dragon's heavenly strike" a single lightning bolt struck the water and completely evaporated it

"GALE DRAGON ROAR!" God Serena fired a destructive wind towards Kalex

"enough already" Kalex appeared in front of the wizard saint as he kicked him in the stomach

God Serena flew back as he tried to gain his footing, "you will never defeat me and I will show you why" he skidded to a halt, "storm dragon's swirling tempest"

God Serena fired lightning from his hands, "so you are also a lightning dragon slayer" Kalex said as he ate the wizard saints lightning

"yes now you see that lightning cannot harm me and it is useless to try and fight me" God Serena started laughing, "you were doomed to die when you challenged me"

"I am the head hunting demon, the raging dragon" static started to build up in the area as Kalex became enveloped in black lightning, "I AM THE BLACK STORM GOD, KALEX"

Kalex appeared in front of God Serena as he let loose a flurry of punches charged with black lightning, the lightning sent the spriggan flying with a powerful punch, "LIGHTNING GOD'S BELLOW" a torrent of black lightning struck God Serena as he was still recovering

"I have to power of a god" he stood up as he released his magic power, "I am God Serena I will not be beaten by a weakling like you"

"I have the power to slay gods" Kalex started running as the two charged towards each other

The two's fists met and completely destroyed the surrounding area, they started to exchange punches as they grew angrier and angrier. Kalex jumped back as he stuck his fist in the ground, "lightning god's rebirth" black lightning shot up out of the ground and shocked the spriggan

"Neptune dragon's crushing wave" God Serena sent a giant wave of Kalex

"demonic lightning dragon roar" Kalex destroyed the wave with his roar

"you are powerful I will give you that" God Serena said, "but I am on a completely different level"

"now burn up and die" God Serena took a stance, "purgatory dragon's hellscape"

All around God Serena the ground was set ablaze as he laughed amongst the flames, "you were an idiot to challenge me, now your nothing but ash"

God Serena stopped laughing as he watched the flames start to recede and standing in front of him was Kalex, eating the flames, "wow Natsu was right flames are tasty" Kalex said as finished eating the fire

"how?" God Serena questioned

"if Natsu could do it then why not me" Kalex said as he was surrounded by lightning and flame, "this fight is over, demonic blaze lightning dragon god ROAR!"

An unstoppable torrent of black lightning and flames shot towards a stunned God Serena as it ripped through the right side of his chest and killed him. The top wizard saint toppled to the ground as Kalex picked up his belt.

"he actually did it" Jura looked on in amazement, "he beat God Serena"

"you two should turn around if you don't want to end up like him" Kalex told the other spriggans as he put his belt back on

Jacob stepped forward but stopped as everyone felt massive magical power. Kalex jumped in to the air as a dark skinned man with tattoos and long blue hair appeared where he had been standing, Kalex landed a few feet away as he faced down this man.

"hey dad" Kalex said with a smile, "long time no see"

"dad?" August questioned

"I played no part in you conception nor have I ever claimed to be your father" the man said

"come on you made me who I am, you're more my father than my actual father" Kalex said, "anyway how's your arm, Igneel did quite a number on you last time I saw you"

"the fire dragon king is dead and the dragon spawn will soon follow" Acnologia said, "that includes you"

"I was made to destroy you" Kalex stood ready, "so I will"

"I made you to give me an interesting fight" the black dragon said, "I was bored"

"you still taught me dragon slayer magic" Kalex said

"enough of this" Acnologia charged forward, aiming for Kalex's heart

Kalex appeared behind the apocalypse dragon, "I won't be able to beat you now" Kalex admitted before disappearing

"he really was a failure" Acnologia muttered before he walked off

Jacob was about to go after the dragon when August stopped him, "he is not someone we can defeat" the old man told him, "we need to make for Fairy tail and secure Fairy heart for the emperor"

Kalex appeared in the guild hall as everyone sat on stand by waiting for an attack, Kalex walked over to the bar and pored himself a drink, "so how are things going here?" he asked Macao

"fine but what happened on in the east you look like hell" the old man asked

"I just killed God Serena and became the rank one wizard saint" Kalex declared, "that's how it works right"

"no but what about the others from the eastern front?" Mavis asked

"the wizard saints were defeated but only their pride was permanently damaged but Acnologia was there" Kalex noticed the guild became a lot quieter at the mention of his name

"why is he here?" Mavis asked herself

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to stop the two who are making their way here" Kalex told her

"who are they?" Macao asked

"the assassin, Jacob Lessio and the mage king, August" Kalex told him

"master said he knew every magic there was" Macao remembered as he started panicking, "we will be wiped off the map"

"no I will think of something" Mavis reassured him

"I'm gonna have a little rest" Kalex said as he walked out of the guild, "I'll pick it up tomorrow"

End of chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Kalex walked in to the infirmary, where Lucy had spent the night waiting for Natsu to wake up, Kalex threw a blanket over her as rested her head on the bed, "do you think he's gonna wake up?" Happy asked as Kalex was about to leave

"of course he is, just tell him Gray called him a chump and he'll jump right up" Kalex joked

"but if Zeref was telling the truth then if we kill him Natsu will… he will" Happy couldn't finish his sentence

"then instead of killing Zeref we defeat Alvarez, I doubt Zeref would go up against a country by himself" Kalex told the cat, "so just stay strong and wait I'm sure Natsu will want to deliver the final punch"

"I will and punch a few soldiers for him" Happy put on a smile

"sure" Kalex said, "oh and tell Lucy if a bald guy arrives at the guild take off her top"

"why?" Happy asked

"it's important that's how you can defeat him" Kalex told the cat before disappearing

A few hours past and the guild kept monitoring the progression of the battle but Mavis felt that something wasn't right, "Warren what is the status of the enemy in the east?" she asked

"they haven't moved much since Kalex killed God Serena" Warren told her

"is something wrong first?" Makarov asked

"something about this doesn't feel right" Mavis said as she tried to figure out what was bothering her

"pretty nice guild you have" the doors to the hall opened and a bald man wearing a suit walked in, his eyes were sunken in and he had a shadow on his chin, "the smell of liquor is engrained in to the wood of this place"

"who are you?" Mest asked

"one of the spriggan 12, Jacob Lessio of the Alvarez empire" he introduced himself, "at your service"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Warren screamed as he looked at his screen to seen the markers in the east still haven't moved

"those markers are meaningless" Jacob told the telepath, "August made sure of that"

"so you just stroll in to our guild by yourself?" Cana asked, "bad idea"

"I have no army or subordinates but August is on his way here" Jacob sat down, "anyway have any of you heard of respect for the aged day?"

"what the hell is that?" Cana asked

"you don't have it here, it's a day where you show your respect and appreciation for the elderly and it's today so I've decided to save old man August the trouble of dealing with you" the spriggan explained, "is the head hunter here?"

"his name is Kalex and he isn't" Makarov gave the spriggan a death stare

"why do you even call him that?" Cana asked

"it's quite interesting but if he hasn't told you then it would be rude for me to just reveal his secret" Jacob turned to Kinana, "could you get me a drink, the stronger the better"

"you aren't getting anything from us" Makarov told him

"shame, I was going to toast to your lives" Jacob said, "I should tell you assassinations are my business and I have never failed before"

"would an assassin really just announce they are an assassin?" Warren asked

"you're right the nature of assassination is hiding one's self but I don't need to hide" Jacob clapped his gloved hands together as a light filled the guild and everyone vanished

Mavis called out for everyone as she looked around the empty hall, "oh it seems I missed the ghost" Jacob said

"what only those in the guild can see me" Mavis thought as she tried to get away

"there you are" Jacob pointed his fingers at Mavis and fired, knocking Mavis to the ground, "you must be the Fairy heart that the emperor is after, so tell me where is your body"

Jacob stood over Mavis as she lay on the floor in pain, "tell me" he shot her more, "if you tell me I'll return your guildmates but if you don't then they will die"

"is he telling the truth?" Mavis thought

"only you can save them" Jacob told her

"if I save my guildmates then Zeref gets Fairy heart" Mavis' mind was racing, "can I trust him?, are they even still alive?, is he telling the truth?"

As Mavis thought about every different possible way this could end Lucy appeared, wearing her Taurus star dress, and kicked Jacob in the back of his head, "you ok first?" she asked as Jacob went flying

"you're ok Lucy" Maivs said

"where is everyone?" Happy asked as he floated in

"he's got them hidden somewhere" Mavis told them, "we need to defeat him"

"star dress, Leo form" Lucy suddenly wore a balck ball gown with a slit for her left leg, "so he was the reason for that weird magic"

"how did you escape my magic?" Jacob asked as he stood up, "it should have covered the entire guild"

"we were about to come and check on the noise when we felt a weird magic and Horologium protected us" Lucy explained

"too bad if you had just disappeared then you wouldn't have to face me" Jacob said

"I'm not scared" Lucy said as she got ready to fight

"hey ghost I'm changing the terms, I'll tear this girl to bits first" Jacob reached in to his jacket and threw a knife, "I might leave behind a head"

As Lucy closed her eyes and shielded her face a figure jumped in front of her and took the knife, Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu standing in front of her, "that would be a terrible thing to do to her" the knife had melted on contact, "so maybe I should turn you to ashes"

"HE'S AWAKE" Happy cried tears of joy

"you have a nice sleep?" Lucy asked

"yeah" Natsu lit his fists alight, "I'm charged up"

Natsu charged at the spriggan, jumping and kicking him in the face, Jacob blocked the kick and pushed Natsu back, "flames" Jacob noted, "I'm fired up now"

"that's my catchphrase" Natsu complained as Jacob punched him in the stomach and sent him flying

Natsu charged forward and Gut punched the spriggan, Jacob got Natsu in a head lock and slammed him in to the floor, smashing the floor, "quit wreaking the guild" Natsu said but Jacob seemed to disappear, "HE VANISHED"

"where did he go?" Happy wondered as they looked around the hall

"what about his scent of his footsteps?" Luc asked

"no nothing" Natsu told her

"try harder" Jacob appeared behind Natsu and elbowed him before disappearing

"stealth magic" Mavis noted, "he's completely invisible"

"just like Riki" Natsu remembered

"not true" Jacob appeared over Maivs and stepped on her head, "I can see what cannot be seen, like this ghost"

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THE FI…." Jacob disappeared again, "where the hell is he?"

"maybe this will help, Loke" Lucy summoned the spirit

"SHINING LION" Loke released a burst of light and Jacob was revealed, "there you are"

Loke charged towards the spriggan and the two started to exchange punches, "you're a real pain in the ass" Jacob said as he punched Loke back

Just as Loke was getting up he was thrown back down by an invisible force, "what the hell was that?" he asked as Natsu and Lucy were hit as well

"an invisible weapon" Lucy realised

"quite observant" Jacob aimed at Natsu but Lucy was hit instead, "it wasn't a projectile, it was actually a whip"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu charged at Jacob but the spriggan vanished in to thin air

Jacob appeared behind Natsu and pinned him to the floor, "starting now I'm gonna make your life a living hell, now take a look at the woman before you" Natsu looked up to see Lucy's dress start to vanish

"what the hell" Lucy covered herself as she was left in her underwear, "NOOO STOP, LOKE TURN MY CLOTHES BACK!"

"if you could just do a little more?" Loke asked Jacob

"LOKE CATE CLOSE!" she sent Loke back

"this must be hell for you" Jacob said

"what part of this is supposed to be hell?" Natsu asked

"there is a member of the fairer sex in nothing but her underwear" Jacob explained, "aren't you embarrassed?"

"well Lucy is always wearing skimpy outfits so…." Natsu really didn't look that interested

"WAIT" Happy jumped up, "he's that bald guy Kalex talked about, Lucy take off your top"

"I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OFF" Lucy screamed at the cat

"look at his face" Happy told her, "that's what Kalex was talking about"

"what?" Lucy could see that Jacob had his eyes closed, "why is your face screwed up like that"

"what do you mean why, it would be indecent if I looked" Jacob told her, "this technique is a double edged sword"

"OH LUCY DON'T JUST START STRIPPING BY YOURSELF" Natsu shouted, "OH NO LUCY I CAN SEE EVERYTHING"

"WHO KNEW YOU WERE SOME EXHIBITIONIST" Jacob let go of Natsu to cover his eyes

Jacob started to shake his head as they continued the act, "NOW LUCY!" Natsu screamed as Jacob opened his eyes to see them fully clothed

"REGULUS LUCY KICK!" Lucy's foot started to glow as she kicked the assassin

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW" Natsu foot caught fire as he kicked Jacob alongside Lucy

"you brats tricking a grown man like that" Jacob skidded to a halt

Jacob ran forward and took on the two mages, they were completely outclassed and Jacob managed to knock them both down, "he's good" Lucy said as she stood back up

"yeah not bad" Natsu got back on his feet

Jacob disappeared and attacked the two from all sides, "I am done bargaining with you, from this point on I'll start killing your guildmates one by one" Jacob told them

"WAIT BRANDISH IS IN THERE AS WELL" Lucy screamed

"oh shit she is and the lackey of hers" Jacob said as he checked, "if I get them mixed up in this then Dimaria will never let me hear the end of it"

Brandish and Marin appeared out of thin air and fell to the floor, "wow Jacob you really saved our hides" Marin said

"you pass" another Marin appeared next to the cuffed one

"WHY IS THERE ANOTHER ME!" he screamed

"now Gemini" Lucy commanded

"edicts of space activate" Gemini Marin activated his magic

"my transport is…" Jacob looked around as people stated to appear

"now all special magic is rendered ineffective" Lucy revealed as her start dress and Gemini disappeared

"GOD DAMN IT" Jacob screamed as everyone reappeared

"thanks for that Lucy" the guild members thanked her

"you are all a pain in my ass, so just vanish" Jacob was about to clap his hands again but Happy appeared between his palms, "A CAATTTTTT?"

"so today is respect for the aged day is it?" Makarov asked, "then you should RESPECT THE FIRST MORE THAN ANYONE!"

Makarov grew his fist as he punched Jacob through a wall and out of the guild, "STOP WREAKING THE GUILD GRAMPS" Natsu shouted

"SAYS THE POT TO THE KETTLE" Makarov grabbed Natsu and threw him through the hole right at Jacob

"BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE" Natsu became engulfed in flames as the water started to boil

"THE WATER IS BOILING!" Jet looked on in disbelief

"BLAZE DRAGON KING DEMOLITION FIST" Natsu punched Jacob over the horizon as the guild cheered him on

End if chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

In the port town of Hargeon Lamia scale and Mermaid hell began, the two guilds smashed in to the ranks of Alvarez and the two sides began fighting, they seemed evenly matched until the sudden appearance of Fairy tail's forces. Gray, Juvia and Erza ran in to the fray and pushed the enemy back to the port.

"we need to head to the port" Kagura told Erza

"there are still enemies here" Erza said as she cut down another soldier

"the others can handle things here" Kagura assured her, "there is still another one of the 12 in the port, we can take them out together"

"right" Erza cut her way forward as the two swordswomen headed to the port

As the two girls sliced their way forward they were ambushed by a massive armoured warrior carring a spiked ball on a chain and another warrior wearing a black cloak and carrying a lance, "from Neinhart squad, we are the knights of the four crests" the armoured on said

"you will not pass" the lanceman told them

"we don't have time for this" Erza requiped in to her clear heart clothing as she and Kagura charged forward and cut them down easily

"there are 4 knights here" the girls looked up to see two more knights dropping down on them

As the two girls got ready to intercept the new enemy, they were struck down in mid-air and fell to the ground, "sorry I'm late" Jalla landed in front of them

"you should hide your face" Erza warned him

"I've come here to defeat Zeref" Jellal told her

"well we should get going to the port" Erza ran past Jellal and headed towards the enemy's ships

The unlikely group boarded one of the ship and suddenly they were in complete darkness, "what happened?" Erza tried to look around but she saw only darkness

The three mages were thrown back before their vision returned to them, "this is quite the nostalgic reunion we have here" the mages looked up to see Simon standing before them

"Simon….." Erza really couldn't believe it

"how are you alive?" Jella asked

"brother" Kagura as she stepped towards Simon, "brot…"

"NO" Jella stopped her, "it's not him"

Erza looked up to see a slim effeminate looking man sitting on the mast, he had his long purple hair in a ponytail and wore armour decorated with flowers, "what you're seeing is your historia" he said, "a tale of love, friendship, family, betrayal and death, what a beautifully twisted historia"

"what are you talking about?" Erza asked him, "how did you know Simon?"

"I can gaze in to people's hearts"Neinhart answered, "I can see their pasts and manifest them here, the creation of life that is the beauty of historia"

"Kagura…." Simon started to fade

"BIG BROTHER!" Kagura pushed past Jella and ran to Simon

"you've gotten so….." Simon disappeared before he could finish

"NOOO!" Kagura screamed

"clam down it was just an illusion" Jella tried to snap her back to reality

"insulting my creations by calling them illusions" the spriggan aimed at Kagura, who was still crying, "you have seen them, they can use magic, they have memories and personalities"

Jella tackled Kagura as the spriggan fired a massive energy pulse at them, "KAGURA, JELLA!" Erza watched as they went right through the ship

Erza turned and blocked a strike as she came face to face with Ikaruga, the pink haired swordswoman from the tower of heaven, "did you miss me, Miss Erza" the ghost asked

Erza blocked the dead swordswoman's strikes as she was pushed back, "you were much better in the past" Ikaruga mocked

"it's her injuries" Azuma, one of the seven kin from Grimoire heart, appeared behind Erza, "Erza is much stronger at her best"

Erza jumped out of the way as roots burst out of the ships deck but Ikaruga took the opportunity, Erza could barely dodge the roots and Ikaruiga's swords as she tried to think of something. Azuma's roots exploded, sending Erza sliding along the deck, Ikaruga brought her sword down as Erza jumped up just in time but Azuma grabbed on to her ankle with a root and flung her up in to the air. Without hesitation the two powerful wizards attacked Erza at the same time, sending her down.

"you have fought many powerful foes" the spriggan sat on the mast watching, "behold my magic, the power to conjure all your past battles, the historia of corpses"

Erza looked up to see Kyoka standing over her, "these souls that had never met in life are now bonded by my historia" the spriggan started laughing, "now extend my historia of corpses"

Kyoka grabbed Erza by her hair and threw her across the deck, "can't provide me with more entertainment than this?" the demon asked

"you took the words right out of my mouth" Neinhart laughed from his vantage point, "go forth my historia of corpses and show me some quality entertainment"

The ghosts of Erza's past foes attacked her from all sides, barely giving her a chance to defend, she fought back as hard as she could but the three of them together were just too strong for her. Erza was flung around like as ragdoll but she refused to let them win, each time she was knocked down she would get to her feet, "soon you will become someone else's historia" the spriggan said, "yet another beautiful corpse"

"tie her up" Kyoka said as Azuma's roots grabbed her limbs and held her in place, "this really brings me back, remember our time in the torture chamber?"

Kyoka walked over to the trapped fairy, "how about I remind you" Kouka multiplied her sense of pain as she started whipping the mage

Erza screamed as the demon continually struck her, "we should just kill her" Azuma suggested

"but I'm having so much fun reminiscing with her" Kyoka complained, "isn't this a wonderful trip down memory lane for you as well Erza?"

"yeah but I've had enough of this little reunion" Erza spoke up, "true you stood in my path once but I defeated each one of you"

The spirits took a step back, "SILENCE" Kyoka whipped her again but Erza gritted her teeth

"IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO MEET MY BLADE AGAIN THEN BEGONE DEPARTED SPIRITS" Eraz starined against the roots as she broke free

"impossible" Azuma said as the spirits backed away

"you are in my way once again so I must strike you down" Erza summoned her katana as she charged forward and sliced through her dead foes

Jella and Kagura ran back on to the ship as Erza fell to the ground, "what happened?" Kagura asked as she checked on Erza's injuries

Jella looked up at the man who did this to Erza, "I will commit just one last sin" Jella said as the sky opened to reveal a starry sky

"what kind of magic is this?" Neinhart asked as he looked up at the sky

"the light of the seven stars shall be your judge" Jellal's eyes burned with fury as he chanted a spell

"I know your historia as well" Neinhart summoned Simon, "will you really kill your comrade a second time?"

"this thing isn't my brother" Kagura cut through Simon, "DO IT JELLAL!"

"GRAND CHARIOT!" blast of light fell from the sky and destroyed the ship and Neinhart along with it

While Kagura and Erza were heading to the port, Chelia was smashing through the Alvarez ranks when her sleeve suddenly ripped for no reason, the sky god slayer looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair and the mark of Alvarez on her left calf, her entire right arm was armoured but the left only had a black bracer, her stripped trousers tightened just below her knees and she had a dark jacket tightened around her waist with a black bandeau around her chest.

"Lady Dimaria" a soldier stepped back as the spriggan raised her massive sword

"she's mine" as Dimaria said that Chelia's top exploded

"what the hell happened?" Chelia wondered as she covered herself

"I love that look on your face, I really want to play with you" Dimaria said, "but you're a healer so could you please die"

Dimaria charged forward as she raised her sword and brought it down on the sky god slayer but before she could slice her in two Wendy appeared and kicked the spriggan in her face, sending her flying back, "WENDY" Chelia was relieved to see a familiar face

"sorry for taking so long but now the sky sisters are back in action" Wendy told her

"you should put this on" a human Carla put a jacket over Chelia's shoulders, "it's Wendy's"

"thanks" Chelia said as she put the jacket on, "it's a bit tight"

"sorry to interrupt pipsqueaks but do you remember where you are right now" Dimaria stood back up

"I don't know what her magic is so stay vigilant?" Chelia warned

"this is a battlefield not somewhere for children to play" Dimaria told them

"you were the ones who turned this town in to a battlefield, so we'll take it back no matter what" Wendy declared

"I won't go easy on you just because you're kids" Dimaria said, "I could kill you all in the blink of an eye, only a split second and you'll be corpses"

"here she comes" Carla got ready to fight

"well a split second from your perspective" Dimaria smiled as she clicked her teeth together and time froze

Everything stood still the people, the spells in mid-air, the flying rubble, even the waves on the sea, time had completely stopped moving, "this world now belongs to me" Dimaria declared as she walked over to the sky sisters, "I'm sure everyone has wished they could stop time, well that is exactly what my magic does, age seal, it is the undefeatable magic"

Dimaria walked around the girls as she squished their faces and poked them, "killing you would be way to easy but what if I kill one and you won't know which until I start time again" Dimaria's eyes settled on Wendy, "the one that kicked me in the face, definitely her"

Dimaria raised her sword and swung it at Wendy's neck, just as the blade was about to make contact Wendy jumped over it and, along with Chelia, she kicked Dimaria back

"did you hear that voice?" Wendy asked Chelia

"yes I did" Chelia answered

"you said this world was yours but that isn't strictly true" he women looked to see Urtear appear before them, "Crime sorciere will punish you for your crimes"

"what did you do?" Dimaria asked as Urtear walked around the frozen world, "you didn't completely undo my age seal"

"I exist in the passages of time" Urtear explained, "I am only able to exist like this in this world you've created, it was simple to bring a few more people in to it"

"so you corrupted my world" Dimaria trembled with anger

"what is going on?" Wendy asked

"she can stop time and when she does I'm able to show myself and using my powers I freed you" Urtear told her

"GET OUT!" Dimaria charged Urtear

"I am an illusion so I won't be able to fight you" Urtear told the spriggan

"sky dragon wing attack"

"sky god's boreas" Wendy and Chelia blocked Dimaria's strike

"you have trapped yourselves in here with me" Dimaria said as she skidded to a stop, "you are idiots"

"there's three of us and only one of you" Wendy told her, "if we work together then we can win"

As Wendy, Carla and Chelia got ready they could hear the sound of a sword against the ground, they all looked around for the source, "is someone else here?" Carla wondered

"how about we even the odds" a voice could be heard as Dimaria's eyes widened

Kalex stepped in to view, with a dark jacket over his shoulders and the mark of the Alvarez empire on his right forearm, "from the Alvarez empire's Dimaria squad, the head hunter has finally been resurrected"

"what the?" Wendy couldn't believe her eyes

End of chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"from the Alvarez empire's Dimaria squad, the head hunter has finally been resurrected" Kalex rested the blade of his sword on his shoulder as the girls looked at him in shock

"how is he able to move in this world?" Ultear wondered out loud

"this sword" Kalex stuck the blade in to the ground, "given to me by Lady Dimaria, it can negate any magic in a chosen radius, from only me to a whole battlefield"

"wasn't he….?" Chelia started but Wendy interrupted her

"you and Carla deal with her, I'll deal with this guy" Wendy faced Kalex

"why does he have the mark of Alvarez on his arm?" Wendy though, "was he always a traitor?, can I even beat him?"

"no I have to" Wendy took a step forward when Dimaria charged past her and started attacking Kalex

"nice to see you as well" Kalex blocked and dodged the spriggan's blade

"where the hell have you been?" Dimaria asked as she pushed Kalex back

"I'm sorry but I had things I needed to do" Kalex told her as he jumped out of the way of her blade, "hey busty orb lady, can you keep me in this world?"

"yes I can" Ultear answered

"great" Kalex sheathed his sword as he ducked under another swing, "swordplay was always her forte"

Kalex created a black lightning spear as he went on a vicious offensive and started pushing the spriggan back, "I thought they were on the same side?" Chelia questioned as she watched them

"me too" Wendy said

"it seems like they do know each other and they didn't part on the best of terms" Carla observed

"you think she is one of Kalex's female friends" Wendy put quotes around friend

"probably" Carla told her, "serves him right"

Kalex blocked another strike and countered with a flurry of stabs from his spear, "is that my jacket?" Kalex asked as Dimaria blocked his stabs

"it was the only thing you left" she said as she backed up

"I have been looking everywhere for that" Kalex said relieved as he ducked under her blade and stabbed up at her

Dimaria jumped back and collected herself, "you would never take anything seriously, everything was a joke even the time we spent together" the spriggan gripped her sword tighter, "was it all part of some plane to gather intel for our invasion?, were you really a spy all along?"

"I'm not a spy and you were always the one thing I took seriously" Kalex got rid of his spear and charged at Dimaria, "I never lied to you once"

"LIARRRRRRR! " Dimaria charged towards him and swing for his neck

Kalex grabbed the sword with his left hand and with his right he sent Dimaria flying with a punch, "I don't want to do this but I can't let Zeref have his way" Kalex advanced on Dimaria as she stood up, "even if you don't believe me I never did lie to you"

"I'm sick of your lies" Kalex and the others were thrown back as Dimaria released massive amounts of magic power

"what power is this?" Ultear wondered as she watched events unfold

"this is not good" Kalex commented as he shielded his eyes from the wind

"takeover, god soul" the spriggan had changed, her body was now completely black, with only her lower jaw visible, and covered in golden markings, her flowed up like golden flames as she looked down on everyone

"the power of a god?" wendy couldn't believe it, "no way"

Dimaria released a devastating burst of energy that destroyed the ground around her and almost destroyed the mages, "bow down mortals" her voice was more powerful and layered, "as I, Chronos, the god of time descends upon you"

"the power of the god of time, how did she even get that?" Ultear asked

"a god worshipped in the Mildian for centuries has now become one with me" Dimaria told her

"well if you're a god then it's my time to shine" Chelia stood, ready to fight

A lightning bolt sent Chelia flying back, "this is my fight" Kalex rose from the rubble, "I was having quite a serious conversation and you just had to show up"

Dimaria only raised her finger and shot a bolt of energy, in the blink of an eye Kalex had a hole in his chest, "KALEX!" Wendy screamed

"don't worry pipsqueak I'll be fine" Kalex said as he walked towards the god

"you have defiled my world and all of you shall pay" Dimaria aimed for Kalex again but he vanished

"you were much cuter before" Kalex appeared right in front of her as he threw a flurry of black lightning fuelled punches at her

The spriggan released as wave of energy that pushed Kalex back, "it's your fault it turned out like this" Dimaria charged at Kalex and punched him in to the air, "age scratch"

Kalex screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, "Wendy, Chelia take over for a bit" Kalex told them as he stood

"you might be spent but I will not stop until I have your head" Dimaria charged at the lightning slayer

"sky dragon wing attack" Wendy intercepted the god as Chelia kicked her in the face

"the adults are having a serious conversation, this has nothing to do with you kids" Wendy and Chelia were sent flying by a wave of energy, "age scratch"

Wendy and Chelia screamed as their bodies were wracked with pain, "I won't lose" Wendy landed and charged at the god

"foolish mortal thinking you can touch a god" Dimaria raised her finger, aiming for Wendy

"WENDY NO!" Carla call out

"I WILL NOT LOSE" Wendy screamed as she closed in on her foe

Wendy raised her fist as lightning struck the ground and sent her flying back, "thanks pipsqueaks you bought me enough time" Kalex appeared in front of her, "it takes a lot of concentration to do this so I needed a distraction"

"I am a god I will not be brought down by mortals like you" Dimaria aimed for Kalex

"you're my fiancée" multiple Kalex's appeared around Dimaria, "and I really didn't want it to end up like this"

"illusions will not defeat me" she shot Kalex in his chest

"if only they were illusions" all the Kalex's said as they all started bleeding and they charged their fists with black lightning, "omnidirectional black lightning god strike"

The Kalexs charged and smashed in to Dimaria one after the other, chipping away at her take over, until the last one charged forward and completely destroyed, "my world is crumbling" Dimaria thought as she fell to the ground and she was overcome by darkness

Tiem returned to normal as Kalex caught the spriggan before she hit the ground, "I really do wish things turned out differently" he said as he placed her down

"what was that?" Wendy asked as she ran up to the lightning slayer

"that was my omnidirectional black lightning god strike" Kalex told her, "using my speed I create multiple versions of myself and attack from all angles"

"no not that how do you know her?" Wendy asked

"she's my wife….." Kalex stopped as he started to float, "what…the hell?"

Kalex was thrown against a building as Wendy watched stunned, suddenly out of nowhere the demon Ezel appeared as the dead appeared all over the battlefield, "ya' miss me ya' runt?" he asked as Wendy avoided his first attack

Kalex pulled himself up as he looked around for person responsible and his eyes fell upon a woman with long blonde hair wearing a summer dress, "do I know you?" Kalex felt he knew this woman from somewhere but couldn't place it

"oh it's so sad when a boy doesn't even recognise his own mother" she pouted, "I instantly recognised you, you haven't changed a bit from the day you were born"

"my mother is dead so don't try to trick me" Kalex surrounded himself in black lightning, "my father killed her"

"is that what Jason told you?" she asked, "he really should learn his tricks aren't funny"

"shut your mouth" Kalex charged forward and threw a punch but stopped inches from her face as memories of her flooded in to his mind

"that is no way to speak to your mother" she flicked her finger and Kalex flew back in to the building, "your father didn't kill me it was some mages from a rival guild, I hid you in the forest to keep you safe but they got to me before I could come back for you"

"I've really had enough of your lies" Kalex stood up, "and I really don't appreciate you implanting memories in my head"

"I'm not lying and I can't implant memories" she defended herself, "I am your mother, my name is Lydia and I was born in Laceleaf village and you were born on the 17th of June X763…."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP LYING!"Kalex screamed as he rushed her, "MY FATHER IS DEAD AND MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

Kalex send her flying with a punch, "please believe me I am your mother, Lucanos" Kalex remembered that name but he couldn't remember where it was, "that's your name Lucanos, I picked it myself"

"even if you are my mother, she is long dead, I never got to know her and it's a shame but I don't need her now, not anymore" Kalex turned his back on the woman

"you've really grown up" Lydia whispered to herself as she started to fade along with the other spirits, "I'm glad I got to see you like this at least once"

"and I'm glad I got to see you as well mother" Kalex whispered as he went to get his injuries looked at

End of chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Gajeel and his team hiked through the snowy mountains of norther Fiore, as they climbed over a peak they could see the Alvarez army marching right at them, "there they are" Lily said as the group stopped to prepare for the fight

"seems we won't be meeting up with Sabretooth or Blue pegasus" Elfman said

"I hope they're safe" Levy said before she turned to Gajeel, "so what do we do?"

"do you really need to ask" Gajeel told her, "we're gonna kick their butts"

"there are so many" Mira didn't sound very confident

"don't worry sis, we're no push overs and Sabertooth and Blue pegasus should be around here" Lisanna reassured her

"she's right, we're not gonna let them take another step closer to the guild" Gajeel hardened his fists

"what is that" Lily squinted as he tried to see what the Alvarez army was carrying

The group gasped as they realised both Sabretooth and Blur pegasus had been wiped out and were being paraded above their enemies, "those animals" Lily could barely contain his anger as the Alvarez soldiers laughed and jeered at the defeated wizards

"these bastards aren't gonna get away with this" Gajeel balled his fists before he charged forward with the rest of his team

Anger fuelled the Fairy tail wizards as the carved through the ranks of the Alvarez army, they first focused on freeing their comrades as Gajeel grabbed Sting and dragged him away, "still with us man?" the iron dragon asked

"wher…where is everyone?" Sting asked as he opened his eyes

"we're saving them now" Gajeel told him as he lay the White dragon down, "we'll be sure to pay these bastards back tenfold for you"

"what the hell" Elfman looked up to the sky as it stopped snowing and all the snow on the ground disappeared, "it's so warm"

"you can't beat them?" Sting told Gajeel , "they have three monsters on their side"

"well that's funny 'cus we've got six on ours" Gajeel said as he ripped off his coat

The Fairies attacked the invading force with renewed vigour as they tore through their enemy but it didn't seem like they were making any headway, "LISTEN UP IF YOU CAN STAND THEN FIGHT!" Sting screamed as he stood, "WE TIGERS STILL HAVEN'T HAD OUR FILL SO LET'S FEAST!"

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR THE PEGASI" Hibiki joined the battle

The joint force of three guilds started to push the enemy back but as it seemed that they had the upper hand, they were proven wrong, mages from Sabretooth started to keel over as a tall armoured figure walked on to the battlefield, he wore a black demonic breastplate with huge pauldrons that faded in to his hood and cape. Mages ran from this demonic figure as he approached, calling him the reaper, as he closed in he was thrown back and stapled to a tree by iron rods.

Gajeel stabbed the figure with his iron sword, "do you know what it's like to get crucified?" Gajeel asked him, "you brought up a bad memory so I'll make sure you pay for that"

"despair for what thou hast touched is death" the spriggan looked at Gajeel with a smile as he became mist like and lunged at Gajeel, "a death you canst hope to defy"

Gajeel grabbed the spriggan by his throat, "I know a guy who calls himself the reaper" the iron dragon headbutted his opponent, "and he ain't that scary"

"thou talks of the head hunter" the spriggan said as the two clashed fists, "a fearsome opponent indeed but he isn't close to mine level"

"I don't care how powerful you are, I'll take you down" Gajeel threw another punch

"dost thou have no concern for thine own life?" he asked, "these bane particles that mine body emits force all mages to fall"

"my lungs are made of metal" Gajeel blocked a blow from the spriggan

"so they are, then I shall take this opportunity to fight to mine hearts content" the spriggan's hand rocketed forward, throwing Gajeel back

"the way you talk is really annoying" Gajeel turned his leg in to an iron rod and sent it towards the spriggan

"tis unfortunate for thou but mine body is made entirely of bane particles" the iron rod passed right though his head as the sky darkened and Gajeel was swallowed by a sea of skulls, "I am Bloodman, one of the spriggan 12 and thou's guide to the underworld"

"what the…..?" Gajeel struggled against the skulls

"thou may struggle and endure but what of the others?" Bloodman pointed out the surrounded mages getting caught in the crossfire

"GET AWAY!" Gajeel screamed at them as he started being dragged down by the skulls

"let thine soul be consumed by corpses" Bloodman watched as Gajeel slowly disappeared

"damn you" Gajeel reached out for the spriggan as bones started to fill his vision, "you bastard"

Gajeel's vision was soon almost completely blocked by the skulls, "SOLID SCRIPT SHINE" Levy jumped in to the fray as the skulls were destroyed by her light

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT" Gajeel shouted at her

"I'm not going anywhere" Levy turned to Gajeel and he could see the word mask across her mouth, "knowing you you'll get yourself killed if you're left alone, I want you to keep on living"

"standing before me is equivalent to embracing thine own death and thus thine hast sealed thine own fate" Bloodman rose up as he ripped off his tattered hood and they could now see his face, he looked like a skull with only the muscles and tendons still attached, "thine wish shan't be granted, thou shall not be allowed to keep thine's life, I swear it upon the name Bloodman, upon the name of the reaper"

"you sure you're fine?" Gajeel asked Levy as he prepared to fight

"my solid script mask is flawless" Levy assured him as she got ready as well

Bloodman held up a single finger, "with the first seal thine magic is stolen by mine bane particles"

He held up a second finger, "with the second seal the door to the underworld is opened amongst an endless field of corpses"

The spriggan held up a third finger, "and with the third seal the reaper brings hell's judgment down upon thou" bane particles flowed out of the spriggan like flames as they enveloped him, "beyond three and thou hast no hope of returning to thine life that thou loves so much"

"your yapping is really giving me a headache so give it a rest" Gajeel walked towards the spriggan, "besides the other 12 had much more magic power than you"

"what I wield is not magic power but curse power" Bloodman revealed to them

"that means he's a demon?" Levy conclude

"the power of the nine demon gates bursting forth from the underworld, exploding helix" the ground under the two mages exploded as they were sent flying

"tenga goken, onimaru" trees were sliced in half as Gajeel blocked the slash

"tenchi kaimei" the whole battlefield was flooded by dark water

"this bastard can use all nine of the demon gates curses" Gajeel realised as he was surrounded by water

"solid script hole" Levy created a hole to drain the water

"thanks for that" Gajeel took a deep breath, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR"

"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE" Bloodman fired a torrent of ice to counteract Gajeel's iron attack

"this guy is a lot tougher than he seems" Gajeel said before he noticed that black tendrils had wrapped themselves around his legs, "what the….?"

"behold a curse that surpasses the nine" Bloodman raised his arms, "to the underworld the dead eternally walk"

"fuck this is not good" Gajeel struggled against the tendrils as people made of black mist with skull for heads rose up

"third seal release, OVER SKELTER!" Gajeel was washed away by a whirlpool of these skull creatures

"LEVY!" Gajeel tried to reach out for her but she was swept away from him

Gajeel struggled against the current as he reached out and grabbed Levy before he jumped out of the whirlpool of death, Gajeel pushed himself up as Levy started coughing, he ran to her side to find her mask had come off.

"LEVY ARE YOU OK?, YOUR MASK" Gajeel tried to get a response

"I'm sorry" Levy started coughing up blood, "but the mask had no effect, you can absorb bane particles through your skin"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?" Gajeel shouted at her

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe" Levy managed before she passed out

"LEVY" Gajeel shook the little mage before he lay her down and charged towards Bloodman, "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK I JUST NEED TO RIP THIS GUY IN HALF!"

Gajeel shot iron rods at the demon but they passed right through him, "how futile" Bloodman sent a thorn through Gajeel's stomach

Gajeel fought through the pain as he threw punches at the demon but it was like swinging at air, "thou canst touch mine splendid form" Bloodman mocked as the punches went through him

"you know since before I joined that stupid guild I have always been the one falling behind" Gajeel stopped throwing punches, "it has been beyond frustrating but I really don't give a shit about that anymore, as long as I can keep the woman I love safe nothing else matters"

Gajeel took in a deep breath as he drew in as many bane particles as he could, "thou art a fool bane particles destroy ethernano, thou canst absorb them" Bloodman was surprised by this new tactic

"no Gajeel…." Levy regained consciousness as she dragged herself towards him

Gajeel became coated in jet black iron as he prepared to fight the demon to the death, "he metabolised the small amount of iron in the bane particles and digested the poison" Bloodman was impressed by Gajeel's methods

The jet black iron dragon lunged forward and punched Bloodman in his face then he twisted as he kicked the demon back, "mine body is being harmed" Bloodman couldn't believe it, "in order to best me he risked his life to change the property of his magic to match that of mine curse"

Gajeel hit the demon with a flurry of punches as Bloodman could barely collenct himself, "I shant accept this farce a lowly human couldn't…."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Gajeel's fist ripped through the demon, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I'M TAKING LEVY BACK TO THE GUILD SAFE AND SOUND!"

The demon faded in to the wind as Gajeel's black iron scales cracked and fell off him, "Levy…." He smiled at the small mage laying on the ground

"Gajeel…." Before she could say anymore black tendrils grabbed the iron dragon and dragged him towards a black portal

"I shan't die without a price" Bloodman's voice could be heard from the portal, "thou shalt accompany me for all eternity"

"GAJEEL!" Levy pushed herself up as he limped over to him

"what the hell is this, I can't escape" Gajeel struggled against the demon's grip

"the door to the underworld, thou shan't ever return to the land of the living" Bloodman told him

"STAY AWAY!" Gajeel shouted at Levy as she made her way over, "it's over for me, if you touch me then you'll be dragged in as well"

"I don't care" Levy ran towards him but she was thrown back and pinned to a rock by iron shackles, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"this is the only way" Gajeel couldn't bring himself to look at her

"I'm not that easy to take down" Levy used her legs to create a sword to slice through the rock and free herself

"PLEASE STOP!" Gajeel screamed as she charged towards him

Levy reached out her hand to touch Gajeel when she was pulled back by Lily, "let go of me" Levy fought against the exceed's grip

"I can't" Lily held back his tears as he held her tighter

"we need to save him" Levy tried to escape even harder as Gajeel was being pulled him

"levy, I used to be nothing but a scumbag" Gajeel looked at the word wizard, "but then I met you and you brought out all the best parts of me, you taught me what it was to love and I will be forever grateful for that"

"GAJEELLLLLLLL!" tears flooded her face as Levy called out to him, "DON'T DIE GAJEEL, PLEASE FOR ME JUST DON'T DIE!"

Gajeel's mind wandered back to the past as he remembered a job he once went on with Kalex, the two were somewhere in southern Fiore, they had just cleared a forest of monster and where walking back to the guild.

"how does it feel being the weakest dragon slayer?" Kalex asked as Gajeel stopped himself from punching the bastard

"what the hell you talking 'bout sparky?" he asked

"well I'm the most powerful then there is Laxus and then Natsu in fourth comes Cobra then you got Sting and Rouge in seventh place comes Wendy and in last place is you" Kalex told him

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT BRAT ABOVE ME?" Gajeel screamed

"she is more powerful than anyone knows" Kalex told him, "don't underestimate her"

"well I think you've fried your brain with all that lightning" Gajeel told him

"I'll be happy to give you a little dirt nap as proof" Kalex let off some sparks, "tell me if you want it to be temporary or permanent"

"forget it" Gajeel walked past him, "you can't rank us like that"

"tell you what the first dragon slayer to bite it is the weakest" Kalex ran up behind him, "so let's make a bet if you're the first to bite the dust then I get all your stuff"

"a bit morbid but fine" Gajeel agreed "and if I'm not?"

"you get the spot of the dragon that bit it first so try and trip up Natsu or Laxus in battle" Kalex let out a laugh

"you'll be the only one I'll be tripping up Mr number one" Gajeel walked off down the road

"if only I could be killed so easily" Kalex ran after him

* * *

"why the hell am I thinking about that" Gajeel thought as he was dragged in to the portal, "is it because of what he said to me before we left?"

Gajeel thought back to when they were preparing to leave the guild, Kalex walked up to the iron dragon and dragged him away, "what is it?" Gajeel asked him

"it seems you get the number one spot" Kalex told him with a solemn face

"you talking about that stupid bet?" Gajeel asked, "you ain't planning on dying are 'ya?"

"we're the same" Kalex ignored the question, "I'm just a little further along the path but now I know that I messed it up"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel was getting worried

"there is someone on this battlefield that I can't kill, I can fight her but I won't be able to kill her" Kalex told him, "so don't mess it up, don't die"

"are they really that powerful?" Gajeel asked him

"no but the future I dreamed of with her will never happen so I am fine with her killing me" Kalex said, "but I'll take down as many of those bastards as I can before I meet her"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Gajeel told him

"I'm telling you not to wait" Kalex looked him in the eyes, "survive this war and tell her because if you wait then something will happen, so don't die"

"DON'T DIE!" Levy kept screaming as she struggled against Lily

"if that bastard is dead he is laughing at me from hell" Gajeel summoned all his strength, "but if he isn't then I'M GONNA PUNCH HIM IN HIS SMUG FACE!"

Iron swords and rods shot out of Gajeel's body in all directions, destroying the black tendrils, as he dragged himself out of the portal, "thou cannot escape thine's death" Bloodman tried even harder to drag Gajeel in

"go to hell if you want but leave me out of it" Gajeel fought against the demon, "and if you see that idiot Kalex there give him a good punch for me"

Gajeel pulled his entire body out of the portal as it disappeared and he collapsed on to the floor, "GAJEEL!" Levy broke out of a stunned Lily's grip and ran to his side, "you idiot"

Levy looked down at the unconscious dragon slayer as Lily walked over to them, "he really is a reckless fool" Lily said as he kneeled next to his partner, "we should get him away from the battle field"

"you're right" Levy stood up as she prepared to cast a spell when she was blinded by a bright light, "what is this light?"

"I can barely see anything" Lily covered his eyes, "where is it even coming from?"

Soon everything was overtaken by this light.

End of chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"why did you have to go and destroy the guild master" Max looked at the giant hole in the side of the guild as the mages started to repair it

"I'm so sorry" Makarov apologised

"nevermind" Max turned to Warren, "how's things on the battlefield?"

"the radar isn't working so I can't tell you" Warren told him

"I must have done it" Makarov bowed his head

"no someone is jamming it" Warren old the master

"well that guy did mention someone messing with the radar" Max remembered, "I think he called him August"

"the king of magic" Makarov went pale, "if he is coming here we don't stand a chance"

"well the first is going to….." Max looked around to see no sign of the first master, "WHERE IS SHE!"

"she said she needed to return to the basement to tend to her wounds" Warren told him

"how would a ghost get hurt anyway?" Max wondered

"no clue" Warren told him

In the basement of the guild, Mavis led Cana to her actual body, "wow never knew there was a place like this under the guild" Cana was impressed by the sheer size of the chamber

"well this is your first time seeing it" Mavis stopped in front of herself, "this is my real body otherwise known as Fairy heart"

"so this is what Zeref is after?" Cana asked as she looked up at the girl in the lacrima

"yes but I believe I have discovered a way to defeat Zeref once and for all" Mavis told the drunk

"what?" Cana looked down at the little girl

"I haven't figured everything out just yet but first we need to get my body out of this lacrima" Mavis told her

"wait is that body even…?" Cana really could believe what she was hearing

"yes it should be alive" Mavis assured her

"how are we even supposed to get it out?" Cana asked

"you will use Fairy glitter and erase this thought projection" Mavis told her before pointing to a crack in the lacrima, "when Jacob attacked my thought projection body it cracked the lacrima so if you erase this body then it should free my real body"

"you can't be serious, I can't attack you" Cana refused

"I am just a thought projection, it's not like you would be hurting me" Mavis tried to convince her

"still I can't just att…"

"CANA, we need to do this to defeat Zeref, I know it's a gamble but please believe in me" Mavis looked the card mage the eyes

"fine" Cana caved, "if it's to protect the guild and it won't hurt you"

"I won't feel a thing" Mavis assured her

In the guild hall above Natsu burst in, "I'M GONNA BRING THE PAIN TO THAT GUY IN THE EAST!" he screamed as Lucy followed in after him

"are you really that stupid?" Jet asked

"I can't let you do this" Makarov told him, "August is too powerful"

"YOU WANT ME TO SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR HIM TO WALTZ IN AND BEAT ON US!" Natsu got in the old man's face

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE SPRIGGAN 12" Makarov shouted back at him

"you are not completely correct" Brandish walked in to the guild hall

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE!" Macao screamed

"I let her out" Natsu told him

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Macao screamed at him

"she doesn't seem that bad so I though what's the harm" Natsu answered

"what do you mean we're not completely correct?" Lucy asked the spriggan

"it's true that August is normally called the strongest amongst the spriggan 12 but there are others that can challenge him for that title" Brandish clarified, "it would be more accurate to call August the strongest man and Eileen Belserion the scarlet despair the strongest woman"

"how are we supposed to defeat someone known as the scarlet despair and the king of magic" Droy fell to the floor in despair

"I am a citizen of Alvarez and I refuse to betray my homeland and become your ally" Brandish told them, "but I am in debt to Lucy so I will negotiate with August on your behalf"

"what are you talking about?" Natsu asked her

"no one can stand against August except for Eileen" Brandish said, "but unlike with Eileen I have a personal relationship with August and I could get him to pull back"

"I would be eternally thankful if you could help with even this" Makarov told her

"you can't be serious, don't believe her master" Mest spoke up, "she is going to use this opportunity to escape"

"I really don't care if you believe me or not" Brandish said

"well I believe you" Lucy stood up

"then it's settled" Natsu stood, "I'll beat the crap out of that August guy"

"LISTEN NEXT TIME!" Lucy smacked him over the head

"fine then Natsu and Lucy will accompany Brandish to meet with August" Makarov told them

"I'll go with them master" Mest volunteered, "I don't trust her"

"I really don't care if you come or not" Brandish walked out of the guild hall with Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Mest following her

The strange group made their way down the road towards the king of magic, "I can't wait to find out what kind of magic this August guy uses" Natsu said, excited

"we're going there to talk so please don't going picking a fight" Lucy told the fire dragon

"even if you do you will be obliterated as soon try to throw the first punch" Brandish told them, "August is a gentle person by nature and the easiest to talk things out with but his loyalty to the emperor burns fiercely"

"then how do you plan to reason with him?" Lucy asked

"that's a good question" Brandish said

"I can't believe you're trusting this woman" Mest grumbled as he walked beside them

"I told you she ain't that bad" Natsu told him

"that doesn't mean we should take off her magic sealing stones" Mest ssaid, "she is supposed to be our prisoner"

"don't sweat the small stuff" Natsu brushed it off

"what do you keep in that head of yours cus' it definitely isn't a brain" Mest mumbled

"on a more important note are we gonna walk the whole way?" Lucy asked

"I AM NOT RIDING IN ANY CARRIAGES!" Natsu stated

"and I can only carry one person at a time" Happy told them

"I have an idea" Brandish snapped her fingers and happy grew to the size of the guild hall

"WOOOOAH, COLOSSAL HAPPY" Natsu looked at the giant cat like a little kid

"now we can all ride on this fluffy wuffy guy" Brandish started to hug Happy's leg

Happy picked everyone up and placed them on his back before he started to fly, "now make me giant" Natsu demanded as they flew across the country side

"sure" Brandish made Natsu's head big

"WOOOOOW BEING HUGE RULES" Natsu shouted as he played with his giant head

"can you please turn him back?" Lucy asked

"he asked me to make him big and he seems to be enjoying himself" Brandish rubbed herself against Happy's fur

"but just his head is really giving me the creeps" Lucy said

"really" Brandish smiled as she made Lucy's chest flat and then made it as big as her head

"please don't play with people like their toys" Lucy said as her chest returned to normal

"I just have an urge to mess with you" Brandish told her

"how did you know Kalex?" Mest asked, frustrated by the pointless conversation

"yeah how?" a now normal Natsu asked, "was he also a spriggan?"

"no he served under another one of the spriggan 12" Brandish told them, "but he was feared though out the empire as the head hunter"

"why?" Happy asked

"he was known to cut off the heads of his enemies" Brandish said, "but I also hear he would sometimes reduce opposing armies to ash"

"wow I didn't know he was that powerful" Lucy said amazed

"even August believed he had the potential to be a spriggan" Brandish continued, "but he just up and disappeared before he could get promoted, such a shame"

"so if he had stayed we would be fighting him right now" Lucy imagined Kalex as one of the spriggan 12, "that's scary"

"I think I could have taken him" Natsu boasted

"is fighting all you think about?" Lucy wondered

"what is this?" Mest felt crushing magic power

"no mistaking it" Brandish said, "it's August"

"I knew he was strong but this is insane" Mest started to sweat

Happy landed in front of the magic king and everyone climbed off, "what is the meaning of this Brandish?" the old man asked when he saw Brandish

"I've come to negotiate with you" Brandish told him

"has Jacob been killed?" August asked

"no but he has been taken prisoner" Brandish answered, "and what of God Serena?"

"the head hunter appeared and killed him" August told her

"Kalex managed to kill God Serena!" Mest thought, "he's stronger than I thought"

"now tell me Brandish what do you mean by negotiate?" August asked

"I want you to halt your advance" Brandish told him

"should I take this as a betrayal?" August asked

"no I am a loyal citizen of Alvarez but I can't find any meaning in this war" Brandish said

"your words go against the will of our emperor, need I remind you we spriggan 12 have given our minds, bodies and souls to the emperor" August told her, "if you still can't find a reason to fight for our emperor then you are an enemy we must eliminate"

"please listen August" brandish begged, "what his majesty is attempting is genocide nothing more, the dragon king festival Ragnarok whatever you call it the end is the same just a one sided massacre"

Bradish could see August was coming around, "this war isn't a clash of ideals between two countries it is just a mindless slaughter" Brandish continued, "you are the wisest of the 12, you should be able to see that after this there will be no future only an empty abyss"

"where we are heading is for his majes…."

"THINK FOR YOURSELF" Brandish cut the old man off, "that's what I have done and I have come to the conclusion that these people aren't evil"

"thanks" Lucy hid behind Natsu as the fire dragon glared at the old man

"at least try talking to them" Brandish suggested

"well I would prefer to listen to what they have to say than watch you make a fool of yourself" August sighed

"you're the best grandpa" Brandish smiled up at the old man

"I don't remember being your grandpa" August told the woman

"but to me you've always been my grandpa" Brandish said before her eyes glazed over

"are you ok….." August was surprised as Brandish pulled out a knife and extended it through August's stomach

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Natsu shouted before he saw the look on Mest's face, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!"

"I altered her memories and made her think she had to kill August" Mest smirked

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO…."

"I DID IT TO PROTECT THE GUILD!" Mest screamed at Natsu

"it is clear to me now Brandish" August stood up, his skin was black and he had marking all over it, "this is the way the resolve things"

They all stood frozen in fear as they felt August's power crushing them, "LUCY!" Natsu tackled the blonde as the ground started to glow

"now disappear in to oblivion" a massive pillar of heat erupted from the ground and consumed the three mages and their cat and the mages back in Magnolia could clearly see the pillar

But as they fairies were being consumed by the scalding light a new light appeared, it seemed to come from nowhere and consumed everything.

End of chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Erza opened her eyes to see Kagura standing over her, "you're finally awake" she said as she saw the red heads eyes open

Erza sat up as her other friends greeted her, "what happened?" she asked as Millianna hung off her

"we managed to take back the city" Gray told her, "Jellal is still dealing with a few stragglers but it's only a matter of time"

"I should help them" Erza tried to get out of bed but Kagura stopped her

"you need to rest right now" Kagura pushed her back in to the bed

"I don't have the luxury of rest" Erza protested

"it would be quite embarrassing to be killed because you wouldn't stay in bed" Erza turned around to see Kalex sitting in the corner handcuffed

"why are you handcuffed in the corner?" Erza asked

"I really don't know everyone just stopped trusting me all of a sudden" Kalex shrugged

"turns out he used to work for Alvarez" Gray told her

"and he's engaged to one of the 12" Wendy added

"really?" Erza asked him

"I've been trying to kill you for longer than I haven't" Kalex said, "is me once working for Alvarez really a deal breaker?"

"when did you even work for them?" Grey asked

"it was just after Natsu had killed me, I had washed up on a beach" Kalex started his story

* * *

Dimaria Yesta strolled down the beach of a neighbouring country she was ordered to subjugate, "well at least this view isn't going to run away from me" she muttered to herself as she walked

She continued walking until she reached a rocky part that she started climbing but as she reached the top she spotted a body caught in the rocks, "seems a poor soul has washed up" she said as she climbed down and dragged the body on to the beach

It was a man, no older than her, his skin was almost white and he had cuts all over his body but the most prominent feature was the giant hole in the centre of his chest. Dimaria decided to dig a grave for the man on the beach but as she got started she noticed that he was still breathing, "he's still alive?" she placed her ear to his chest to hear his shallow and irregular breaths

The war princess dragged the man back to her camp and left him with the doctor for treatment. It was just over a week before Kalex awoke; his throat was dry, his vision blurry, his body weak and his stomach empty. The doctor noticed he was awake when he tried to sit up.

"careful" the doctor helped him sit up as he handed Kalex some water, "you are very weak"

Kalex downed the drink, "where am I?" he asked as he struggled to stay awake

"you don't need to worry about that now" the doctor laid him back down in his bed, "you need to get rest right now"

Kalex fell back in to a deep sleep and over the next few days he would wake up randomly to drink and eat what he could before he would throw up. It would be at least a week before he was able to stay conscious for more than an hour and that was when he met her.

"so who are you?" DImaria asked as she stood over his bed

"my name is Kalex and I still have no idea where I am" he told her

"you're in Alvarez" she told him, "how did you get those injuries?"

"I was betrayed and he shot me through the heart" he answered, "Alvarez? I've been all over Ishgar and I've never heard of it"

"you're from Ishgar?" DImaria asked

"yeah I got all these in Fiore" Kalex started to realise he wasn't in Ishgar anymore

"this is the wester continent, Alakitasia" Dimaria informed him

"so I'm on another continent" Kalex couldn't believe his bad luck, "I guess I'm not getting back home for some time"

"I'll leave you to recover, you can decide what to do after you can walk on your own two feet" she walked out of the medical tent and left Kalex to rest

A few days later Dimaria stood in her command tent a with her officers as they looked down on a map of the country they were in, "it seems their army has completely disappeared" one of them said, "we can't leave without dealing with them but we have no way of finding them"

"and the scouts haven't found anything?" Dimaria asked

"some of the scouts have run in to a few soldiers but we haven't managed to capture any or get any useful information" one of the officers answered

"we can't go back to the capital without securing this country, we'll be the laughing stock of the empire" the man slammed his fists on the table

"it seems we might need to get comfortable here" the officer sighed

"they're hiding in the mountains or more specifically right here" Kalex appeared as he reached over Dimaria and pointed on the map

"you shouldn't be here" one of the men said, "how did you get past the guards?"

"how do you know that?" Dimaria ignored them man's objections

"I have been bed ridden for a few days so I read up on the history of this area and I found out that there is an abandoned village in the mountains" Kalex told her

"it isn't on any of our maps" she told pointed out

"it was abandoned a long time ago but the old road used to get there should still be passable and they could live up there for as long as they want" Kalex explained

"we can march our men up there and slaughter them while they think they are safe" an officer smirked

"why sacrifice any of your men, I'll do it for you" Kalex offered

"you are heavily injured and there are at least 10,000 of them , you wouldn't last a second" one of the men laughed

"give me a sword and I'll prove you wrong" Kalex challenged

"you're interesting, fine" Dimaria accepted his challenge, "we'll let you go in alone but don't blame us if you die"

The Alvarez army marched to the base of the mountain range and Kalex, along with Dimaria and a few soldiers, made their way to the village. As Kalex approached Dimaria and her men watched from a ledge, he walked towards the village entrance as two soldiers stood guard.

"HALT" one of them ordered as they noticed Kalex through the mountain fog, "who are you?, you shouldn't be wandering around these mountains"

"demonic lightning dragon god roar" Kalex released a torrent of black and gold lightning as the village entrance, and the guards, were destroyed

Most of the soldiers woke up as the mountain side exploded and rocks rained down on the village. Kalex wasted no time, he rushed in and started cutting them down as they were confused. Kalex sliced through the soldiers as they ran about trying to defend against the surprise attack, the dust from the rock slide and the smoke from the fires that Kalex was setting were helping to cloak the lone attacker. The opposing force was nearly cut in half by the time they manged to organise themselves.

"IT'S JUST ONE MAN!" one of their officers shouted, "WE CAN KILL JUST ONE MAN, THOSE ALVAREZEN BASTARDS UNDERESTIMATE US!"

"you overestimate yourselves" Kalex jumped out of the dust and smoke and cut the head off of the officer, "I'm getting kinda tired so I'll give you the chance to give up"

Storm clouds gathered as they laughed at him, "LET'S KILL HIM ALREADY" a soldier shouted as the army charged at him

"I really wish you had given up" Kalex sighed as lightning fell from the sky and decimated the army, "you only get one chance so sorry but all your lives have been forfeited"

The remaining men turned to run away but with a swing of his sword Kalex cut down most of them and only left a handful, within a few minutes all enemy soldiers were lying dead on the ground, "quite impressive" Dimaria walked through the ruined village, "and you were injured as well"

"well I'm much more impressive in bed if you really want to see how great I am" Kalex joked as he lay on the ground

"I might just take you up on that" she said, "but how about you become my second in command first"

"how can I say no to such tempting offer" Kalex accepted the offer

"then I guess I'll be the first to welcome you to the ranks of the Alvarez empire" Dimaria helped him stand

Over the next year Kalex would make a name for himself as a ruthless killer, fighting for the empire on many battlefields and taking the heads of thousands of enemies. He fought for the empire until one he just disappeared one day.

* * *

"and that's the story of how I went to work for Alvarez" Kalex concluded, "now could you get these cuffs off me"

"why did you leave?" Gray asked

"someone had to stop you and Reapers path from destroying each other" Kalex explained, "I had planned to return but everything with my dad really messed me up"

Gray uncuffed the lightning slayer, "finally free" Kalex rubbed his wrists as he walked to the tent door

"where are you going?" Erza asked

"I need to have a serious talk with my lovely bride" he told her as he left the tent

He walked through the recaptured city until her reached a small hut being guarded by two men, he walked past them and inside. Dimaria sat on a chair with her arms tied behind her and her legs tied to the chair with magic sealing stones on her wrists and ankles.

"here to gloat?" she asked without looking up at him

"not at all" Kalex said, "and here I thought you would be happy to see me"

"why did you leave in the first place?" she asked, "was it all a plan to get information to prepare for this invasion?"

"no I told you before that I never lie to you" Kalex told her, "I had to come back here and once I was I couldn't really leave"

"if you really loved me then why aren't you helping me?" she asked looking up at him

"this is my homeland and I have to protect it" Kalex answered, "but once this war is over I'll return to Alvarez with you, I shouldn't have stayed away for so long"

"you are on the losing side and you know it" she said, "you have seen the power of Alvarez"

"I know and even if we lose I'll still return to Alvarez" Kalex looked her in the eyes, "but you have seen the power I hold and you know better than anyone that I'll win no matter the cost"

Kalex turned and walked to the door, "just make sure it isn't your life" she whispered to herself as she put her head back down

"same to you" Kalex whispered as he locked the door behind him

As Kalex walked outside a bright light, that seemed to come from nowhere, blinded him as everything was consumed by it.

End of chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"what? Where the hell am I?" Natsu franticly looked around to see he was in a forest

"you're on top of me" Natsu looked down to see he was sitting on top of Lucy and Happy

"last thing I remember is a big explosion" Natsu got off her, "I managed to negate it a little"

"the only question is how we ended up here?" Happy asked, "and where is that August guy?"

"I don't smell him near by" Natsu sniffed, "I also can't smell Mest or Brandish"

"we should try and find our way out of this forest first" Lucy suggested as they started walking

The trio soon caught sight of the top of the palace Mercurius. They ran towards it but as they exited the trees they saw Mercurius standing next to Cardia cathedral, "were they always so close to each other?" Natsu asked

"how are they together?" Lucy wondered, "are Magnolia and Crocus in the same place now?"

"no" Happy flew up, "the guild isn't around here and neither are any other buildings"

"wait someone's comeing" Natsu's ears pricked

The trio was greeted to the sight of Gray carrying Erza on his back and Juvia close behind, "Natsu" Gray was happy to see a familiar face

"what happened to Erza?" Lucy asked as the groups greeted each other

"she beat on of the 12" Gray told them

"do you know what happened to everything?" Natsu asked

"no idea" Juvia said, "one moment we're in Hargeon then there is a bright light and everyone else is gone"

"I know what happened" Kalex stumbled out of the forest

"how?" Lucy asked

"that's not important right now, the geography of Fiore has been completely changed" Kalex told them all

"what how?" Natsu couldn't believe it, "was it that August guy?"

"no it was another one of the 12, Eileen the scarlet despair" Kalex explained

"yeah, Brandish tol….." Natsu looked up and saw a giant eyes staring down at them, "what the hell is that?"

"we should get out of here" Kalex said as the group moved to the forest

"where are we going?" Lucy asked as they made their way through the trees

"we need to get back to the guild" Gray said

"and we could if we knew where it was" Lucy said

"the guild is this way" a girls voice could be heard in the heads of all Fairy tail members

"who is that?" Happy asked

"you all need to head to the guild now is the time to act as one" the girl continued

"well she said the guild is that way" Kalex ran after the sound of the girl

"wait we don't know who she is" Lucy ran after him, "it could be another enemy trick"

"Mavis is in trouble, head to the guild and protect her" the girl ordered

"well that's all the reason I need" Natsu ran to the voice

Inside the Fairy tail guild hall Mavis faced off against Zeref, "what has it been? About 100 years since we've met like this" Zeref smirked at her

"95 to be more precise" Mavis corrected him

"I could hear your voice and feel your presence the entire time" Zeref said

"I will stop yo…." The first's body was suddenly turned to ice

"that was unnecessary Invel" Zeref looked up at the bespectacled man

"I know the kind of relationship you have with this girl your majesty" Invel said, "but we can't risk her turning Fairy heart against us"

"Mavis know that Fairy heart can't be used under any circumstances, even if it means killing me" Zeref said

"but your majesty…." Invel complained

"Mavis has been trapped in a crystal for years it pains me to see her freedom stolen again" Zeref told him

"as you wish your majesty" Invel freed Mavis from the ice and instead placed an ice collar around her neck

"what is this?" she asked

"it will stop you using magic and stop you from planning to escape" Invel informed her

"well I can settle for this" Zeref turned and headed for the door, "now follow me Mavis"

The first's body moved on its own and followed Zeref outside, the guild hall now sat on top of a mountain and surrounding it was millions of Alvarez troops, "your friends are on their way here to rescue you, I do wonder if they'll be able to break our defences" Zeref smirked

Mavis looked around as she saw all 12 of the shields of spriggan had gathered to defend , "it is so nice having us all together like this" a young blond man wearing robes with a cross on his back said to August but the old man only gave him a stern look, "August only seems to give me dirty looks"

"well you always fail to attend our meeting so it's not so surprising" Invel told him

Mavis was in awe of the vast and varied magic power amongst the group, "Larcade is my secret weapon" Zeref told her when he notice her shock, "with his capabilities he could even defeat Acnologia"

Neinhart had even conjured the dead members of the 12, "so I hath returned from the underworld" Bloodman said

God Serena busted a few moves before striking a pose, "God Serena of the eight dragons has been resurrected"

"a million soldiers and all the 12 this is a sight to behold" a red haired woman wearing a giant hat and carrying a staff strolled up to Zeref

"Eileen I told you not to use universe one but you managed to deliver Fairy heart right to us so I won't punish you" Zeref greeted her, "I would like you to do an isolation enchantment"

"I can remove Fairy heart from this girl but it will take some time your majesty" she told him

"we have all the time in the world" Zeref stepped forward, "I have created an impenetrable defence I dare Fairy tail to face us"

"what's that?" Whal squinted as black clouds filled the sky

"a storm" Dimaria said, "you might want to watch out for stray lightning bolts"

On a hill a few miles away from the Alvarez camp, Natsu and his group looked down on their enemy as they made camp for the night, "our guild once surrounded by love and warmth it now looks so cold and isolated" Erza looked at her sleeping friends, "sleep well my friends for this may be our last dawn"

"always such a downer" Kalex said as he leaned against a tree, "you've been like that for as long as I have known you"

"well that's because we were trying to kill each other for most of that time" Erza told him, "and you should get some sleep"

"I used a trick like this when I worked for Alvarez" Kalex looked down on the enemy camp as lightning bolts struck randomly, "the enemy ended up being afraid of the sky itself and they begged to be taken prisoner"

"why did you join Fairy tail?" Erza asked as she watched the sun start to rise

"that old man was the only one who ever gave me a choice" Kalex told her, "he never forced me to join so I thought I'll give it a chance"

"that sounds like a final conversation" Natsu woke up

"and so what if it is?" Kalex asked

"it shouldn't be, we'll all see tomorrow" Natsu said, "I'll make sure of it"

The others soon got up as well as they prepared to fight their way back home, "this is a little scary" Lucy said as she looked down at the millions of soldiers between them and the guild

"we just gotta do this" Gray said

"Juvia is with you" she stood beside him

"it would be foolish to run head long in to the enemy but we seem to have no other choice" Erza said, "even so knowing you're all with me gives me confidence that we can win"

"hell yeah" Gray cracked his knuckles, "let's see who kills Zeref first, Natsu"

"I'm getting fired up" Natsu grinned

"are we really going to charge those guys?" Lucy asked, still scared

"if you're so afraid blondie then allow me" Kalex stepped forward and walked towards the enemy front line, he slammed his palms together as he started speaking

"all those soldiers who know me should run and those who do not should follow those who know" he pulled his palms apart as a lightning bolt formed, "for the head hunting demon is back aand all your necks will be severed"

He created a meter long bolt of white lightning, he pulled back his arm as the bolt struck out in all directions, "now turn to ash, lightning lance of Longinus" he threw it, the bolt flew through several soldiers before exploding and taking out at least a hundred men

"LET'S TAKE BACK OUR GUILD!" Natsu screamed as they charged forward

"that was good Kalex but I can do better, fire dragon king's demolition fist" Natsu's punch sent just as many soldiers flying

The wizards of Fairy tail smashed through the soldiers of Alvarez as they gave it their all, "HEAD SLICER" Kalex decapitated a few hundred soldiers as lightning raged around him

Erza slashed through multiple men as they tried to stand their ground, "these guys are insane" one soldier commented before he was over taken by flames

"we out number them we can win" that soldier was blown away as Wendy swooped in to the fray

"sorry we're so late" she said as she started fighting

Not too far behind the sky dragon was the rest of the guild. The army of Alvarez was starting to be pushed back when eight serpent like dragons rose from the ground and God Serena landed in front of the army, "you shan't take another step for a god has descended" God Serena stood before them, "purgatory dragon's blazing hell"

"time to eat" Natsu drooled as he jumped to eat God Serena's flames

"how about this…." God Serena was interrupted by Kalex punching him in the face

"I thought I killed you" Kalex said as God Serena skidded to a halt

"yeah and I want to pay you back for that, storm dragon's song of the wind and moon" Kalex braced himself for the breath attack

As the smoke cleared Kalex was untouched, "hey kid leave this guy to me" Gildarts stood between Kalex and God Serena, "I've always wanted to fight you shame you died before I could"

"as reliable as ever Gildarts" Gray joked

"who the hell is this kid?" Gildarts pointed to Kalex

"I'm the black storm god Kalex, the head hunting demon of Alvarez, the great storm dragon of the end" Kalex told him

"never heard of ya" Gildarts said

"I destroyed whole guilds and still no one knows who I am" Kalex walked away, "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?"

"seriously who was that?" Gildarts asked

"he's a friend" Erza charged forward along with the rest of the guild

"well that's good enough for me" Gildarts cracked his knuckles, "now time to kill this guy again"

End of chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The fairies gave it their all as they threw themselves at their enemy. All the mages started to face off against members of the spriggan 12 as they pushed towards their guild hall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu spewed flames that suddenly turned to ice, "not cool Gray"

"I didn't do anything" the ice mage said, "but now that I think about it, it is getting kinda cold"

"cold it's freezing" Lucy hugged herself

"well how about I warm you all up, BURN!" flames surrounded the mages but those also turned to ice, "what the hell?"

Kalex eyes widened as he turned to the others, "GUY RU….." he was cut off as they were all turned to ice

"GUYS" Gray seemed to be the only one unaffected, "what the hell happened?"

"it seems you are immune to the cold" Invel surveyed the scene

"so you're the cause" Gray charged forward but before he could cast a spell he was flung in to a building

As Gray rose from the rubble he noticed part of his body was frozen solid and he was surrounded by spiked balls of ice, "you may call me Invel Yura" the spriggan introduced himself as the ice attacked Gray from all directions, "the one who brings winter's wrath"

"I'm shivering" Gray thought as he stood again, "this guy is no joke"

Invel shot more ice at Gray but he was quick enough to create a shield, "ICE MAKE, ICE IMPACT" Gray brought a giant ice hammer down on the spriggan

"so you use ice maker magic" Invel stopped the hammer over his head as he made cracks in it, "no wonder you withstood my cold"

"no way" Gray stood in awe as Invel shattered the ice hammer, "my maker magic"

"I am the purest of ice mages, I use the very essence of ice to freeze all" Invel stood unharmed as ice shards rained down around him, "your pitiful creations could never hold a candle to me, I would hardly even call them ice"

"if you want ice I'll show you ice" Gray's skin started to turn black, "my old man gave me this power to slay demons, to defeat E.N.D itself"

"interesting" Invel whispered

"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH LONG SWORD" Gray sprang forward as he slashed through Invel

"so this is devil slayer magic?" Invel had a slash across his chest but it would tae more than that

Gray brought the sword down on him again as Invel raised his hand to blocked it and create a blizzard, "you might have what it takes to stand alongside me as my comrade" Invel told him, "you may not know it but your heart is slowly being tainted by darkness"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked as the blizzard swirled around him

"darkness is the seed of black magic itself such as the powers of the emperor" Invel clarified

"wait so you guy know you're the bad guys?" Gray asked, still confused

"darkness is neither good nor evil, it is simply a power that resided in the hearts of all" Invel explained, "but your darkness is on the brink of spilling in to the world"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, I ain't no saint if that's what you think" Gray prepared, "IF YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY I'LL BE AS DARK AS ANY VILLAIN TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"JUST WHAT I WOULD SAY!" Gray and Invel turned in surprise to see that NAtsu had melted everyone free

"sorry Invel but I never did like you" Kalex cracked his knuckles

"yeah surrender now, we out numb…." Lucy screamed as a 50 foot Brandish picked her, Natsu and Happy up

"I'll be taking these three" the giant woman said before walking off

Kalex, Juvia and Gray stood in an awkward silence as Brandish walked away, "I'll get those guys, Juvia you stay and help Gray" Kalex broke the silence before he ran off after Brandish

"wai…"Gray called out when an ice collar suddenly appeared around his and Juvia's necks and connected them through a chain, "what the hell is this? My body feels weird"

"ice lock, it supresses a persons will and makes them my puppet" Invel explained, "now you two will fight to the death"

"like hell we will" Gray pulled on the chain while Juvia stood frozen in shock

"you can't remove the chain unless one of your hearts stop" Invel told them , "now let's get this over with"

"no Juvia would never harm Gray" she refused as Gray threw a punch

"I can't stop myself" Gray tried to hold his body in place, "at least try to defend yourself Juvia"

"juvia doesn't want to risk hurting you" she took his hits as she held her body back, "if it means you can survive then Juvia will happily die"

"don't say that" Gray gritted his teeth as he looked over to Invel, "DO YOU GET SOME KIND OF SICK ENJOYMENT FROM THIS? FIGHT ME FAIRLY DON'T INVOLVE OTHERS!"

"I don't get any kind of enjoyment from this but this is the only way you can become strong enough to defeat E.N.D" Invel said

"then I don't want to defeat it" Gray threw another punch, "AND I WON'T PLAY YOUR SICK GAME ANYMORE"

Gray raised an ice balde and brought it down towards his stomach. Gray looked down to see his ice had been blocked by water, "JUVIA!" Gray looked up to see Juvia had impaled herself

"both of them tried to kill themselves" Invel was surprised as Gray caught Juvia

"why did you do that?" Gray asked as he held Juvia

"so you wouldn't blame yourself" she caressed his face, "Juvia was so happy getting to know you"

"why did you stop me?" he held her body as the ice chain melted, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"it seems my plan hasn't played out exactly as I expected" Invel said

"I don't give a shit about your plans" Gray lay Juvia down and focused in on Invel

"well it seems my plan did wo…" the spriggan was interrupted by Gray slamming a fist in to his face and throwing him to the ground

Gray threw another punch and sent Invel through a wall. The spriggan skidded to a halt as ice grew around his limbs and he was soon encased in a suit of ice armour, "this ice is from the depths of the underworld, anything that touches it is instantly turned to ice, even you can't resist it"

Gray threw another punch that Invel blocked with his armoured hand, causing Gray's arm to freez and crack, "now be frozen and shatter" Gray put all his force behind his fist and threw Invel back, "how could he?"

Invel landed as the ice around his helmet fell away and he noticed that Gray had covered his arm in ice, "YOU KILLED JUVIA AND FOR THAT I'LL KILL YOU!" Gray moulded the ice in to a pair of gauntles as he smashed through Invel's armour and sent him flying, "ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST!"

Brandish dropped the fairies in the middle of some ruins, "I don't want to fight you Brandish" Lucy said as she stood up

"I agree" she said as she returned to her original size, "I am in your debt so I have chosen to turn a blind eye to you three but I will not betray my homeland so I will return to the battlefield and destroy all your comrades"

"you know we can't let you do that" Natsu stood up

"you lost this battle from the moment Alvarez decided to fight, the size of our forces, the strength of the 12 and as we speak the emperor is obtaining Fairy heart" Brandish told them, "whatever chance you had of winning is now gone"

"well we ain't gonna know unless we try" Natsu said

"if you don't understand then let me make this clear" Brandish looked Natsu in his eyes, "all your friends are going to die today"

"and you think we're just gonna sit by and watch them die?" Natsu asked

"yeah Fairy tail has survived countless battles in the past and we'll survive this one" Lucy stood by him

"you do not know the true strength of the 12" Brandish said

"well you don't know the true strength of Fairy tail" Natsu told her

"the 12 could crush you in seconds don't you remember Caracole island" Brandis reminded them

"go ahead and try" Natsu dared her, "we never asked you to spare us, there's no need to overlook anyone"

"Lady Erza, Lady Erza where are you?" the mages looked to see Neinhart marching towards them

"Neinhart?" Brandish was confused until she saw his black eyes, "you've been enhanced!"

"indeed what you are seeing is Lady Eileen's enchantment" the spriggan seemed to radiate power, "this power exceeds even my own limits"

"what are you doing here Neinhart?" Brandish asked

"step aside Brandish these mages are Lady Erza's comrades meaning they are our enemies" Neinhart walked past Brandish

"fall back Neinhart I am in the middle of negatiations" Brandish blocked his way

"negotiations? Am I to take this as a betrayal?" a whirlwind formed around the two, "BECAUSE NO ONE WILL BETRAY LADY EILEEN!"

"YOU BASTARD ATTACK YOUR COMRADE" Natsu charged at Neinhart

"you can't beat him" Brandish warned

"it doesn't matter if I can beat him or not, either I move forward or back down and I don't know the meaning of the second one" Natsu threw a flaming punch at Neinhart, "putting out heads down and moving forward one step at a time, THAT'S WHAT OUR GUILD DOES BEST"

Neinhart was sent flying by Natsu's exploding fist as Brandish looked on in awe, "I don't want to but if you plan on getting in our way then I'll have to fight you" Natsu told Brandish

"please just back down Brandish" Lucy begged

"how troublesome" Brandish sighed as Natsu grabbed his chest in pain

"NATSU!" Lucy rushed to his side as he passed out, "what happened?"

"it seems you forgot I shrunk his tumour, I simply returned it to its original size" Brandish explained

"why would you do that?" Lucy asked

"you chose to be an enemy of Alvarez and I must destroy all threats to the empire" Bradish told her

"it doesn't have to be like this we can still be friends" Lucy said

"our mothers might have been but we stand on opposite sides" Brandish threw off her coat, "I don't hold a personal grudge against you but you are an enemy of Alvarez and I will fulfil my duty to the emperor"

"fine" Lucy stood up to fight, "but if I win promise you'll heal Natsu"

"you don't seem to understand you situation" Brandish readied herself, "you don't have any chance of beating me"

"I asked you to promise me" Lucy threw a kick at Brandish

The spriggan caught her foot, "sure why not but you still have no chance of winning" Brandish kicked Lucy back

"open gate of the scorpion" Lucy summoned Scorpio, "let's do this"

"sure this, sand blaster kai" Lucy rode the sand tornado as she attacked Brandish from all sides

"command t reduction" Brandish shrunk Lucy and started crushing her, "I'll squeeze the life out of you"

"cancer form" Lucy held two blades as she started cutting at Brandish

"how annoying, return to your original size" Brandish said as Lucy disappeared, "where is she?"

Lucy appeared above Brandish, in her Aquarius form, as she brought down a torrent of water of the spriggan, "command t reduction" Barndish compressed the water between her palms, "the difference in power between you and I is much too great, command t magnification"

Brandish magnified the magic back at Lucy, "I know you're more powerful then me" Lucy said as she skidded to a halt, "but I can't lose because I WILL PROTECT NATSU!"

"this farce of a battle is making me sick" Dimaria appeared behind Brandish

"what do you mean farce?" Lucy asked

"you really are stupid, Randi never wanted to kill you or that man" Dimaira answered, "returning the tumour to its original size, don't make me laugh, you could grow their internal organs and make them explode or you could shrink them and crush them, so why didn't you?"

"I think you knew I was watching so you wanted to throw the battle to deceive me" she answered herself, "I really thought you were better than that, it seems everyone lets me down eventually"

"ST…" Dimaira appeared in front of Brandish with a bloodied knife in her hand as Brandish fell to the ground

"how cou…" Dimaira appeared in front of Lucy and kneed her in the stomach

"you're the ones who corrupted Randi and Kalex" Dimaria stepped on her head, "I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death"

End of chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Lucy looked up as she opened her eyes and saw Natsu tied to a chair opposite her. She tried to get up and check on the unconscious man but she found she was also tied to a chair, "damn magic sealing stones" Lucy complained as she tried to break free

"I thought the same thing when I was restrained by these things" Dimaria appeared behind the blonde, "it seems the tables have turned now"

"why did you do that to Brandish" Lucy asked as she glared up at the spriggan

"it's your fault you were the one who put ideas in her head, so…" Dimaria clicked her teeth and appeared next to Natsu, "I'll make sure you pay for it"

Dimaria held up Lucy's top and she noticed her chest was now exposed, "WHAT THE HELL! GIVE THAT BACK"

"don't worry I'll strip this guy as well" the spriggan lifted Natsu head up, "but he doesn't seem to be moving he might already be dead"

Dimaria suddenly appeared right in Lucy's face, "you've got some big eyes" she held a knife over Lucy's face, "maybe that's why Kalex loves this place so much, I wonder what he'll think if I gouge them out"

"oh come on is that your best expression?" DImaria asked as she held the knife closer to the stoic blonde's eye, "at least scream or something, it would really help set the mood"

"I would rather lose my eyes than satisfy your sick fetish, I don't care if you gouge out my eyes I'll still remember everyone's faces, our guild hall and every street" Lucy said defiantly, "if you're going to do then get it over with, I'm not scared"

"then enjoy the darkness" DImaria clicked her teeth as she froze time, "I'll cover her in so many scars tha…."

Dimaria felt another presence. She turned around just in time to see a ball of flames flying towards her and next thing she knew she was thrown in to a wall, "wow you could have killed someone Natsu" she looked up to see Kalex blocking Natsu's flaming claw, "are you even still Natsu"

"Zeref…" Natsu droned, "WHERE IS HE?"

Kalex blocked another flaming claw as he countered with a punch that sent the demon through a wall, "I'm gonna have to bring him to his senses" Kalex walked towards the hole before turning to the stunned spriggan, "and you don't try to kill her"

Natsu wandered outside in his search for Zeref. He stumbled about heading for the guild hall when his path was blocked by Gray, "get out of my way" Natsu demanded

"so you really were E.N.D this whole time, the Invel guy didn't lie" Gray didn't move an inch

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu shouted

"DID YOU KNOW THIS ENTIRE TIME?" Gray shouted back

"I will destroy Zeref" Natsu droned

"you can't even think for yourself anymore" Gray lamented

"I said move, I will kill Zeref" Natsu was getting impatient

"my parents, Ur and now Juvia all dead because of Zeref's demons" Gray clenched his fist, "who would have gue…."

"I'm not going to ask again MOVE!" Natsu interrupted

"you won't have to" Gray's skin turned black as ice formed around him, "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO END THIS NOW AND KILL YOU"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" the two guild mates charged at each other

The two rival's fists clashed as they started, "I'M GONNA KILL ZEREF AND END THIS SO MOVE GRAY!" Natsu screamed as the exchanged punches

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD SO I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!" Gray screamed

On the battlefield, the fight wasn't going well for Fairy tail. Their forces were exhausted and they had barely made a dent in the enemy numbers, "when we finally need Natsu to destroy something he's nowhere to be found" Makarov joked as he caught his breath

"are you ok master?" Alzack asked

"I'll be fine just get us to the guild hall" Makarov ordered as he stood again

"if only we could but these guys just don't end" Jet stated as he fought

"then I'll just have to carve a path" Erza appeared and smashed through the enemy, "we're all going back to our guild"

"of course we are" Makarov charged forward

As they began fighting again a giant eye appeared in the sky, bringing the fighting to a slow, "none can escape my gaze Mavis" the eye spoke, giving everyone the creeps

"I never had any intention of running or hiding" the firsts voice could be heard as the fairies looked around for her, "the ground you stand on is ours and we will take it back"

A giant illusion of the first appeared over the battlefield, "all those that can hear me, join together and fight, trust me and the Fairy tactician will lead you to victory"

As the illusion of the first disappeared the Alvarez soldiers seemed to get stronger as they wildly attack the guild members. They tried to fight back but every time they knocked one down they would just get back up and they soon found themselves overwhelmed.

"this is where we make our last stand" Makarov said as he struggled to stand

"no I can still create a path" Erza told him, "just give me a chance master"

"this is where my long journey has lead me" Makarov took on a stance as he got ready to cast Fairy law

"YOU CAN'T FAIRY LAW SHAVES OFF YOUR LIFE IN PROPORTION TO THE AMOUNT OF ENEMIES, IF YOU USE IT HERE YOU'LL DIE!" Mavis ran towards them

"I know and I am prepared for the consequences" Makarov told her, "if I can protect my children then I can accept what will happen"

"don't do it, I have a plan" she begged the old man, "I have a way to ensure we ca…."

"ENOUGH!" Makarov stopped her, "my children are being beaten right before my eyes and you expect me to stand by and watch, you might be able to do that first but I cannot"

"than's…not" Mavis was speechless

"these brats are precious to me and if I can use my few remaining years to give them many more then I will do so without any hesitation" Makarov managed a small smile

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS MASTER!" Erza screamed at him

"listen well Erza" Makarov started casting Fairy law, "stay strong, if you fight alongside everyone else then you can always find a way to win, the guild is your family and thanks to all of you I have no regrets, be well my children"

The battlefield was filled with a light and many of the Alvarez soldiers were wiped out. The first fell to her knees as tears fell from her face, "we need you first" Laxus put a hand on the girls shoulder, "there are still enemies and we can't win without your strategies so stand up one last time for that geezer"

Far off from the battlefield Gray and Natsu still fought as they tried to kill each other. Gray blocked another punch with an ice wall as Natsu tried going around, Gary surrounded the demon with ice walls as ice exploded out of it. The shattered and flew everywhere as Natsu flew towards Gary.

"I SAID OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu screamed

The two were thrown back as a lightning bolt struck the ground between them, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Kalex appeared

"get out of my way Kalex I have to kill E.N.D" Gray stood up

"I'll kill anyone who stands in my way" Natsu also stood

"if you two idiots really want to kill each other then do it after we've won this war" Kalex glared at the two as thunder clouds loomed over head, "now get back in the battlefield"

Natsu's claws and Gray's black marks disappeared as they calmed down, "that's what I thought" Kalex walked past them, "I don't care if you're fighting for this guild, money or glory, I only care that you fight"

"GRAY!" the ice mage turned and fell to his knees as he saw Juvia being helped along by Wendy, "Wendy managed to save me"

Juvia ran over to Gray as he passed out and she soon passed out on top of him, even Natsu joined in and fell to the ground. Kalex stood awkwardly as he looked around at his unconscious comrades, "they must have over exerted themselves" Carla said

"what happened here?" Erza asked as she appeared along with Lucy and Happy

"I just stopped these two idiots from killing each other" Kalex sighed as he headed towards the fighting, "you guys can take care of them, I'll be beating…. GET DOWN!"

The ground exploded and everyone was sent flying back, "I'm really starting to hate this war" Kalex groaned as he stood again

"it's nice to see you again" Eileen stood in front of the group

"do you know her?" Lucy asked

"no clue" Erza answered, "who are you?"

Eileen suddenly froze as Kalex fell to his knees, "what's happening?" Erza asked him

"you lot get out of here, now's your chance" he told them, "get those idiots somewhere safe"

"what about you guys?" Lucy asked as she lifted Natsu

"me and Erza will hold her off" Kalex forced himself up

"yeah I still haven't gotten an answer from her" Erza smiled as they prepared to fight, "this will be like old times"

"yeah except we won't be trying to kill each other" Kalex smirked as he charged forward

"I thought you would know when you couldn't win" Eileen said as a meteor came crashing down

Wendy jumped in front of the lightning slayer and sliced the meteor in half, "let me help you guys"

Erza and Kalex jumped over Wendy as they both engage Eileen and Wendy enchanted their bodies. The scarlet despair dodged all of Erza's slashes and Kalex's paunches. Erza jumped back as she requipped her heaven's wheel armour and Kalex charged a lightning spear

"now dance" Erza sent her swords towards Eileen

"lightning lance of Longinus" Kalex threw the spear at the spriggan

The ground exploded and they waited to see the results, "I applaud you" clapping could be heard in the fading dust cloud, "to have such control over so many blades and this lightning magic is top notch, both at the same time would definitely do some major damage"

The dust cloud cleared and they could see Eileen standing unharmed with the blades arranged in to a flower around her and the spear in her hands, "you really are quite powerful" Eileen said as she snapped the spear in her hand

"she's playing with us" Erza said

"but if this is all you can do even with that little girls enchantments then I am quite disappointed in you" Eileen turned the blades in to nothing

"exactly who are you?" Erza asked

"have you not figured it out yet?" Eileen asked, "I bet your friends have figured it out"

"I don't know who you are" Erza told her

"of course you do Erza" Eileen said, "I am your mother"

End of chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"LIAR!" Erza screamed at the woman claiming to be her mother, "the only parent I've ever had is the master and he's gone"

"I really don't care if you believe me or not" Eileen shrugged, "I really don't care either, I thought you had died long ago but it seems fate has brought us together again"

"then get ready" Erza took a stance, "I will defeat anyone who attacks my guild"

"well said, I will squash anyone who stands in the way of the emperor" Eileen said, "but it would be a pity if you died without knowing the secret of your birth"

"I don't care about such things" Erza told her

"we have finally reunited after so long, won't you just indulge me?" Eileen asked

"no" Erza charged forward

"guess we're doing this" Kalex sighed as he ran forward

"my name is Eileen Belserion" the spriggan told them as she dodged their attacks, "I was the queen of a country where dragons and humans coexisted"

"what are you even talking about?" Erza asked as she listened to the woman

"but many dragons started to eat humans and that was the start of the war known as the dragon king festival" Eileen continued

"so you're 400 years old?" Kalex asked, "I would never have guessed"

"thank you but everything will soon be revealed, now this is where it gets interesting especially for the dragon slayers" Eileen said, "the war was not going well for the dragons who wanted to protect humans and it seemed inevitable that they would lose so I came up with an idea, the idea to bestow the power of a dragon on a human to give humans the power to slay dragons"

"so you created dragon slayer magic" Erza realised what she was saying

"yes I suppose you could call me the mother of all dragon slayers" Eileen told them, "the birth of dragon slayer magic could be seen as a resounding success, it turned the tides of the war in our favour but it came at a cost some of the dragon slayers would be sent in to an unstoppable rampage, others would be stricken with sickness whenever they rode in a vehicle but the unlucky ones would slowly turn in to dragons"

"so I'm guessing you turned in to a dragon" Kalex said

"yes and as I was beginning my transformation Erza was growing inside me" Eileen revealed, "your father was a general from a neighbouring country it was a political marriage but a soon as I started to turn he had me locked in the dungeons fearing I would turn out like Acnologia"

"sounds like husband of the year" Kalex said sarcastically

"he imprisoned and tortured me for three years during which I enchanted you to stop you growing but soon the day of my execution was set and I couldn't take it anymore" Eileen continued, "I became a dragon and destroyed them all and so I stayed as a dragon for hundreds of years until his majesty found me and did in mere moments what I could not do in hundreds of years"

"are we ever going to get to the point?" Erza asked

"soon, I was human again but only in appearance all I had wanted was to be human again and so I came up with a plan, I would give birth to you and then I would enchant myself on to your body and truly become human again" Eileen revealed to them, "but unfortunately it failed and so I threw you away"

"are you ok?" Wendy asked, concerned for the red head

"I am fine" Erza told her, "I suppose I should thank you"

"I need no thanks from trash" Eileen said

"this should be the tearful reunion of mother and daughter" Kalex stepped forward, "but you just had to ruin it so as punishment I'll have to take your head"

"then come get it" Eileen mocked

"no" Erza stopped Kalex as she walked towards the spriggan, "whatever you think of me, I must thank you for throwing me away because I was able to meet my real family"

"I thought if I reminisced about our past my feelings would change but it seems they haven't, what a shame" Erza jumped as the ground under her exploded

Erza ran forward and slashed at her mother. Eileen blocked the strike with her staff, "you really think you can defeat me?" she looked down at her daughter

"I am not alone" Erza reminded her

"lightning dragon wing attack" Kalex attacked her left side

"sky dragon wing attack" Wendy attacked her right side

Erza managed to land to slashed on the enchanter, "I'm surprised you managed to hurt me" Eileen stood again as she turned to Wendy and Kalex, "you two dragon slayers, you have the dragon seed inside you, eventually you'll become just like me"

"I know but my mother suppressed it for years so I wouldn't turn in to a dragon" Wendy told her

"what!" Eileen looked surprised, "it is the same for you?"

"no unfortunately my father figure was more concerned about trying to kill me than saving my life but even if I turn in to a dragon I really wouldn't care" Kalex told her

"there was a way to stop the dragonification" Eileen shook with anger, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!"

Eileen blew the three back with a powerful blast, "I WANT MY LIFE BACK" Eileen screamed

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT" Erza started advancing, "WENDY!"

"GOT IT, RAISE PHYSICAL ABILITIES, DEUS EQES" Wendy enchanted Erza's body as the red head charged forward

"I will not be defeated so easily, deus zero" Eileen disenchanted Erza

"I counter with another deus zero" Wendy countered the disenchantment

"NOW DIE!" Erza brought her sword down

The hat on Eileen's head split in half as she stood there with a smirk on her face, "I understand why I failed" she said as blood dripped down her face, "it's not impossible to enchant one's self on to another you just need to be compatible but even I never thought I would find then body of both a dragon slayer and an enchanter"

"how long was I waiting for this moment, I am a little weaker but who cares" Wendy carried on speaking for Eileen, "a new life, a new body finally Eileen has been reborn"

"wendy?" Erza turned around as Eileen's body fell to the ground

"this body I great although a little small" 'Wendy' said

"where is Wendy?" Erza asked

"she no longer exists" the little girl told her

"I WON'T ACCEPT THAT, GET OUT OF WENDY!" Erza charged the girl

"this isn't possession, I have become this girl" she kicked Erza in the stomach and sent her flying back, "I'm sorry but you no longer have any chance of winning"

'Wendy' blasted Erza, leaving her lying in rubble, "I'm way too young to have a daughter so I'm going to have to kill you" she prepared another attack

"so you're not Wendy anymore" Kalex appeared and slammed the little girl in to the ground, "then I guess I can crush your skull"

"I would prefer if you didn't" she raised her hand to attack but grabbed it

"I won't let you force Erza to kill her friend but I have no such reservations" Kalex charged his breath attack, "now give Wendy back or I'll kill you"

"you can't kill one of your friends" the girl struggled under his grip, "you're bluffing"

"I worked for Alvarez was I ever known to bluff then?" Kalex asked as he got ready to fire

"STOP!" everyone turned to see Eileen's body shouting at them, "I don't want you messing up my body"

"WENDY?" Erza asked in surprise

"yes I was able to enchant myself on to her body, now please move Kalex" she started charging an attack, "this is some incredible magic power but I like my own body better"

'Wendy' tried to defend herself as she was pushed back by the attack, "detachment" 'Eileen' cast an enchantment on the little girl as Eileen could feel herself being torn away from the girl's body

"stop" Eileen tried to fight it

"I am more powerful now but I still want my own body back" Wendy tried harder

'Wendy' stabbed herself in the stomach, "do you want this body back now?" she asked, "I finally have everything I want, I WON'T GIVE IT UP!"

"I don't care about wounds, they prove I fought and bleed for Fairy tail I don't care how many scars that body gets, IT IS MINE!" Wendy screamed as she pulled Eileen out of her body

"it's up to you guys now" Wendy said before fainting

"let's get this over with quickly" Kalex said as he cracked his knuckles

"I feel the same way" Ezra said

"quickly, you make me laugh" Eileen said, "I have been alive for 400 years and you are nothing but useless trash"

Erza and Kalex charged forward as they dodged Eileen's blasts. They moved in closer as the enchantress blocked their strikes, "how dare you get in the way of my happiness, I protected you for 400 years"

"I understand you misery" Erza said as she jumped back and charged forward again

"what do you know about my misery" Eileen threw Erza back with a powerful blast

"I was born with nobody in this world" Kalex appeared behind her and slashed her back, "but I moved past that"

"yes and I was forced to be the slave of a cult but we don't allow our past to dictate our future" Erza charged at the distracted Eileen, "our misery might not be as great as yours but we still have to carry it like you"

Erza slashed at the spriggan, "what do you know, I should have killed you when I found out you were useless to me" scales appeared on Eileen's face, "I will correct that mistake right now"

Eileen released massive amounts of magic power as she turned in to a dragon. Before either could react Erza was swatted by her giant claw and Kalex by her tail. Erza could feel that her bones were broken as she lay on the ground.

"as a dragon I can amplify my enchantments, it is high than high enchantments, master enchantments everything on earth, in the sky and in the sea even heavenly bodies" Eileen ranted as a meteor fell towards them, "soon nothing will remain of you Erza"

Erza tried to force her body to move as the meteor got closer and closer, "I have to move" she thought but her limbs stayed still, "if you don't then they will all die, MOVE DAMN IT MOVE!"

The meteor was getting really close when it was destroyed by lightning, "I am really getting sick of you god damn spriggans" Kalex appeared between Kalex and Eileen

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" Eileen raised a claw

"KALEX!" Erza managed to move her right arm as she threw a sword at the lighting slayer

"dragon slayer enchantment" Wendy used the last of her power to enchant the sword

"I am not about to lose to some old hag" scales crawled up Kalex's face as he slashed through the dragon's claw

Kalex jumped in to the air and bore down on Eileen, "now just DIE!" Kalex sent lighting through the sword, "THE KNIGHTS LIGHTNING SKY DRAGON SLAYER SWORD!"

Kalex carved through the dragon as it turned back in to a human again. Kalex fell to the ground as Eileen limped past him and over to Erza, "I will end this" she levelled Erza's sword at her throat

"a parent can't kill their child for the same reason a child can't kill their parent" Kalex said as he looked up at the sky, "you can see yourself in them and if you kill them then you kill yourself or at least a part of yourself"

"what do you know" Eileen said as the blade began to shake

"I killed my own father and I solved nothing, I became just like the bastard" he sighed, "you definitely could have enchanted yourself on to her but you chose not to and to stop yourself from trying you gave her up"

"I will end this now" Eileen thrust the sword through her stomach, "this really isn't how the strongest mage of Alvarez should die but I still can't kill her"

"why?" Erza looked up at her mother

"I really don't know…" Eileen thought for a bit, "I think it was because of your smile"

Eileen fell to the ground as she breathed her last breath.

End of chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Natsu sprang up as sweat dripped off his body. Happy and Lucy jumped on him as he remembered the dream he had, "why are you naked?" he asked when he saw Lucy wasn't wearing anything

"it's not what it looks like" Lucy said as she covered herself with the blanket

"she was trying to warm your body" Porlyusica told him, "anyway how are you felling?"

"I'm feeling great, ready to kill Zeref" Natsu smirked

"but if you kill him then you'll…" Lucy trailed off as she looked at Natsu

"you told her" Natsu turned to happy, "don't worry it will be fine, I'm a human that's what I learned inside my heart"

"I don't think that logic follows" Lucy commented

"anyway where's Gray and the others?" Natsu asked

"Gray is next door and Erza, Wendy and Kalex are fighting on of the 12" Happy told him

Suddenly light consumed everything and before they knew it the trio were back in Lucy's room and Magnolia was back as well. Outside the members of Fairy tail continued to fight the soldiers of Alvarez. The trio ventured outside as they looked for some allies.

"where is everyone?" Lucy asked as they looked down her street, "Porlyusica and Carla disappeared"

"we're here" Brandish appeared next to them holding Dimaria in one hand

"I'm glad you're ok Brandish" Lucy said

"whatever" Brandish sighed before turning around and walking away, "I think we should take our leave"

"where are you going?" Lucy asked

"I don't plan on being your enemy but I won't become your ally either" the spriggan answered as she continued walking

"NATSU!" the trio turned to see Porlyusica and Evergreen carrying Juvia

"have you guys seen Gray?" Carla asked, "we can't find him anywhere"

"we shoul…"Natsu was interrupted by a rumbling sound that seem to come from everywhere

"who's that?" Carla pointed to a figure standing on top of the cathedral

"it's…" Natsu squinted, "that August guy"

"I will end this once and for all" August released massive amounts of magic power as he prepared to cast a spell, "I will destroy ally and enemy alike in order to end this war"

"that sound like overkill" Gildarts appeared and smashed in to August, destroying the church, "but that is just my style"

"I think we can leave this guy to Gildarts" Natsu ran off towards the guild, "we need to defeat Zeref"

"what about Gray?" Lucy asked as she chased after him

"I think I know where he is" Natsu ran even faster

In the Fairy tail guild hall, Zeref sat in the abandoned hall as a figure appeared at the door, "so you were the first to reach me" Zeref said, "I expected Jellal or maybe the head hunter, honestly I'm a bit disappointed"

"can you get up?" and injured Gray leaned against the hall's door, "you're sitting in my seat"

"Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best friend, your parents were killed by one of my demons and your master sacrificed herself to defeat it" Zeref summarised Gray, "you must really hate me"

"you sure know a lot about someone as insignificant as me" Gray said

"well know thy enemy, Lucy Heartfilia a descendent of my friend Anna, Happy Natsu's Partner" Zeref listed a few, "Erza, Wendy, Gajeel I know every major opponent I would possibly have to face"

"what do you want?" Gray asked

"do you really need to know that?" Zeref asked, "I want Mavis' power and you want to protect her, isn't that enough of a reason to fight?"

"you have a massive army and the power of immortality, why would you want the first's power?" Gray was getting pissed off

"I tell myself it's to defeat Acnologia" Zeref finally answered, "but I wish for so many thing even I don't know what I am truly striving for"

"what kinda bullshit are you talking about?" Gray asked him

"I tell myself I have given up on dying but I still want to fight E.N.D" Zeref looked sad for a second

"if anyone can find a way to kill you it will be Natsu" Gray said

"so you know that Natsu is E.N.D?" Zeref asked

"Natsu is Natsu, nothing less and nothing more" Gray told him

"we'll see, Natsu is heading here now but first I will kill you" Zeref told him, "once Natsu sees his best friend dead he will unleash his full power and then we'll see if I can truly die but if he does kill me then he'll die himself"

"I wanted to blame E.N.D for everything that happened to my parents and Ur" Gray said, "but now that I know E.N.D is Natsu I don't care about that anymore I just want to protect him and all my friends"

"if you kill me then Natsu will die" Zeref stood up, "there is nothing you can do so just accept your death"

"I can defeat you without killing you" Gray crossed his arms as he prepared to cast iced shell

"you are willing to sacrifice yourself, if you do Natsu will just melt it to get at me" Zeref stepped back, "your sacrifice will be for nothing"

"no it won't I'll take my very existence and turn it in to magic" everything in the guild began to freeze, "I'll erase myself from my friends memories and lock you away, lost iced shell"

"are you crazy? You are willing to erase yourself from existence just to seal me away" Zeref started to freeze, "even if you succeed it won't be forever, the ice will melt and I'll be revived"

"but until then Fairy tail wins" Gray smirked, "THIS IS CHECKM…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Natsu punched Gray to the floor as he melted all the ice, "I stopped you from using that magic once and I'll keep doing it"

"I tried to kill you, I don't deserve to be in the guild" Gray screamed at him

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT" Natsu shouted, "we're friends so don't go dying on me"

"but if you defeat Zeref then you'll…" Gray trailed off

"no matter the outcome you'll die, what a cruel fate" Zeref smirked

"I won't die" Natsu faced Zeref, "and if fate says I will then I'll just burn it to ash"

"think you can defy fate" Zeref started walking towards Natsu, "how laughable, there is a reason it's called fate"

Just out side Fairy hill, Kalex and Erza leaned against the wall of the girls dorms, "are you two alright?" Wendy asked as she healed them them

"I've had worse" Kalex said as he pushed himself up

"we should get back to the others" Erza stood as well

The trio walked past the body of Eileen as they descended the hill, Kalex sighed, "do you have a shovel?"

"why?" Erza asked

"we should at least bury her, I give everyone that courtesy" Kalex said as Erza summoned a shovel for him

Kalex took one step when they all felt powerful magic power and the ground in front of them exploded, "I'm bored" a human Acnologia stood in their path, "I'm really bored black magician"

The black dragon walked past the three and stood over Eileen's body, "so you created dragon slayers, I guess that would make you my mother" he started stepping laughing as he stepped on her body

"can you stop that dad, you're really creeping me out" Kalex stepped forward to stop him

"dad?" Erza questioned

"I told you to stop calling me that" he turned to the three, "but now you're here I'll just kill you"

"just try it old man" lightning wildly shot out of Kalex, "I'll tear you to pieces"

"you were always a failure" the two's fists clashed

Kalex jumped back and used his breath attack before he brought lightning down on the black dragon. Acnologia just laughed as he ate the lightning, "his element is lightning you can't beat him Kalex" Erza stepped forward

"then allow me, be judged by the seven stars, grand chariot" Jellal appeared as he attack Acnologia

"you think I have an element" Acnologia ate Jellal's attack before turning in to a dragon, "I AM THE DRAGON KING, I DEVOUR ALL MAGIC, I AM THE BLACK DRAGON ACNOLOGIA!"

"if you eat all magic" Kalex picked up the shovel he dropped, "then I'll just have to beat you to death, you ok with that dad"

"you can try" Acnologia reared his head to attack

As Kalex charged towards the dragon the flying ship Christina slammed in to him, "hurry up you lot" Ichiya opened the door for them, "we need to drive this beast out of Magnolia"

They all climbed aboard the flying ship as it took off and headed out of Magnolia.

End of chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Black mist and ref flames clashes as Natsu and Zeref's fists met. Natsu swung his other fist as Zeref ducked and swept the fire dragon's legs from under him, as Natsu was falling Zeref twisted his body to kick the fairy in to the floor. As Natsu stood he was sent flying in to the wall by a punch.

"NATSU!" Lucy stepped forward

"stay out of this Luce" Natsu climbed out of the remains of a table

"just as I thought, you no longer have the power of Igneel" Zeref said as he brushed some dust off, "without it you have no hope"

"I don't need Igneel's power to take you down" Natsu stood, "I can do that with my own power"

"fine then no more games" Zeref said, "I'll make sure you stay dead this time"

Zeref charged at Natsu and punched him across his face as Natsu punched the black wizard in his gut. The two exchanged punches before Natsu grabbed Zeref's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder.

"fire dragon's roar" Natsu flew up as he shot down at the immortal

Zeref ripped off his smouldering jacket as he stood again. The two engaged each other again and as they fought Lucy and Gray were told by the first to join the others in the battle, "we have to go Natsu" Lucy told him, "don't lose"

"I wasn't planning on it" Natsu said as he deflected one of Zeref's punches

"you better be here when we get back" Gray shouted back as they ran out of the guild

"and you better have some good fish as well" Happy shouted following them

Natsu sent Zeref flying back with a punch to his face, "this really is fun" Zeref said as he came to a stop, "the future of humanity is on the line and here I am having fun, I wonder if this is the curse or if I am genuinely having fun"

"what the hell are you on about?" Natsu asked

"it really doesn't matter, I'm just having too much fun" Zeref smiled

"you're cra…" Natsu fell to his knees as he felt his body become heavy

"slumber" a beat up Larcade walked in to the guild, "let me help you father"

"SNAP OUT OF IT" Natsu slapped himself, "ain't no time to be sleeping"

"quickly father while he's distracted, kill him and be free of your younger brother" Larcade started to laugh, "let his pure white soul ascend to the free heav…"

Larcade was interrupted by Zeref shooting him through the chest with a blast of black energy, "do not interrupt us" Zeref said as he walked past Natsu and towards Larcade

"why did you do this dad?" Larcade asked as he cowered on the floor, "it hurts dad, why?"

"I have no children, you're a book I created nothing more" Zeref looked down at the crying Larcade, "now get out of my sight"

"no dad pl…"Larcade couldn't finish before Zeref completely destroyed him

"you would do that to your own son" Natsu gritted his teeth and balled his fists

"he wasn't my son just a demon I…" Zeref was shot in to a wall as Natsu punched him in the face

"you're a bastard who takes your son for granted" Natsu's flames roared with anger

"I have no son, I have no family, I never can thanks to this body that kills everything" Zeref said, "I have given up on such foolish things"

"it's not foolish" Natsu marched over to the black wizard and grabbed him by the collar to look in his eyes, "you have a family and he's standing right in front of you, brother"

"my brother is dead" Zeref slapped Natsu's hand off him, "you're nothing but another one of my books, E.N.D"

On the flying battleship Christina, Kalex, Erza, Jella and Wendy sat in the corridor as it took off and flew away with Acnologia in hot pursuit, "what's going on, Ichiya?" Erza asked

"we need to lead Acnologia to a specific place and we can defeat him" the man informed them

"what are you talking about" Kalex asked

"that's a good question" an old lady who looked suspiciously like Lucy appeared before them, "and it's good to see you Wendy"

"you know Wendy?" Erza questioned

"don't you remember me?" she asked the girl

"ANNA!" Wendy suddenly remembered

"so you're Anna" Kalex commented

"yes but I don't remember meeting you" Anna turned to Kalex, "have we met before?"

"no but I heard all about your plan from Zeref, sending dragon slayer 400 years in to the future to defeat Acnologia but I didn't think you came with them" Kalex told her, "Zeref built the eclipse gates and Lucy's mum opened them"

"yes but when it was opened all the dragon slayers were scattered and I searched for them" Anna continued the story, "but in my searching I found something that could help us defeat Acnologia"

"what is it?" Wendy asked

"a timelapse, it's hard to explain but if we get Acnologia to touch it then he'll be sealed away forever in nothingness" Anna told them

"how can you be so sure?" Kalex asked, "this timelapse thing might just send him in to the future and he'll cause havoc there"

"no I'm sure he won't be sealed away more like he'll cease to exist" Anna corrected herself, "the timelapse is a distortion in time and space, it is nothingness"

"ok this seems like a good plan, what can we do to help?" Erza asked

"nothing" Ichiya appeared, "you're injured and the timelapse is no bigger than an orange so I have entrusted my top meeeeen to get Acnologia to follow us, when we reach the timelapse we dodge it and Acnologia will run right in to it"

"this seems too easy" Kalex said

"well it's the only plan we have" Ichiya said, "so everyone to their stations we are almost to the timelapse"

Back at the guild hall, Natsu and Zeref continued their fierce battle. Natsu sent Zeref flying back with a flaming punch, as the black wizard slid to a halt black mist radiated from him, "KEEP COMING E.N.D, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOU WILL DESTROY ME!" he smiled like a maniac as he charged at Natsu

"say my name right bro" Natsu said as he blocked a punch, "it's not E.N.D, it's Natsu"

Natsu kicked Zeref in the ribs before flipping him over his shoulder. Zeref spun the second he hit the floor and swept Natsu's legs as he pulled himself up, "you're E.N.D, nothing but a book I made" Zeref raised his fist

"no I'm your little brother, Natsu" the fire dragon rolled out of the way of his brothers fist and jumped up

The two clashed again as they exchanged punched. Zeref punched Natsu in his gut and sent him in to one of the pillars, "is that all you have E.N.D?" Zeref asked as he caught his breath, "I'm disappointed, I REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME!"

Natsu was thrown in to the wall by a blast of black energy, "but don't worry it'll all return to how it used to be, once I get Mavis' power" Zeref said, "all thanks to neo eclipse"

"what the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked as black mist wrapped around him

"it's a gate that leads to neither the past nor the future, it will start everything over, reset time itself" Zeref told him

"you're crazy why would you do that?" Natsu asked as he struggled against the black mist

"no one will have suffered because of me, you'd be human again, Acnologia will not gain power" Zeref said, "I can give everyone a happy end"

"but what will happen to this world, to everyone here?" Natsu asked

"who knows perhaps it'll all just disappear" Zeref said

"then I'll stop you, I don't care if we suffer in this world we can still be happy" Natsu pulled even harder

"there are two keys to neo eclipse the first is Mavis and I'll soon have her" Zeref rambled, "and the second is the timelapse"

On board Christina, Erza and her group sat quietly as they hurtled towards the timelapse with Acnologia right behind them, "do you trust her?" Jellal asked her as he looked at Anna

"well Wendy seems to trust her and that's good enough for me" Erza answered, "and we don't have a better plan"

"I'm still fine with going out there and beating him to death" Kalex said

"he will kill you" Erza said, "also why did you call Acnologia dad?"

"that's easy cus I think of him as my father" Kalex told her

"but you want to kill him" Erza pointed out

"I killed my own father and I almost killed you mother" Kalex said, "hell I might kill Guildarts, he's a father"

"any why do you think of Acnologia as father?" Jellal asked

"I've only thought of three men as my father, the first was my actual father you know the one he looked a lot like me and as much as I hate his handsome face he is my father, the second id Makarov and if any of you tell him that after Acnologia kills I'll kill you again" Kalex told them, "but the one who really raised me is Acnologia"

"what do you mean?" Erza asked

"you know I was a feral child, I grew up in the forest, eating small animals raw, not washing regularly, not knowing how to read write or speak" Kalex said, "but Acnologia found me and taught me how to use dragon slayer magic and inadvertently how to speak"

"why would he do that?" Jellal wondered

"I don't think he did it on purpose I just picked it up from him speakin…. And you meant the magic, he wanted someone that could give him a real challenge in a fight" Kalex told him

"is that all Acnologia wanted? A worthy challenger" Erza wonder

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TO SOMETHING" Ren shouted from the bridge, "WE'RE CLOSING IN ON THE TIMELAPSE"

The ship spun around as the barrel rolled past the timelapse and they looked back to see Acnologia still following them, "come on" Erza muttered, "just touch it"

The black dragon kept flying until he ran head first in to the timelapse, "HE HIT IT!" the ship erupted in cheers

The victory shouts soon ended when Acnologia ran right through the timelapse and right in to Christina, "what happened?" Wendy asked

"someone sealed the timelapse" Anna said

"that's the least of out worries" Ichiya appeared, "we need to find a way to get Acnologia off this ship"

"destroy the lacrima helping the dragon slayers on this ship" Erza told the man

"great idea Erza" Ichiya said as he destroyed the lacrima

"mediocre idea" Kalex commented as his lunch started to come up and Wendy fainted

But Acnologia also fell off the ship and they gained some distance between them , "great but we need to find a way to defeat Acnologia" Jellal said

"we just need to force the timelapse open" Anna said, "that is the only way"

In the guild hall Natsu was being smothered by Zeref's black mist as he struggled to free himself, "I sealed away the timelapse to stop anyone else from using it but as soon as I have Mavis I will open it and we can all start over" Zeref rambled

"you can't do this" Natsu futilely pulled on the mist, "I will stop you"

"you can't stop me, no one can" Zeref said

"I can stop you" Mavis ran in to the guild, "Zeref"

"Mavis" a smile spread across Zeref's face, "the neo eclipse is complete"

"get back first" Natsu pulled even harder as scales appeared around his eyes and he set the mist on fire, "I'm just getting fired up"

"dragon force won't be enough" Zeref said, "if only you could become a dragon like Acnologia"

"I'm nothing like him, I'm human" Natsu declared as he charged forward, "because that's what Igneel wanted for me"

"but you aren't human, are you E.N.D" Zeref charged forward as he gathered black mist

"FOR FAIRY TAIL I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Natsu gathered flames in his hand

"WAIT!" Mavis jumped between them as they were about to clash

"what are you doing first?" Natsu asked, "move"

"just let me talk to Zeref" she pleaded

"how dare you" Zeref grabbed her hair from behind, "you…"

"just listen to me Zeref" Mavis looked up at the black wizard, "I have found a way to kill you, permanently"

"impossible, I've tried every possible method" Zeref said, "not even E.N.D can kill me"

"then why do you fear Acnologia?" Mavis asked

"because I cannot defeat him and I cannot die, in the near future Acnologia will destroy all humanity and only you and I will remain" Zeref told her, "we will be forced to be his playthings for the rest of time"

"but I have a way to stop that" Mavis told him

"what a coincidence so do I" a bright light consumed Zeref and Mavis as he took Fairy heart from her, "IT'S CALLED NEO ECLIPSE!"

"please Zeref stop this" Mavis pleaded

"neo eclipse will allow me to start over, I'll have a family and a little brother and I will be able to die again" Zeref brought his face close to hers, "I'm sad we won't get to meet again but without me you will surely be much happier"

"please Zeref" Mavis begged

"I'm sorry but before he can gain power I will kill Acnologia and save humanity, just you watch me and Natsu will defeat Acnologia" Zeref told her, "so say goodbye to this world, you'll wake up in a better one"

The light faded and Mavis dropped to the floor as Natsu rushed over to her, "FIRST!" he shook her

"she's alive" Zeref assured, "I just drained every drop of magic from her"

"you son of a bitch" Natsu glared at Zeref

"this is it, the power of…" Zeref raised his arms as he was surrounded by light, "FAIRY HEART!"

The light receded and Zeref stood wearing all white with white wings sprouting from his back, "infinite magic power" Zeref said as he looked down at the white cloak he wore, "the power that surpasses gods and time itself"

The Christina was flying as fast as it could but the black dragon was gaining on it bit by bit. The passengers inside franticly tried to think of a plan as the Christina started falling apart, "what do we do?" Wendy asked as she tried to keep her food inside her

"just give me some time" Anna said

"do you have a plan?" Erza asked

"I'm a celestial wizard so I'm pretty good at opening doors" Anna said

At that moment Acnologia slammed in to the ship, " **I WILL SLAY ALL DRAGONS** " he said as the bridge crew tried to keep the ship in the air, " **THEY ARE UNNEEDED IN THIS WORLD** "

"I can buy us some time" Jellal stood

"no" Kalex pulled himself up, "I need to have a heart to heart with daddy dearest"

Kalex stumbled to the back of the ship as Erza chased after him, "you can't do this he'll kill you" Erza told him

"I was raised to kill Acnologia so I will" Kalex held his stomach down

"you can barely move" Erza said, "we'll find another way"

"I'll be fine once I'm off this nightmare boat and there is no other way" Kalex reached the bow of Christina and stared directly at Acnologia, "am I a human, Erza?"

"what kind of question is that of course you are" Erza said

"most people looked up to me like I was a god and other looked down on me like I was a demon" Kalex said, "no one ever called me a human even if that's what I thought I was, I guess we were all wrong"

Kalex made an opening and started climbing out, "give these to my wife" Kalex took off his swords and threw them at Erza, "or you could keep them I really don't care"

"stop we can think of another way" Erza begged, "a human can defeat a dragon and you're a human"

"I was never a human" scales covered Kalex as he jumped out of the ship, heading for Acnologia , "I AM A DRAGON!"

Erza was blinded by a bright light and when it finally faded the black dragon shared the sky with a golden dragon, " **IT SEEMS YOU'RE NOT A COMPLETE FAILURE** " Acnologia said, " **I MIGHT BE HAPPY TO CALL YOU MY SON** "

" **IT ENDS HERE, I WILL KILL YOU** " Kalex declared

" **SUCH ARROGANCE, PROVE THAT IT ISN'T MISPLACED** "Acnologia flew towards Kalex

" **I WILL FINISH WHAT THE FIRE DRAGON KING STARTED** " Kalex flew towards the Black dragon

End of chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST" Natsu charged forward as he put all his strength in to a single strike, erasing Zeref and half of the guild, "sorry gramps I messed up the guild again"

As Natsu was about to walk away the wall he destroyed started to fix itself and Zeref started being pieced back together along with it until there was no trace of Natsu's destruction, "it seems you don't understand what the ultimate magical power means" Zeref said as he walked up to Natsu

"I don't care" Natsu threw a flaming punch

Zeref caught the fist as he thrush his through Natsu's chest, "before you die I should tell you there is no need to apologise to Makarov, he's already dead perhaps you'll met him in heaven" Zeref walked past Natsu as he fell to the ground, covered in blood

In the skies far from Magnolia two dragons clashed, the golden dragon slashed the black one across its face as the ship Christina tried to manoeuvre out of the way of the battle. Acnologia pushed Kalex off him before ramming the lightning dragon in his stomach, Kalex punched the black dragon's back as he was forced in to the ocean below.

" **I AM THE DRAGON KING, ALL OTHER DRAGONS SHALL DIE AT MY HAND!** " Acnologia shouted as he drove the dragon down

" **I WON'T BE KILLED BY A CHUMP LIKE YOU** " Kalex broke away from Acnologia and flew above him, " **LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR** "

Acnologia dodged the lightning roar but it's sheer power left a gaping hole in the ocean below, the black dragon responded with his own roar that Kalex managed to dodge by a few millimetres. Acnologia flew forward and grappled with Kalex, as they we struggling against each other Acnologia sent a roar through Kalex's chest.

"KALEX!" Erza watched as the golden dragon fell from the sky with a hole in his chest

" **NOW TO RID THIS WORLD OF THE OTHER DRAGONS** " Acnologia turned his attention to the Christiana

Kalex started at the figure of the black dragon as he fell from the sky and in to the sea, "I guess it's up to you now Natsu" he thought as he sunk beneath the waves

"Gray, Kalex, Gajeel, everyone you need to stop him now" Natsu thought as he hit the floor

Kalex sat on a tree branch as Natsu punched the tree with black flaming fists, "oh come on Natsu at this rate you'll never learn god slayer magic" Kalex mocked as he looked down at the fire dragon

"come down here and I'll show you what I learned" Natsu shook his fist at the dark mage

"oh calm down you've only been part of Reaper's path for a few months I don't expect you to get it instantly" Kalex said as he jumped down

"why do I need to learn all three slayer arts anyway?" Natsu asked, "I'm strong enough with dragon slayer magic"

"all slayer magic" Kalex answered

"what's that?" Natsu asked

"from what I've read it's the perfect combination of all three slayer arts, it is believed to be the panicle of magic, the closest you'll ever be able to get to the one magic" Kalex told him, "the one who obtains all slayer can kill anything that exists"

"why would you want me to get this all slayer magic?" Natsu asked, "I might use it on you"

"with two people reaching for it at least one is likely to obtain it" Kalex said as he walked inside, "now keep training all slayer awaits"

"this world is over and soon a new one will be born" Zeref walked to the doors of the guild hall, "let's make these the doors to my new world"

The doors of the guild started to shine with a bright light, "it is poetic, many have walked through these doors beginning new adventures and ending old ones, it is only fitting they are the end of this old world and the beginning of my new one" Zeref took a step towards the doors

"gramps always told us that if we walk out of those doors we need to promise to walk back through them no matter what" Natsu stood up to face Zeref again

"it seems you never lea…." Zeref turned to see the hole in Natsu's chest was healed, "it seems someone is rewriting your book E.N.D"

"I'll use all the lessons taught to me by gramps and everyone else" Natsu became completely encased in flames, "I'll use it all to erase you and save this world"

"what are those flames?" Zeref asked as he noticed the flames were burning off even Natsu's skin, "what is this power?"

"it's the power a friend wanted me to gain, all slayer magic" Natsu charged forward, "NOW BURN AWAY, FLAME ALL SLAYER DEMOLITION FIST"

Zeref was engulfed in flames as Fairy heart and all his magic was burned away from him. The black wizard was thrown to the floor with his clothes in tatters and struggling to breath, "what is this?" he asked himself, "is this dying? Am I finally dying?"

Zeref lay on the ground unable to move as Mavis stood up and walked over to him, "I guess I can leave this to you first" Natsu managed out before he collapsed

"I can't move Mavis" Zeref looked up at the Fairy tail master, "but I'll heal soon enough and I'll be fine"

"you hurt so many of my friends and I really want to hate you Zeref, I want to destroy you" Mavis looked down at him as tear started to fall, "but even now I don't think I can bring myself to do it"

"I don't think dying by your hand wouldn't be so bad" Zeref said

"you loved me and as proof of that love you stole away my life but I couldn't do the same to you even though we had the same curse" Mavis said, "I didn't love you like you loved me"

"I know that but even so my feelings towards you never changed" Zeref told her

"but mine have, I should hate you, you brought death and pain to my friends but even so I can't bring myself to hate you" Mavis kneeled next to Zeref, "I'm the only one able to understand you and you are the only one able to understand me, I want to use my anger to kill you but I can't and I want to use my love for you to kill you but I still can't do that"

"Mavis…" Zeref looked up at the girl

"I want us to be together forever" Mavis fell on to his chest, "I want you dead but I can't bring myself to do it so please just die"

"don't die" Mavis thought as she cried in to his chest

"we can always be together" Zeref raised his hand to stroke her hair, "we will be"

The two looked in to each other's eyes as they shared a final kiss, light started to consume the both of them, "thank you Mavis I can finally get some rest but you need to go now" Zeref told her

"no I said we'll be together forever" Mavis clung on tighter

"I don't really have the energy to argue any more although I'm happy you'll stay by my side" Zeref closed his eyes

"me too" Mavis said as she closed her eyes

The two of them were soon completely enveloped in light and they disappeared.

Far from Magnolia the flying ship Christina tried as hard as it could to escape Acnologia but the black dragon managed to destroy the ship's engines and sent it towards the sea, "WE'RE GOING DOWN,MEEEEEEN" Ichiya screamed as he tried to keep the ship level

The ship crashed it to the water and started to sink as everyone swam out of it, "what can we do?" Erza thought as she looked up at the black dragon, "Acnologia will kill us all"

The black dragon king opened his mouth as he charged up his breath to finish them off, " **THE ERA OF DRAGONS IS LONG GONE NOW IS THE ERA OF ACNOLO…** " the black dragon was interrupted by a lightning bolt striking him

" **I MUST THANK YOU FOR OPENING THAT OLD WOUND FATHER** " Kalex rose out of the water, " **IT WAS JUST THE REMINDER I NEEDED, THE BOOST I NEEDED** "

Erza watched as lightning enveloped the golden dragon and his scales were ripped from his body, " **I AM THE LIGHTNING DRAGON GOD, THE ONE WHO SLAYS ALL AND I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD ACNOLOGIA!** " Kalex charged the black dragon and the two clashed again

" **WHAT IS THIS MAGIC I DON'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO CONSUME IT?** " Acnologia asked as he pushed Kalex off him

" **IT IS THE ULTIMATE MAGIC, ALL SLAYER AND I'LL USE IT TO KILL YOU** " Kalex flew forward and punched Acnologia in his face

" **THIS MAGIC HARMS YOU AS WELL, IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I BECOME VICTORIOUS** " the black dragon dug his claws in to the gold dragon's arms

" **THEN I'LL DESTROY US BOTH, LIGHTNING ALL SLAYER DESTRUCTION BOLTB** " Kalex called downa giant bolt of lightning that consumed both dragons completely, forcing the mages watching to cover their eyes

When the light finally receded they could see the two dragons, now in their human forms, falling from the sky, "this was a good battle" Acnologia said with a smile on his face as he left this world, "you were a success"

Acnologia fell in to the sea and sunk to the bottom, "thanks dad" Kalex smiled as he fell back in to the sea

"this is really getting old" Kalex thought as he sunk down in to the ocean

He reach out his severely burned hand as his vision started to fade but before it went completely black he saw a streak of red and felt someone drag him upwards.

End of chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Kalex's eyes shot open as he saw a light hanging over him, he was laying in a bed covered in bandages. He looked over to see Dimaria sleeping in a chair next to his bed, Kalex pulled himself out of bed and pushed past the separation curtain. Kalex made his way to the door when Natsu stumbled out from behind another set of curtains.

"what happened to you?" Kalex asked when he saw Natsu covered in bandages

"I defeated Zeref, what about you?" Natsu asked

"I defeated Acnologia" Kalex told him, "guess that makes me more powerful"

"Zeref was immortal so I think that made him more powerful than Acnologia" Natsu argued

"there is only one way to settle this" Kalex cracked his knuckles

"I agree" Natsu said as the two charged at each other

Their fists met and the two crumpled to the ground holding their arms as they rolled around, "see I told you I was more powerful, you couldn't even summon a flame" Kalex groaned

"I didn't see any lightning" Natsu said

"idiots" Porlyusica said as she walked in and saw them on the floor, "where are those girls that were supposed to be looking after you"

"hey hag what happened to our magic?" Kalex asked as the pain subsided

"I don't know what either of you did to defeat your opponents but it seems you damaged the process by which your body absorbs and uses ethernano" she explained

"so we can't use magic anymore?" Natsu asked

"no you seem to be healing fine" Porlyusica told them, "you should be able to use magic in a few weeks and in about a month or two you'll be back at full strength"

"one last question Porlyusica" Natsu got serious, "gramps is he ok?"

Porlyusica looked to the ground, "he sacrificed himself to give the rest of your guild a fighting chance against their overwhelming numbers" she told them

"what happened to the Alvarez military?" Kalex asked

"after the death of August and Zeref and the defeat of the other spriggans they surrendered" she told him, "most of the 12 went to Crocus to draft the terms of surrender but one of them demanded to stay here until you wake up"

"sound just like her" Kalex walked back to his bed, "I still feel like shit, wake me up in a few days"

Kalex woke up a few hours later to Dimaria watching him, "you're giving me the creeps just watching me" he said as she noticed he was awake

"I heard you woke up before and I was asleep so I didn't want to miss the second time" she said, "so what happens now?"

"I said I'll go back to Alvarez with you no matter the outcome and I will" he told her, "just give me a few weeks to tie things up here and I'll meet you there"

"how do I know you won't just chicken out like you did last time?" Dimaria asked, "no I'll stay with you"

"no you need to go back to Alvarez" Kalex said, "you know what's going to happen to Alvarez so I need you to start making preparations"

"you were always so sexy when you were scheming" Dimaria gave him a kiss before she walked toward the curtain, "just don't leave me waiting too long"

A few weeks later Kalex sat at Fairy tail's bar when Jet burst through the hall doors with a paper in his hand, "the papers are finally reporting on Alvarez's surrender, it's official we've beaten the Alvarez empire" he screamed as Laxus snatched the paper and read it

"these terms seem a bit lax" Laxus commented as Lucy took a look at the paper

"it only seems to be a simple peace treaty but it does limit their zones of military exercise and does shrink their zone of military influence but that won't mean anything to the empire" Lucy said as she read through it, "they aren't forced to pay for any of the damage they caused or even forced to shrink their military"

"that seems stupid" Gray said

"there is a simple reason for that" Kalex spoke up

"and why is that?" Gray asked

"Alvarez is going to die soon" Kalex told them

"what are you talking about?" Natsu asked, "they only lost one war"

"true but think about the effects of this war, first they lost their emperor this will lead to a succession crisis and possibly civil war, also Natsu you're technically the emperor of Alvarez by law" Kalex told them

"cool" Natsu commented, "Emperor Natsu"

"secondly they lost many of their most powerful mages in this fight and the last nail in the coffin is that they lost to Fiore" Kalex sipped out of his mug

"what's so special about this country?" Gray asked

"this country shouldn't have stood a chance against Alvarez, I mean they crushed Bosco in less than a day and they didn't throw everything at that country, with these last two factors combined many of the neighbouring countries that once feared Alvarez will see that it is on it's last legs and will scramble to tear off a piece for themselves and many of the countries conquered by Alvarez will rise up in rebellion as well" Kalex finished explaining

"so Alvarez is going to descend in war all because they lost?" Natsu asked

"yes but it's not all bad, Fiore has become the most powerful country in Ishgar" Kalex said

"how the army barely fought in this war?" Gajeel spoke up

"it doesn't matter who fought, this was publically Alvarez against Fiore not Fairy tail and Alvarez was defeated cementing Fiore as the dominant military power in Ishgar" Kalex explained, "if I was the king I would annex Bosco as soon as I could"

"and why is that?" Gray asked

"a show of military strength, even if you don't have it try to seem like you do, and the king doesn't seem above annexing disaster zones remember Veronica" Kalex answered, "if the king plays his cards right then Fiore can be the most powerful nation in Ishgar for the next hundred years"

"well that war is a world away so it doesn't concern us" Mira interjected, "let's all try to have fun right now that's what the master would have wanted"

The guild cheered as the raised their drinks, "that's sweet but I should be off" Kalex downed the rest of his drink and made his way to the door

"you going a job?" Lucy asked, "you're not even fully healed"

"I'm going to Alvarez, I might be back but who knows" Kalex told them

"I thought you said it was going to be a warzone soon" Gray said, "why are you going there?"

"for one thing my fiancée is there and for another a war zone is the funnest place to be" Kalex walked to the door before throwing some key on the table in front of Gray, "tell Lady Erza to look after my place while I'm gone, she still probably owes me a favour or two"

Kalex soon disappeared from sight as the guild went back to their usual activites; yelling, fighting and drinking.

Seven years later

"you can't catch me" a pink haired little girl, around 5 years old, ran around the guild as a similar haired man chased after her

"I'm gonna catch you" he closed in on her, reaching out his arms

"no you aren't" she laughed as she dodged his grab, "I'm too fast you can't get me daddy"

Lucy smiled as she watched to two and then looked around the guild to see many of her friends talking and laughing like they had always been, "wow this place hasn't changed at all" Kalex appeared in the seat next to Lucy, scaring her

"AGGGH" Lucy screamed as she jumped back, "what are you doing back after so long?"

"oh that doesn't matter" Kalex turned to the model tending the bar, "so Mira what's all the gossip I've missed?"

"well Jellal joined the guild not too long after you left and he seems to spend most nights at Erza's place" Mira told him

"come on anything jucier?" Kalex asked

"well you know Lyon from Lamia scale he ended up with Meredy" Mira said

"I didn't expect that, what about the rest of crime Sorcière?" Kalex wondered

"well Erik joined the guild to be closer to Kinana, Sorano joined Sabretooth to be with her sister and Macbeth, Sawyer and Richard went off by themselves" Mira said

"well this is quite a surprise" Erza walked down the stairs, "why have you suddenly reappeared, is it the sign of the apocalypse?"

"no I was just in Fiore" Kalex told her

"Kalex you're back" Natsu finally noticed him and stopped chasing the little girl, "where have you been for so long?"

"I was fighting in a civil war, that takes up a lot of your time" Kalex sarcastically said

"so what happened did you lose?" Gray asked

"no I crushed them all, you're looking at the new emperor of Alvarez" Kalex declared

"WHAT!" most of the guild spat out their drinks

"how did you manage that?" Gajeel asked

"well it helps when you're married to one of the 12 and you're a war hero" Kalex said, "I also won at about every turn"

"so you're the emperor of Alvarez now" Erza looked him up and down, "you haven't changed a bit"

"thanks so much"

"so you actually married her?" Lucy asked, "you know she tried to blind me right"

"yeah and that's just what I love about her, you wanna see our wedding pictures" Kalex passed the blonde some pictures, the two were in tattered clothes, covered in blood and surrounded by rubble

"why does this look like a picture of a war zone?" Lucy asked as she handed the picture back

"it was, we got married after the siege of Arcadia and we really didn't have time to dress well" he explained, "we barely saw each other although we made the most of the time we spent together"

"oh what do you mean by that?" Mira asked

Kalex handed Mira another picture, "Prince Lucanos and Princess Lydia" Kalex said as Mira looked at the picture of a blond boy and girl, about 4 or 5 years old, playing around a fountain

"well this is something I thought I would never see, Kalex married with children" Erza mocked

"I'm just as ruthless as before, if you wanna test my metal Erza" sparks flew off Kalex's hand

"I think I'll pass on that, I want the guild to remain standing" Erza said

"if you won't fight him then I'll do it" Natsu volunteered

"we'd destroy half of Ishgar before either of us broke a sweat" Kalex said as he stood up, "any way I have to head back home"

"aww come on just one fight" Natsu begged

"Lucy keep your man under control" Kalex said as he walked out the guild door once again

11 years later

A blonde girl, about 16 years old, and a pile of bags walked up to the guild doors and as soon as they passed through the bags dropped to the floor and out burst a boy about the same age, "why did we have to come here?" he complained as he fell on the floor

"father doesn't trust you home alone so he sent you here and me to watch out for you" the girl said

"if anyone is going to destroy anything it's you" the boy said

"I distinctly remember you setting fire to the curtains"

"and I remember you creating that tornado that destroyed the garden"

"whatever let's find the guild master" the girl turned towards the guild hall when a pink hair girl raced past them

"watch your back" she screamed as she lit her fists on fire and jumped at a pink haired man

Natsu turned around and swallowed her fist, "jor wames da asye" he mumbled with the fist in his mouth

"what?" the girl asked as she tried to free her hand

Natsu spat the hand out, "I said your flames are tastier, Nashi" he said as the girl wiped the spit off her hand

"I don't think I'll ever beat you" Nashi turned toward the door when she noticed the two new people standing by the door

She raced over to them, "who are you?, here for a job or to join the guild?" she talked fast, "I'm Nashi the best mage in this guild, you got a job I'll do it better than anyone"

"well you've got some competition then" the boy stood up and swept back his hair, "Lucanos, crowned prince of the Alvarez empire"

"don't pay attention to my brother, he's an idiot" the girl spoke up, "Princess Lydia, the twin that got all the brains"

"if you got all the brains then I got all the magical talent" Lucanos mumbled

"so you're Kalex's kids" Erza walked up behind them, "what are you doing here?"

"father sent us here after our northern neighbours attacked and he had to go and fight" Lydia explained

"sounds just like him" Erza said as she stamped both twins on their forearms, "anyway welcome to Fairy tail try not to destroy anything"

"so we're in just like that" Lucanos looked at his guild mark

"yeah and now that you are you can go on jobs" Nashi grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the guild, "hey Silver we're going on a job"

A shirtless black haired boy walked up to the group as the prince and princess were dragged out of the guild, "are you sure they want to come?" Silver asked as they made their way down the road, "also do you actually have a job for us this time, I'm not walking around the forest for days on end looking for bad guys again"

"of course they want to be here and I do have a job for us" Nashi handed a flyer to Silver

"it's just taking out some bandits why can't we leave this to someone else in the guild" Silver moaned

"because we need to get as much experience as possible if we want to beat my dad" Nashi said

"these Ishgari are quite strange, I find it hard to believe they defeated mother and the old empire" Lydia said

"I know what you mean but father did side with them in that war" Lucanos reminded her, "and this is his homeland"

"so what's it like being a princess?" Nashi asked as she got closer to Lydia

"is it all castles and dresses and ponies?" Silver asked sarcastically

"mostly studying, dresses and training" Lydia answered

"despite being royalty we haven't had the easiest life" Lucanos said

"I find that hard to believe" Silver said

"we spent the first week of our lives in a dungeon and it only got slightly better from there" Lucanos told him

"what happened?" Nashi asked

"when our father found out our mother was pregnant he forced her away from the front lines and left her in charge of the defence of Vistarion but the second siege of Vistarion started soon after that" Lydia explained, "she managed to hold off the attackers but then she went in to labour and had to stop commanding the defence a series of communication errors lead to the attackers storming the city and capturing my mother just after we were born"

"so how did you escape?" Silver asked

"our father stormed the city and killed them all" Lucanos answered, "didn't spare a soul"

"and then there was that time we were capture and almost executed when we were 3" Lydia said

"and mum killed 100 men in a single second" Lucanos added

"we get it you get caught a lot and you're parents are powerful" Silver said

The group soon made it to the forest where the bandits were supposed to be hiding , "we should make camp for the night and search in the morning" Nashi declared as she made a fire

"who put her in charge?" Lucanos asked Silver

"she just takes control there is nothing anyone can do about it" Silver said with a sigh

The four soon fell asleep around the fire when, around 1 in the morning, Nashi and Lucanos shot awake, "you hear that?" Lucanos asked

"yeah" Nashi told him, "they've surrounded us"

They woke up Lydia and Silver and the four got ready to fight as an army of bandits emerged from the woods, "what are you kiddies doing in these woods?" a bandit asked, "it's dangerous out here ya' know"

"I can handle myself" Nashi lit her fists

"oh magic users, you'll fetch quite the price on the slave market" the bandits started advancing on the four

"I am Prince Lucanos of the Alvarez empire and this will be a bad day for you" lightning charged Lucanos' fists as the four of them charged the bandits

The four kids fought hard; Lucanos and Nashi punched through multiple bandits, Silver froze as many as he could and Lydia sliced through them with blades of wind, but they were soon out of energy and there were still many bandits left.

"I think we're out of our depth" Silver said between breaths

"I'm never out of my depth" Nashi declared, "I'm just getting fired up"

"how about you let some good mages handle this" Lucanos pushed Nashi behind him , "sis I can only give you a minute will that be enough?"

"that will be long enough" Lydia told him

"what are you brat on about?" a bandit asked as they moved towards the kids

"good, these bandits should be honoured to see the decent of a god" Lucanos smiled as he clicked his teeth

Instantly Lucanos fell to the ground unconscious, "ha what was that kid say about being a god" the bandits laughed, "what a joke"

"I was the god he was talking about" Lydia let off massive amounts of magic power, "now witness the power of a god brought to earth, take over god soul, Perses"

Black flames covered the princess's body as her hands became massive claws, her teeth became fangs and her hair turned to flames, "witness the decent of the god of destruction for this is the last thing you shall see" Lydia's voice was joined by another more powerful one

The god destroyed the bandits in seconds and set Lydia free, the princess dropped to the ground unconscious as Nashi and Silver looked on confused.

The twins soon woke up and Silver had a few questions for them, "what the hell was that?" he asked, "Lucanos just dropped and Lydia became some monster"

"our father wasn't the only one who taught us magic" Lydia said, "our mother also tutored us"

"she taught me how to use her age seal and stop time" Lucanos told them, "unfortunately I can only stop time for a few minutes then fall unconscious and it doesn't seem to affect my sister"

"and mother taught me how to use god soul take over so I can inherit Chronos from her but it's also very draining so I only have a few minutes in that form and I need some time to concentrate so I can summon it " Lydia explained

"so Lucanos stopped time so you could concentrate and you used your god soul to defeat the bandits" Nashi pieced together

"about the gist" Lucanos said as the twins stood, "anyway we should go back to the guild"

The four started to make their way back to the guild, "we're going to make such an awesome team" Nashi declared, "team Nashi"

"if we're a team then our team name is team lightning fist" Lucanos said

"team Nashi"

"team lightning fist"

"team Nashi"

"team lightning fist"

"how about team Perses" Lydia suggested

"or team ice devil" Silver said

The four argued about team names the whole way back to the guild.

End


End file.
